Friends First
by angel1002
Summary: Since we all really know how Eddie and Janet hooked up this story will hook them up but in a different way then the TV show did
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters. ABC owns them**

Eddie walked into Sully's bar right before it closed and took his normal seat. He saw Janet in the back mopping. She hasn't seen him yet so he just watched her. She had her iPod in her ears and she singing and dancing as she mopped the floors. There was something different about her tonight, Eddie noticed. She seemed happier. He wondered what was going on with her. Eddie couldn't contain himself any longer. The urge to scare her was just to tempting so finally, he gave into temptation and he walked up behind her, and put his hands around her waist. Janet jumped and screamed.

"Jesus Eddie." She yelled. "You scared me to death." Eddie just laughed.

"That was so not funny." Janet said as she started to laugh too.

"Well, I was waiting for 10 minutes for service, but you never came over, so I had to take matters into my own hands." He said smiling

"Well Mr. Latekka, let's head over and you get you fixed up." She said as she headed over to the bar and poured Eddie's regular shot into two glasses. 1 for him and 1 for her. Eddie always insisted and she finally stopped arguing with him and had a shot with him whenever he came in at closing. They clinked glasses and they downed their shots. Janet then got them each their own beer.

"So Latekka, what happened to the big busted red-head that you took off with?" She asked him

" Oh, Lori… wait Lauren or was it Laura?" He asked sheepishly

"Jesus Eddie" Janet sighed, "It was Leah."

"Oh yeah, Leah. It was a no go. She couldn't stop talking about her ex-boyfriend and she was giving me a headache so I dropped her home." He said and Janet just rolled her eyes.

"So Miss. Meadows." He began "You seem happy tonight, more so then normal and you can't stop smiling. What goes on?"

"I am not abnormally happy." She protested

"Liar!"

"Fine, I have a date." She admitted softly Eddie raised his eyebrows.

"A date huh? So who is the lucky guy?" Eddie was happy for her. She was a sweet girl and a great friend to him. They have become good friends since he began coming in at closing for a shot for the past few years. It was usually just the 2 of them and they have really gotten to know each other.

"He is a professor at the Duf. He has been coming in here for the last few weeks and he asked me out tonight. We are going to Spinelli's tomorrow night." She was smiling the whole time that she spoke. There was a sparkle in her eyes that he has never noticed before.

_She has beautiful eyes. _Eddie thought as he watched her talk. "So does this professor have a name?"

"Oh did I not mention that?" She asked giggling. "His name is Paul. He teaches biology."

"Paul huh? Well I hope you guys have a great time Janet. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Eddie." _Wow. He is a total sweetheart. Too bad he didn't ask me out. _She thought

"So, are you ready to go? I will walk you out." He said as he slugged the last drop of beer and handed Janet his empty bottle to throw away.

"Eddie- this is the Ridge. Nothing ever happens here."

"Janet why do we have the same conversation every time I walk you out? I have told you. My mama raised me right"

"Cause it's tradition." She said smiling. "Come on. Let's go."

Eddie walked her to her Jeep and they stood talking and laughing awhile longer, like they always did. He waited until she was in her Jeep and it was started until he went to his truck. Neither one of them noticed someone standing in the shadows watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own none of the characters. Owned by ABC**

_**1 month later **_

Sam's birthday party was in full swing. Hannah's back yard was full of adults and children. Owen and Nick were chasing all the kids with a super soaker. You couldn't tell who was having more fun, Owen and Nick or the kids. Ray was manning the grill. Hannah was running around making sure that everyone was happy and had enough food, or drink. Pizza girl was having a sock puppet show for the younger kids. Ickey was off to the side flirting with a girl named Monica, who worked with Hannah. Janet was sitting under a tree with Paul just watching everything.

Eddie strolled into the back yard carrying a huge package. He was really struggling with it and it was wrapped in pure Eddie Latekka style. The wrapping paper was yesterday's newspaper.

"Eddie" Sam yelled as he ran to Eddie. "What's in the box? It's huge!"

"A stereo system for your room." Eddie replied, smiling

"Really?"

"Nope. Did you really think that I would tell you?" Eddie asked him

"No, but it was worth a try." Sam said as he ran off.

After Eddie placed Sam's gift in the huge pile he made his way around the party, greeting everyone that he passed. He didn't see Janet and he was surprised because as Hannah's best friend she was always at every party helping Hannah.

"Hannah. What goes on?" Eddie asked

"Oh hey Eddie. I am just going crazy. As usual." Hannah said smiling

"Where is Janet? I am surprised that she isn't here. She has never misses Sam's birthday parties."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "She is sitting back there under the tree with Paul." Eddie turned around and he saw her. She looked unhappy.

"Hmmm that is weird. She is always jumping around helping you out." Eddie said as he looked at Janet and Paul. "You know, there is something off about that guy. He hardly talks to any of Janet's friends and he is always sitting in the back of the bar watching her."

"Yeah. I agree. Janet said that Paul is shy around people he doesn't know and she doesn't want to leave him alone." Hannah said unhappily.

"Well then, he shouldn't have come." Eddie said as he stalked off to get some food.

A few hours later the party closed up shop. Sam had a great time. As it turns out Janet and Eddie both got Sam the same huge super soaker water gun. Sam loved them both because he could give one to his friends to use when they came over to play. Eddie, Nick, Ray, Hannah, Janet and Paul were the only ones remaining at he party so Paul must of felt comfortable enough to allow Janet to leave his side to help clean up. He still sat over by the tree watching Janet's every move.

Eddie was walking out of the house and Janet was walking into the house with a pile of paper plates that was taller then her head. Of course Eddie saw Janet and tried to dart out of her way but she was walking too fast and she plowed right into him. Paper plates went flying and Janet would have fallen if Eddie hadn't reacted quickly and reached out and caught her.

"Oh my God, Eddie, I am so sorry." Janet was turning red with embarrassment.

"J, no sweat. But next time don't make the pile over your head." He replied smiling as he bent over and helped her pick up the plates and carry them into the house. On the way back out of the house Eddie glanced over at Paul and saw the glare that he was sending his way. Eddie just grinned at him. Suddenly, Eddie and Janet were attacked with the super soaker by Sam and his friend Trevor.

"Awwwww" Janet screamed and tried to put her hands up to defend herself. Eddie was laughing and ending up choking on the water.

"Sam get over here." He yelled at him.

"Eddie, Janet these are the best. Thanks so much." Sam said laughing

"Sam, I will get you." Eddie yelled then he grabbed a soaking wet and laughing Janet and pulled her into the house. A few minutes later the kitchen window opened and Hannah went outside and called for Sam. He came over and stood right in front of Hannah, which happened to be right under the opened window. Suddenly Sam got a huge bucket of ice cold water dumped on his head.

"Ohhhhhhhhh" he screeched. Janet and Eddie came out of the house laughing.

"That so was not cool." Sam yelled

"Actually, I think that is was." Eddie said. He glanced over at his partner in crime who was still laughing and smiling.

_This is the first time today that I have seen her smile. _Eddie thought to himself. Suddenly Eddie was jolted out of his thoughts when Paul came over and shoved him out of the way so he could be next to Janet.

"Come on Janet. Let's go home." He said to her

"Paul, I haven't helped finished cleaning up yet." Janet said. Her smile had disappeared.

"I don't care. There are enough people here to finish. You are wet and we need to get you changed."

"But I….." Janet looked helplessly at Hannah

"It's ok honey." Hannah started. "You go ahead. I don't want you to get sick." She smiled encouragingly at her.

"Well if you sure." Janet said and Hannah shook her head. "Well ok. Thank you for everything." The girls hugged and Janet left.

"Ya know" Hannah began

"Yeah I know." Eddie said

"I want Janet to be happy, but there is just something about that guy that I don't like." She finished

"Maybe it's the fact that he is an asshole." Eddie said as he watched them leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

_**4 months later**_

"Moved in?" Eddie was shocked. "Hannah you have got to be fucking kidding me."

"She didn't even call to tell me. In fact, she never calls me anymore at all. I try to talk to her when I am here but she always says that she is too busy to chat but , an I quote "We will catch up soon Hannah. I promise." I drive by her house everyday, just hoping that she will be outside and his car has been there every morning and night for a few weeks. A week ago I drove by and saw him moving some boxes in." Hannah stated

"Son of a bitch Hannah. Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Eddie snapped

"Since when do you give a shit about Janet?" Hannah snapped back

"Janet and I have been friends for a few years. I started coming in here at last call and sit at the bar and we slowly became friends, so Hannah I have given a shit about Janet for a long time."

"Sorry." Hannah mumbled. They sat in silence until Nick brought them their refills.

"I walk away for 10 minutes and come back to a tension filled table. What the hell happened?" Nick asked

Both Eddie and Hannah were silent.

"Hello?" Nick said waving his hand in front of their faces.

"Janet"

"Paul" Hannah and Eddie said at the same time

"I see." Nick replied

"What the hell does that mean?" Eddie growled

"Ed- it means just what I said. I now see what you two are sulking about."

"Don't call me Ed"

"It sucks Nick. Janet is my best friend and I have always wanted her to find someone that she could love and who would love her back but …" Hannah's voice trailed off.

"But something is off with that Paul dude." Nick finished for her

"LAST CALL" Janet yelled into the bar.

"I need a refill." Eddie said as he grabbed his full mug of beer.

"Dude- it's full" Nick stated

"It's warm." He stated as he walked off to the bar. He waited patiently while Janet finished up with the other costumers. Finally she came over to him.

"Hey pretty girl." Eddie said and Janet blushed

"Don't you think that you should finish that beer in your hand before getting another?" Janet said.

"Oh it's warm so I need another."

"Yeah sure it is, but ok." Janet said as she took the glass and gave him a new one.

"So J, I hear that you have a new roommate. " Eddie said and Janet suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Is anything a secret around here?" She asked

"Honey, this is the ridge. Everyone knows everything."

"Not everything." Janet mumbled and Eddie didn't quite catch it.

"What did you just say?" He asked softly

"Oh nothing."

"J, is everything ok with you?"

"Everything is fine. I have never been happier." Janet said while avoiding making eye contact

"Are you sure?" Now he was concerned. He knew Janet was lying when she didn't look him in the eye.

"Of course I'm sure." Janet said while intently scrubbing an invisible spot on the bar. Eddie reached out and took her hand, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm here, if you ever need anything." Eddie softly said then he walked back to his table and Janet was staring after him with tears in her eyes.

Eddie slowly walked back to his table and slid in next to Hannah. He watched Paul, who was as always, sitting in the back of the bar watching Janet. The way he was staring at her made Eddie's skin crawl. He then looked over at Janet. Something was different about the way she looked, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Did she cut her hair? No. Did she lose some weight? No, it really didn't look like it. Suddenly it him, Janet had a long sleeve shirt on. He recalled a conversation that they had a few years ago.

"_Jesus Janet, it is the middle of December and you have a short sleeve shirt on." Eddie said_

"_Dude, you try working in bar and running your ass off and tell me how cold you are." Janet responded_

_So, what you're saying is…?"_

"_What I'm saying is that I am always so busy running around trying to keep everyone happy and this bar is always so crowded that I am always burning up so my solution is to wear short sleeves and I will always be cool." Janet replied _

Eddie pondered the long sleeves. He has never seen her in long sleeves at the bar before, so why now? Eddie looked Paul again and then back at Janet and a horrible thought crossed her mind. So help him, if Paul had laid a hand on her he would kill him.

"Nicky I need to have a meeting with Professor Paul." Eddie said and Nick just looked at him like he was on drugs.

"Why? Are you interested in taking a bio class?" Nick laughed at the thought.

"No ass wipe. I just would like to have a man to man chat with him."

"Why not go to his new place of residence and have that chat." Nick asked him

"Not around Janet. I want to make sure he is treating my friend how she deserves to be treated." Nick was silent for a moment at that comment.

"Ok then I will have Aubrey find out his office hours and you can pay him a visit then but don't make an appointment. Just show up unexpected. The element of surprise is great." Nick stated

"Oh trust me. He will be in for a surprise." Eddie said as he finished his beer.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

Eddie walked around the Duf campus like he had been a student there for years. He never wanted to go to college. High school was just a social outing for him. He never had an interest in anything academic. In fact the only thing that held his interest was football and cheerleaders. His plan after high school was to work odd jobs and save money for Best Friends Windows while Nicky went to college so he could manage the business end of their company. When Nick didn't come back Eddie had to change his plans. He really enjoyed working for a landscaper, so Eddie went out on his own, borrowed some money from the bank and opened Latekka landscaping. He really loved it but unfortunately Big Cat ran his business into bankruptcy. But it all worked out in the end because him and Nicky finally opened Best Friend Windows and it was doing really well.

Eddie found his way to Harlow Hall with the help of the campus map. Yeah, sure he had been to the Duff before, but always just to the women's dorm. When he arrived at Paul's office he saw a young lady waiting outside the office. She smiled at him when he walked up.

"Hi" Eddie said smiling at her. She smiled in return and looked at her watch.

"I made my appointment with Professor Armstrong for 3:15pm. When is your appointment?" she asked him

Eddie had to think. Was he in the wrong place? Who the hell is Professor Armstrong? Then it hit him. Paul Armstrong. He vaguely remembered Janet telling him that Paul's last name was Armstrong. Ok it is now time for the old Latekka charm.

"I am not a student here hon. I am an old friend of Paul's. I just flew into town and thought I would surprise him and talk him into having a drink with me. I will just be a minute. You wouldn't mind would you?" Eddie smiled sweetly at her.

"No." She said blushing. "I guess that would be ok. You know what? Why don't you take my appointment? I can meet with him after my class tomorrow. It wasn't a big deal anyway."

"Are you sure?" Yes. It worked like a charm

"No problem." She quickly wrote something in her notebook and tore the page off and handed it to Eddie. "If he can't get that drink with you tonight, give me a call." She winked and walked off. Eddie crumpled the number and threw it away.

Eddie paced the hallway waiting until 3:15. He had thought of what he would say the entire drive over here. He had a few choice phrases in mind but that was it. Eddie was never one to plan out what to say. He just spoke his mind. The door to the office swung open and a slightly looking nerdy fellow came out. He then heard Paul's voice.

"Next" Eddie sauntered on in.

"What happened to my 3:15 appointment?" Paul asked as soon as he saw Eddie standing before him.

"Oh, that would be Jenna. She graciously gave me her appointment and said she would meet with you after class."

"Well then, Eddie Latekka. What brings you here to my humble office?" Paul said smugly.

"I just was checking out how the other side lives or should I say works."

"What do you really want?" Paul said

_To knock you on your cocky self serving as. _Eddie thought

"I want to talk about Janet." He stated

"Janet is none of your business."

"My friend, my business."

"Everything is fine. Janet has never been happier so thanks for stopping have a nice day." Paul said as he stood up behind his desk. Eddie was still standing and had a couple of inches on him.

"Nice try. I'm not done. Janet has been happier. In fact, the last time Janet was her normal happy self was before her 1st date with you."

"My relationship with Janet is no concern of yours." Paul said.

"Again, my friend and my business. I need to make sure that she is being treated how she deserves to be treated"

"I am treating her fine."

"Bull shit". Eddie spat. "Since she has been with you, she has lost pretty much all contact with her best friend and her Godson. Janet adores them both and because of you she hasn't seen them and I know that must be killing her."

"She has me. She doesn't need any friends. In fact, she shouldn't even be working. A woman's place is at home in the kitchen."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. What, do you live in the 50's? You don't know Janet at all do you? She loves her job and her costumers. In fact, she doesn't even need to work. She could live off of her trust fund. She works because she wants to." Eddie was getting pissed

Paul smiled wickedly and it all came together for Eddie

"You asshole. Janet doesn't deserve you. She deserves someone who loves her for her wonderful self not her money." It took every ounce of self-control that Eddie had not to kick his ass.

"If you care so damn much why haven't you dated her?"

"Because, she deserves better than me." Eddie said

"No man. I know your type. Tall and skinny. It really doesn't matter their hair color they have because you rarely see it during the day. Janet doesn't fit your type and that's why you haven't tapped the fat ass yet. Good choice on your part. Let me tell you. I make sure the lights are always off, if you get my drift, but it's a means to end. We all have to sacrifice at some point." Paul said smugly.

Any bit of self control that Eddie had left just flew out the window after hearing what Paul said. He was boiling mad. He grabbed Paul by the shirt and shoved him hard against the wall. Their faces were inches apart.

"You sorry son of bitch. If I **ever **hear you speak about Janet that way again I will put you in the hospital. You will not touch her money. I will make sure of that. I want you to stay away from her. In fact, pack your shit up and get the hell out of the ridge or I will do it for you." Eddie growled

"Hey man, back the hell off." Paul said

"And if I ever find out that you laid a hand on her, I will kill you." Eddie said and pushed him against the wall once more for good measure, then calmly walked out of Paul's office.

During the drive back to the ridge Eddie fought with himself. He was angry that he lost him temper but was glad he controlled it enough not to kill the son of a bitch. He had never been so angry as he was in Paul's office. How dare he talk about Janet that way? She was amazing. Eddie never saw her as a fat girl. A little chubby but that was sexy on her. He meant what he said; Janet deserved someone better than him. She deserved someone who would be committed to her and he wasn't a commitment kind of guy and there was no way in hell he would treat her like he treats all of his other sexual partners. He debated whether or not to tell her about his meeting with Paul. Finally, he decided to keep it to himself as long as Paul left her. She was going to be hurt when that happened and Eddie didn't want to hurt her anymore than necessary.

The next day Eddie headed to Sully's for lunch. He wanted to check on Janet. When he got to the bar he didn't see her. It was a pretty slow lunch so he assumed she was in the stockroom doing inventory. Karen came over and took his order. He sipped his beer while he waited.

"Thanks, Karen." He said when she laid his bacon cheeseburger and fries in front of him.

"No problem."

"Hey, when you see Janet will you tell her that I am here? He asked her

"No can do Eddie. Janet called off today." Karen replied

"Why, what's wrong?" Eddie was beginning to panic.

"Don't know. Sully talked to Paul and he just said that she wouldn't be in today." Eddie threw money on the table, left his uneaten lunch on the bar and ran to his truck.

The drive over to Janet's seemed to take forever and Eddie hit every red light on the way. He was truly worried for his friend. His stomach was in knots. 10 minutes later he pulled into her driveway, thankful that Paul's car wasn't there. He ran up to the door and knocked. He waited no answer. He rang the doorbell and waited again. No answer. He knocked again and he saw the curtain move.

"Come on Janet. Open the door. It's Eddie. I need to make sure you are ok." He was answered with silence.

"Janet, I know that you are there." Again, nothing but silence.

"God Dammit Janet, don't make me break down this door." He was beginning to panic. Finally he heard her voice.

"Go away Eddie. I am fine." He could tell she had been crying.

"No. I am going nowhere until I see that for myself."

"Eddie, please." She was now crying.

"Come on J. I really don't want to break your door, but I will. Please just open it." Eddie begged softly. A few seconds later he heard the lock turn in her door but it didn't open. Eddie waited and when she didn't open it he did and walked in.

"Oh my God." He said when he saw her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC.**

Eddie couldn't believe what he was seeing. She had obviously gotten a shower but Janet still looked horrible. Her left eye was completely swollen shut. Her nose was bruised and swollen. Her bottom lip was fat and she could hardly walk. Eddie suspected that her ribs were injured.

"Janet, sweet Janet. What did he do to you?" Eddie asked softly. He reached out to touch her face but she flinched away from him.

"Eddie, I am fine. Now will you please leave?" She begged him.

"Janet, how can you say that?" Eddie saw Janet begin to sway so he quickly grabbed her and led her to the couch. As he looked at Janet his heart was breaking for her. He had never been so angry before.

"Eddie, please don't look at me." She began to cry and Eddie pulled her into his arms. She was stiff at first but slowly let herself relax and sobbed into his chest.

"Janet, we have to get you to the hospital"

"No. I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"Janet you need medical attention and all of this needs documented by the police." A look of sheer terror came across her face at the mention of the police.

"No, I can't. If I do he will hurt me." She gasped

"Janet, I will never let him hurt you again." She just stared at him.

"You can trust me. I promise you that I will never let him hurt you ever again." He said softly looking into her eyes.

They continued to stare at each other, for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she shook her head in agreement. When she stood up, and the blanket that she had used to cover herself up with, fell onto the couch. When Eddie saw her arms that were covered in bruises, old and new, he thought that he was going to throw up. Thankfully, Janet didn't notice his reaction.

"I need to go to the bathroom before we go." She said to him

"Go, ahead, take your time. I will be here waiting." As soon as the bathroom door closed Eddie picked up his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hannah, Janet needs you. Meet us at the hospital." Eddie spoke softly into the phone.

"Hospital? Eddie, what the hell happened?" Hannah began to panic.

"Just meet us there." He said and hung up, just as Janet came out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" He asked her. Janet shook her head. Eddie put his arms around her shoulders and led her to his truck. The entire ride to the hospital Eddie held her hand and they didn't speak.

At the hospital Janet was immediately rushed into an exam room. Eddie was told to wait in the waiting room. 5 minutes later Nick and Hannah rushed in. They were together when Eddie called.

"Eddie. Oh my God. What happened?" Hannah demanded.

"Paul." Eddie said simply.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"He beat the shit out of her Hannah. He did one hell of a job on her and it had to be going on for a while. She had bruises, old and new, all over her arms." He replied.

"I knew it." She said and began to cry. Nick held her in his arms. Suddenly the doctor appeared in front of them.

"How is she?" Eddie asked.

"She is stable. We are waiting for test results. You may visit with her until then. The cops have been called." He said staring straight at Eddie.

"I did not do this to her." Eddie said

"She is in room 220." He said as he walked away.

Eddie looked at Nicky and Hannah. "But I will kill the son of a bitch that did."

As Eddie and Hannah headed off to Janet's room Nick picked up his cell. He had never seen Eddie like this before and he knew that he was going to need reinforcements.

"O. Hey big man. I need your help." Nick said into the phone.

When they got to room 220 Hannah ran to Janet. They both were crying.

"Hannah, what are you doing here?" Janet asked between sobs.

"Where else would I be? Eddie called and said that my best friend needed me so here I am."

"Oh Hannah, I don't deserve you. Not after the way I have been acting."

"You can't get rid of me that easily sweetie." Both women hugged each other and cried. Eddie just stood back and watched. He was glad that Janet had such a good friend in Hannah. 10 minutes later Janet remembered that Eddie was in the room.

"Eddie." She said

"Hey I'm here." He was by her beside in one second.

"Why did you come to my house today, of all days?" she asked him

"Paul called you off of work today. You hardly ever call off work. It just didn't sit right with me."

"He told me that I had to quit my job and I refused and he got angry." She quietly said and Eddie clenched his fists at his sides.

A nurse and a female officer suddenly interrupted them.

"We need to take Miss. Meadows statement and some photographs for documentation purposes. You guys need to leave the room." The officer said and Janet looked terrified. Eddie took and squeezed her hand.

"Be brave and it will be ok." He whispered to her. She still looked terrified.

"I can't do this." She began to cry.

"J, you are the bravest woman that I know. You can do this. I know you can." Janet shook her head no. Hannah spoke up.

"Can I stay with her?"

"Please, can she?" Janet begged and the officer agreed.

"I will be back shortly. Get some rest." Eddie kissed her on the forehead, squeezed her hand and left. When he got back to the waiting room he saw Nick and Owen talking with Steve, the local cop.

"Owen, what are you doing here?" Eddie asked

"He is here to keep you from doing something stupid." Steve said

"The bastard deserves to pay." Eddie bluntly said

"He will. As soon as Janet gives her statement, Paul Armstrong will be arrested." Steve said

"The bastard deserves to pay." Eddie repeated

"You can't help Janet by being in jail." Owen said and Eddie ignored him and walked to the exit.

At this point Eddie's three friends realized that there was no talking Eddie out of making Paul pay. The only thing that his friends could do was go with him and hope like hell they could stop him before he did anything really stupid.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC **

Nick had decided to drive to the Duff. Eddie was in no condition to drive. He probably would have driven over 100mph and killed them all in the process. They were silent for most of the ride. Eddie sat in the front seat tapping his fingers on his thigh and staring out the windshield. Owen was in the backseat watching Eddie and Nick was concentrating on the road ahead. Finally, Nick decided to break the silent.

"Eddie, do you know for sure where Paul will be?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Eddie seemed to be confused by the question.

"Is he teaching class now?"

"Well, if he isn't in his office then I will search the entire campus for his sorry ass."

"And what will you do once you find him?" Nick asked

"I will beat the shit out of him like he did to Janet."

"That plan sucks man." Owen said

"No one asked you O" Eddie snapped

"Well I am telling you. I know that you want to beat the shit out of him. Hell, I want to beat the shit out of him for what he did to Janet. She has been nothing but sweet and kind to me and my family. She didn't deserve this. Hell man, no woman deserves to be hit. Especially Janet. But think about it man, how can you help her by being in jail. You will do her no good. Seriously man, think about it." Owen said

Eddie did think about it, He knew that Owen was right. He couldn't help Janet in jail.

"All right, I will try my best to be rational." Eddie said and he had every intention of trying.

When they arrived at the campus Eddie rushed to the office of Professor Paul. Owen and Nick had to jog to keep up with him. Eddie walked right Paul's office, thankful that there were no students there. As soon as he saw Paul's smug face Janet's beaten and battered one flashed before his eyes. Any rational thought that he had before he walked into the room had quickly left. He pushed him against the wall and proceeded to punch him in the face.

"You sorry son of a bitch. How dare you hit her?" Eddie yelled as he punched him in the gut.

"Eddie" Owen and Nick yelled but Eddie didn't hear them.

"You want to hit someone? Grow some balls and hit me you asshole." Paul didn't move.

"What you can't raise your fist to someone who can hit back? Go ahead I will give you 1 free shot. Let me have it. Close your eyes and pretend that I am Janet and hit me asshole."

Paul raised his fist and hit Eddie in the left check. Eddie reacted a split second later and nailed him in the nose.

"What's wrong dumbass? Can't handle someone hitting you back?" Eddie screamed. He pulled his arm back to hit him again and Owen grabbed his arm.

"Eddie ENOUGH!" Owen yelled and brought Eddie back to reality.

Steve and his partner rushed into the office. Steve grabbed Eddie and his partner grabbed Paul.

"Eddie, calm down." Steve said. "We have Janet's statement and we are placing him under arrest now."

Eddie looked over and saw Steve's partner placing the cuffs on Paul and reading him his rights.

"Now I'm sorry, but I am going to have to place you under arrest for assault."

"You have got to be kidding me. After what he did to Janet, you want to arrest me?"

"Now if Paul here chooses not to press charges then you will have nothing to worry about. Mr. Armstrong, are you going to be pressing charges?" Steve asked him.

"Hell yea!" Paul sputtered

"Fine. Just make sure that you put us in the same holding cell and I can finish what I started." Eddie said

"That can be arranged. We are somewhat short on space now." Steve said and a look of terror shot over Paul's face. He knew that Eddie would kill him if they were left alone.

"Oh never mind. I have changed my mind." Paul said

"Are you sure?" Steve asked

"Absolutely."

"OK then. Eddie you are free to go." Steve said.

"Thanks Steve. I owe you one." Eddie said

"You sure the hell do. Now, go check on Janet."

"Will do." Eddie said. He had a grin on his face when they led Paul out of his office in cuffs.

When they arrived back at the hospital Eddie walked straight up to Janet's room. Hannah was out in the hall on the phone. She hung up as soon as she saw Eddie.

"Hey, how is she?" he asked Hannah worriedly

"She is holding her own. What happened to you?" She asked looking at the bruise beginning to show on his cheek.

"You should see the other guy."

"Go in and see her. She would like that." Hannah said smiling encouragingly at Eddie.

Eddie took a deep breath and went into Janet's room. She smiled weakly at him.

"Hey pretty girl." She blushed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well pretty good considering I have 3 broken ribs and a broken nose."

"Oh, god I am so sorry." Eddie said softly

"It's not your fault you didn't do this." She replied as she closed her eyes. She was soon asleep. Eddie kissed her forehead and quietly left the room.

"The doctor is releasing her tomorrow." Hannah said

"What time?" he asked

"Early afternoon."

"I will be here." He said. "Tell her I will be back then."

When Eddie got home Phil was waiting in the living room. He looked at Eddie with concern.

"What goes on Eddie? You look like shit." Phil stated bluntly.

"It's been a hell of a day." Eddie said and gave Phil a recap on what happened to Janet. Phil was stunned when Eddie had finished.

"Oh my God man. That sucks. I don't know her but from you have said about her she is too damn sweet to have that happen to her." Phil sadly said

"I'm telling you Phil, I would of fucking killed that asshole if O and Nick hadn't stopped me. I have never been so enraged before."

"That's interesting." Phil said

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Why do you think that you felt that way?"

"Because, no one deserves to be treated that way. Especially Janet."

"Why especially Janet?"

"I don't know. She is amazing. She is wonderful." Eddie stated.

Phil knew that his next question may piss him off but he asked it anyway.

"Do you think that you reacted how you did because you have feelings for her?"

"Of course I have feelings for her. She is my friend." Eddie snapped

"Just a friend?" Eddie just stared at Phil.

"Whatever man. I am going to bed." Eddie said as he walked up to his room.

_Phil has no clue what the hell he talking about. He has been a shut –in for too damn long. His relationship with Janet was pure friendship. That's it. Just friends. _

Eddie went to sleep that night trying to convince himself of that.


	7. Chapter 7

** I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

The next afternoon Eddie showed up at the hospital to pick Janet up. She looked up in surprise when he walked in her room.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought that Hannah was coming."

"She couldn't get off work so I told her I that I would come and take you home." He said smiling at her. "She must have forgotten to tell you yesterday."

"Are you sure that you can? I don't want to put you out."

"One of the advantages of owning my own company is that I can take off whenever I want to, as long as my partner is cool with it." Janet laughed

"Are you ready?"

"Not yet, I am waiting for the nurse to bring in my discharge instructions."

About 10 minutes later the nurse came in with Janet's discharge information and pain medication.

"Ok Janet, you should be ok with your pain meds for the next few hours. You will be in a lot of pain for the next few weeks because of your ribs. Make sure you stay ahead of your pain. When you are due for your next dose, take it, even if you are not in pain, at least for the next week. Ok?" The nurse said and Janet nodded her head.

"Do you have any questions?"

"No, I understand."

"All right then. You are free to go. Make sure that you schedule you a follow up with your doctor in the next day or two. Now, you," She said looking at Eddie, "Take good care of her."

"I plan on it." Eddie said smiling.

When they arrived at Janet's house Eddie helped her out of his truck. She was moving pretty slow due to her ribs. He got her in the house and settled on the couch. She then made an odd request.

"Eddie, can you bring me my phone book. It's on the bookshelf." She asked.

"Sure." He handed her the book and she began to flip through the book.

"What are you looking for?" He asked

"A locksmith. I want my locks changed."

"Janet, put the damn book away. I'll change them for you."

"Really?" She was surprised.

"Yeah, sure. No sense in paying someone when your friend will do it for free."

"Eddie, I would insist on paying you."

"Come on J. You don't need to pay me."

"Yes I do."

"Ok, we will compromise. You can pay for the locks ok?" Janet didn't look happy at that idea.

"I don't have a choice do I?" she asked

"Well not really especially considering that you can't move very fast." He said grinning.

30 minutes later Eddie was back at Janet's with 2 new sets of locks for her house. 1 for the front door and 1 for the back door. When he finished he gave the new keys to Janet, who looked quite comfy lying on her couch all covered up with a quilt.

"Here you go." He said as he handed her the keys.

"Thanks again Eddie. I feel so much safer now."

"My pleasure."

"Will you hold on to the spare keys for me? I don't feel comfortable hiding them outside and I am not sure what else to do with them."

"Hey no problem. If you ever lock yourself out just call me and I will be here in a flash."

"Thanks." She said as she handed him the spare keys. "Look, Hannah will be here soon and I am going to get some sleep. So you can go back to work if you want to."

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying with you."

"No, really it's fine. Hannah and Sam will hang out with me until bedtime."

"Ok then. If you need anything at all, no matter what time it is I will be here in 2 seconds flat. Ok?" He said looking at her.

"Ok. Thanks for everything." She said and Eddie leaned down and kissed her cheek.

--

The sound of his cell phone woke Eddie up out of dead sleep. He looked at his bedside clock. It was 12:15am. He grabbed his phone and saw Janet's number on his caller ID.

"Janet. Are you ok?"

"Eddie, I heard something outside and it freaked me out. I just needed to talk to someone."

"I'm on my way." He said as he was pulling on his jeans and tee shirt.

"Eddie, you don't need to come over. I just wanted to talk." She protested

"J, I am not arguing with you. Hang tight. I am on my way." He said as he hung up his phone and headed to Janet's house.

When he arrived 5 minutes later, he noticed that all of her lights were on. He drove around the block making sure there was nothing suspicious around. He then walked around Janet's house looking for anything that didn't belong. When he didn't find anything he went up to the door and knocked. She didn't respond. He knocked again and he heard a thud come from inside. He began to panic.

"Janet. I'm coming in." He yelled and he used the spare set of keys that she gave him earlier to open the door. He heard a crash coming from her bedroom and he ran back there. What he saw when he got there shocked him. Her room was in disarray. Her bed was torn apart. Clothes were thrown everywhere. There was a busted alarm clock on the floor.

"Janet, what the hell is going on?"

"I have to get this stuff out of here. I can't stand to look at it."

"Huh?" Eddie was lost.

"This, all of this." She said as she waved her hand around the room. "Is all of Paul's shit. I can't look at. I can't even sleep in my own bed because he slept there." She was sobbing.

"Hey, hey, it's ok." He said

"No. It will never be ok again Eddie." She had finally sat on her destroyed bed and she was breathing heavy because she was in a lot of pain

"Janet, we can fix this. We will get rid of everything, buy you a new bedroom set, and repaint everything. We will destroy all of the bad memories and you can start making new ones." Eddie was becoming desperate. He had never seen Janet like this before.

"No Eddie, Paul will always be with me. I'm going to be stuck with the bastard for the rest of my life."

"Janet you can always move into a new house."

"No, Eddie it's not that easy." She said beginning to sob.

"Why not, Janet, please help me understand."

"Eddie, I'm pregnant." She said in between her sobs.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

"Did you just say that you are pregnant?" Eddie asked in shock

"Yes. 8 weeks. " She managed to say between sobs.

"Hey, it will be OK."

"How can you say that? It will never be OK. I am now carrying the offspring of the bastard who beat me. How can that possibly be OK?"

"Janet, this baby is part of you. Your goodness will overtake anything bad that came from Paul."

"Can you guarantee that Eddie? No you can't. Not even God can guarantee that" She was slowly becoming hysterical.

_I have got to get her out of the bedroom. _Eddie thought. _Being in this room, where the baby was probably conceived, isn't helping her. _

"Come on Janet. Let's go out to the couch and get you more comfortable." He gently helped her stand and led her to the couch. He then went and got her a glass of water and one of her pain pills.

"Here." He said handing her the water and pill. "Now calm down and take this. You look like you need it."

Janet began taking deep breaths to help control her sobs. She finally calmed herself down enough to take her pill and not choke. Eddie sat down next to her and took the still crying Janet into his arms.

"Shhhhhhhh" he crooned softly while rubbing her back.

"Eddie, I don't know what to do."

"Do you want to keep the baby?" he asked her, hoping not offend her.

"That is all I have thought about since I found out."

"Which was when?"

"I found out when I was first admitted to the hospital. They took a blood test because I needed x-rays."

"Have you made a decision because no matter what it is, I will support you."

"No, not yet. I have never believed abortion was right until now, but it's a baby that is part of me. I am just so scared."

"Of what? You are the bravest woman that I have ever met."

"I'm scared that if I keep it, when it is born that when I look at it, it will look like him and I will hate the baby for what it's father did to me."

"Janet, you could never do that. It's not in your nature. Your first instinct will be to love the baby, no matter what he or she looks like. That's just who you are."

"This isn't how this was supposed to happen."

"I know. I know." Eddie's heart was breaking for Janet.

"I have wanted a baby for as long as I can remember. Someone who would love me unconditionally and someone that I could love."

"You can still have that."

"I have always dreamed that when I had my baby, it would be with a man who loved me for me and not my money. A man who didn't see my fatness. A man who just saw me, Janet Meadows and loved every fat inch of me. I really thought that I had that with Paul. Boy, was I a fool." Janet said as big alligator tears rolled down her cheeks. She never thought that she would have ever said these things to anyone, especially Eddie Latekka, but it felt right to open her heart to him.

Eddie hated that she was putting herself down like that. She was truly, a beautiful woman. He just wished that she saw it.

"When did it start?" He just needed to know. He hoped that she would continue opening up to him.

"Our first few dates were wonderful. He was sweet, kind and attentive. It was one of the only times in my life when I wasn't self conscious around a man. The first time was about a month after our first date." Janet grew silent.

Eddie looked at her, encouraging her to continue. She did.

"At first, he started forbidding me to hang out with Hannah unless he was around." She began. "I was OK with that at first because I was so excited that a man wanted to spend all of his free time with me. Then he was always, around at work, watching me. At first I thought that it was because he wanted to be with me but that wasn't the case. I came home from work after a lunch shift. He was waiting in my living room. He accused me of cheating on him with my costumers. That was the first time that he ever hit me. When it was over he started crying and saying how sorry that he was and he didn't mean it. He just loved me so much that the thought of another man with me just made him crazy. When he said that, I forgave him because no one has ever said that to me before."

"Did it continue?"

"Yes, he lost it one night when you walked me to my jeep. He grabbed me and shook me calling me a whore. He left bruises all over my arms."

"Oh God Janet. I am so sorry. I wish you would have told me." Eddie felt tears running down his cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why, what good would it of done?"

"I would beat the shit of him sooner than I did." Janet looked up at Eddie and smiled through her tears.

"You didn't?"

"I did."

"For me?"

"For you."

"Why?"

"Because you are my friend and I care about you." Eddie stated simply.

They sat there quietly, Janet lying in Eddie's arms, for a while. Janet's pain meds were kicking in and she was beginning to relax. Janet broke the silence.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah."

"I made my decision about the baby."

"Just remember that what no matter what decision that you make I will support you."

"I want to keep it."

"I think you made the right choice. I am so proud of you." He said

"I don't know how I am going to do it alone, but I will figure something out."

"J, I will be here for you. You will never be alone." Janet smiled and closed her eyes. Eddie was almost asleep when he heard her voice.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here for me and being a true friend."

"My pleasure." He whispered but she had already fallen asleep.

Eddie looked back toward her bedroom. It was a disaster area. Janet was a neat freak and would lose it in the morning when she woke up and saw the mess. Eddie decided that he would take care of it for her. He gently removed a sleeping Janet from his arm, laid her on the couch and covered her up with her favorite quilt. He spent the rest of the night throwing out anything that belonged to Paul. When that was done he tore her bed apart and drove it to Goodwill. When he got back to her house she was just waking up again.

"Morning pretty girl." He said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"What the hell happened to my room and house?" She noticed that anything that belonged to Paul was gone.

"I finished what you started last night. You can't be doing that with your ribs." Janet slowly got up and walked to her bedroom.

"My bed?"

"You said that you couldn't sleep in it anymore so I tore it apart took it to the goodwill." Eddie suddenly became worried. "I hope that was OK."

"It was more than OK." She said as she wrapped her arms around Eddie in a tight hug and began to cry again. "What would I do without you?"

"You'll never have to find out." He whispered to her and held her tight


	9. Chapter 9

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

On his way home Eddie thought back to the morning that he had spent with Janet. He took her out to breakfast then shopping for a new bed. She fell in love with the first one she saw and it would be delivered later on in the afternoon. He laughed at the memory of them both lying on the mattress testing its comfort. She was so embarrassed but Eddie convinced her that you couldn't buy a mattress without laying on it first. After bed shopping they went to the local hardware store to pick out paint. At first Janet just wanted the bedroom repainted. After arriving at the store and Janet's indecision on picking out a color, she decided that she wanted all the rooms repainted. They even purchased a light green paint for the nursery that would work for a boy or girl. She knew that it was early, but since everything else was getting painted the nursery might as will get painted too.

After Eddie insisted on painting right away and since Janet couldn't be around the paint fumes, Janet made plans to take Hannah to Boston for a girl's weekend. She was so excited. The last time they had spent any quality time together was before Paul so Janet planned to make up for lost time.

Eddie walked into his house with a contented smile on his face. Even the fact, that the guys were all there for band practice didn't faze him. He sat on the couch, next to Pizza Girl and listened to their song.

"Dorks." He said smiling when they finished up.

"Eddie is that really you? My long lost roomy?" Phil said

"Don't start Phil."

"What does that mean?" Nick asked

"Eddie didn't come home last night."

"At all?" Ickey asked, surprised

"Nope." Phil said smugly

"Eddie Latekka stayed with a woman? All night? Who has finally tamed Casanova's wandering heart?" Owen said laughing

"Very funny, O." Eddie said.

"Dude, seriously, who was it?" Nick asked

Eddie was silent.

"Oh wait, you don't remember her name do you?" Owen said

"Now, that's the Eddie we know and loathe." Ickey said

"But to stay the night, not like Eddie. He must have been drunk and passed out in his truck." Owen said.

"I was with Janet." He said

"Meadows?" Nick asked and Eddie nodded. His friends were silent. Finally Phil spoke up.

"I figured that's where you went when you ran out of here last night like a mad man at midnight."

"She needed me." He said simply

"Wow, Eddie. You and Janet. I didn't see that one coming." Owen said

"Eddie I think that rocks. Janet is awesome." Pizza Girl said happily

"It's not like that. We are just friends." He said

"Hey man, if you like her then it's cool with us." Nick said

"Seriously, guys we are just friends. She got a little freaked out when she thought she heard something so I went over to check it out."

"And it took this long?" Ickey asked and Eddie sighed. He knew that they weren't going to give up.

"Look, she was kinda having a melt down over Paul. She needed to get rid of everything that belonged to him. Her ribs are broken and she couldn't do it so I did it for her. Then this morning we went shopping for a new bed and paint so I could repaint her house. Now, any more questions?" He asked

"Nope."

"It's cool."

"I'm good."

"No." All of his friends spoke at once.

"Great, now speaking of paint, I have a favor to ask you guys."

"What's up man?" Owen asked

" I was hoping that you guys would help me paint Janet's house tomorrow." Being the good friends that they were, they all agreed to meet at 8 the next morning.

After the gang left Eddie and Phil sat partaking in one of their favorite activities. Relaxing on the couch, drinking beer and watching a game. Currently, it was a hockey game.

"Dude." Phil said

"Yo." Eddie responded

"I think that there is something more then just friendship with you and Janet."

Eddie choked on his beer. He took a minute before responding.

"Phil, you really need to get out more." He said joking.

"I'm serious."

"Were just friends." He insisted

"I have known you for years. You have had women friends before and I have never seen you act this way before."

"What way?"

"Well let's see. You almost got yourself thrown in jail, you ran out of here and rushed over to her, you cleaned out her house, you offered to paint her house and you took her shopping. Eddie, you hate shopping for anything."

Eddie didn't respond right away. He didn't know exactly what to say.

"She isn't like any other woman that I have ever known. She is amazingly wonderful, sweet, funny, compassionate, and beautiful. She doesn't see that though and it kills me. She only sees what other people tell her."

"Eddie, that is great."

"But, she is the total opposite of any other woman that I have ever been involved with."

"So, who the hell cares? The can be the best thing for you. Dude, all of the women that you have been involved with, if that's what you can call your one night stands, they all have been floozies for a lack of a better term." Phil said bluntly

"Hey, that was a low blow."

"You know it's true." And Eddie laughed. "Dude, you ain't getting any younger. I think that Janet would be a great thing for you. She may be the one that will tame Casanova's heart, to use O's nickname for you."

"Janet's pregnant." Eddie said " When she told me the news I had this overwhelming desire to take care of her for the rest of my life. I have never felt like that before."

"That's awesome."

"It terrifies me. I have never felt anything like this before."

"Eddie, that feeling is love."

"I know." He said softly

"So man, what the hell are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"What? Don't tell me that you are ashamed to be with her."

" God no of course not. I would be proud to be with her"

"Then why do nothing?"

"She just got out of a bad relationship, she's not ready for another one. She needs to heal."

"But you will be there when she is ready won't you."

"Damn straight I will." He said smiling


	10. Chapter 10

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC **

Over the next 6 weeks Eddie became Janet's constant companion. She has been back at work for 3 weeks now. Depending on what shift she worked would depend on when Eddie showed up at Sully's. If she worked the lunch shift he stopped in during his lunch hour. If she worked the dinner or late shift he came in after work and stayed until she was done. He began bringing her over to his house on the weekends and they watched sports together with his friends. They all really enjoyed her company, especially Eddie. If she was to tired to go over to Eddie's house they hung out at her newly repainted house and watched the current game. A few times he has actually fallen asleep on her couch and was pleasantly awakened by the smell of eggs and potatoes. She was a great cook.

Eddie knocked on the door.

"Hey." Janet said smiling as she opened the door. "Wow. Now that's a nice look for you."

"I feel like I am choking to death." Eddie replied grabbing his tie. "You ready?"

Janet sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be." Eddie took her hand and led her to the truck.

Today was Paul's hearing for his charges of domestic abuse. Janet had to testify. She was a nervous wreck. She hasn't seen him since the night he beat the crap out of her. Her nightmares returned about a week ago. She didn't sleep a wink all night She actually spent most of the night on the phone with Eddie was trying to ease her mind.

All too soon they arrived at the courthouse. Neither Eddie nor Janet made any attempt to get out of the truck. She turned to look at Eddie with tears in her eyes.

"I …I can't do this. I can't face him." The tears were falling. Eddie took her in his arms.

"Shhh Shhh. Janet we have talked about this. I know that you can do this."

"No…I …can't. I'm not ….strong…enough." She said between sobs.

"Are you kidding me? You are the strongest woman that I know."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course I do. Now, come on pretty girl. Let's get in there and put his sorry ass in jail." Janet wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Let's do this." She said with a weak smile.

Janet sat in the front row in between Eddie and Hannah, each of them holding one of her shaking hands. Eddie was sending Paul death glares from his seat and Janet was just staring at the back of his head. The prosecutor blew up the photos of Janet that were taken at the hospital after her beating. Janet began crying when she saw them and Eddie wanted to puke. He put his arm around her and put her head into his chest, so she wouldn't have to see them.

_I should have killed the son of a bitch when I had the chance. She shouldn't be put on display like this. She deserves so much better than this. _He thought

"The prosecution calls Janet Meadows to the stand." The voice brought Eddie out of his thoughts. Janet sat up with a sheer look of terror. She wasn't moving. Hannah gently nudged Janet up. Eddie stood up to let her pass. He hugged her as she walked past him.

"Just look at me. Focus on me." He whispered and she nodded.

Janet's testimony was hard on her. Eddie was so proud of her. She handled it like a champ. Paul's defense attorney was ruthless toward her, trying to discredit her. A few times Hannah had to restrain Eddie from running up and punching the defense attorney.

During Paul's testimony he played the innocent victim. This time it was Janet that had to restrain him from punching Paul. Right around lunch time the defense finished and they were adjourned for lunch, with instructions to return at 1:15 for the judge's decision.

"Janet, sweetie, what's on your mind?" Hannah asked. Janet wasn't eating or talking.

"What if he finds out about the baby and he takes it away from me?"

"Hey, he can't do that." Hannah said.

"Yes he can. He is the father."

"No judge will give the baby to a man convicted of domestic violence." Eddie said

"We don't know that for sure."

"I will never let him come near you or the baby ever. I promise you that." Eddie said softly.

Hannah looked at her watch. "Time to go." She said. They all left their uneaten lunches and headed back to the court.

"After hearing the testimony today, I have reached my decision. Paul Armstrong, I hereby find you guilty of domestic abuse and sentence you to 1 year of prison with parole eligibility after 6 months." The judge said.

"1 year. Are you kidding me?" Eddie stood and yelled. Janet grabbed his arm and tried to get him to sit back down, but it wasn't working.

"You will sit down. Right now." The judge ordered

"After what he did to Janet, he gets 6 months. That's bullshit." Eddied continued yelling

"If you don't sit down right now I will hold you in contempt." The judge yelled back.

Eddie reluctantly sat back down and the judge finished his statement. As they were leading Paul away in handcuffs he stopped in front of Janet.

"Hey baby, payback a bitch." He whispered but Eddie heard what he said and he snapped. He jumped over the partition and punched Paul in the face. He managed to get 2 punches in before the officers of the court restrained him.

"Arrest him right now. You sir, are in contempt." The judge yelled.

"I don't give a shit." Eddie yelled before he was taken away.

He glanced at Janet as he was being led away and she was still sitting in her seat with a look of shock mixed with fear on her face. He smiled at her but she didn't return it.

"Latekka, time to go." The officer's voice woke Eddie up from a restless sleep.

"It's about damn time." Eddie mumbled as he grabbed his sports jacket.

After Eddie had signed all of the appropriate paperwork for his release and he received his personal effects back he came face to face with Nick.

"Dude, you look like shit." Nick said

"Shut the hell up."

"So how was jail?"

Eddie glared at him. "Is Janet ok?"

"Not sure, Hannah has been with her for the past 2 days. I talked with her yesterday and she said that Janet is a little freaked out still."

"I need to see her. Take me over there." Eddie demanded

"Uhh I don't think so."

"I really wasn't asking."

"Eddie, you smell. You haven't had a shower in 2 days. She is freaked out enough as it is."

"Is she scared of me?" Eddie asked softly

"I'm not sure if it's you or what you did that freaked her out."

"I would never hurt her."

"I know that and you know that but Janet is in a very vulnerable place right now. Maybe seeing you pummel Paul brought back some bad memories."

"I would never hurt her." Eddie repeated

_My God, what have I done?_ Eddie thought


	11. Chapter 11

** I own none of the Characters. They are owned by ABC**

Nick took Eddie home so he could clean up. His truck wasn't there in the driveway.

"Where is my truck?" Eddie asked as he and Nick walked into his house.

"Janet had to drive it home after you got thrown into jail." Nick responded.

"Well give me a few minutes to clean up and then take me over there."

"How about please?"

"Whatever."

Phil jumped up when Eddie walked into the house.

"Hey man, welcome home. How was jail?" Phil asked him as he slapped him on the back.

"Well the room service sucks and the bed was lumpy but other than that is was as good as the Ritz."

"Well since I have never been to the Ritz I will take your word on that." Phil said laughing. "So Eddie, what the hell were you thinking getting yourself thrown in jail?"

"Phyz, I need to go see Janet. Can we talk when I get back?" Eddie said as headed up the stairs to his room.

"No prob." Phil yelled at Eddie's back.

Thirty minutes later a showered and shaved Eddie stood on Janet's porch knocking at her door. Janet cracked the door open and handed Eddie his truck keys.

"Here you go." She said as he took the keys and started to close the door. Eddie stuck his foot in the door to keep it from closing.

"Janet, wait. Can we talk?"

"No Eddie. I don't want to talk right now."

"Please J. I brought a peace offering." He said grinning as he held a bag of cheese puffs.

"Cheese puffs Eddie? Do you really think that is going to work?"

"I hope so." Janet sighed and came outside. She took the cheese puffs out of his hands and sat on her porch swing. Eddie followed.

"So?" Janet began

"I overreacted at the courthouse. When I heard that asshole threaten you I lost control and punched him. I am so sorry for that. I didn't mean to scare you."

"When I saw you punching him I guess I had a flashback, but in my flashback I saw you instead of Paul. I think that your anger scared me."

"Oh God, Janet, I could never raise a hand to you ever. I would never hurt you." Eddie had tears in his eyes when he spoke those words.

Janet reached out and took Eddie's hand. "I know that, deep down I know that. I think that I was so emotionally raw because of all of the memories that were so close to the surface that I just got confused"

"It just kills me that you thought that I could hurt you. After what my mom went through I would never." Eddie said softly

"Your mom. Eddie, I never knew."

"No one does. I have never told anyone before."

"It means a lot to me that you trust me enough to tell me."

Eddie sat there silently for a few minutes staring at the house across the street. Finally he broke the silence.

"My dad used to beat my mom on a regular basis and I was too young to do a damn thing to help her." He said as silent tears ran down his cheeks.

"Did he ever hit you?" She asked him softly

"Just one time. When mom got home and saw what he did to me she kicked him out. He was a very prideful man. He was the principal of the high school at the time and mom threatened to go public with the abuse if he didn't leave. So he spilt and we have never heard from him again."

"Ok, I am confused. I thought that your parents were still married."

"No, Mom remarried when I was ten and I call him dad. He was the best thing that ever happen to my mom and me."

"Wow" Janet said

That sat in silence for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Are we cool Janet? Do you trust me?" Janet didn't answer him right away. He began to panic. Finally she spoke.

"Yes Eddie, I do trust you. I trust more than I have ever trusted anyone else."

"I am so glad that you said that Janet, because if you didn't trust me I would hate myself."

"Well, that won't be necessary Eddie."

"Look, I did a lot of thinking while I was sitting in that jail cell and I need to ask you something important."

"Umm ok." She said slowly.

"I would like to be your baby's father." Eddie said looking right at her.

"Why?"

"Why? Because everybody needs a father. The man who I consider my father isn't biologically related to me. I wouldn't be the man that I am today if it wasn't for him. He made me realize that it's not just blood that makes the father. It's the man."

"Eddie, I don't know what to say."

"Look, you don't have to say anything right now. Just think about it."

"Eddie, don't make any promises that you can't keep. If you do this, it's not just for a few month or years. It's for the rest of this baby's life. It's forever."

"I know that Janet."

"I don't need you. I can handle it on my own."

"But you won't have to Janet."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I have never been more sure about anything before."

"You won't just be stuck with a baby, but me as well cause I'm the mom."

"Just icing on the cake pretty girl." He said smiling

"If you are sure about this, absolutely sure…" She began

"I am."

"Then Eddie, I would be honored if you would be the father of my child."

Eddie jumped up and gave her a hug. He then started laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"I am going to be a father." He said smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

Eddie and Janet sat nervously in the doctor's office. Today they were going to find out the sex of the baby. They both were absentmindly flipping through magazines, neither of them reading anything. They both were lost in their own thoughts, but both thinking of the reactions of their friends when they told them that Eddie was going to be the baby's father.

"_Janet,_ sweetie, _I am so glad that you called. Come on in." Hannah said as she opened her door._

"_I have got some great news." Janet blurted out as she went into Hannah's house._

"_Ohhh tell me."_

"_You will never believe what Eddie offered."_

"_What?"_

"_He said that he wants to be my baby's father." Hannah was silent._

"_Hannah, please say something." Janet begged_

"_Oh sorry. You just took me by surprise. That's all." _

"_Isn't it great?" Janet asked happily_

"_Janet, are you sure about this? Are you sure Eddie is the right man to be the father of your baby?"_

"_He is a hell of a lot better than Paul."_

"_Well, I won't argue with that."_

"_What are you trying to say Hannah?"_

"_Well you know Eddie Latekka. His only serious relationship was with Rory back in high school. Since then he has made a point never to commit to any woman. I just don't want you to get your hopes up and then be let down." _

"_What, you do think that he wouldn't want to commit to someone like me?"_

"_Janet, of course not. You are amazing. He would be lucky to have you."_

"_Then what are you saying?"_

"_Just that Eddie is known to run away from commitment and I don't want you to get your heart set on him being there for you and your baby and then he's not."_

"_Hannah, he has changed. He is a different person now." _

"_I hope so sweetie. I really do hope so because I think that if Eddie really commits himself, he will be an amazing father."_

Janet left Hannah's house less happy then before she arrived. She knew that Hannah had made some valid points about Eddie but Hannah didn't know Eddie like she did or at least she hoped she knew him.

Eddie's friends had a much more positive reaction then Hannah did.

Eddie couldn't get the smile off of his face. He had told Phil today about being the father of Janet's baby. Phil was thrilled. He was so happy that Eddie had found someone like Janet. His boy was finally growing up. Eddie had arranged to meet the rest of the guys at Sully's.

"_Hey guys. Thanks for coming." Eddie said as he slipped into the booth._

"_Here you go Eddie." Janet said as she gave him his regular beer. She knew that he was going to tell his friends tonight. She hoped that they would support his decision._

"_Thanks J." He said smiling at her._

"_So Ed, what goes on?" Nick asked him_

"_Don't call me Ed." _

"_Sorry Eddie." _

"_Seriously dude, what's your news?" Owen asked him_

"_Well guys, I am going to be a father." Eddie said happily_

"_Which one of your one nighters did you knock up?" Ickey asked_

"_Janet." His friends just stared at him. Finally Ickey spoke up._

"_Dude, you knocked Janet up?" _

"_No, Paul did."_

"_Eddie, what the hell are you talking about?" Owen asked_

"_Janet is pregnant with Paul's baby and I am going to be the baby's father." Eddie said_

"_That is a huge commitment man. Are you sure?" Nick asked _

_Before Eddie answered he looked over at Janet. He didn't want her to hear what he was going to say. Not yet. _

"_All right guys, here it is but she can't know yet." He looked at his friends and the nodded for him to continue._

"_I think that I am in love with her. I have never felt this way about anyone before. Whenever I'm not with her I want to be and whenever I am with her I don't want to leave. She is the first thing on my mind in the mornings and the last at night." _

"_Dude, why haven't you told her yet?" Owen asked._

"_I don't think that she is ready. Not after Paul, she needs time. I don't want to rush her."_

"_Sounds like love to me man." Nick said_

"_Are you cool with this?" Eddie asked_

"_It doesn't matter what we think Eddie. It just matters how you feel." Nick told him_

"_But if it's any consolation, and I think that I speak for all us, if she makes you happy, then we are happy for you." Owen said_

"_And congrats about the baby." Ickey said_

"_Here's to Eddie and baby." Nick said holding up his beer and his friends followed suit._

"_To Eddie and baby." _

"Janet, hon, you can come on back now." Said the nurse.

Both Eddie and Janet jumped at the sound of her voice. The first stop was at the scale. Eddie respectively turned around and stared at the wall.

"Ok, looks good. Your weight is right on target." Janet snorted.

Once they got to her room, the nurse took her vital signs.

"All right sweetie, make your self comfy and the doctor should be right in." She said and walked out pf the room.

"Did you sleep with her?" Janet asked bluntly.

"I think so. How the hell did you know?" A surprised Eddie asked

"I could tell by the way she looked at you." Eddie laughed.

"Eddie, are you going to bail out on me?" Janet asked suddenly

"Where did that come from?"

"People are talking."

"J, don't listen to anyone. They are all idiots. You are stuck with me. You got that?" Janet nodded her head and smiled.

"Janet, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked as he walked in the room.

"Good thank you." She replied

"So, are you ready to find out what's cooking in there?"

"Yep. I sure am."

"Ok, lift up your shirt." Janet shyly did as she was asked.

"Now, here is the gel. It will be a little cold."

"Ohh. Just a little." She said laughing

"All righty then, let's look at the screen. There is the heart. See it beating?" He asked as an amazed Janet and Eddie stared at the ultrasound screen. They both nodded their heads.

"Ok, well the baby is positioned perfectly. I can see what's cooking. All right. I just froze the picture. Can you guys tell what you have?"

They both looked closely at the screen. They couldn't see anything.

"Janet, Eddie, Congratulations. You are having a boy."


	13. Chapter 13

**Again I own no one. The characters are owned by ABC**

Over the next month and a half The Ridge was the same as it always had been. Janet's pregnancy was progressing normally. Eddie was ecstatic that they were having a boy. Janet was happy, but a part of her was worried that he would turn out like Paul. Eddie did his best to calm her fear, but it always remained. Eddie still hadn't made a move on Janet that was anything more than friendship. He didn't want to push her away forever. He guessed that he would just know when she was ready, or at least he hoped that he would.

Best Friends Windows had just landed a huge account and Eddie was headed to Sully's to celebrate with Nick and the guys. When Janet saw him walk in she came out from behind the bar to give him a hug. He hugged her back and placed his hand on her growing belly.

"How is our little man today?" Janet was 6 ½ months pregnant.

"Busy. He has been moving around like crazy." She said smiling. Within the next week she wasn't going to be bartending anymore. She was going to do all of the office work in the back until the baby was born. It was becoming harder, everyday to work on her feet.

"Are the guys here yet?"

"Yeah, they are in the back."

"Great. Time to get this party started. When you have a sec. can you get us started on a round of Tequila?"

"Sure thing. Have fun." She said as she went back to make their shots.

Two hours after they arrived the guys were all drunk. Sloppy drunk, but they were having a great time. A few times Sully had to come back and encourage them to chill out a bit, they were becoming quite rambunctious. At one point a long legged redhead had planted her self on Eddie's lap.

"So, Eddie, let's say that we get out of here." She whispered

"No, I'm good." He slurred

"Aww why not? Are you taken?"

"Not yet."

"Well, if it's not yet, then we can have a little fun."

"Nah, really, I'm cool."

"Hmmm let's see about that." The redhead said as she pressed her lips to Eddie's.

Eddie pushed her away. "Get the hell away from me."

"Hmmph." She said and stomped away and Janet grinned as she saw this. She just couldn't help herself.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem man? She is hot." A regular customer said to him.

"Mind your own business Mark." Eddie snapped

"Seriously, Eddie, what the hell happened to you? You have changed since you started hanging out with the chubby bar maid. She cut your dick off or something?"

Eddie leaned over and spoke slowly to Mark. "Get the hell away from me before I cut your dick off and shove it up your ass." Something about the way that Eddie looked at him made Mark actually think that he would do it, so Mark quickly moved to the front of the bar.

Two hours later the party was winding down. Janet had called cabs for the guys because they were in no condition to drive.

"All right guys, party is over. Your rides are here." Janet said to them.

The guys slowly moved from their seats and began the long, staggering journey to the parking lot. Janet had to hold Eddie up. He could hardly walk.

"Thanks J, for everything tonight." He slurred as they arrived at the front door.

"That's my job." She said smiling.

Eddie stared at her for a minute and before he could stop himself he leaned forward and kissed her sloppily, full on the mouth.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Eddie Latekka is kissing me. _Janet thought. Before she could respond, he pulled away.

"Bye." He said smiling and he staggered to the car.

Janet stood there for a second, her hand on her lips. When she turned around the few remaining costumers clapped. She turned red and ran to the storeroom, smiling, the entire time.

--

Eddie groaned and rolled over. He looked at his bedside clock. It read 11:27.

"Shit." He mumbled as he stumbled over to the window to close the blinds. The bright sun was making his headache worse. He saw the glass of water and aspirin on next to his clock.

"God Bless you Phil." He said as he swallowed the pills and fell back into bed and slept for another couple of hours.

When Eddie woke up the second time he felt much better. The Aspirin really helped him. After he showered and shaved he felt like his normal self.

"Phil, I love you man." Eddie said as he walked into the living room.

"Should I give you two some private time?" Pizza Girl asked and the guys laughed.

"Seriously thanks for the Aspirin. What time did I get home and how the hell did I get home?" Eddie asked as he noticed that his truck was not in the driveway.

"About 3:30 and Janet called you a cab." Phil responded.

"Ok, well I am going to head on over to get my truck and grab some dinner. You want me to bring anything back?"

"No, we're good."

It was a nice day so Eddie decided to walk to Sully's. The fresh air would do him good. He knew he had fun, but he couldn't remember anything about the last couple of hours that he was there. He hoped that he didn't do anything stupid.

He walked into Sully's right before the dinner rush. Eddie noticed that his pals had also managed to make it back to collect their cars and have some dinner. He waved to the guys as Janet came up to him.

"Hey, thanks for calling the cab last night to get me home."

"Hey no problem." She replied.

_Ok, she is acting weird. _Eddie thought. She continued to stand in front of him like she was waiting for something.

"Can I get my regular dinner?" He asked.

"Oh yeah sure." She said and hurried off to the kitchen.

_Damn. I was hoping that he would kiss me again. Oh, well maybe later._ She thought smiling

"Dude, How goes it?" Nicky asked as Eddie slid into the booth.

"Ok. What the hell happened last night?" Eddie responded

"We got wasted." Owen said laughing. "Eddie, you more than any of us"

"It was fun." Ickey said

"I remember the annoying redhead, and Mark. After that I got nothing."

"Really, nothing?" Owen asked

"Notta."

"Eddie, you and Janet, didn't see that coming." Some guy, whose name Eddie couldn't remember said to him.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Eddie asked. He was beginning to panic.

_What the hell did I do? _Eddie thought

"You really don't know do you."

"Know what?" He snapped

"Dude, you kissed Janet." Ickey said

"What?"

"Before you left, you kissed Janet, right at the front of the bar."

"Oh Christ." Eddie said as he put his head in his hands.

"What? What's wrong?" Nick asked. "I thought that this is what you wanted?"

"Yes, but not like this. I wanted to remember our first kiss forever."

His friends remained silent.

"Son of a bitch. I shouldn't have kissed Janet." He said.

Suddenly he heard a plate crash to the floor. He turned around and came face to face with Janet.


	14. Chapter 14

**As usual, I do not own any of the characters. The are owned by ABC**

'Order up." The cook calls from the kitchen.

Janet checks the order ticket and happily grabs Eddie's burger and fries. She grabs a glass, fills it with extra ice and pours Eddie's favorite soda in. She grabs the plate and glass and heads for the back of the bar where Eddie is seated with the boys.

As Janet heads to the table she notices Eddie has his head in his hands. She hopes that he is all right. She slows, down, not really wanting to interrupt him. She suddenly hears what Eddie is saying and it stops her dead in her tracks.

"Son of a bitch. I shouldn't have kissed Janet." Eddie's plate fell from her hand and crashed to the floor.

Eddie spun around and saw Janet standing there. A look of horror spread across his face.

"Janet, Oh God."

The tears began falling from her eyes. He reached out to grab her arm. She backed away from him and threw his soda at him and ran out of the bar.

"God Dammit. Janet, please wait." Eddie yelled as he tried to run after her. He didn't get far. Sully blocked his path.

"What the hell did you do to her son?"

"Sul, she overheard something, but it was a misunderstanding." Eddie said impatiently. "Please move and let me go. I need to explain."

"You know that I love that girl as if she were my own. You made her cry and I don't appreciate that. I know my girl and she needs to be alone now and you will let her."

"Sully, Please" Eddie began but Sully put his hand up to stop him.

"And because of your big, dumb ass mouth you have cost me a waitress for the night, so you young man, will be filling in." Sully said smiling

"You have got to be shitting me."

"Do I look like I am shitting you?" Eddie sighed and gave up. He knew that he couldn't win this. He reluctantly went behind the bar.

Janet sat in her jeep sobbing. She was devastated. When Eddie kissed her she was so happy. She finally thought things in her life were looking up. Suddenly a knock her window caused her to jump. She opened the door to her jeep and Hannah pulled Janet into her arms.

"Janet, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Hannah asked and Janet shook her head. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Once inside Hannah placed Janet on the couch with a glass of water. She waited patiently until Janet told Hannah what happened at the bar.

"Eddie Latekka is an ass." Hannah said when Janet finished her story.

"I thought he had changed. He has been so nice to me. He was going to be my baby's father." Janet said as she burst into tears again.

"Janet, Eddie is not worth these tears."

"When he kissed me, I finally thought that all of my dreams were coming true. I was so happy. The captain of the football team kissed me, chubby Janet. I should have realized that I was just a drunken mistake. I should have known that nothing has changed."

"Hey, that is not true. You have changed. It's the asshole Eddie that hasn't changed. He still thinks like he is 18 and acts like it most of the time. The only thing that has changed with him is the fact that he can legally drink."

"Hannah, I have liked Eddie for so long. In high school, the only time he ever talked to me was when he was getting the papers that I wrote for him. But that changed when he started coming to Sully's. We became friends. Then he was there for me during the whole Paul situation. I thought that I saw something special in him. I thought that maybe, we might one day be more than friends. I should have known better." Janet sobbed until she fell asleep on Hannah's couch.

Hannah's heart was breaking for her best friend. She knows that Janet has always had a crush on Eddie Latekka. Hell, who in The Ridge didn't? She was so self conscious about her weight around everybody, especially men. When she and Eddie became friends, Janet blossomed. She wasn't shy or awaked around him. She was fun and flirtatious. It was like all of her inhibitions flew out the door every time that Eddie walked in it. He brought out the best in her. He made her shine. Now that asshole had gone and taken all of the shine out of Janet with one stupid comment. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her, but he didn't need to broadcast it to the entire bar.

Two hours later, after the dinner rush was over Sully let Eddie leave. The costumers applauded when Eddie walked out of the bar. He was not the world's best waiter; In fact he was probably the worst. He drove straight over to Janet's house only to discover her jeep wasn't parked in the driveway and the house was dark. Eddie knew where she was so he headed his truck in that direction.

He just stepped out of his truck when he saw the front door open and an extremely pissed off Hannah Daniels walked up to him.

"You sorry ass son of a bitch." She snapped at him.

"Hannah, wait."

"No, asshole, you wait. How could you? How could you hurt her so badly?"

"It was a misunderstanding."

"Damn, straight. Poor Janet misunderstood your intentions. I think that I have this all figured out."

"Trust me Hannah, you have no clue."

"It's you, dumbass that doesn't have a clue how special Janet is."

"Hannah…"

"This whole friendship that you have forged with her over the past few years, I finally now understand what is was all about."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You became friends with the bartender so you wouldn't have to pay for your drinks, you cheap ass. That is pure Eddie Latekka. I just can't believe that I didn't see it sooner."

"That is …" Hannah kept on talking as if Eddie didn't say a word.

"No, wait; I know why I didn't see it. I didn't see it because Janet was so happy that the famous Eddie Latekka, the guy that she has had a crush on since freshman year, was finally giving her more than the time of day. The only thing I saw was my best friend's happiness and that is all I cared about. Dammit, I should have seen it. I should have warned her that you would eventually retreat back into you selfish, womanizing, and normal self. I could have prevented this."

"Will you please let me explain?"

"What is there to explain? You got wasted, no big news flash there, you had no control over your actions, and you laid a big sloppy one on Janet in public. The next day you have sobered up, found out what you did and that people saw you do it. You regretted it. It may have ruined your precious male slut reputation. The man who only dates the equilivent to a Barbie doll, just macked on the chubby bartender at Sully's. My God, Eddie, will you ever get any ass again after that horrible mistake?"

"Don't talk about her like that?" Eddie snapped

"Aww sorry, did I just deflate your huge ego, by reminding you of who you kissed?"

"Shut up!" Eddie growled

"I'm almost done. Leave her the hell alone. Stay away from her. Stay out of Sully's if she is working. She doesn't need the additional stress right now, not with being pregnant. And if you do anything else to hurt her I will kick your sorry ass." She said and walked back into the house.

He knew that Hannah was not going to let him anywhere near Janet so a defeated tearful Eddie drove home. He has never cried over a woman before, not even Rory, but his heart has never hurt this bad before. He was terrified that he had lost Janet forever.

The sound of a slamming door woke Phil up out of a dead sleep.

"Eddie, what the hell? Shit what happened to you?" Eddie looked horrible.

"What happened? Oh I just fucked my life all to hell and probably lost the best thing that has ever happened to me before it even started."

"Eddie…"

"Not tonight Phys." Eddie said as he grabbed a couple of beers and headed to his room. He quickly downed the first beer in gulp. As he stood holding the empty bottle in his hands, he was overcome with anger, not at Janet but as himself. He threw the empty bottle against the wall and collapsed on his bed.

"What the hell have I done?" He said out loud to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

No one wanted to be around Eddie. He was in a constant bad mood. Whenever he wasn't holed up in his room drinking, he was snapping or yelling at every one. His friends tried to talk to him but he refused. He hated how he was treating his boys, he hated what he was becoming but he couldn't help himself. After two weeks of being miserable he decided that he had to do something about it so he drove to Janet's house.

He knocked on the door. He knew she was home. Her jeep was in the driveway. He heard the television playing. He got no response.

"Janet. I know your there. Please I just want to talk." Still nothing.

"I'm not going anywhere. I need to explain what you heard." He said to the door.

"Fine then, I 'm coming in. I still have a key." He pulled the key from his pocket and inserted into the lock. Before he could turn it the door flew open. Before he could react she grabbed the key from the lock and slammed the door in his face.

"Go away." She yelled

"Janet please, just hear me out. What about the baby?"

"No longer your concern I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity I feel"

"This is your last chance. Go away before I call the cops."

_She wouldn't dare. _He thought.

"I'm not leaving. I will sit right here until you are ready to talk." He said as he planted himself on her porch swing.

Ten minutes later one of The Ridge's finest pulled into her driveway.

_I'll be damned_. _She did it. _He thought grinning

"Hey Eddie." Steve said as he walked on the porch

"Steve, what goes on?"

"You need to leave."

"I'm not bothering anyone."

"Private property and the owner wants you off."

"Janet, I'm not giving up." He spoke softly to the door and left.

After the unsuccessful attempt at her house, he returned to Sully's in hope of catching her there. He never saw her. She was always in the back and Sully was guarding the office door so Eddie could never get back there to talk to her. He was never able to catch her when she left either. She always managed to sneak away without him knowing. He was getting frustrated. He needed to talk to her. Suddenly he got an idea. He smiled, knowing that this would work. He knew that tomorrow she couldn't avoid him. She had a doctor's appointment.

Eddie sat impatiently in the waiting room, flipping through a mommy magazine. He looked at his watch for the fifth time in 5 minutes. She was over an hour late. Finally he went to the desk.

"Hey Kelly, I was supposed to met Janet for her appointment today and she's not here."

"Oh, she cancelled it." Kelly said

"Did she reschedule it?"

"No, not yet, she said she would call back."

_Damn, she's good. _Eddie thought as he left the office. He finally decided to swallow his pride and he went to Sully's to beg for his help.

"No." Sully said as Eddie walked up to him.

"Please, Sully. I have to talk to her." Eddie begged

"Hasn't your mouth done enough damage already?"

"Look Sully, she honestly misunderstood what she heard."

"What is there to misunderstand? You said that you shouldn't have kissed her."

"She told you?" Eddie asked sheepishly

"No, dumbass, I heard you. The entire bar heard you." Eddie hung his head in shame.

"Sully, I am in love with Janet. When I said that I shouldn't have kissed her I meant that I shouldn't have kissed her while I was drunk. I wanted our first kiss to be perfect for both of us and I fucked that up when I kissed her and didn't even remember it."

"Boy, why the hell didn't you say something sooner. Get the hell back there and get your girl." Sully said as he clapped Eddie on the back. "Oh Eddie." Eddie turned around and faced Sully

"If you hurt her again, I will kill you."

"I don't plan on it." He said as he rushed into the office.

Janet looked up in surprise when the door opened. The surprise was quickly replaced by anger.

"Get the hell out." She snapped

"Janet, please listen to me." He reached for her arm but she shrugged it off.

"No Eddie." She said as she walked to the door. Eddie began to panic. He couldn't let her leave. If she did he would never get this chance again.

"I love you." He blurted out and Janet froze

"Don't patronize me Eddie." She still hasn't moved. Eddie slowly walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She flinched but didn't move.

"It's true." He whispered

"You have a funny way of showing it." She mumbled. He gently turned her around so they were facing each other.

"I shouldn't have kissed you that night. I was drunk. It was stupid." Janet inhaled quickly and tried to walk away.

"Let me finish." He said as he held her tightly. "J, I have wanted to kiss you for months. I just was waiting until I thought that you were ready for another relationship after Paul. I was afraid that if I tried too soon that I would push you away. I have envisioned our first kiss for months now, and a drunken smooch wasn't anywhere close. I wanted it to be something so special that neither of us would ever forget. That's why I was stupid when I kissed you that night not because of who I was kissing. On that note, I think that I am a genius."

Janet had tears running down her face. Eddie gently wiped them away.

"This can't be happening." She whispered

"Why not?"

"You're the captain of the football team. I'm the chubby barkeeper."

Eddie sighed. "I'm not that guy anymore. You're not a chubby bartender. You are so God damn beautiful. You're perfect just the way you are."

"No, I'm not."

"My God, woman, you are and I am going to spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

"Are you sure that this… that I'm what you want?" she asked nervously

"I'm positive."

"But what will people say?"

"Fuck them. The thing that matters to me is you." Janet smiled at the man of her dreams.

"So, this isn't exactly how I envisioned our first kiss, but I can't wait any longer." He said smiling.

Eddie Latekka has kissed a lot of woman in his life but, his heart has never beaten so wildly before. He has never had butterflies of anticipation before. The moment his lips met Janet's he realized that he has never really kissed a woman before and he never wanted to kiss another woman ever again.

The kiss was hesitant at first. Slowly Janet began to respond. With his tongue, Eddie gently probed Janet's closed mouth, encouraging her to let him in. She obliged. Once their tongues joined they both felt sparks. Eddie slowly pulled back from the kiss and slowly began kissing her neck. Janet let out a slight moan and Eddie grinned. He found her mouth again and kissed her passionately. His hands running through her beautiful curls and her hands wrapped around his neck. Finally, needing to breathe they both reluctantly pulled apart.

Eddie looked at Janet and she has never looked more beautiful before. Her cheeks were flushed and lips swollen from their kiss.

"So, was it what you thought it would be?" She asked shyly

"No, pretty girl. It was better than I ever dreamed." He said as he slowly leaned forward and kissed her again.


	16. Chapter 16

**I own none of these wonderful characters. They are owned by ABC.**

_Oh, my God. He is the best kisser ever._ Janet thought as Eddie kissed her. _This is better than I ever imagined. I hope he never stops._

Eddie slowly pulled away from Janet.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked softly

"Like on a date?"

"Yes, like a date."

"When?"

"Now, tonight."

"I'm not really dressed for a date." She said sadly, as she looked at herself. This morning she put a pair of jeans on and a bug bulky sweater that still covered her growing belly.

"Then go home and change and I will come and pick you up."

"Really?"

"Why do you sound so surprised pretty girl?"

"I still can't believe this is all happening. I feel like I'm dreaming and when I wake up you'll be gone."

"Well, believe it, I'm not going anywhere. Come on let's get out of here." He said as he grabbed her hand.

As they were walking through the bar they both got some curious stares and comments.

"Scraping the bottom of the barrel are you Eddie." Some idiot said. Janet squeezed Eddie's hand.

"Just ignore it baby." He whispered

When they got to Janet's truck she had tears in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh. He is a dumbass."

"I'm sorry." She sniffed

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. Tonight I am the luckiest man in The Ridge."

Janet smiled and hugged him tight.

"Ok, I will pick you up in an hour. Wear something pretty." He said as he helped her into the jeep. He quickly kissed her.

"I love you." He said as he walked away and Janet's heart soared.

On the drive to their respective homes each of them called their best friend and shared their happy news. Nick was ecstatic for Eddie, but Hannah was a bit weary.

"Honey, just be careful." Hannah warned

"I will, but I trust him. I believe that he really loves me."

"As long as you're happy, then I'm happy."

"Well prepare to be happy because I am thrilled." Janet said happily.

One hour later Janet opened her door and Eddie grinned.

"My God, you look amazing." He said. She had chosen a navy blue maternity pants suit. Eddie had on Dockers and a blue button down shirt. Their blues were almost identical.

"You clean up well." She said smiling and he kissed her

Janet loves seafood so Eddie took her a nice seafood restaurant on the outskirts of The Ridge. He knew that it was Janet's favorite. The dinner was delicious but the company was even better. They held hands throughout the meal and they shared a dessert. They were so deeply engrossed in their conversations that they didn't even realize that it was closing time until their waitress kindly asked them to leave.

When they arrived back at Janet's house she limped up to the porch. Eddie became concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she unlocked the door.

"My feet are swollen. A side effect of pregnancy"

"Do you mind if I come in and rub them for you?"

"Seriously?" A shocked Janet asked. No one had ever rubbed her feet before.

"Seriously, it would be my honor." He said smiling.

He made Janet change into her PJ's then she came and joined him on the couch. He was at one end, his long legs, stretched out before him and Janet was at the other end, her legs stretched out lengthwise on the couch. He gently massaged her feet. It was wonderful.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked yawning

"Are you sure your up for it?" And she nodded. Eddie picked out some action flick. He grabbed a pillow and placed it on his lap.

"Would you like to join me?" He asked patting the pillow in front of him.

She just looked at him.

"Come on." He said as he grabbed her hand. She gently laid her head on the pillow on his lap.

"Eddie?"

"Hmmm?" He responded sleepily

"I love you too." She said softly. Eddie smiled, leaned down and gently kissed her.

As they watched the movie Eddie wrapped his arms around her and played with her curls. She was fast asleep within minutes. He grabbed the quilt and covered her up. He was asleep ten minuets later and that's how they slept all night. Her head in his lap and his arms wrapped around her.

Janet slowly awoke. She rolled over right into Eddie's stomach.

_Wow, it wasn't a dream. He is really here._ Janet thought and smiled. Eddie began to stir. Before she could sit up and try to make herself more presentable he was awake.

"Morning beautiful."

"Good morning." She said shyly. He went to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"Be right back." She said and Eddie sat there stunned. She was back in five minutes.

"Had to brush my teeth. Morning breath." She explained and he just grinned.

Surprising both herself and Eddie she leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth.

When they broke apart Eddie looked at her and grinned.

"Just so you know, I don't mind morning breath." Janet giggled and he kissed her again.\

--

When Eddie walked into his house, with a stupid grin on his face, he ran right into Phil. Eddie grabbed him, picked him up and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Dude, what the hell?" Phil said laughing as Eddie put him down.

"She loves me man."

"Really?"

"Yep she really loves me and Phil I have never been happier."

"I can tell."

As Eddie got ready for work all he could think about was when he would see Janet again. He loved being in love. All he wanted, for the rest of his life, was to make her happy.

As Janet sat curled up on the couch, breathing in Eddie's scent, she couldn't believe how happy she was. Her fairy tale finally had a happy ending.


	17. Chapter 17

** I own no characters. They are owned by ABC**

Eddie slowly lifted Janet's shirt up and gave her growing belly lots of soft wet kisses.

"Eddie, stop it." She giggled. "The doctor will be here in a minute."

He looked up at her grinned.

"You think that he has never seen anything like this before."

"I don't want it to be me." She said shyly. No matter how many times Eddie as told her how beautiful she is, she is still very self conscious about her body around Eddie. They have never done anything other than kissing and the occasional petting, but her clothes have always remained on. After much talking, Eddie finally convinced Janet that her growing belly was beautiful and she relented and lets him kiss or caress it.

As soon as she pulled her shirt down, the doctor walked in the room. Janet gave Eddie a look that said _Told you so._

"Janet, good to see you again, How are you feeling."

"Well considering I am 8 months pregnant, I think that I am doing well." She reached out and took Eddie's hand.

"Any major issues?"

"My back is killing me all the time, my ankles are so swollen, and he hasn't been moving lately."

"All pretty normal for this stage in your pregnancy. Let's check things out."

The doctor got out his tape measure and measured her belly. He then got his stethoscope out and placed it on her belly to check the heartbeat.

"Janet, I am going to bring in our ultrasound machine."

"Why, what's wrong?" Eddie asked concerned

"I am having trouble finding the heartbeat. Sometimes, if we have a big baby, the heartbeat is hard to hear. With an ultrasound I will be able to see the beat and magnify the sound to hear it." The doctor explained and left the room to get machine.

Janet looked at Eddie with fear in her eyes. He squeezed her hand.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure that everything his fine." Eddie whispered

When the pictures came to the screen, Janet and Eddie watched in awe. They were totally mesmerized by what they were seeing. Their baby. Suddenly the doctor turned the machine off. They looked at the doctor expectantly. He looked sad.

"Janet, Eddie, I am afraid that I have some bad news." Janet clutched Eddie's hand tightly. They waited for the doctor to continue.

"The baby is no longer viable. I'm sorry."

"Viable, what does that mean?" Eddie asked, although he knew

"The baby is dead. His cord is wrapped around his neck."

"What happens now?" Janet whispered.

"We are going to admit you to the hospital, give you a medication that will start your labor." He explained

"What about a c-section?" Eddie asked

"Janet is a perfectly healthy woman, so it is more to her advantage to delivery the baby."

"Delivery a dead baby?" The doctor nodded his head.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a few minutes while I make the arrangements. My nurse will be in with your instructions shortly." He said as he headed for the door. "Janet, Eddie, I'm so sorry."

Eddie took Janet into his arms. She was stiff, and unmoving, Eddie had tears running down his face, but Janet did not.

"Janet, baby, I'm so sorry." She didn't say anything.

Two hours later Janet had received her first dose of medication. Hannah and Nick were at the hospital with them. Eddie was sitting right beside her, holding her hand. Eddie was becoming concerned for Janet. She hasn't cried and she has hardly spoken. She is just staring straight ahead.

"Eddie, come on, let's go grab some coffee." Nick said

"No, I don't want to leave."

"Eddie, it will be fine. She just got the medication. It will be awhile before anything happens. Don't worry, I'll be right here." Hannah said and Eddie reluctantly left with Nick.

"Dude, I'm so sorry." Nick said as he swung an arm around his best friend.

"I know that I am not biologically Andy's father, but I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest."

"Andy?"

"We decided on the name Andrew after my grandfather and his middle name was after Janet's grandfather Michael. Andrew Michael and then call him Andy for short." Eddie said in a choked voice

"Just because you didn't make him doesn't mean anything, he is your son. You have loved him since the day you found out about him. Biology doesn't matter. You are his father." Nick said

"Nick, I need to be strong for Janet, but I don't know how." Eddie said as he burst into tears. Nick took Eddie into his arms and allowed him cry. Five minutes later Eddie calmed down.

"Just be strong by being there for her. That's all you can do. If she cries, hold her, if she wants to talk, just listen, and most importantly just love her."

Four hours later Janet was seven centimeters dilated and in a lot of pain. Eddie climbed on the bed and sat behind her so she could lean against him. He held her tightly through all of her contractions and rubbed her back between them. She was exhausted.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" He asked

"How do you think?" Janet snapped and Eddie didn't respond

Janet sighed and leaned back against him.

"I'm sorry Eddie."

"Don't worry. It's ok."

One hour later Dr. James came into the room.

"Ok, Janet. It's time. We'll get started in five."

"Eddie you need to leave." Janet said when Nick, Hannah and the doctor left the room.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Please, I don't want you to see me like this."

"J, I love you." He knew what she was worried about. "We'll have a nurse cover you up and I'll stay right here and just look at you." Janet just looked at him. "I promise."

--

"All right Janet, one more push." Dr. James said

"I can't. I don't want to." Janet has been pushing for over an hour.

"Come on sweetie, your almost there. One more." Eddie encouraged

"Fine, just one more." Eddie, who was still sitting behind her, reached down, and held her legs. Janet grunted and pushed as hard as she could.

"Awwwwwww." She yelled.

"Ok, Janet, that's it. You're all done." Dr. James said as he pulled the baby out.

Even though they knew that baby Andy was dead, part of them hoped to hear that first cry but it never came. The nurse took him from the doctor, checked his height, weight and cleaned him up as Janet and Eddie watched. When that was all done, she brought the blue bundle over to them.

"Would you like to hold him?" Janet said no, but Eddie said yes. He was handed to Eddie.

Little Andy had Janet's dark hair and the same shape of eyes. Unfortunately, most of his other characteristics came from his father, but regardless, Eddie thought that he was beautiful. The tears came freely from Eddie's eyes as he kissed the boy that he had decided to be a father to and come to love.

"Here Janet, hold your son." Eddie said

"No, I can't." She whispered

"Janet, you need to hold him."

"No I don't."

"If you don't you will regret it for the rest of your life, please baby, you need to meet Andy." Eddie begged and Janet reluctantly held out her arms and Eddie gently placed her son in them.

Janet slowly laid the baby on the bed in front of her. She removed his blankets and took out his hands. She counted all ten of his fingers. She then counted all ten of his tiny toes.

"He's perfect." Eddie whispered into her hair and Janet nodded.

"J, we need to think about the arrangements." Eddie said after the baby was taken away.

"I know."

"Do you have any ideas?" Nick asked. Hannah and Nick had joined them after the baby was born and Janet was all cleaned up.

"Hannah, Eddie, could you take care of it for me?" She asked. "I just can't deal with it right now."

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked and Janet nodded her head.

"Is there anything special that you would like?" Hannah asked

"I don't want any calling hours, or calling afterwards. Just a service."

"Whatever you want Janet." Hannah whispered.

That night Eddie stayed at the hospital with Janet. He slept in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand all night.


	18. Chapter 18

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

Most of the town turned out for Andy's funeral. Eddie held Janet tightly as they watched people walk past Andy's tiny white casket placing multi-colored carnations on the top. Their best friends all had yellow roses. As Owen, Allison, Pizza Girl, (with her laptop so Phil could be there) Ickey, Nick, Hannah, and Sam walked past them the each stopped in front of Eddie and Janet, offering hugs, words of encouragement, or handshakes. Even Ray offered his hand to Eddie who silently took it.

Eddie and Janet slowly walked up to the coffin and placed two single white roses on top of the coffin. Neither of them wanted to walk away from their son. Finally, Nick and Hannah came over and gently urged them back then they stood on either side of their friends. Even though they were strongly encouraged to leave before the casket lowering, they both insisted on staying. Slowly, the tiny white casket began to be lowered into the ground. Eddie sobbed. Janet stood there like a stone staring at the coffin. Suddenly, Eddie and Hannah, who were on either side of Janet, felt her began to sway. Eddie tightened his grip around Janet, but she collapsed anyways.

When Janet opened her eyes she saw Eddie and Hannah leaning over her, both wearing worried expressions.

"Are you ok?" Eddie asked

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Hannah replied

"God, how embrarassing." Janet said as she attempted to get up. As soon as she sat up, she immediately felt dizzy.

"Easy there girl. Let's take it slow." Eddie said as he helped her up. Once she returned into a standing position she began a very wobbly walk. Eddie put his arm around her waist to help steady her.

"I don't need you. I can do it on my own." She snapped

"Janet, please let me help you." He begged and she finally relented and allowed herself to be led to the car.

"Hannah, I'm worried about her." Eddie said to Hannah an hour later. Janet was sleeping in the other room. "She's not herself"

"Of course she's not herself. She just lost a child." Hannah said as she put some food on a plate.

"I know that she won't be herself but Hannah she hasn't cried once."

"That's such shit Eddie, You claim to love her, but you don't know her at all. If she cries when Sam's team wins a game, then you know damn well she has cried over the loss of her child. She's just not comfortable crying in front of you." Hannah said as she angrily handed Eddie his plate of food.

"Jesus Christ Hannah, what the hell? I don't claim to love her. I do love her"

"Bullshit Eddie, you will never change."

"I'm going to let that slide because you are her best friend, but what the hell is your problem? You have had a stick up your ass since you got engaged."

"You don't know what the hell your talking about."

"Hannah lay off him." A frustrated Nick said. "He has been around Janet nonstop for the past week. He would know how Janet is acting. I've even seen it too. Today is the first time that I have seen her display any emotion besides anger. Now, don't get me wrong, she deserves to be angry. But to me she isn't angry enough. She should be mad as hell and she's not. She's just mad."

Hannah was silent as she looked back and forth between Nick and Eddie.

"I'm going upstairs with her for awhile." She said softly.

--

Eddie was sleeping on the couch when he was awakened by the sound of grunting. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When he convinced himself that what he was seeing was real, he walked over to the front door.

"J, what the hell? It's the middle of the night?" He asked. Janet was halfway through the front door with the rocking chair.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What are you doing?"

"What the hell does it look like?" She snapped. Eddie sighed. He was getting damn tired of her snapping at him. He took a deep breath.

"I'm not quite sure, that's why I'm asking."

"The nursery. I can't look at it anymore. It hurts too damn much."

"Well, let's talk about it." He whispered.

"No, let's not. Now help me or get the fuck out of my way." She yelled.

"Do you want this at goodwill or the garbage?" He quietly asked as he picked up the rocking chair.

"Can you take it to the goodwill for me?" She asked looking at the floor. Eddie silently took the chair to the back of his truck.

Three trips to the goodwill and four hours later, they have removed any trace of Andy from her house. An exhausted Janet finally crashed in bed about 4:30AM and Eddie followed suit in the guest room. He didn't fall asleep right away. He just stared at the ceiling, terrified that he was losing her.

--

Janet quietly stood at the door of the guest room watching Eddie sleep. He was the best thing that ever happened to her and she was pushing him away but she couldn't stop herself. If he knew the truth he would hate her and she couldn't handle that. Not now, not ever. Sighing she got into her jeep and headed to the one person that she could talk to.

Eddie woke up because the sun was shining in his eyes. He felt like he just closed his eyes. He slowly got up and began looking for Janet. He had decided, before he fell asleep, that he was going to push her until she talked to him. As he was beginning to panic because he couldn't find her he saw a piece of paper under his car keys. It was from Janet.

_Don't worry, I'm fine._ That was all she left him. Four words. Like hell he wasn't worried. He had to find her. Thankful, over the past month or so Eddie had been spending more and more overnights in her guest room, he started leaving clothes there so he wouldn't have to rush home in the mornings that he worked.

Twenty minutes later a freshly shaved and showered Eddie began driving through town to find her. He struck out at all of her usual haunts; Hannah's Sully's the deli and the coffee shop. He was beginning to get frustrated.

Where the hell is she? Where would she go? Eddie thought as he sat at the traffic light. He looked straight ahead, waiting for the light to change when he realizied where she might be.

--

He saw her in front of him, sitting on the ground talking to him. She was so engrossed in her conversation that she didn't know that he was there until, he sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How did you find me?"

"I know you very well." He whispered. "J, please baby, talk to me. Let me in." He begged.

"I can't. You'll hate me." She said sadly

"Nothing, you could say or do could cause me to hate you."

"This will."

"Try me." He said encouragingly. She said nothing, so he tried again. "Look, I know that you are hurting really bad right now, I know that your heart is broken. Do you know how I know that? I know this because I'm hurting and my heart is broken. Please baby, let me help you." He begged

"I…I…did…this…to…him." She said

"No, the doctor said that it wasn't anything that you did or didn't do. It just happens."

"No, I caused this Eddie."

"Janet, you're not making any sense."

"When we found out that we were having a boy, you were thrilled, but I was scared. I began to second-guess my decision to keep him. I was so scared that no matter how I raised him he would turn into Paul. I couldn't live with myself if I raised him to hurt woman." She explained

"Janet…why would you think that?"

"Eddie, I didn't want him enough. He knew that his mother wouldn't love him like he deserved to be loved. I couldn't love my own son." She said crying for the first time in a week.

"You had every right to feel like that, Andy was conceived during a very unhappy point in your life, but as soon as he was born, all those feelings of self doubt would have disappeared. You counted his fingers and toes. That shows me what a great mother you would have been to Andy."

"Do you really believe that?" She asked looking at him silent tears running down her cheeks

"I do." He said as he hugged her tightly. They stayed for another hour saying their goodbyes to their son.

When they got back to Janet's house she walked to the nursery. The tears fell again.

"I shouldn't have done this." She said referring to the empty room.

"It was just things." He said

"But, they were Andy's things." She said sadly. "Eddie, he's gone. Just like his stuff. Our baby boy is gone." Janet said as she began to sob.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Janet and they both slid to the floor. He held her tightly as she cried. She cried for what she lost and for what could have been. They stayed like this for over an hour.

"Hey, pretty girl, how about a nap?" He asked her as she yawned for the 3rd time.

"Sounds good." He gently helped her up and led her to her bed.

"Sleep tight." He said

"Please don't leave me." She whispered as he headed for the door. "Stay with me."

Eddie didn't have to be asked twice. He crawled into bed beside her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Thank you for not hating me." She whispered

"I could never."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her head softly and they quickly fell asleep, holding each other tightly.


	19. Chapter 19

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC **

"Yo." Eddie said as he answered his phone.

"Are the guys still having band practice?" Hannah asked

"Yeah, the dorks are finishing up."

"Good, can you keep Nick there for awhile. I need to talk to him."

"Why here, at my house?"

"Because, I need to talk to you both, it's urgent and I can't do it here at my house."

"Ok, whatever." He said as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Asked Janet as she snuggled close to Eddie

"Hannah. She wants to talk to Nicky & me about something. She is on her way over."

The band finished up their last number. Janet and Pizza Girl clapped their hands. They loved it. Eddie just rolled his eyes.

"You guys are such dorks." He mumbled.

The guys all said their goodbyes and headed for the door.

"Nick, hang on a sec." Eddie said

"What goes on man?"

"Hannah is on her way over. She needs to talk to us about something. She wants you to hang till she gets here."

"Us?"

"Hell if I know dude."

Ten minutes later, Hannah arrived at the house. She looked like she was going to vomit.

"Hey thanks for seeing me." She said as she looked at Eddie and Nick.

"You really didn't give us a choice." Eddie said

"Janet, do you mind giving us some privacy." Hannah asked

"Uhh sure." Janet replied as she started to walk away, but Eddie grabbed her arm.

"She stays. I have no secrets from her."

"Eddie it's fine."

"No, Janet, it's not. I want you here. Well Hannah?" Eddie asked impatiently

"Ray wants to adopt Sam."

"And…" Nick asked but he had a feeling of hope as to what she was going to say.

"I need his father to sign away his rights."

"So call Gavin Goddard." Eddie snapped

"It won't do any good. He's not his father."

"I knew it." Nick said happily. "So Sam's my son."

"Nick, I'm not sure."

"Huh?"

"Sam's dad is either you." She said looking at Nick "Or you." She said as she looked at Eddie.

"What?" Nick and Eddie asked at the same time.

"I asked you, when you got pregnant and you said absolutely not." Eddie said softly

"You slept with my girl?"

"You left your girl Nick and she had a broken heart. Rory just dumped me and I had a broken heart. We were both drunk and it just happened. It meant nothing."

"You're my best friend. You knew how I felt about her." A shocked Nick said.

"Yeah, you felt so much that you left her."

"You son of a bitch." Nick walked over and punched Eddie in the face.

"All right you two. Enough." Hannah yelled. "Nick, this is just as much Eddie's fault as it is mine."

"Damn right it is Hannah. Just so you know, the only reason that I haven't punched you is because you're a woman and the Commander will kick my ass." Nick said

"I deserve this, I know it. I have kept Sam from his real dad because I am a chicken shit and in the end my son is going to be the one that pays for my mistake. He lost out on ten years of a relationship, as did one of you."

"So what happens now?" Janet finally asked.

"I need you both to take a paternity test and then we'll know." Hannah replied simply.

"I think that I can speak for Nick and myself when I say that there will be no way in hell that either of us will let Ray Cataldo adopt Sam." Nick nodded his head in agreement.

"I understand. Here is the information on the testing." She said as she handed each of them a folder. She then looked at Janet.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have kept this from you."

"Why now Hannah? I couldn't give Eddie a son, so you have to step in a give him what I couldn't?" Janet whispered

"Oh God no Janet."

"Hannah. Keeping a father from his son is not the best friend that I love. I don't even know who you are anymore"

"Hannah, maybe you should go now." Eddie said and a tearful Hannah sadly walked out of the door.

"Nick, wait." Eddie said

"No. Not now Eddie. Just stay the hell away from me right now." Nick said as he slammed the door.

Eddie stood in the living room staring at the closed door. Janet walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm. He didn't move.

"Are you ok?" She asked

He turned to look at Janet and she saw fury in his eyes.

"Hell no, I'm not ok. My best friend punched me in the face, which I probably deserved but what pisses me off is that Hannah lied to me years ago when I asked her if that baby was mine. She looked me right in the eyes and said no. What pisses me off even more than being lied to is that I could have been a father for ten years and I didn't know." He fumed.

"I'm going to leave you alone with your thoughts."

"That might be a good idea."

"Call if you need anything." She whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek.

After Janet left Eddie went and got some ice for his face and a beer. He grabbed his folder and headed up to his room. He glanced through the information. It seemed easy enough. Just a quick blood test from him, Nick and Sam and in four weeks he would know if he were a father, just like that. He went over to his dresser and glanced at the three picture frames that sat there. The first one that he glanced at was the one of him and his parents at his high school graduation before they moved away. He ran his finger over the most recent picture. It was a picture of him and Janet looking at each other smiling. He didn't know when it was taken but if memory served him, he thinks that Hannah took it.

He picked up the picture that had been in residence on top of his dresser the longest. It was a picture of him and Sam after his team won the baseball championship. He really is tried to be there for him if he every needed anything. He knows that every boy needs a man in his life and part of him always thought, no matter what Hannah had said, that Nick was Sam's dad so he felt obligated by his friendship to Nick, to look out for his boy, but what if he wasn't Nick's like Eddie had always hoped? What if Sam was his son? The one thing that he knew for sure at this point was that if Sam is his boy, he would never forgive Hannah for lying to him. But first, he had to make sure that his best friend forgives him.

Fifteen minutes later Eddie walked into Best Friend Windows. Nick was sitting as his desk staring at the wall.

"I'm sorry." Nick began. "I shouldn't of hit you."

"I deserved it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Should I have told you when you first got back to town, when I was still pissed off at you, or maybe I should of mentioned it when we finally got cool again. Just how should I have brought it up? "Oh by the way Nicky, Hannah and I did the nasty the day after you left for Europe and by the way welcome home pal" What would have been the point?" Eddie stated

"You're right man. So which one of us do you think it is?" Nick asked sadly

"Honestly, I think that it's you. I have always thought so and that's why I have been involved in Sam's life, because of you. Every time that we were together I always talked about you. Even though Hannah said that Gavin was Sam's dad, I wanted Sam to know about my best friend."

"Look, Eddie, If Sam turns out to be mine, I still want you to be a part of his life. He has come to depend on you and I don't want to change that."

"Thanks Nicky, that means a lot." Eddie said as he held out hand for Nick.

"Is Janet ok?" Nick asked as he shook Eddie's hand.

"I hope so. I haven't checked on her yet."

"Dude, being with her has made you a better man. I think that if she wasn't in your life, you would have kicked my ass back the house."

"Damn straight, and don't you forget it." Eddie said laughing as he slapped Nick on the shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

** I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

Eddie used his key to let himself into Janet's house. He found her in the kitchen, washing her dishes, singing along to her iPod. He loved how she looked so carefree and happy. He walked up behind her gently grabbed her arms and spun her around. The look of surprise was quickly replaced by happiness.

"Hey, I'm glad th-" She never finished her sentence because Eddie quickly pressed his lips to hers. Her mouth opened immediately, making room for his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He hand found her breast and her hard nipple. He fondled it through her blouse. A small moan escaped her mouth. He moved his hand to her other breast. She ran her fingers through his hair. Eddie loved the feeling of her hands anywhere on his body. Finally, Eddie pulled away because he needed to breathe.

"Wow." A flushed Janet said. "I could get used to greetings like that."

"That can be arranged. So are things cool between you and Hannah yet?" He asked as he led Janet to the couch.

"What makes you think that I have talked to her?" She asked not looking him in the eye.

"Because I know you and I figured that you either called her on your way home, or you stopped at her house. My guess is that you stopped at her house because you would want to apologize in person, not over the phone."

"I drove to her house." She mumbled.

"Hah, I knew it. And…?"

"And we talked things out. I still can't believe what I said to her. I totally didn't mean it. I don't know what came over me."

"You're allowed to lose it every once in awhile."

"She said that Ray has been bugging her about the adoption since the engagement so that is why I have felt like she hasn't given me her full support when it came to you and I. She was afraid that I would be hurt when Sam's parenity came out."

"Are you hurt?"

"Yes, but not by you. I hurt for you because I know how you feel about Sam and how devastated you will be if you are his dad and you missed out on really fathering him for the past ten years."

"And if Sam is mine how would you feel about that?"

"You were willing to take and love my son as your own. I hope you know that I would be willing to do the same for you."

Eddie pulled Janet into his arms.

"I am so lucky to have you."

"No, I'm the lucky one." She said softly and they both just silently held each other. Finally Eddie broke the peaceful moment.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, Eddie, anything."

"I want you to know that I'm going to get the blood test on Monday morning."

"I was hoping that you would."

"While I'm there I am going to have them draw enough blood to run another test."

"Another test? Is something wrong?" Janet suddenly became concerned.

"No, of course not. That's why I want a test."

"Ok, now I'm lost."

"Janet, I am sure that you know that I really want to make love to you." Janet blushed and Eddie continued. "When we first got together I wanted to go slow. I had and still do have every intention of being with you for a very long time, so I saw no need to rush it. When I was ready to take that step, you weren't because of the pregnancy, which was fine with me, because I didn't want to hurt you. Now, I think that we both are ready, but we have to wait until your doctor gives you the ok, which is in another three weeks. Am I right?"

Janet nodded shyly.

"Besides paternity tests, the lab can run tests for STD's and HIV. I know that I am negative but I want the tests done anyway, so that you know it too."

"Really, you would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you, pretty girl. I just don't want you worrying about anything but enjoying yourself."

"My doctor did the same blood tests when I got pregnant. I'll get copies of those tests for you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." She said "I will do anything for you. I love you Eddie."

"God, Janet, I love you too." He said as he pulled her to him for a kiss but she stopped him

"Hang on there cowboy. There is something that you need to know."

"What's that?"

"You don't need the blood tests to prove anything to me. If you say your negative, then I believe you."

"Sweetheart, the fact that you believe me means so much to me, but I am still getting them done."

"Suit yourself." She said smiling.

"Now, how about that kiss?" He said as he leaned towards Janet until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

--

Eddie sat clutching Janet's hand in the waiting room of the lab. Eddie Latekka wasn't scared of much, but one thing that he was definitely scared of needles.

"Umm Eddie, you are kinda hurting my hand." Janet said

"Oh sorry" He said but he didn't release his grip.

"I hate needles."

"I figured as much." Janet said smartly and Eddie shot her a glare.

"When I was about ten years old I was in the hospital. For a while they weren't sure what I had so they had to do lots of tests. So for the first two days I became a pincushion. The worst was the spinal tap. My mom couldn't be with me while they were doing the test, and I had to lie perfectly still and it hurt so bad. I just cried and cried for my mom but she didn't come. Ever since then needles and I don't get along."

"My God, Eddie, I understand why needles would freak you out. Did they ever find out what was wrong with you?"

"They first thought that it was meningitis, but it ended up being a very bad case of pneumonia."

"Mr. Latekka." The nurse called and Eddie paled.

"Can…she… come with me?"

"Of course she can." Eddie smiled gratefully but didn't make any move to get up.

Janet stood up, pulled Eddie to his feet and drug him back to the blood draw room. When they got to there, Eddie started to back out. Janet grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Eddie, it's just a little stick. You can do this. Remember, you are doing this for Sam."

"Yeah, Sam. Ok." Eddie slowly sat down.

"All righty Mr. Latekka. It looks like we are drawing a DNA, HIV, RPR and VDRL tests. Does that sound right?"

"Uhh sure I guess. Are you going to have to poke me once per test?" A terrified Eddie asked

"No, sir. Just one poke." Eddie sighed in relief. "Let's have a look at your veins."

As the nurse looked and felt his veins Eddie was becoming more pale. Janet gently rubbed the hand that was clutching hers and murmured words on encouragement.

"You've got great veins, Mr. Latekka."

"That's not one that I have heard before." He said with a shaky smile.

"This will be a piece of cake." The nurse said as she began to clean the vein. Once the tourniquet was tied and her gloves on she looked at her patient. "Ready?" Eddie didn't respond.

"Go, ahead." Janet said and Eddie tightly closed his eyes. Two minutes later she was done.

"All done, Mr. Latekka. Now, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Eddie glared at her.

"Eddie, you need to breathe."

He slowly let out the breath that he didn't realize that he was holding. He then took the tissue that Janet offered him and mopped up his sweaty face.

"I'm so glad that's over."

"You did great." Janet said sweetly

"Bullshit." Eddie said laughing. " Just remember, this stays only between you and I."

"Of, course." She said smiling smugly.

"Ok, Mr. Latekka you're all set. Do you think that your sister can get you home ok?"

Eddie felt Janet tense up. He put his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"My girlfriend can get me home fine." He replied as they walked out the door.

"J, are you ok? You're quiet. I hope that nurse's comment about you being my sister didn't bother you." Eddie asked on the ride home.

"No, not really. Well maybe a little, but I have been thinking about something."

"What's on your mind?"

"Before Andy died, I got a letter form The Duff reminding me that I have only one semester left until I can get my nursing degree."

"Why did you quit?"

"Gramps had his heart attack and I quit to stay at home and take care of him. I got the job at Sullys during that time, so I could get out of the house for a few hours a day. It finally got to be too much for me and that's when they moved to the nursing home."

"Why didn't you finish it?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Are you wanting to do it now?"

"I have been thinking about it and seeing the nurse today made me really think about it."

"Baby, you should do it. You would make an awesome nurse. God, you were great with me today."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I really do." Eddie said softly.


	21. Chapter 21

**I own none of the characters. They belong to ABC**

Janet walked into Best Friend Windows with a huge smile on her face. Today had been a good day and she couldn't wait to tell Eddie about it.

When the door opened and Eddie saw her, he smiled and motioned her to wait a minute. He was on the phone.

"Janet, what goes on?" Nick asked

"Just passing by. Are you hanging in there Nick?"

"Getting nervous. We should have the results in a week. It blows my mind to think that in a week, Eddie or I could be a father."

"Are you okay with becoming a father?"

"Terrified and thrilled beyond belief. I would finally feel that my life is complete."

"And Hannah? How are you with her?"

"That depends on the results I think. I am still mad as hell at her. I haven't spoken to her in three weeks but if I am Sam's dad. I will have to talk and be civil to her."

"I know that you'll do what is best for Sam."

"Hey there pretty girl. What brings you in?" He said as he quickly kissed her.

"I'm just having a good day and I wanted to make it better so I came to see you."

"How about a walk and you can tell me all about it." He said as he took her hand and led her out the door of Best Friend Windows.

"So, what goes on?"

"Well I went to the doctor's this morning and he released me back to a normal life."

"That's good." He said nonchalantly.

_That's it? That's all he has to say. Okay, not the reaction I was hoping for. _

"I met with the Dean of Nursing today also."

"And?"

"I have to take a couple of weeks to test out of my clinicals that I have already taken, and then I will be able to start my final semester when the next semester starts."

"Janet, that is so awesome. I am so excited for you. I am so proud of you." He said as he took her in her arms and kissed her.

_Now, that's more like it._ Janet thought

"So… I was hoping that you would want to celebrate with me tonight." She said softly

_Hint Hint._

"Aww sweetie, I can't Nick and I are behind on a job, and I'm going to have to work late tonight."

"Oh. Okay. Would you like me to bring you dinner?" _HINT HINT_ her mind screamed

"Naw, we grabbed subs at the deli, so we are just going to eat while we work. Thanks though." He said and he squeezed her shoulder.

They slowly headed back to BFW. Eddie kissed her goodbye in the doorway.

"I'll call you later." He said as he walked back into the office.

"Dude, I need tomorrow off." Eddie said to Nick as he walked into the office.

That night Janet paced her house. She couldn't understand why Eddie didn't mention making love. He knew that after her appointment today she would be cleared to have sex. He got his STD and HIV test results back last week and they were negative. Soon the dangerous thoughts entered her mind.

_Oh, God. He changed his mind. _

_Now that the time is actually here, he can't go through with it._

_He can't stand the thought of seeing me naked._

_I should have known. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up._

_He really doesn't love me. _

The sound of her cell phone, pulled her away from her self destructing thoughts. Not even looking at the caller ID she answered

"Hello?"

"Stop it right now. I know what your doing and you need to stop" Eddie said

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I handled this afternoon all wrong. You told me about your doctor's appointment and I kinda blew you off."

"Yeah dude, you kinda did."

"I blew you off because if I actually really thought about it, I would have taken you right there in the middle of the park."

Janet giggled but didn't respond.

"So, yes I was an ass who handled it all wrong. I had this awesome plan in my head and I wanted to surprise you, but as I was finalizing the details, it hit me how I acted and how you probably took my reaction."

"I'm fine."

"You are such a liar. Don't forget, I know you better than anyone J."

She sniffed.

"Now, listen to me. I love you. I didn't change my mind. I want to make love to you more than anything in the world."

_My God, He's a mind reader_

"Then why aren't you here in my bed right now?" Janet asked bravely.

Eddie groaned in delight.

"The reason I'm not with you right now, is that I won't be able to control myself and if I lose control, then my plans for tomorrow will be ruined."

"Plans?"

"I want to make love to you tomorrow, and I want it to be something so special that we will remember forever. So, pretty girl, I have taken the day off and I have arranged for you to have the day off and we are taking a weekend trip out of town."

"Really?"

"Really, we leave tomorrow and will be back home on Sunday."

"What kind of clothes should I pack?"

"If I have my way, you won't be wearing any."

Janet turned bright red.

"Honey, I'm sorry that I made you doubt our relationship today."

"It's not your fault. I just to have more confidence in myself."

"I promise you baby, I will make sure that happens."

Eddie picked her up at 10 the next morning. The drove quietly, holding hands. 3 hours north to a beautiful bed and breakfast. The town they were staying in had quaint little shops and a few other attractions.

They couldn't check into their room for a few more hours, so they went and grabbed a leisurely lunch. After lunch they went window shopping. Janet saw a few things that she wanted to buy on the way home. After what seemed like forever it was time to check in, but it was worth it. It was an absolutely beautiful room.

Their room was huge. It was done it light greens and blues. It had a king size bed in the middle of the room and a sofa. The bathroom was amazing and included a Jacuzzi tub. It was perfect for their first time.

As Janet walked around the room, closing the blinds, trying to make it as dark a possible, she became very uncomfortable and nervous. She has never been in type of situation before. Any time that she has ever had sex, it was as, the as the saying goes "wham, bam, thank you mam." Eddie sensed that she was a little apprehensive. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said as she lifted her face to kiss him. They kissed very slowly. Their hands began to roam. Janet pulled away reluctantly.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if it would be ok if I changed. I kinda a bought a special nightgown that I would like you to see." She said looking at the floor.

"I kinda want to see it. Go change." She said as he patted her butt.

10 minutes later Janet opened the bathroom door, and she couldn't believe what she saw.


	22. Chapter 22

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC **

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL MATERIAL AND IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY. IF YOU ARE A MATURE READER I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT.**

_Ok, Janet, calm down. Just breathe._ She thought as she slipped her nightgown over her head.

_Don't worry. He is here because he wants to be. _Janet twirled around and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Oh, God, What if he is repulsed by my fatness when he takes my nightgown off. _She fluffed her hair.

_Janet, you can do this. Just open the door and remember that he loves you. He thinks that you're beautiful. Trust him. _Taking a deep breath she slowly opened the door and her mouth dropped in shock at what she saw.

During the few minutes that she was in the bathroom Eddie had set out some candles and lit them. It was an amazing sight. Eddie was waiting under the covers for her.

"My God, you are so beautiful." He said softly.

"Eddie…I…" Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Eddie jumped up and ran over to her, wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"This…is …all …so…wonderful." She said

"So why the tears?"

"I don't know." She said as she laughed through her tears.

Eddie took Janet's hand and led her to the bed.

"Janet I love you." He whispered

"I love you." Janet said happily.

Eddie gently slid the robe off of her shoulders and began to kiss her deeply. Her mouth opened and he shoved his tongue inside. His hands found her breasts and he began to caress them through the thin fabric of her nightgown. She moaned softly. Eddie slowly pushed her down on the bed. He deepened the kiss. She ran her hands over his back. His hands slipped under her nightgown and made their way to her breasts. Her nipples were hard and waiting for his hands. They were so soft. He had to get his mouth on them. He pulled Janet up to a sitting position and lifted her nightgown over her head and threw it on the floor. She nervously looked at him. He smiled, kissed her and gently laid her back down. His mouth quickly worked its way down until he found her breasts. He caressed, sucked and bit her hard nipples with his tongue. She moaned in delight. Janet had a desperate need to kiss him, so she pulled him back to her and kissed him deeply, on his mouth, down his neck. She found his nipples and she began to suck on them. Eddie groaned.

Eddie and Janet's hands were traveling all over each other bodies, discovering what touches would turn their partner on. Eddie's hand slowly worked its way down south. As he neared her most intimate area, he could feel the heat radiating from her. He smiled as he slid his under her panties. She was hot and wet waiting for him. He slid his fingers inside of her. She moaned.

"You like that baby?" He whispered huskily

Janet responded by pulling his boxers down and running her hands over his smooth ass.

"So that's how you want to play it huh?" He said smiling. He quickly slid her panties down to her ankles and she kicked them to the floor. Eddie's boxers soon joined Janet's panties on the floor.

"Now, that's more like it." He said as he slid his fingers back inside of her.

Janet began to squirm beneath him. They were both breathing heavy and sweating. Janet managed to locate his penis, which was difficult due to their height difference. Eddie was already standing at attention waiting for her. She stroked the part of the penis that she could reach. He groaned in pleasure. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to be inside of her. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom. As he was opening it Janet put her hand over his.

"I don't think that we need that." She whispered

"Huh?'

"I'm on the pill and all of tests came back negative, so there is really no point in using a condom, I mean if it's ok with you."

"Baby, it is more than ok with me." He said as he tossed the condom to the floor.

Janet spread her legs wide apart inviting him to join her, but he really didn't need the invitation. Eddie pushed himself into her very slowly savoring every second. Janet moaned loudly. He fit perfectly inside of her. He pushed forward slowly then pulled himself out just as slow. She arched her hips to find him. When he felt that she had tormented enough, he entered her again and she gasped in pleasure. This time Janet wrapped her legs around him, hoping that it would keep him inside of her. He managed to tease her once more by pulling out and rubbing his penis over her clitoris.

"Eddie, please…" She begged. "I need you…"

Eddie dove back into Janet. As he pumped himself into her, he watched her breasts bounce as she met him move for move. He covered her breasts with his mouth.

"Eddie…Oh God." Janet panted

Eddie had thought that Janet would be a quiet lover but he was wrong. She was loud and for every moan, yell, or words that she spoke, it drove Eddie insane with desire. He pumped himself into harder and faster. Her legs tightened around him and her nails dug into his back. He could tell she was close, he was too.

"Come on baby, let it all go. Let's cum together" He whispered to her.

As soon as those words left his mouth Janet screamed out his name and they both began convulsing with pleasure until they both, at the same time, released their pleasure within each other.

Afterwards Eddie pulled Janet into his arms and he held her as she lightly caressed his chest. Eddie has never felt so happy, co content, or so in love as he did right then at that moment, holding the woman he loved in his arms.

"My God, Janet. That was amazing" He finally spoke.

"It wasn't a disappointment?" She blurted out.

"Absolutely not. In fact, it was the best I've had."

"Quit lying. I can handle the truth. Maybe in time I'll get better."

Frustrated, Eddie sat up and looked Janet right in the eyes.

"J, this will be the only time that I'm going to say this, so listen. My grandfather told me once that I will never know the true meaning of making love until I do it with the woman that I love and when it happened there would be no comparison to any other sexual encounter that I have ever had. I never really gave it much thought until tonight and Janet, he was right. I have had sex before, but it has never been like it was with you. Baby, you blew my mind. No other woman could ever compare with you because I love you. Sex is just sex if you're not in love, but tonight pretty girl, I did learn the meaning of making love because that's what we did, we made love and I'll never ever want to make love to anyone else"

Janet sniffed. She was trying not to cry.

Eddie took her in his arms and held her tight.

"Baby, please don't cry. This is supposed to be a wonderful night." Janet burst into tears.

"It is wonderful. That's why I'm crying."

"Huh?"

"No one has ever put forth this much effort in having sex with me or made me feel as wonderful and special as you make me feel."

"Oh sweetie, you deserve this and so much more."

"And you're the first man who…" Janet's voice drifted off

"Who what?"

"Never mind."

"Oh, no, if I 'm the first man to do something I need to know."

Janet mumbled something that he couldn't hear.

"I didn't hear you." He whispered in her ear.

"Tonight was the first time that a man has ever given me an orgasm."

"I am honored to have been the first and I am so sorry that you haven't had that experience before, but I promise you that I will make up for lost orgasms. He said as he kissed her.

"You have made so happy J. You have made me want to be a better man. I love you so much."

"I never thought that I would feel like this. Thank you for making my dreams of happiness come true. I love you Eddie." She said as she pulled him to her for a kiss.

Immediately Eddie became hard again. His fingers slid into Janet and she was ready for him.

"Ready for round two?" He asked smiling

"Bring it on." She said as she spread her legs apart.

This time when they made love it was slow, gentle and passionate. Eddie made sure she had another orgasm. In fact she had two and they were better than the first time.

"You are an amazing lover Eddie."

"It takes one to know one babe."

As Janet lay next to Eddie she couldn't believe how happy she was. He said that she made him a better man, but he made her a better woman. He made her believe in herself as a woman. Her confidence wasn't great yet but it was improving. Eddie believed that she was beautiful, and by God she was starting to believe it too. She was still nervous about him seeing her naked in the light. Over the years, people have been so mean to her about her weight, that after hearing it so much, she finally believed it. She was sure, in time, with Eddie's love, she would overcome any self doubt that still remains.


	23. Chapter 23

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

Janet woke up about an hour later. She rolled over to cuddle with Eddie, but was met by cold air. Eddie wasn't lying next to her.

"Eddie?" She said as she sat up. There was no answer. His clothes that were lying on the back of the sofa were gone. Janet began to panic.

_Oh, God, he left._ She thought.

She got out of bed, pulled on her robe and began to walk around the room. She saw a piece of paper on top of her suitcase. She gingerly picked it up.

_J_-

_Woke up starving. Went to get pizza. Be back soon._

_Love you_

Janet breathed a sigh of relief. She went into the bathroom and turned on the Jacuzzi tub. She went to Eddie's duffel bag, hoping that he had brought more candles, which he did. Janet happily lit some in the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she heard the key in the lock. She quickly slipped into the tub.

"Janet?" Eddie said as he walked into the bathroom holding a box of pizza and a couple of shopping bags.

"Hope your not too hungry cowboy."

"Nope." He said as he set his items down. "I had a piece on the way back, but I am thirsty."

Eddie got into one of the grocery bags and pulled out two flutes and a bottle of champagne. He handed them to Janet, quickly stripped out of clothes, and slipped into the tub.

"Awww. This is nice." He said as Janet handed him a flute.

"How about a toast, to us." Janet whispered as she raised her glass

"To us." Eddie said as he raised his glass and clinked it with Janet's.

Eddie pulled Janet next to him, and with his arm around her shoulders, they sat in the tub kissing and talking. Soon, Janet began to feel frisky. She placed her hand on Eddie's thigh and slowly moved it north until she found what she was looking for, already standing at attention. Eddie looked at her with raised eyebrows and a smile. She began to stroke him. Eddie groaned, closed his eyes and leaned back against the tub and let Janet work her magic. Janet leaned very close to him and he reached out and he took one of her breasts and began to fondle it. Finally Eddie couldn't take it anymore, and he pulled Janet to him.

"Oh, baby, I need to be inside you."

"I need you inside of me."

"Come on, climb on up, give me a ride." Janet quickly pulled away from him.

"Eddie…I can't…I might…"

"No Janet, you won't."

"No, please, I can't. I'm not comfortable with that yet. I'm sorry, please don't be mad."

"Oh pretty girl, I'm not mad. If your not comfortable I'd rather wait until you are comfortable, that way, you'll enjoy it more. In the mean time…"

Eddie gently eased Janet back against the tub, so she was half lying and half sitting. She spread her legs and Eddie easily slid right into her.

"Oh God, Eddie, you feel so good." Janet murmured

"So you do you." He grunted as he pumped himself into her.

From her position Janet had great access to his neck and shoulder, which she covered in kisses. Those kisses sent Eddie to the brink.

"Oh, Janet…Oh God." Eddie said as his body starting contracting. He quickly emptied himself inside of her. Her orgasm came as soon as Eddie completed his.

"That was intense." Janet said

"Damn right it was baby." Eddie said as he pulled himself out of Janet

"I'm sorry about earlier." Janet whispered as Eddie pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"Never be sorry about not wanting to try certain sexual acts. I hope that you know that I would never do anything that would make you uncomfortable or hurt you."

"I know that." She said as she snuggled in the crook of his arm.

For the rest of the night, they ate cold pizza, cheese puffs, drank beer, watched a game on TV. and made love, not necessarily in that order. They woke up the next morning in each other's arms.

As much as Eddie wanted to stay in all day and make love, Janet talked him in to going paintballing. Janet held her own, but in the end Eddie won. They barely made it back into their rooms fully clothed. They fell into bed and made love again.

Janet awoke an hour later and Eddie was still sleeping. The last time they had made love it was during the daylight hours, so Eddie was able to see every flaw on her imperfect body and he still thought that she was beautiful. In fact he told her many times during their lovemaking. Eddie had made her so happy and she wanted to make him just as happy so she slid her body down to Eddie's waist. As soon as her hand touched his inner thigh, he immediately got hard. She began to kiss his hardness.

"Janet?" Eddie mumbled as he woke up.

"Thought that you might enjoy waking up like this." Janet said as she lifted her head up and smiled at him.

"Baby, you don't have to do this." He said

"I want to." She whispered as she lowered her mouth on him.

Eddie groaned in pleasure as she moved her mouth up and down over his penis. She ran her teeth over it. Eddie grabbed and held onto her hair as her head moved up and down. He has had his fair share of blowjobs before, but never one like this before. It was amazing. It was sweet and tentative and the way she used her tongue drove him insane. Because he was a considerate man, and didn't want to cum in her mouth he tapped her on the shoulder. She pulled herself up and used her hand to finish the job.

"Did you like that?" She asked him

"Hell yeah. Now, baby, it's payback time." He said as he slid his fingers inside her.

He began moving his fingers around in circles. He mouth found her clitoris and he began to suck on it. He felt her tense up. He lifted his head and looked at her.

"J, just relax. Don't think. Just lay back and enjoy the ride." Janet smiled at him and he went back to work.

He pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his tongue. She gasped in pleasure. He swirled his tongue around inside her. Janet was clutching the bed sheets. He darted his tongue in and out and he used his thumb to fondle her clitoris. Janet had never felt such sexual pleasure before. Eddie quickly brought her to an orgasm. Just as she came down from her orgasm driven high, Eddie pushed himself into her. She was tight because she just came, but she was still soaking wet. A couple of thrusts later they were both screaming each other's name at the height of their climax.

"Oh my God." Janet said when Eddie collapsed next to her.

"You can say that again." Eddie said grinning like a kid.

On the drive home from their weekend in paradise Janet convinced Eddie to let her drive his truck. Eddie never let's anyone drive his truck, but Janet could convince Eddie of anything.

"I can't believe that I let you drive my truck." He grumbled as he scooted closer to her.

"Oh relax, will you?" She said smiling.

Janet was wearing a dress and it had begun to ride up her leg as she was driving. It was driving Eddie crazy, so he decided to do something about it. He placed his hand on her exposed knee. She looked over at him and smiled. His hand slowly traveled upwards.

"Eddie, I'm driving." She said when he reached her panties.

"I know." He mumbled as his hand pushed he panties aside and shoved to fingers inside of her.

"Oh God." She moaned.

Eddie began to work magic with his fingers. Janet's breathing got heavier and she was gripping the steering wheel. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled the truck onto a dirt road.

"Scoot." She demanded as she turned the truck off.

Eddie couldn't believe what he was seeing. Janet was sliding over to him, taking off her panties. Her hand reached for his belt buckle and set him free.

"That was low, Latekka." She whispered

"But not to low, right?" He said as he slid his pants down.

Surprising them both, Janet crawled over and straddled him. He put his hands on her hips and lowered her onto him.

"Oh God, yes." He moaned as his hands cupped her ass. Janet pressed her lips to his as she began moving herself up and down. The sex was quick and passionate. Her lips only left his when the climaxed together.

"I can't believe I just did that." Janet said turning red.

"Oh believe me, you did." Eddie said

"I love you Eddie Latekka"

"I love you too pretty girl." And he kissed his Janet gently on the lips.


	24. Chapter 24

**I own none of the awesome characters of October Road. They are owned by ABC**

"Can I help you?" Nick asked

"I have two letters that need signed for. One for Mr. Garrett and one for Mr. Latekka."

"I'm Nick Garrett."

"And I'm Eddie Latekka." The guys said as they walked over and signed for their letters.

"It's the DNA results." Nick said as he held the envelope.

"Yep. It's our results" Eddie said as he turned the envelope over in his hand

"So uhh maybe I should call Hannah. She should be here." Nick said

"Yeah, you do that and I'm going to call Janet." Eddie said as he headed for the phone.

Thirty minutes later Eddie, Nick, Janet and Hannah all stood inside Best Friend Windows.

"Here, I want you to read mine." Eddie said as he handed Janet his envelope.

"Here, read mine too." Nick said

"Are you guys sure? This is pretty important." Janet asked and the guys nodded their heads.

Janet opened both letters and read them. She then looked at Hannah, Nick, Eddie and back to Nick.

"According to the DNA results there is a 99.9 probability that Nick, you are Sam's father."

The friends were silent. Hannah had her hand over her mouth. Nick had tears in his eyes and Eddie looked at the floor.

"Nicky, congrats man. I always knew it was you." Eddie finally said

"I want to tell Sam." Nick said

"I want to tell him too Nick, but I need to tell Ray first."

"When?"

"I'll tell him tonight."

"Fine, then we'll tell Sam tomorrow." Hannah nodded and left.

"You ok dude?" Eddie asked

"Yeah, actually, I am. Sam is a great kid and I am lucky that he is my son. Thanks Eddie, for everything you did for him, when I wasn't around."

"It was my pleasure. Like you said, Sam is great kid."

After Nick left, Janet wrapped her arms around Eddie was staring out the window.

"Are you ok?" She whispered

"I'm feeling a little conflicted right now."

"Conflicted?'

"I was almost a father. It's a little sad, cause I really do love Sam, but I always knew that Nick was Sam's dad, so I'm happy for him and Sam."

"Don't worry. One day you will be a father and I know that you'll be a great one."

Eddie turned around to face Janet and took her hands in his.

"Do you want anymore kids J? I mean after what happened to Andy I'm not sure if you did or not. If not I tot-"

Janet put a finger to Eddie's lips to stop him from talking.

"I do want kids, as long as you are the father."

Eddie's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes really, but not right now though."

"Cool, I'm thinking at least nine, so we could have a baseball team."

"Whoa there cowboy." Janet said laughing as Eddie pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, neither one noticing the person standing in the shadows watching them.

--

"Come on Janet, your going to be late for your own party." Eddie said to her later that night.

"It's your fault you know. If you hadn't accosted me when you walked in the door, I would be ready."

"If you hadn't looked so damn hot, I wouldn't have accosted you. Come on gorgeous, let's go."

Sully had decided that since tonight was supposed to be Janet's last shift, he wanted to throw her a goodbye and good luck in school party. Janet argued with Sully but he refused to budge. So here she was walking hand and hand with Eddie into Sully's for a party honoring her.

When they walked into Sully's the crowd broke into "For She's A Jolly Good Fellow."

"Oh God please stop." Janet said laughing

"Janet, please tell us that Latekka here, isn't your replacement." A regular who was there when Eddie had to take over Janet's shift shouted.

"I would rather close down my bar then let Latekka behind it again." Sully shouted and the costumer's appauled.

"Go on sweetie. Have fun." Eddie said as he kissed her on the head, patted her butt and sent her off to have fun.

And fun Janet had. She played darts, pool, and she drank. Janet even had enough alcohol in her system to sing karaoke with Karen, another waitress. Singing karaoke is something that Janet would never do sober, so this was a rare treat. Eddie sat in a booth with the guys, Hannah, and Pizza Girl. He was happy just watching his girl have fun. Janet has always been sweet and kind to her costumers at Sully's and it showed tonight how much they really cared for her.

Unfortunately, there were still some people that were mean, just because they could be. Most people, who wanted to make nasty comments about Janet or Eddie or their relationship were smart enough not to say anything around Eddie or even his friends. But of course there was always one exception and that would be Matt Lausch.

"Latekka, please explain something to me." Matt said as he slid into the booth.

"Go the fuck away Matt." Owen said

"I wasn't talking to you Owen."

"Fine, you were talking to me so get the hell out of here Matt." Eddie snapped.

"I will, just as soon as you answer my question."

"We don't want to listen to your shit Matt." Nick said

"Come on, Eddie, tell me what the hell do you see it fatty over there? Everyone knows, fat chicks suck in bed, so what the hell is the point?"

Eddie saw red, but he remained calm. He stood up and walked over to Matt and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Get the hell out of here you son of a bitch. Janet is the most wonderful woman that I know. If I EVER hear you talk shit about the woman that I love again, I will beat the SHIT out of you. DO you hear me asshole?"

"Dude, she's got you by the cock."

"Don't fucking push me Lausch." Eddie growled

"Is there a problem here?" Sully asked as he walked over

"Hell yeah there is, and I think it's time for Matt here to leave." Eddie said

Sully had heard Matt talking shit about Janet in the past and he knew that would be the only thing that would cause Eddie to want to kick Matt's ass. Sully wasn't going to tolerate any messing with the woman he thought of as his daughter.

"I agree with Eddie. Get the hell out of my bar Lausch." Sully said

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? Get the fuck out of my bar." Sully snapped and a pissed off Matt Lausch left the bar.

A few minutes later Janet came up to the table. She saw but didn't hear what went down between Eddie and Matt.

"What goes on with Matt?" She asked as she slid in next to Eddie

"You know, Matt just being Matt."

"I'm going to walk Hannah out to her car."

"Want me to come with?"

"No, we need some girl time."

"Ok, but hurry back." He said as he leaned over and kissed her deeply.

"I love you." She said smiling when they broke apart.

"I love you too."

Janet and Hannah left Sully's in deep conversation, neither one noticing the person that followed them out.

"So what did the commander say about Sam?" Ickey asked as the girls walked away.

"He knew it. He says Sam's has mom's eyes." Nick said

"How's Eddie dealing?" Owen asked when Eddie went to the bathroom.

"He seems ok with it. He said that he always thought Sam was mine too."

"Well here's to father and son, Nicky and Sam." Owen said raising his glass.

About fifteen minutes later Eddie was spotted wandering aimlessly around the bar.

"Eddie, what goes on?" Ickey asked

"Has Janet come back in yet? She's been gone about twenty minutes." A worried Eddie asked

"Dude, she's still probably talking to Hannah. They are woman who love to talk." Owen said smiling.

"You're probably right, but I'm going to go check anyway.'

"I'll go with you. I need to ask Hannah something if she is still here." Nick said as he got up and followed Eddie to the door.

Eddie opened the door to the bar and stepped outside. What he saw caused his heart to drop into his stomach. He looked at Nick.

"Call 911" Eddie said in a panic.


	25. Chapter 25

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC.**

"So, how did Ray take the news? Was it bad" Janet asked Hannah as they headed out to the parking lot of Sully's.

"He was pissed. He was pissed at me lying to him. He thinks I should have told him that Gavin wasn't Sam's dad as soon as he asked to adopt Sam. He had gotten his hopes up and now there is no way in hell that Nick will let Ray adopt Sam." Hannah explained.

"He does have a right to be pissed off."

"I know it. The whole damn world is pissed off at me right now."

"Not the whole world." Janet said as she hugged her best friend.

"Ray said that he knew, deep down, that Sam was Nick's son. I did a shitty job of hiding it didn't I?"

"Why did you hide it?"

"When mom found out that I was pregnant and I didn't know for sure who the dad was, she was humiliated. So instead of ruining her precious reputation, she came up with Gavin and it went from there. I was so embarrassed and scared that I just went along with it. And you know my mom. Once her mind was made up, there was nothing I could do."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"Look I need to get going. I told Ray that I would be home an hour ago. We still have some talking to do." Hannah said

"Ok, well thanks for coming tonight, I know that you weren't really in the mood to party but it meant a lot to me that you were here."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Drive safe. There are a lot of maniacs out there." Janet said laughing.

The two friends hugged goodbye with promises to call each other the next day. After Janet watched Hannah drive away she walked back towards the bar. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her waist. These arms were familiar to her but they weren't Eddies. She stood there frozen in place.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Paul asked

"Get away from me." Janet calmly said

Paul roughly spun her around so he could see her face.

"Don't talk to me like that bitch."

"Get your god damned hands off of me you sorry son of a bitch."

Paul punched Janet in the face. It hurt like hell, but Janet refused to cry. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hurting her.

"Wow. You've grown some balls since you started fucking Latekka. They must be his you have cause obviously he doesn't got any if he is banging you."

Janet struggled to get free of Paul's grip but he was too strong for her.

"I read something very interesting in the newspaper while I was serving my time."

"Good for you."

"Aren't you curious what I read?"

"Not really."

"I saw an obituary for an Andrew Michael Latekka, son of Eddie Latekka and Janet Meadows. Now I do know how to do some math, and what confuses me is that unless you were fucking Latekka while you were with me, which I know that you weren't, there is no way in hell that Andrew Michael Latekka is Eddie's son. Care to explain dear?" Paul sneered

"No."

Paul punched Janet in the face again.

"Now, let's try this again. Why does my son have Latekka's last name?"

"Because I'm his mother and since we weren't married I got to choose the name, and Eddie was going to take Andy as his own son."

"How dare you?" Paul roared. "No one will raise my child but me, you stupid bitch."

"It doesn't matter now anyway because he is dead." Janet snapped

"And it's your fault. You killed my son."

"No I didn't" Janet yelled

"Don't you raise your voice to me whore." He said as he pushed her down on the ground

"I'm not a whore." She cried from the ground. He kicked her again and this time she cried out in pain.

"Like hell you aren't." He yelled as he kicked her. "How long was I in prison before you fucked Latekka." Another kick

"None of your damned business." He kicked her again.

"Oh I think that it is my business when my woman, is screwing the captain of the football team." He cried as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into a standing position.

"I'm not your woman."

Paul slammed her head against a nearby car. She cried out in pain.

"For God's sake I was the only one who wanted your fat ass so admit that you belong to me."

"Never." Paul slammed her head against the car again.

"Paul, let her go." Eddie screamed.

Paul pulled out a gun and pointed it at Janet.

"Make another move Latekka and I'll shoot her." Paul said

Eddie froze. He was terrified for Janet. He hoped to God that Nick had called 911.

"Paul, put it away please." Janet begged

"If I can't have you then he sure the hell can't."

Nick, Owen, Ickey, Pizza Girl, Sully and some other costumers were now standing outside of Sully's watching this nightmare unfold.

"Come on Paul, let's talk. Man to man." Eddie said

"Oh now, you want to talk. Last time I saw you, you preferred to beat me. So why do you want to talk now? Oh yeah, it's the gun. You're not so tough now are you big boy?"

"Your right Paul. I'm not so tough now. Let Janet go, and we'll talk this out."

"I don't have anything to say to you Latekka."

"Of course you do Paul. You have a lot to say to me." Eddie said stalling for time until the cops arrived

_Come on baby, hang in there._ Eddie thought as Paul answered him.

"What the hell do I have to say to you?"

"I know that you are pissed as hell that Janet and I are together now."

"Damn right I am. What the hell does someone like you see in someone like her?"

"I am in love with her."

"Why? Explain it to me please." Paul said as he continued to stare and point the gun at Janet.

"Because she is an amazing woman." Eddie said softly

"And what the hell gave you the right to raise my son?"

"I wanted to raise him because I love Janet."

"Well there's just all kinds of love for Janet now isn't there? Do you have some love to share with me?"

"In your fucking dreams." Janet hissed

"Well, my dreams are about to come baby. Come and give daddy some lovin'"

Paul pulled Janet to him and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"You son of a bitch." Janet said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, you know you missed it."

Paul pulled Janet to him and kissed her again. This time she bit his lip.

"You evil bitch." Paul shouted as he lowered his gun and grabbed his bleeding lip.

In a split second Janet made the decision. She couldn't risk Paul hurting Eddie or anyone else. She went for the gun. Paul reacted quickly. He grabbed Janet's wrist, twisting until it snapped. She screamed out in agony but she wouldn't give up. She finally got a hold of part of the gun. Paul still had a grip on it too. She held on with every bit of strength that she had left, and it wasn't much. The beating that Paul had given her had taken a lot out of her.

"No." Eddie shouted

Eddie ran over to her. She seemed to be hundreds of miles away. He couldn't get to her fast enough. He saw Paul twist her wrist and heard her cry out in pain. He ran faster. He was terrified that he was going to kill her. When Eddie was maybe a foot away from her, he heard the gun go off.

"JANET" Eddie screamed.


	26. Chapter 26

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

Janet struggled with Paul for the gun. She had to get the gun away from Paul. She couldn't let him hurt Eddie. Paul grabbed her wrist and twisted it until she felt it snap.

"Owwww." She screamed in agony.

Now she had one good arm to fight with. In the background she thought she heard Eddie scream something. She was in so much pain; she couldn't be sure what she was hearing. She and Paul went tumbling to the ground. They wrestled for the ground. Suddenly, she felt the gun jerk and she heard the shot. Janet froze.

_Oh, my God, what just happened? _Janet thought. She slowly pushed Paul off of her and sat up.

"Janet, sweetie, baby, are you ok?"

"I…I…oh everything hurts."

"Did…did…you get shot?" Eddie asked as he looked over Janet, trying to see how bad her injuries were. She was covered in blood.

"I don't know. Where did all of this blood come from?" Janet asked as she finally saw all of the blood that covered her.

Cops were beginning to surround them.

"It might be his." Eddie said as motioned over to Paul.

"Oh, God, is he…?" Nick looked at Janet and nodded his head. Paul had no pulse.

"Oh no, I killed him. Oh my God, I killed him. I can't believe that I killed him." She began mumbling.

"Shhh J, it will be ok." Eddie said softly into her hair.

"It won't be ok. I killed a man. I killed him. Oh God, I killed him." She repeated

The paramedic came over to her.

"Miss, come on. I need to examine you." He said kindly

"I killed him. Oh God, I killed him." She was becoming hysterical. Every time she mentioned killing Paul, she got louder and louder.

"She's in shock. I need to sedate her." The paramedic said to Eddie.

"Please, let me try to calm her down." Eddie begged

"All right, give it a try."

"Janet, please, calm down. I'm right here."

"I killed him. Oh God, I killed him." She screamed

Eddie looked at the paramedic with tears streaming down his face, and nodded. She was falling apart. She needed to be sedated. Eddie held down a struggling and screaming Janet so the paramedic could have access to her vein. As soon as the shot was given to her, she immediately felt her body relax and darkness began to take over. Before every thing went totally black, the last thing she saw was Eddie's face, full of love and fear looking at her.

The paramedics quickly loaded Janet on a stretcher. Eddie followed them, but was stopped by a cop.

"Sorry Eddie, you can't go yet. I need your statement." Steve said

"Please, I need to be with her."

"This is a crazy situation Eddie. We need to get all of the statements now. The sooner that you cooperate the sooner you can go to Janet."

"He was going to kill her. It was self defense." Eddie began as he recounted the events of the night.

Twenty agonizingly long minutes later Eddie was finally released to go see Janet. Eddie was in no condition to drive so Nick drove him to the hospital with Owen, Ickey, and Sully following behind them.

Nick barely had the car stopped before Eddie was out of it, running into the emergency room.

"Janet Meadows, where is she?" Eddie asked at the check in desk.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked as she slowly typed in Janet's name.

"I'm her boyfriend, she has no family." Eddie said through clenched teeth.

"Well policy states that only family be allowed with the patient."

"Screw your damn policy. I'm the closet thing she has to family."

"Third room on the right." The nurse said and Eddie took off running down the hall.

He practically ran into the doctor who was coming out of the room as he ran into it.

"Whoa there son."

"Is she ok?" Eddie asked as he looked at the love of his life through the window.

"She woke hysterical again and we had to sedate her. She has quite a few bumps and bruises. Her left wrist is fractured and her liver is lacerated so we are taking her up to surgery to repair it."

"Her liver? How did that happen?"

"From the bruises that she sustained, it looks as if she was kicked multiple times and if there was a hard enough kick, it could have lacerated her liver."

"Oh God. Can I see her?"

"For just a minute. We need to get her to surgery."

Eddie took her limp hand as he sat next to her bed.

"Oh God, baby, I am so sorry that this happened to you. I should have stopped him. You are the bravest woman that I know. I love you so much, and if I could take your pain away, I would." Eddie sobbed.

Three hours later Eddie was sitting in the surgery waiting room staring at the wall. He felt like his whole world was falling apart. Nick came over to him to sit next to him.

"She'll be fine man." Nick said

"This shouldn't have happened. I should have stopped him."

"He had a gun pointed at her. If you would have tried anything, he may have killed her."

"Mr. Latekka." Eddie jumped up at the sound of his name. The doctor was in the waiting room.

"How is she?"

"Well there was more damage then we thought. Besides the injury to the liver, her spleen was ruptured and it had to be removed." Eddie turned pale. "Don't worry though. She'll be fine."

Eddie slumped into a chair sighing in relief.

"Can I see her?"

"Not tonight. She will be out for the rest of the night. Go home and get some rest and come back in the morning."

"Please, just for a second." He begged.

"All right, just for a second." The doctor led Eddie to the recovery room.

Eddie looked at his Janet, lying motionless bed, her beautiful face covered with bruises. His heart was breaking. He gently kissed a small spot on her forehead without a bruise.

"I love you pretty girl. Sleep tight." He whispered as he walked out of the room.

Nick dropped Eddie off at his house. Even though he pretty much spent every night at Janet's, he couldn't imagine sleeping in her bed without her. Phil and Pizza Girl were waiting up for him when he came through the door.

"How is she?" Pizza Girl asked as she hugged Eddie tightly.

"Ok I guess considering what she has been through."

Phil came over and hugged his best friend tightly. Eddie broke down and began to sob. Pizza Girl quietly left the room to give them privacy.

"Phil, I have never been so damn scared before in my life."

"Pizza Girl told me everything. I was scared for her and I wasn't even there."

"I almost lost her."

"But you didn't."

"I realized something tonight."

"What's that?"

"I know that I love Janet. I have known it for a long time."

"And…"

"When I saw pointing the gun at her I was willing to die for her."

"Of course you would."

"But I also realized that I don't ever want to be without her. Ever."

"What are you saying Eddie?" Phil asked, even though he already had a good idea what Eddie was saying.

"I want to marry her Phil."

"Are you sure? It's a huge commitment and you have only been together a few months."

"We may have only been dating for a few months, but I have known her for years, and I loved her before we ever staring dating."

"This is huge man. I want you to be happy, but I'm worried that this is a gut reaction to what happened tonight. I don't want you to have any regrets."

"Of course it's a gut reaction. I almost lost her tonight. And just for the record, I would never regret marrying her."

"Just be careful. I don't want her to get hurt because you rushed into something that you aren't ready for." Phil said softly

"I don't want to hurt Janet."

"Then make sure you think a proposal through before you act."

"I've already thought it through Phil. I want to marry Janet Meadows."


	27. Chapter 27

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

Janet woke up the next morning in the hospital when a nurse came in to take her vital signs.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" The chipper nurse asked. Janet just groaned.

"That good huh? How is your pain on a scale of one to ten with ten being a lot of pain?"

"Six or seven." Janet mumbled through swollen lips.

"Ok, I'm going to give you a shot for the pain. You should feel better soon."

Janet slowly drifted back to sleep. She didn't wake again until the doctor finished examining her.

"Good, your awake. I just finished examining you. You're doing well considering what you have been through Your liver should heal just fine and you'll just need monthly blood tests to monitor your blood and platelet count."

"Why blood tests? Liver?" Janet asked

"During your attack your liver was lacerated and your spleen ruptured and had to be removed. That's why you'll need the blood tests." Janet nodded.

"Looks like you have some visitors waiting to come in. Are you up for it?"

"I guess." The doctor nodded towards the window and the door to her room opened and in walked Hannah and Eddie.

"Oh, sweetie. You poor thing." Hannah said as she rushed over to hug Janet.

"Owww."

"Oh God, I'm sorry" Hannah said as she quickly pulled away from Janet.

"Hey baby." Eddie said as he gently kissed her swollen lips. She didn't respond.

"How are you?" He asked softly.

"How do you think I am? I killed a man." Janet snapped

Before either of them could respond Steve, the cop from the night before walked into her room.

"Hey Janet, are you up to giving your statement now?" He asked her

Janet nodded and began to relive the night's events. "So are you going to arrest me now?" She asked when she finished.

"According to all of the statements from all of the witnesses last night and your statement it was self defense. No charges will be filed."

"But, I killed him."

"Your fingerprints on the gun were no where near the trigger so you didn't pull it and even if you did, it was self defense."

"I deserve to be punished Steve." Janet was becoming upset.

"No, you don't. Look at what he did to you. He deserved what he got." Hannah said

"No one deserves to die." Janet screamed. A nurse ran into the room and injected her IV with a sedative. Janet quickly relaxed and fell asleep.

"I've never seen her like this before." Hannah whispered. "I'm scared."

"I think that she still must be in shock." Eddie sadly said as he sat down next to her bed and took her hand.

Janet began to stir a few hours later. Eddie was immediately on his feet. Her eyes fluttered opened.

"Hey." He said softly as he brushed a stray curl off of her face. She smiled weakly.

"Hey."

"Sleep good?"

"Ok, I guess for a medically induced sleep."

"Baby, you can't keep getting yourself upset. It's not worth it."

"I know."

"Are you ok J?"

"I don't want to talk about it ok?" She said as she turned her face away and looked at the wall.

"Ok, whatever you want." Eddie replied as he rubbed his thumb over her hand.

They sat that way for hours. Occasionally they would both doze off only to be awaken by the nightmares that she was having. He would wake up to her whimpering, struggling, or crying. He tried to get her to talk to him about the nightmares, but she refused. He could feel her building walls around herself and there was nothing he could do to stop her. When the doctor came in for his afternoon rounds, Eddie requested that a counselor be brought in to see her and he agreed. An hour later the counselor showed up. Janet was furious but in the end she agreed to talk and at Janet's insistence Eddie went home for the evening.

Janet remained in the hospital for a week, as the days progressed, physically she improved every day, but emotionally, there was no change. She refused any visitors except for Hannah and Eddie, mainly because she knew that they wouldn't stay away, no matter what she said. She was seeing the counselor twice a day but to Eddie, it didn't seem to be working. She was so depressed, she cried all of the time and she refused to talk about it with her boyfriend or best friend and it frustrated the hell out of Eddie because he felt so helpless.

On her last night in the hospital Eddie walked in with a bag of cheese puffs, her favorite non-alcoholic beverage and DVD _On the Waterfront._ His heart broke again when he saw her lying in bed, staring at the wall. Something she did all of the time now.

"Hey there pretty girl. I come bearing treats."

"I'm not really in the mood Eddie." She said never looking at him.

"Come on, you haven't even seen what I brought." Slowly Janet turned around and looked at the man that she loved. A half of smile came across her face.

"You shouldn't have. You know that the meds are playing tricks on my stomach."

"Honey, you have hardly ate anything all week."

"I know, I'm just not hungry."

"All right then, but check out the movie I brought you." He said as he held up the DVD.

"My favorite."

"What, no argument?"

"No argument. Go ahead and put it in." She said smiling.

"I have missed that smile. It's so beautiful." He said as he ran a finger around her lips. She flinched at his touch. Eddie ignored it and slowly pulled his hand away.

A few hours later, Janet shook Eddie awake. The movie was over and the credits were running across the screen.

"Did you like it?" She asked him

"What I saw of it yeah."

"Will you ever make it through the entire movie?"

"Probably not." He said grinning. "Are you still flying the coop tomorrow."

"Yep."

"What time should I be here to pick you up?"

"You don't have to."

"Janet."

"3:30."

"I'll be here." He said as he leaned down to kiss her gently. She responded to his kiss slightly. His heart soared. She was coming back to him.

"I love you so much. I hope you know that."

"I do Eddie, I really do." She said softly

"Sleep tight."

"I love you too Eddie." He stopped at the door and turned around and grinned at her. As soon as he shut the door, her tears fell.

"Miss Meadows, are you ok?" A nurse heard Janet sobbing and came in to check on her.

"I'm fine." She said as she wiped the tears from her face. "Is everything set for my release in the morning?"

"Yes mam."

"What time will the cab arrive?"

"8:00 and it will take you to the facility that your counselor recommend. They are expecting you."

"The man that just left here, he will be here, asking about where I am. He can't know."

"Of course not. Patient confidentiality."

"Thank you, before you go, could you please hand me my laptop?"

Once Janet was alone in her room with her one hand that wasn't in the cast, she awkwardly opened her computer and logged on to her email account. She knows that Eddie gets to work about eight in the morning, drinks his coffee and bullshits with Nick. He usually checks his email every morning between 8:15 and 8:30. She would be long gone by the time that he read her email. The tears fell onto her computer as she began to type the letter to Eddie.

The next morning as the cab drove out of Knights Ridge, Janet sobbed as all of the familiar things that she loves about the Ridge passed her by. She asked the cab to slow down in front of Best Friend Windows. She saw Eddie sitting as his desk talking to Nick. She prayed that he would one day forgive her for leaving.


	28. Chapter 28

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

Eddie strolled into Best Friends Windows whistling, with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Good Morning Nick Garrett."

"Dude, what the hell? What goes on? Why are you so happy?"

"It's just a beautiful day."

"What happened last night? Did you get laid?"

"Jesus Nicky, no she's in the hospital for God's sake."

"Then where did the "I just got laid" smile come from?"

"She's coming around. She smiled at me and responded a little when I kissed her."

"That's great man."

"And I picked this up on my way home from the hospital." Eddie said as he tossed Nick a ring box. Nick opened the box and whistled.

"Nice man. So, you're still going to ask her huh?"

"I sure am. I'm hoping that once she's home and into her regular routine again she'll get back to her normal Janet self and then I can ask her. Thanks man." Eddie said as Nick handed him his cup of coffee.

The guys continued small talk as they went about starting their day. They had a couple of jobs lined up. They would be heading out shortly. As Eddie was checking his email, he grinned when he saw Janet's email address. He skipped over all of the other emails and opened Janet's.

_My dearest Eddie,_

_By the time that you are reading this, I will no longer be in Knights Ridge. This is the hardest letter that I have ever written to anyone. I know that this is the coward's way out, but I couldn't stand the thought of looking into your eyes and seeing them full of pain, knowing that I was the cause of it. I know that you would beg me to stay and I wouldn't be able to say no to you, but I need to go._

_I need help. I am going to a facility to help me deal with the trauma of what happened to me and I can't do that here in the Ridge. I can't go anywhere without visions of Paul and what happened. I can't go home, because there are to many bad memories of him. I know that we made our own wonderful memories, but unfortunately, the bad ones are overpowering the good ones. My final college semester has been ruined. I can't do my nursing clinicals with a broken wrist, and I won't ever be able to step on the campus at the Duff because he worked there. There goes my nursing career. I can never go back into or even in the parking lot of Sully's, my favorite place in the world. Do you know why Sully's is my favorite place? It is where we became friends and where we fell in love. Every time I thought of Sully's a smile came to my face, but now, the only thing that comes to me is the beating that I took and the fact that you almost lost your life because of me. _

_When you fell in love with me, you didn't ask for my baggage. Because of me, you almost DIED. I can't close my eyes without seeing the fear in yours. And speaking of closing my eyes, my nightmares are getting worse, not better. The worse thing about them is not only do I relive every single thing that happened that night, but in some of my dreams, he kills you Eddie. I have been seeing the counselor but it's not helping. Everyone said that I didn't kill Paul, but I did. I may not of pulled the trigger but he died because of me. I can't deal with that. I feel so guilty. A man lost his life because of me and the decisions that I made. It's not fair. I can't stop crying. I hate that I feel like this, but I can't stop it. I need help dealing with all of this crap. That's why I am going to get the help that I need and I need to do it alone. _

_Eddie, when you fell in love with me, it changed my life. I went from a plain, fat (I'm sorry, I know you hate that) barmaid who was everyone's friend but never a girlfriend, to a woman who believed in herself. You gave me confidence in myself that I never had before. The captain of the football teams loves me and I will treasure that always. You saw me as a sexy desirable woman and I now see myself that way. You did that. I love you so much that my heart hurts. I never thought that I would find such an amazing man to love me, but I found you. You complete me. Every minute that we spent together is something that I will treasure, always. _

_I know that you are so angry with me right now for leaving. You should be, but please know that it's me not you. (How cliché is that?) I need to heal, but I need to do it alone. I will be back, though I don't know when. I will understand if you don't want to wait for me. I deserve that, but know that I will love you, with all of my heart, always. _

_I love you_

_Janet_

Eddie reread this email three times. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. He stood up, grabbed his keys out of his desk drawer and slammed it shut. Nick jumped at the sound.

"Call Ickey too work with you today." Eddie said as he headed for the door.

"What happened?" Nick asked but the door slammed without an answer.

Nick walked over to Eddie's desk, to see what caused him to rush out. Eddie never logged off of his computer and Janet's email was still there. Nick sat down and read it.

"Oh shit." Nick said as he finished reading it. He picked up the phone and called Hannah.

Eddie probably would of gotten a dozen speeding tickets on the way to the hospital if not for the fact that there was construction, that forced him to drive slower than he would of liked. When he arrived at the hospital, he ran up to Janet's private room only to find it empty. He ran to the nurse's station.

"Excuse, Janet Meadows, room 312. She wasn't supposed to be released until this afternoon. Where the hell is she?" Eddie asked

"She was discharged this morning sir."

"Discharged to where? Home?"

"I'm sorry sir, Patient confidentiality. We can't release that information."

"God Dammit." Eddie snapped as he stalked out of the hospital.

Once back in his truck, he drove aimlessly through Knights Ridge. He knew that she was gone, but for his sake he still had to try to find her. He hoped that maybe she decided not to go, so he headed to her house. Using his keys, he let himself into her house.

"Janet, are you here?" He called and received no answer. He wasn't giving up.

"Janet, honey, please, come out." Eddie walked around the house. It looked exactly the same as it did when they left it one week before to go to the party. Their glasses were still in the sink. Her favorite blanket was still crumpled up on the couch. He walked to her bedroom. Her clothes were lying on the floor. Her bed was unmade. Memories of the last time they made love flooded his mind. Knowing what a neat freak that Janet was, Eddie picked up her clothes and put them in her laundry basket, put clean sheets on her bed and made it. He folded up her blanket, ran the vacuum cleaner and did the dishes. He was not one prone to do housework, but he didn't want Janet to worry about cleaning when she came home.

After everything was cleaned Eddie sat down on the couch and pulled out the engagement ring. It wasn't huge or gaudy. It was simple yet elegant. He was by no means a rich man, but he cleaned out a nice chunk of his savings to buy it. He thought that it was beautiful and would look perfect on her finger. He was now worried that it would never make it to her finger. The grandfather clock in Janet's living room stuck noon. Sighing, her snapped the ring box closed, locked up Janet's house and headed to Sully's

Eddie walked into Sully's, ignoring all of the questions about how Janet was and took his regular bar stool.

"What can I get you?"

"A shot."

"Any shot in particular?"

"A strong one and keep them coming." Within an hour Eddie was drunk.

There was a group of young girls having a late lunch and one of them decided to hit on an intoxicated Eddie Latekka.

"Hey there sexy."

"Hey."

"Whatcha drinking?"

"I dunno. Want one?" The young thin blond nodded and Eddie ordered two more drinks.

"So what's a hottie like you doing here drinking all by your lonesome?' Eddie swung around and faced her.

"My girlfriend left me."

"Too bad for her. Good for me." Eddie put his hands on her waist. He didn't like the way his hands felt on her.

"Good for you huh?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely good for me." The blond closed her eyes and leaned towards Eddie and kissed him.

He hated it. Janet's lips were full and this woman's were thin. Janet's kisses always started off hesitantly and the blonde's kiss was eager. He tried to imagine that he was kissing Janet but it didn't work. He gently pushed her away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." He said as he walked to a booth in the back of the bar.

"Eddie, what the hell is going on?" Sully asked as he slid in across from Eddie.

"Nothing."

"Bull shit, I heard you say that Janet left you."

"She did."

"Why?"

"I guess that she needed more help than I could give her." He snapped

"I'm lost."

"Well join the fucking club. Look, I don't want to talk about Janet ok. Just leave me the hell alone." Sully left Eddie to his sulking and went to call Nick. Eddie needed his friend.

"Eddie, what goes on?" Nick said a couple of hours later as he slipped into the booth next to Eddie. Owen and Ickey sat across from him.

"My booys." Eddie slurred. He was so drunk he could barely talk.

"Your cut off man." Owen said

"Come…on…big…O…lemme have some…more."

"Hell no man."

"Buzz kill." Eddie muttered

"Come on man, let's get you home." Nick said as he took Eddie's arm.

"Don't touch me." Eddie said as he jerked his arm away. Nick wouldn't give up. He pulled Eddie out of the booth. As he struggled against Nick, he hit him in the face.

"Oh…Nicky…I…so…sorry."

"Let's go." Owen said as he and Ickey each grabbed one of Eddie's arms and led him out of the door. By the time they got to Eddie's he was passed out. The guys half carried and half drug him to his room.

"She's gone. I lost her." His friends heard him mumble as the walked out of his room.


	29. Chapter 29

I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC

The first week after Janet left Eddie went through a variety of emotions. The first couple of days he alternated between hurt and sadness. His friends tried to get him to come out of his room and talk to them, but he didn't refused leave. Phil put food and beer in front of his door. He tried to drink the hurt and sadness away, but it didn't work so he just stayed in bed, staring at the ceiling. Eventually towards the end of the second day, he just felt sorry for himself.

On Monday morning he drug himself to work. By then the feelings of sadness and hurt were replaced by anger and he was not pleasant to be around. Nick tried to talk to him, but was only met with rude responses. Nick eventually gave up trying to have any type of conversation with him. Eddie threw himself into work. He hasn't been around much during the last week, with Janet being in the hospital, so a pissed off Eddie was working early morning until late evening. Finally on Friday afternoon, while they were finishing up their paperwork, listening to Eddie slam and cuss out anything that dared not to go along with his plan, Nick couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell did the computer do to you?"

"Shut up Nicky."

"Look, I've sat here all week and put up with your attitude, but frankly, I'm tired of it. Get over yourself. Janet left. Not because of you, but because she needed help that she couldn't get here."

"How do you know why she left?" Eddie snapped

"You left her email on the computer and I may have skimmed it."

"You son of a bitch. That was none of your business."

"I had to figure out why you stormed out of here. If you didn't want me to read it, you should of closed it out."

"She shouldn't of left." He mumbled

"Eddie, think about it. What happened to Janet was intense and scary as hell. Everything that was good in her life was destroyed by that asshole. This is her home and she needs to find a way to deal that is healthy for her."

"I could have helped her deal."

"Seriously man, think about that. Could you do better than professionals?" Eddie was silent for a moment.

"Why didn't she talk to me? Why didn't she tell me she was planning on leaving?"

"Would you of let her go?'

"Hell no."

"See, that's why she took off the way she did. She knew that you would beg her to stay and that's not what she needs right now. She needs more than what you can give her."

"I'm her boyfriend, I would have helped her."

"Sorry man, but it's not your help that she needs."

"How should I feel Nicky?'

"I can't answer that for you."

"I love her so damn much."

"I know you do."

Eddie leaned back in his chair and sighed. Nick had given him a lot to think about.

Janet's first week was as emotional as Eddie's. She sobbed constantly for the first forty-eight hours. She was miserable. She hated herself for how she left Eddie and she missed him terribly. Bright and early Monday morning she began her intensive counseling sessions. She had private sessions in the mornings and group sessions in the afternoons. She was diagnosed with severe depression with anxiety. Her doctor offered her a sleeping pill and a pill for her depression. Janet hated taking medication, so she refused. She was determined to get better without the assistance of medicine. At the end of every day she was emotionally exhausted but she still had her nightmares. Her doctor assured her that it was only temporary. After a week of intensive therapy, she had shown very little improvement so Janet reluctantly agreed to start an anti-depressant. Within days of starting the medication, she began to feel slightly better.

Over the next three weeks Eddie's life slowly returned to somewhat normal. He was lonely; he missed Janet, not just as his lover but also as his friend. Over the past few years, they had formed such a strong friendship. She was his best friend, more so than any of the guys. He told her things that he never told anyone else. That's what he missed the most, their friendship. He was trying to do some paperwork, thinking about Janet when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Latekka?"

"Yeah?"

"I am Dr. Sawyer, from the Fowlers Institute."

"Umm ok."

"I am Janet Meadows physician."

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, she is fine. I was calling to invite you to a counseling session with Janet."

"Of course, I'll do anything to help." By the time Eddie hung up the phone, he had an appointment set up. He was going to see his girl.

Two days later Eddie sat nervously in the doctor's office. He had butterflies in his stomach. He had no idea what to expect. The office door opened and he jumped to his feet.

"So, why am I here?" Eddie asked after the introductions were made.

"You are here because you are a very important person to Janet, and hopefully a very important part of her ongoing recovery."

"How can I help her?"

"Janet has experienced a very severe trauma."

"I know. I was there."

"Not just recently, but the past year has been traumatic with all of the abuse that she had to deal with and the loss of the baby. She had kept it bottled up inside and with this last beating it all bubbled to the surface and basically she cracked.

"I thought that she had dealt with it."

"She has had a very low self esteem level."

"I don't understand. She is the strongest woman I that I know."

"In certain aspects of her life, yes she is very strong, but when it comes to men and relationships, she has no self confidence. It has a lot to do with how she feels about her weight and the torment that she has experienced about it."

"She is beautiful."

"But she doesn't believe that. Paul was the type of man who finds a type of woman, like Janet, with low self-esteem and feeds on her insecurities, so she has to depend entirely on him. Eventually, you were able to build her confidence up. When Paul attacked her, all of the confidence that she had came crumbling down."

"How could one man cause so much damage?"

"Unfortunately, It's easy. When Janet met Paul, she was very vulnerable. She was desperate for love. He was her first relationship and she took everything he said and did at face value."

"My God."

"Eddie, Janet and I have slowly been rebuilding her confidence and you are a huge part of that. She is terrified that you are angry at her for leaving you like she did."

"I was, at first, but I'm not anymore."

"She is still very fragile."

"So, what do I need to do for her?"

"You need to be there for her. Don't push her. When she goes home, she will be taking baby steps and she will need you to hold her hand as she starts walking again. She has mentioned to me that the bar where the incident occurred is one of your favorite haunts. Is that correct?"

"That's right."

"She won't be ready to go back there for awhile, maybe never, which means that if you truly do support her, you won't go there with her until she is ready. Can you do that?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok, great, let's get Janet in here and talk some more."

"Can I touch her?"

"She'll let you know, what she's ready for." Eddie nodded and then waited anxiously while the nurse brought Janet to them. While he waited Eddie's heart pounded furiously. He hasn't seen her in a month. He wanted to smother her in a hundred kisses, and never let her go. He could just imagine how her lips would taste. There was a knock at the door that brought him out of his thoughts and caused him to jump to his feet.

Eddie held his breath as Janet walked into the room. She looked thinner and her hair looked curlier. She was looking at the floor. He slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch. He let out the breath that he forgot that he was holding. He used his finger to lift her face up. He looked into her eyes. They were full of tears. Her bruises were gone. Her face was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. She was beautiful. A tear slipped out of one of her eyes, and ran down her check. He gently wiped it away.

He smiled at her. She slowly returned his smile. His heart skipped a beat or two. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She returned his hug just as tightly.


	30. Chapter 30

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

Eddie and Janet stood in the middle of the office, holding each other tightly for five minutes. Janet's doctor could see the strong love that they had for each other. She finally cleared her throat to bring them back. They slowly broke apart from each other and sat down in front of the doctor. Eddie took Janet's hand and she held it tightly.

"So Janet, How are you feeling right now." Dr. Sawyer asked

"Much better now." She said smiling shyly at Eddie.

"Good. I have gone over several things with Eddie today regarding your condition and treatment. He wants to help you in anyway that he can. Is that ok with you?' Janet nodded. "Good, do you have anything that you would like to say to him?"

"I'm sorry that I left the way I did. I hope you're not mad at me." She said as she looked at the floor.

"I'll be honest. I was mad at first. Nick helped me realize that you did what you had to do and you were right. I wouldn't of let you go and then you never would have gotten the help that you needed. You did the right thing."

"Really?" She sounded surprised.

"Yes, really." Eddie smiled lovingly at her.

"I'm also embarrassed to say..." Dr. Sawyer interrupted her.

"Janet there is no reason to be embarrassed."

"I had to start taking depression medication."

"J, taking a medication doesn't make you weak. I'm proud of you."

"Why are you proud of me? I haven't done anything."

"My God, are you joking? J, you survived. You have been through hell and baby, you're still here with your head held up high. That's more than a lot of people can say."

Dr. Sawyer was so impressed with the way the Eddie was talking with Janet. She knew that when Janet left she would be in good hands.

They continued to talk for the remaining hour. Janet told Eddie of all the steps that she has taken toward her recovery and all of the things that she would have to continue doing to continue to improve.

"Eddie, I can't move back into my house. I need a fresh start. There are too many memories, especially about Andy."

"That makes sense. What are you going to do about your house?'

"I think I'm going to rent it out."

"Are you going to buy a new one or get an apartment?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Do you want to stay with me until you figure things out?"

"I don't want to impose."

"J, I offered. You wouldn't be imposing."

"Would it be all right if I stay with Eddie?" Janet asked Dr. Sawyer

"If you're comfortable with it, then it will be fine." She answered

"I would like to stay with you Eddie, but just until I get things sorted out."

"Ok, you two. This was a great session. Thank you Eddie for coming today. I believe that by you being here today, it really helped Janet. I will give you two a minute to say goodbye." Dr. Sawyer left them alone. They slowly stood and faced each other.

"Thank you for coming here today." Janet whispered softly

"Thank you for having me here with you."

"I wasn't sure if you would come."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought that you probably hated me."

"Baby, I could never hate you. Pissed off at you, sure, but I could never ever hate you."

"I don't deserve you." She said crying.

"Shh, don't talk like that. You deserve me and so much more." There was a knock at the door signaling that their time was up.

"Can I pick you up when you're released next week?"

"I would like that very much."

Eddie pulled her into his arms. "I love you pretty girl."

"I love you Eddie." He softly kissed her on the forehead. "See you next week"

One week later Eddie was back to take his girl home. He arrived about fifteen minutes early and Janet wasn't ready. He ran into her doctor in the hallway while he was waiting.

"Do you think that she is ready to come home?"

"I wouldn't be releasing her if she wasn't."

"What do I need to do?"

"Mainly, just make sure that she goes to her weekly therapy appointments. We have come a long way, and if she doesn't continue with counseling, she will be right back to where she started." Eddie nodded his head and smiled when Janet came around the corner. She shyly came towards him.

"You ready?" She nodded. "Come on, let's take you home." He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to crush his lops against hers; he wanted to suck her tongue. Instead, he took her hand and led her to his truck. He was going to let her make the first move, when she was ready.

On the way home, they stopped at Hugo's Hideaway for dinner.

"My God this smells so good. I just realized that I'm starving." Janet said as their food arrived.

"Well eat up baby. You're looking too thin." Janet choked on her food.

"Are you feeling ok Latekka? You just said that I'm looking too thin. I thought that you would appreciate a smaller me."

"J, you know I hate it when you talk about yourself like that." She was silent. "I fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the ridge. It's not a secret that the kind of woman that I have been with in the past, tall and skinny. I'm not that man anymore. I want to be with you. Every inch of you."

"Why?"

"I don't know how to answer that. I just love you anyway that you are." Janet reached across the table and took his hand.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Loving me, just the way I am."

"I wouldn't have you any other way baby." He squeezed her hand tightly.

It was late when they got to Eddie's house. Janet had a big day and she was exhausted. She was concerned about imposing and for the hundredth time, Eddie told her they had plenty of room for her. He took her up to his room.

"You'll sleep in here." He said as he placed her suitcase on the floor.

"Oh, no Eddie. I refuse to put you out of your own room. I can sleep on the couch."

"Then you won't sleep. Hell, I'm not even going to sleep on the couch. Phil is up at the weirdest hours of the night."

"So then where are you going to sleep?"

"The spare room. It's where Sam usually stays and he hasn't had any complaints about it." Janet picked up her suitcase.

"I'm the guest so I'll sleep in the spare room."

"You're my guest and I want you in here." Janet sighed.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" Eddie grinned and shook his head. They then stood there in awkward silence. Unexpectedly, Janet yawned.

"I'll let you get some rest." Eddie took a step closer to her.

"Thanks." She took a step closer to him.

"Goodnight" Another step towards Janet

"Goodnight." Another step.

Eddie saw his opening. He slowly leaned towards her, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips together. She responded immediately. Her mouth opened and he shoved his tongue in. He groaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair. She ran her tongue over his teeth. They sadly broke apart when they couldn't breathe. He rested his forehead on hers for a minute. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Janet was smiling.

"It's back."

"What's back?"

"Your smile."

"Eddie, I have been smiling most of the day."

"Yeah, but it's not "the smile" smile."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"When you're happy and you smile, it starts in your eyes and it covers your entire face. It reminds me of a sunrise."

"A sunrise?"

"You know when the sun rises the light starts off as a small blip then slowly the whole sky is lit up. That is what happens when you smile. It starts off as a small sparkle in your eyes, and that sparkle travels all over your face." Janet burst into tears.

"Aww shit J; I didn't mean to make you cry."

"That has to be the most beautiful thing that you have every said to me." She said as she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

--

Something woke Eddie up. He was confused. What the hell was he doing awake and why wasn't he in his bed? He quickly remembered that Janet was in his bed. It was very hard to leave her in his bed alone, especially after the kisses they shared but he knew that she was still fragile and he didn't want to push her.

Eddie rolled over to go back to sleep when he heard screams coming from his room. He threw off his blankets and ran to Janet. He opened the bedroom door, and saw Janet thrashing around screaming. She was having a nightmare. He ran over to the side of the bed and began to shake her and pull her into a sitting position.

"Janet, Janet wake up." She slowly opened her eyes.

"What? What happened?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"You had a nightmare."

"Oh, God." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Tell me about it." She shook her head. "Dr. Sawyer said that you can't keep these nightmares bottled up inside, so I'm not leaving until you tell me about it." He said to her as he unwrapped her arms from his neck.

"You're dead." She sobbed."


	31. Chapter 31

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

"Janet, baby I'm not dead. Look I'm right here." Eddie said desperately as he took her hands and placed them on his face. She was sobbing.

"I know, but my dream, it was so real."

"Tell me about it."

"It started the same as it did that night." She hiccupped. "Except this time you never stopped. You ran over to help me and he pulled out his gun and shot you." She sobbed against his chest.

"It was just a dream." He said soothingly, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"I couldn't get to you in time. You were barely alive when I did get to you. I couldn't stop the bleeding. You had such anger in your eyes when you died. I just know that you hated me for getting you killed."

"Hey, if I was angry in your dream, I was angry at Paul for hurting you."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you almost died because of me."

"I didn't die. I'm right here." She finally calmed down but did not move her head from Eddie's chest. So he just continued to sit with her and rub her back until her breathing became slow and she had fallen asleep. He gently laid her down. He kissed her cheek and turned to leave, when Janet reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Please, don't leave. I'm afraid to go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. He pulled a chair next to the bed.

"Will you hold me?" Eddie didn't need to be asked twice. He crawled in beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She laced her fingers through his and they both had one of the best nights of sleep that either of them experienced in over a month.

--

Janet woke before Eddie. His arms were still wrapped around her and his leg was tossed over hers. She gently untangled herself from him and headed for the bathroom, as quietly as she could. After she had showered and dressed for the day she headed downstairs to the kitchen. She wanted to make breakfast for Eddie, Phil and Pizza Girl. Janet opened the fridge, and sighed. It was practically empty. She found some, eggs, cheese, and ham so she decided to make ham and cheese omelets. She had just finished cooking when Phil and Pizza Girl came into the kitchen.

"Smell's delicious." Pizza Girl said

"I just finished them up. Eat up while they're still hot."

"Janet you didn't have to do this." Phil said

"It's my way of saying thanks for letting me crash here." Janet said as she finished pouring a cup of coffee.

"Are you ok?" Phil asked gently

"I'm getting there."

"Glad to hear it."

Janet placed her and Eddie's plate and their coffee on a tray and headed up to Eddie's room. As soon as she opened the door he stirred.

"Hmmm do I smell coffee?" He mumbled cracking open one eye.

"You do."

"Eggs?"

"Omelets." Janet placed the tray on his bed and Eddie sat up and patted the empty space next to him. She sat next to him and they enjoyed breakfast in bed. Eddie burped loudly when he finished eating.

"That was disgusting." She said laughing

"So what do you have planned for today?" Eddie asked her

"I have an appointment with my counselor, then Hannah and I are getting together."

"I would like to go with you to your appointment."

"That's not necessary."

"I want to Janet. I want to support you, even if that means just sitting in the waiting room."

"Speaking of support, thank you for last night."

"No need to thank me J."

"This was the first nightmare that I had in over a week. I don't understand why I got one last night."

"Maybe because it was a new environment."

"But I feel safe with you." Eddie pulled Janet into his arms.

"I'm glad that I can make you feel safe." Janet kissed him softly.

--

"I'm so glad that you're home. I have missed you so much." Hannah said as she hugged Janet for the fifth time.

"I missed you too."

"So you and Eddie, still going strong?"

"He has been amazing. How about you and Ray?"

"It's not so good. I think that we are over. We have postponed the wedding."

"For how long?"

"Indefinitely."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I brought it on myself."

"Could Ray not deal with Nick being Sam's dad?"

"He hates Nick and he hates the fact that because he is Sam's dad he is now entwined in my life. He can't get pass it."

"How is Sam dealing?"

"He's ok, I think. They are getting to know each other. It's hard on both of them, but they are spending a lot of time with other. It's slow going but it's going."

"Sam is a resilient kid. He'll come around." Janet said smiling.

"I hope so. Come on let's walk." Hannah said as she handed Janet her coffee and pulled her towards the door.

"I need to find a job and housing." Janet said as the walked towards the park.

"You do realize that this is the perfect opportunity for you."

"Opportunity for what?"

"To change your life. Janet you can basically start over and do something that you love."

"I loved working at Sully's."

"I think that you loved some parts of Sully's"

"What the hell?"

"You mean to tell me you loved all the grease that seeped into your pours, the fragrance of smoke in your hair at the end of your shifts and the drunk assholes that were mean to you." Hannah said the last phrase softly.

"Ok, maybe not everything about it."

"So why did you say you loved working there?"

"I loved it when my friends came in."

"And…"

"And Eddie. I loved it when Eddie was there."

"Ok, well now you have Eddie, so now, you can get a job that you really love. A job that you are excited about. A job that you want to go to and not just to see a guy."

"You're right. I need to do something that I love."

"Atta girl."

"So what the hell do I want to do?" Both girls laughed and continued walking.

"Something will tickle your fancy."

"Well I hope it starts tickling soon cause I'm getting stir crazy."

"You are the only person I know that has enough money that you can afford to take some time off but you can't do it."

"You just gave me a great idea. I have an errand to run. I'll call you later." Janet hugged Hannah and ran down the street.

Two hours later Janet walked into Best Friends Windows with a huge grin on her face. She walked over to Eddie and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey what goes on?" Eddie said hugging her back. "You are in a good mood."

"I have great news."

"What is it?'

"I got a job." Janet said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Where at? Doing what?"

"At Edmunson's Travel as an agent."

"J, that is awesome. I am so proud of you. How did that happen?"

" Wait, there's more."

"More?"

"How does a vacation sound?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Sadly I own none of these characters because if I did, I wouldn't have cancelled it. They are owned by ABC**

"A vacation?" A stunned Eddie asked

"Yep." Janet couldn't stop grinning.

"Ok what happened at your therapy appointment today."

"I actually got the idea from Hannah."

"Do tell."

"She wondered why I didn't consider taking anytime off before I jumped back into my life, so I thought why not? So I went to the travel agency to book a vacation. While I was waiting Mrs. Clark was also there waiting. Her anniversary is approaching and she wanted to treat her husband to a vacation, but she couldn't decide, so we both looked through the travel magazines and I basically helped her plan her trip. Mr. Edmunson overheard everything and before I could even talk about our vacation, he told me he thinks that I would be a great travel agent and he offered me a job, right on the spot. I accepted and we then planned our trip."

"Pretty girl. I am so proud of you." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"So, you want to hear about our vacation?" Eddie nodded. "I booked us a cruise to the Caribbean."

"What? Are you serious?" Eddie jumped up and wrapped her in his arms.

"So you're excited?"

"I have never been out of the state. I am so excited. Me and you on a cruise ship. Life doesn't get much better then this."

"Well about the just me and you part…"

"What?

"I booked three rooms."

"Three?"

"I want to invite Hannah, Nick and Sam."

"Umm ok. Why?"

"Well first of all, they are our best friends. Secondly, I know that Nick picked up a lot of extra work when you were dealing with my mental breakdown."

"Janet." He warned

"Sorry, it slipped. Hannah has been such a rock for me always. I just want to thank them for being there for both of us." Suddenly Janet began to panic. "Oh God, you hate it don't you."

"No, baby not at all. I think that it's a great idea. You continue to amaze me, always thinking of others."

"Hannah said that the bonding between Nick and Sam is slow going, so a vacation together might be just what that they need to jump start their relationship as father and son."

"What about Big Cat?"

"It's pretty much over between them."

"So if something just happens to spark between Sam's parents"

"Then that would be an added bonus to our trip."

"Since when are you a matchmaker?" Eddie said grinning.

"I just want our best friends to be as happy as we are."

"Are you happy Janet?"

"I really am. I'm sorry if I haven't shown it lately. I'm trying Eddie, I really am trying to get back to who I used to be before Paul."

"J, I'm not trying to push. I just want you to be happy. I want to be the man who makes you happy."

"One thing that I have learned in my therapy is that I don't need a man to be happy. I now know that I can be happy with just Janet, you are just a bonus." Eddie kissed her gently.

"I love you Janet."

"I love you." Janet suddenly thought of something. "Will you both be able to leave at the same time?"

"We own the business. We can close it anytime we want to."

"Oh it's going to be perfect." She said as she twirled around Best Friends Windows.

--

"Sam are you ready for your fall break?" Janet asked him as they all ate dinner at a local restaurant. Every year Knights Ridge Public Schools shut down for a week in the fall for conferences and teachers meetings.

"Definitely. Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird."

"I will have to agree with Sam on this one." Hannah said

"Go ahead, honey tell them." Eddie told her.

"Tell us what?" Nick asked.

"Well I have planned a trip for Eddie and I during fall break."

"Cool, where are you going?" Sam asked

"On a cruise to the Caribbean."

"Wow. My friend at school, his family went on one and he had so much fun."

"Sam, would you like to go with us?" Sam's eyes got as big as saucers.

"Really?"

"Yes really. You see I happen to have three extra tickets so you can go if you can talk your parents into coming with us."

"Nice move, using the kid to get the parents to agree." Eddie whispered proudly.

"Janet you can't be serious." Hannah said

"I'm totally serious."

"Mom can we go, please, huh, can we go?"

"Eddie, we both can't leave the shop for an entire week." Nick said

"Yeah we can. I already checked the schedule. We had a couple of jobs scheduled that week, but I have already rescheduled them and if necessary we can get Ickey to help out."

"Mom, what do you say? Can we please go?"

"Hannah I already know that you have that week off work. You take it off Sam's break every year."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please mom can we go?"

"All right Sam enough. I'm in." Hannah said and everyone looked at Nick.

"Ok."

"Yippee." Sam yelled

After they finished their meals Eddie and Nick went to pay the bill. They left the girls and Sam at the table talking about the trip.

"Man, thanks for this."

"Nicky, it's all Janet. It's her way of saying thanks for all of your support."

"I think that it will be good for Sam and I."

"Yeah, she was hoping for that too."

--

A few hours later Janet and Eddie were standing in Eddie's room getting ready for bed. He had pulled her into his arms for a hug and she remained there, her head lying on his chest, drinking in his scent. His fingers were running through her curls.

"At one point we do need to go to bed." Eddie said

"I know." She made no attempt to move so he slowly pulled himself away from Janet and kissed her.

"Sleep now."

"Eddie would you stay with me tonight? I feel safer when you're holding me."

"Of course, if that's what you want." Janet nodded her head. "You're wish is my command." He took her hand and led her to his bed. They both crawled into bed and as they did the night before, he wrapped his arms around Janet and they laced their fingers together. They quickly drifted off to sleep. Janet did have another nightmare, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the previous night.

After Janet fell back to sleep after her nightmare, Eddie watched her sleep. She seemed to be at peace for the moment. Even though she was in therapy and doing better, he still worried about her. He wished that he could take away all of the bad memories and hurt of the past. He thought of the engagement ring that is hidden in his desk drawer. He pulls it out everyday and looks at waiting for the day that it will be on her finger. He wants so bad to propose, but he was scared that she isn't ready. They haven't even made love since she came home. He was afraid that if pushes her too fast she would retreat back into herself. Eddie was a patient man, so he would wait but just in case he planned on taking the ring with him on the cruise. He was a man who was always prepared.


	33. Chapter 33

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

The month before their vacation, proved to be a busy one. Nick and Eddie were working a lot of extra hours to get as much done before they left. Ray and Hannah had officially broken up when she told him about the cruise. Surprisingly, they were both ok with it. Janet had started her new job and absolutely loved it. The clients and her boss were very impressed with her.

With the help of her counselor, Eddie and Hannah, Janet was finally able to go back to her home to pack up personal items. She still couldn't force herself to live there, but at least she was able to walk inside. She kept all of the furniture in the house. She wanted to rent it out fully furnished. When she bought her new house she wanted it to be a fresh start. She planned to make brand new memories, with brand-new everything. Janet and Eddie still hadn't made love, but they did sleep together every night, wrapped in each other's arms. They both secretly hoped that it would happen during their trip.

The morning of their departure, they drove to the airport. They were flying to Florida to catch their ship. This was Eddie, Sam, and Hannah's first plane ride. They all fought over the window seat. Finally out of desperation, Janet picked two numbers between 1-10 and the closest two to her number got the window seats. Hannah and Sam won and Eddie pouted like a child. After the seating arrangements were settled, the rest of the flight was uneventful.

When they arrived at the dock, they all stood and stared in awe. It was a huge ship. None of them had ever seen anything.

"Wow come on, let's go." Sam said as he grabbed Hannah's hand and drug her towards the ship. Once they were on the ship, the stewards showed them to their rooms. Janet had booked two master suites; one of them had an adjoining room with two double beds. Eddie and Janet had the suite without the adjoining room. Hannah took the second and Sam and Nick took the room with the double beds. They all agreed to check out their rooms and meet on the deck in one hour.

Eddie whistled when they were let into their room.

"My God, this is amazing." He said

"Will you be needing anything else?"

"No, I think that we're good." Eddie said

"Ok, well my name is Paul and I will be your steward for the trip. Please let me know if I can get you anything." He said as he let himself out of the room.

Janet cringed when the steward said his name. She clutched Eddie's hand tightly.

"J, it's ok. It's not him but I can get us another steward if you want."

"No, no it's ok. You're right. It's just a name."

"That's my girl." He said as he hugged her tightly.

--

An hour later the friends all met on the deck to do the traditional wave goodbye.

"We don't know anyone." Nick said

"That's not the point. Just do it." Eddie said and they all stood on the deck waving like goof balls. After the ship got underway the gang began to explore their home for the week.

"Eddie, I had towels on the bed that were folded like elephants." Sam said

"Dude, so did I."

"Mom, check out the water slides. Can we go?"

"Yeah Sam, we'll go."

"Sam there is a buffet that is open all night. You can eat whenever you want." Nick told him.

"Really? Anytime, anything I want?" Nick nodded.

"This is amazing." Janet said as looked around.

"Dude Eddie, check out the arcade."

"Sam, we are so going to hit that." Eddie said grinning

Two hours later after the ship was totally explored they all went to the buffet for dinner.

"Am I going to have to hang out with you guys all the time doing boring grownup stuff?" Sam asked

"Since when are we boring?" Janet asked

"And since when are we grownups?" Quipped Eddie and everyone laughed.

"They have programs where we can sign you in for the day and you can hang out with other kids your age doing different things. Would you like that?" Hannah asked

"Yeah, that sounds so cool." Sam said happily.

Three hours later they all had ate themselves sick and decided to call it a night. Their rooms were in the same hallway, but different ends so they parted company and promised to meet in the morning for breakfast.

--

Eddie closed and locked their door behind them. Janet was digging through the dresser drawers looking for some pj's. Eddie went over to her and put his arms around her waist. She turned around and kissed him gently.

"Janet." Eddie moaned as they broke apart.

"Eddie." She said huskily

"I want to make love to you. It's been too long baby, but if you're not ready I'll understand."

Janet responded by taking his hand, placing on her breast and kissing him deeply. Eddie grabbed the hem of her shirt and pushed it up. She willingly raised her arms and he pulled the shirt over her head. His eyes took in her soft creamy skin hungrily. Janet quickly undid the buttons of his flannel shirt and slid it off of his shoulders. She ran her hands over his chest, ran her fingers through his soft chest hair. Eddie expertly unclasped her bra and slid it off of her shoulders. Her nipples were hard and waiting for his mouth. His pants were tight; he needed to be set free. As if she was reading his mind, her hands reached for his belt buckle. She couldn't get his pants off quick enough for him, so he assisted her and shoved them to the floor. Between the two of them, Janet's pants and underwear were quickly discarded to the floor. Eddie bent down and kissed her with all of the love that he felt for her. Without ever breaking their kiss, he led her over to the bed. Thankfully, it had already been turned down. He gently laid Janet back onto the bed and he crawled on top of her. Eddie broke the kiss and moved his lips to nibble on her ear, moved down to her neck, and finally to her breasts. He bit her hard nipples and ran his tongue up and down her breast. She moaned in delight and grabbed his hair. His fingers slid inside of her. She was soaking wet and hot. She laid kisses on his shoulders, the only part of his body that she could reach at that moment and that made him harder then he thought possible. His fingers quickly brought her to an orgasm and before she finished screaming in pleasure he slid himself inside of her.

"Oh God Janet, you feel so good." Eddie groaned when he was inside her. Janet wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go farther inside of her. He thrust himself into her furiously with Janet matching him thrust for thrust while the only sound to be heard was the moaning coming from the lover's mouths. The moaning increased as they both were about to climax and then the room was filled with their screams as they both reached their orgasm simultaneously.

Eddie pulled himself out of Janet and collapsed next to her breathing heavily.

"I have missed that," Janet said shyly

"So I have I baby."

"Thank you for waiting for me."

"I would wait forever if necessary."

"You are a very patient man Eddie Latekka. I don't know of any man who would wait forever for a woman."

"They would if they were waiting for you."

"I love you." Janet said as she leaned over to kiss him, her naked breasts brushing against his naked chest. She slowly broke away from their kiss and traveled down to his chest. Her mouth found his nipples and her tongue teased them. He grinned. She alternated between sucking and biting them while running her hands over his chest. He suddenly flipped her over and his mouth attacked her breasts, He sucked hard on her breast. A few minutes later he pulled away looking very pleased with himself.

"Oh my God, Eddie, what the hell is this?" Janet shrieked when she saw what he did to her breast.

"You said that you hated them when they were all over someone's neck."

"So you put a hickey on my boob?"

"Well no one but you and I can see it baby."

"Oh, I will so get you back."

"Nice try Janet. I know that you would never put a hickey anywhere on me. You aren't the kind of woman who marks her territory"

"Well no one but you and I can see it baby." She mocked

"Let's see, I can take my shirt off in public, so there goes my chest and I wear shorts so there goes my legs." He said smugly.

"Hmm good point." Eddie grinned looking very proud of himself. "But not good enough." Janet said as she dived under the covers and she proceeded to leave a giant hickey on his inner thigh.

"No you didn't" Eddie said as Janet sat back up triumphantly.

"Oh yes I did. That will teach you not to mess with me." She said giggling.

"People might see if I have to take a piss."

"Oh well."

"Oh well? Is that what you said?" He said grinning as he pinned her down.

Smiling Janet nodded. Eddie closed his eyes and kissed her deeply. She responded immediately. Her tongue sought entrance into his mouth. He opened it and she pushed her tongue inside. He was hard again and he checked to see if she was ready for him. She was. Using his knee he spread her legs apart and slowly entered her. She moaned loudly with pleasure. This time when they made love it was slow and intimate. Eddie slowly thrusted himself inside of her. They took their time rediscovering each other as lovers. Their hands roamed all over each other's bodies. Janet's nails dug into Eddie's back. His tongue left a wet trail all over her body. They both were coming close to their climax. Janet's eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes. I want you too look at me when you cum. I want to see inside of you." Janet did as he asked. They were looking into each other's eyes when they both came. He kissed her passionately while still inside of her.

"I love you so much." He gasped

"I love you too."


	34. Chapter 34

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC.**

The shrill ringing of the telephone woke Eddie and Janet up out of a dead sleep.

"What the hell?" groaned Eddie and Janet just groaned and threw the blanket over her head. Eddie untangled himself from Janet and reached over picked up the phone.

"What?" He grumbled into the phone

"Eddie, it's the first day of vacation. It's time for breakfast at the buffet." An excited Sam said.

"Sam, what time is it?"

"7:30."

"7:30?" Janet giggled from under the covers. " Samuel, the point of vacation is to sleep in and take things slow."

"I know, but I am too excited too sleep. Come on, get up." Sam begged

"Are your parents up yet?" He asked yawning

"Kinda."

"Kinda?" Sam didn't respond. "All right, we'll meet you in an hour." Eddie hung up the phone and rolled over on top of Janet.

"Morning pretty girl." He said as he leaned down to kiss her, but she put her hand in front of her mouth.

"Nope, morning breath." She said shyly

"I don't care about morning breath." He said as he pulled her hand away and replaced it with his lips.

As soon as their lips met he immediately became hard. Janet moaned when she felt his hardness against her thigh. She reached her hand out and began to stroke him. Their kiss intensified. His hand found and fondled her breast. Suddenly there was a knock at their door.

"You've got to be kidding me." He snapped

"Eddie, Janet, are you guys up?" Sam's voice said from behind the closed door.

"Hang on a sec Sam." Janet said as she pushed Eddie off of her

"Come on J send him back to his room so we can finish this." Eddie begged

"Give the kid a break. He is just excited."

"Yeah well so I am." He said

"You better go to the bathroom to take of it." She said grinning as she pushed him out of bed. Eddie grumbled his way into the bathroom and Janet put a robe on an answered the door.

"Morning Janet." Sam said as he threw himself into her arms. "I am so excited. I don't know what I want to do first. Mom said that I will have time to do everything but I'm not sure so I want to get started right now."

"Your mom is right, you will have time to do everything that you want. I promise."

"Janet, is Eddie mad at me?"

"No, of course not."

"Well he sounded mad on the phone."

"He's just not a morning person."

"Where is he?"

"Shower."

"Will you please go ask him for me?"

"Now?"

"Please Janet."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Janet walked into the bathroom. Eddie was already in the shower. She poked her head in the shower and took a second to enjoy the few of Eddie's ass. She was about to get his attention when she saw him using his hand to take care of his hard on. She felt torn. She had never seen a man do this live and in person and she wanted to watch, but she didn't want to intrude on his private moment. Before she could decide what to do he finished the job and turned around and jumped when he saw Janet peeking.

"Oh God." He yelled and Janet turned red.

"I…I'm sorry. I …I…Oh shit." She turned away but Eddie grabbed her arm.

"Did you like the show?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of…"

"Shouldn't have watched? I don't mind." Janet's eyes widened.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What do you think about when you're ya know?"

"When I'm masturbating?" Janet turned bright red and nodded. "You baby. I'm thinking about you."

"What about me?"

"How good your breasts taste in my mouth, how hot and wet you get for me, things that I want to do to you." He said grinning

"Ok, then." She said

"What are you doing in here anyways?"

"Oh, yeah, Sam wants me to make sure that you aren't mad at him."

"I'm not."

"That's what I told him." She said as she walked slowly towards the bathroom door

"Oh J?"

"Yeah?"

"I showed you mine, so now you get to show me yours." He said as he winked at her

"No way."

"All in good time. All in good time."

--

An hour later they all were enjoying the breakfast at the buffet.

"I am so sorry you guys that Sam called you and showed up at your room this morning. I told him to leave you guys alone but when I jumped into the shower he did his own thing." Hannah said to Eddie and Janet

"It's no big deal." Janet said as she squeezed Eddie's hand

"But don't let it happen again Sam." Eddie said and Sam nodded. "Dude I'm kidding but seriously 7:30?' Everyone laughed

They decided to spend the morning in the bowling alley and the afternoon at the pool. They bowled tons of games, switching teams. At one point they all won a game or two. The afternoon at the pool was a blast. It took them back to their high-school days. They all kept tormenting each other, splashing and dunking each other, playing water basketball and volleyball. After dinner they all went to a show that Eddie and Nick snored their way through. Hannah and Janet kept nudging them awake and it would last all of five minutes before they were snoring again. The girls were so embarrassed by the end of the show.

After dinner the friends parted ways. Nick, Hannah and Sam went to a movie and Janet and Eddie walked around the ship, holding hands.

"This is perfect." Janet said as they stood on one of the ship's many decks looking out at the ocean.

"It sure is." Eddie said looking at Janet

"It is amazing all of this ocean in front and behind us. It's like nothing else exists except this ocean, this ship and us."

"I could live with that." Eddie said as he moved behind Janet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know everyone has a perfect moment that they commit to memory. This is my perfect moment." She whispered as Eddie kissed her neck.

"I'm glad that I'm a part of your perfect moment."

"I never thought that I would be happy again after everything that happened with Paul and Andy."

"Baby, what Paul did to you was unthinkable. He treated you like shit because he thought that you didn't deserve any better and it made him feel like a big man but in truth he was just a scared little piece of shit who felt better when he made you feel like crap."

"I know that now."

"And sweetheart, I hope you know that if Andy had lived, he would have had the best mother in the world."

"I don't know about that."

"I do. J, when you love someone or something you love with every ounce of you and I know that you love Andy with everything you have." Janet turned around, wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck and cried. He rubbed her back gently. After a few minutes she looked up at the man she loved.

"I really wanted to be his mom. I wanted it real bad." She sniffed

"I know you did, but you still are his mom. You will always be his mother."

"But, I wanted to kiss him, hold him when he cried, kiss his boo-boo's, hear his first word, and watch him take his first step." The tears were streaming down both of their faces. Their faces were so close to each other that when other people walked passed them; they were oblivious to their pain. They just thought they were another happy couple having a private conversation.

"I wanted that too, and I'm sorry that those moments were taken from you."

"Eddie, I don't even have a picture of him and I am forgetting what he looked like."

"We do have a picture."

"What?"

"Don't you remember in the hospital, they cleaned him up and took a picture?"

"I don't remember."

"You must have been too upset when I told you about it. I told you that I would show it to you when you were ready too see it."

"When we get home, I want to see it."

"I have it in my wallet if you want to see it before then." She nodded and held out her hand. He took her hand and led her back to their room. He wanted her to be in private when she saw it. He gently sat her down on the bed, took his wallet out of his pocket, pulled the picture out and handed it Janet. She looked at it silence for a few minutes.

"He looks like me." She said softly.

"Yes he does." Janet slowly got up, placed the picture on the dresser, pulled out a nightgown, went the bathroom and shut the door. She came out ten minutes later with a freshly washed face and swollen eyes from crying. She crawled in bed next to Eddie who had his arms opened and waiting for her.

"I'm sorry that I ruined our vacation."

"Oh my pretty girl, you didn't ruin anything. You showed me how brave you are and how much you have overcame. You took a huge step tonight and I think that being here on this ship helped you take that step."

"I am so lucky that I have you. Thank you for being my rock."

"I love you J." He said as he kissed her softly. That night they needed to feel close to each other so when they made love it was slow and erotic and they had never felt closer before then they did that night.


	35. Chapter 35

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

On the second day of their cruise, they all had a leisurely morning. Much to Eddie's delight, they slept in, even Sam who was exhausted from the previous day's activities. Around 10:00 Janet was awakened by gentle kisses on her neck.

"Hmmmmmm" She said sleepily

"Morning."

"Good Morning." Eddie continued to cover her neck and face with gentle kisses until she fully woke up.

"How about we order some room service and have breakfast in bed?" He asked her.

"Sounds good. Just order anything. You know what I like. I'm going to take a bath." She waited until Eddie turned over and reached for the phone and then she quickly slipped on her robe and headed to the bathroom.

The tub was quickly filled with hot water and bubbles. Janet had just finished washing up and just settled in to relax when the bathroom door opened and Eddie walked in, smiling at her.

"You look comfy." He said as he sat on the edge of the tub.

"I am."

"Can I scrub your back?" Janet hesitated for a second then, gathered up the bubbles in front of her and sat up and handed Eddie him a sponge. He dipped the sponge in the water, and then poured some of her smelly liquid soap on it. To give Eddie access, she pulled her wet hair off of her back. He gently began to rub the sponge in gentle circles over her back.

"Are you okay today?" He asked her softly.

"Surprisingly, I think I am. Thanks for putting up with me and my blubbering."

"J, I love you. I never put up with anything."

"I just can't believe that I broke down on our vacation of all times."

"Baby, I'm just glad that you finally did break down. You have been holding your grief in way too long."

"I didn't see it coming. One minute we are looking out at the ocean as happy as can be then the next I'm sobbing over my son."

"You never did grieve properly J, You only cried once, granted it was for a few hours, but still only once. You are a strong woman, and I think that's why you broke so easily after Paul hurt you."

"Funny, that's what Dr. Sawyer said."

"Great minds think alike."

"Thanks for taking care of the picture. I still can't believe that I didn't and still don't remember them taking it."

"That day was devastating for you. It makes sense to me." The sponge had moved from her back to her chest and breasts.

"When we get home, I want to enlarge and frame it."

"I think that is a perfect idea." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Breakfast is here."

"Smell's good." Janet said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Eggs Benedict. Your favorite."

After they were done with their breakfast, they relaxed in bed talking until it was time for Janet to go to the spa.

"So what are you and Nick going to do this afternoon?" Janet asked as she slid on her shoes.

"Were going golfing and then hit some the casino's."

"Sounds boring."

"So does spending the afternoon at a spa."

"But at least when my afternoon is over, I'll be soft and silky and you'll be sweaty and broke."

"Hey, have some faith in me woman, I may not end up broke." She chose not to comment.

"Ok cowboy, whatever you say." She said grinning

Eddie ran his hands up and down her arms. "Softer then this?" She always had lotion on and her soft skin was one of the many things about her that turned him on.

"Softer then this."

"Well, I'll be the judge of that tonight.'

"Don't make any promises that you don't intend to keep."

"Oh baby, believe me I am definitely keeping this promise."

--

"Are you having fun?" Janet asked Hannah as they were both lying on a table with some green stuff on their faces and cucumbers on their eyes.

"Hell yeah."

"What about Sam?"

"Most defiantly. He was so excited to be with kids his own age today. They have so much planned. He is going to have a blast."

"How are things with him and Nick?"

"Getting better I think. They haven't really had much father son time besides in their room at night or first thing in the morning so tomorrow he is taking Sam to breakfast€'

"That will be good for them"

"So you and Eddie… having fun"

"It's been like a dream" Hannah pulled off one the cucumbers and looked at her best friend who had a huge smile across her face.

"You're happy again." It was a statement but Janet answered her anyway.

"I'm getting there. I did break down last night over Andy." Janet recounted her conversation with Eddie to Hannah.

"Girl, I am so proud of you." Hannah said as they both washed their faces.

"Thanks for being there for me."

"Hey, what are best friends for? Come on, there are two massage tables calling our names." They girls clasped hands and headed for their massages.

--

"You guys kissed?" Eddie asked Nick as he swung the golf club.

"Every night that we've been here after Sam is asleep."

"Sweet."

"The first night I snuck into Hannah's room and we talked for hours and I kissed her."

"Did she kiss you back?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Cause it's you." Nick playfully punched Eddie on the shoulder.

"Then last night, we made out."

"Dude, you sound like you're in high school."

"Felt like it too."

"You need to get a life."

"I plan on getting one in three days."

"What happens in three days?"

"On the last night of the cruise they have an all night party for the kids that Sam signed up for. So Hannah and I will be alone."

"Nicky's gonna get some. Nicky's gonna get some." Eddie teased in a singsong voice.

"Kiss my ass dude."

"Nah, I'll let Hannah handle that."

"Janet seems happier."

"Yeah man she is. She really is."

"So things are good with you guys?"

"Things are great. She is healing more and more every day."

"She is so good for you."

"She is the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm going to propose during this trip."

"When?"

"After that fancy dinner thing that we have to go to."

"How are you going to ask her?"

"I ain't telling you."

"Come on man."

"Hell no cause you'll open your trap and tell Hannah and ruin everything."

"I wouldn't." Eddie stared straight at him. "Ok, under a certain amount of pressure maybe I would."

"That's exactly why I'm not telling you shit and by the way if you mention my proposal to Hannah, I will throw your sorry ass off the ship."

"Ok, I hear you." Nick said as he held his hands up defensively.

"You better."

"Never thought that I would live to see the day that Eddie Latekka wanted to settle down with just one woman."

"One amazing woman." Eddie said softly.


	36. Chapter 36

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

"Got enough food on your plate bub?" Nick asked his son

"I'm not sure. There is so much food, I just couldn't decide." Sam replied

"That's why it's called a buffet. You can go up for more as many times as you want to."

"I know but it's just more fun to pile my plate up." Father and son ate in silence for a few minutes until Sam broke the silence.

"Why did you leave my mom and never come back like you promised?" Nick didn't see that one coming and he took a second before answering.

"I was young and stupid. My mom had recently died and everywhere I went in the Ridge I was reminded of her. I didn't realize how much her death affected me until I was gone and once I was gone I couldn't make myself go back, back to her memory."

"Would you of come back if you knew about me?" Sam asked softly

Nick reached across the table and took his hand. "Of course. I would have been back in a heartbeat if I would of known about you."

"You really would have?"

"Sam, when I came back home, I was only planning on staying for a weekend, but when I saw you and realized that you could be my son, I never went back to New York."

"I didn't know that."

"I began fighting for you, even before I knew for sure that I was your father."

"Are you glad that you're my dad?"

"Sam I have never been more happy about anything before." Sam smiled. "Are you happy that I'm your dad?"

"Yeah, Nick I am."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, I'm your dad. You can ask me anything."

"Can…I…uh…" Sam began hesitantly

"What is it Sam?"

"Can I call you dad?"

Nick just nodded. He had tears in his eyes and he was afraid that he would burst into tears if he tried to speak.

"Thanks dad." Sam said with a big smile.

--

"Good God, are we there yet?" Eddie grumbled

"Almost, I think." Janet replied

"This better be worth it." Said Nick.

"Just shut up and enjoy the scenery." Hannah said

They were all in the middle of a hike, courtesy of the land excursion that Janet had booked for them. They had to hike to make it to a river for a gentle tube ride through some local caves. When they finally arrived at their destination they all collapsed on ground exhausted. They had been hiking through the jungle for about forty-five minutes.

After they received their instructions, they all put on their life jackets and headed into the beautiful, blue, refreshing river.

"This is beautiful." Janet said as she took in her surroundings.

"It really is." Hannah agreed

Nick and Eddie both looked at each other and winked. They both knew what had to be done.

"Yeah, it's ok, but I'm not so sure if it was worth the hike. What do you think Nicky?" Eddie asked as he moved in the river to stand next to Janet. Nick did the same with Hannah while Sam stood there silently giggling. He knew what was going to happen.

"I agree Eddie, but I was thinking that there is something that can be done to make it worthwhile."

"I was thinking the same thing." And then before either Hannah or Janet could react, Nick and Eddie grabbed them and dunked them in the water. The girls surfaced laughing and sputtering. They wasted no time and retaliated immediately. Soon all four of them were soaking wet and getting yelled at by their leader.

--

"Ok, J, you were right, this is so cool." Eddie said as the floated into another cave.

"Did you ever imagine doing anything like this?" Janet asked as she squeezed Eddie's hand. They were floating next to each other in their tubes, holding hands.

"Never in my wildest dreams. It's just perfect." He replied as he lifted her hand out of the water and kissed it gently.

They continued floating down the river enjoying the scenery and conversations that only good friends and lovers could have. A few hours later they reached the end of their tube ride. They enjoyed a picnic snack then they headed out to the local beaches.

"I think that this is it." Hannah said

"Are you sure mom? I'm tired of walking." Sam whined

"Of course I'm not sure. This map sucks."

"Give it to me." Eddie said as he grabbed the map from Hannah's hand.

"Yeah, sure Eddie, you can take it."

"Get over it Hannah."

"All right you two knock it off." Nick said and Sam giggled.

"Now, according to this map, the beach should be right over toward the right, about a half mile away." Eddie said smugly

A few minutes later, because Eddie had over calculated the distance, they arrived at the beach.

"Finally, we're here." Sam said as he ran towards the water. He suddenly froze in place.

"Sam honey, what's wrong?" Hannah asked but when he didn't respond Nick and Eddie ran over to see what was going on. Once they got to Sam's side they had the same reaction as Sam.

"What the hell?" Janet mumbled as she and Hannah walked over to them.

"Oh my God." Hannah said as she quickly covered Sam's eyes. The beach that they had found was covered with naked men and women of all different sizes and ages.

"It's nude beach. No one said anything about a nude beach." A shocked Janet whispered.

"Come on, we need to go." Hannah said as she and Janet drug Sam away.

"Why weren't they wearing their bathing suits?" A wide-eyed Sam asked

"In some places, people are more comfortable not wearing their suits." Hannah weakly replied. She had no idea how to explain this to him.

"I think that it's gross."

"Eddie, Nick, come on." Janet shouted but they didn't move.

"Come on girl, let's go get our men. Sam stay here, don't move." He nodded as the girls made there way over to their boyfriends.

"Umm hello." Hannah said as she waved a hand in front of Nick's face. He didn't respond

"Eddie, are you there?" Janet said as she pushed his dropped jaw back into place.

"Dude, do you see that?" Eddie whispered to Nick who nodded dumbly.

"Hey cowboy?" Janet whispered

"Hmmm?" He answered without looking away from the scene at the beach.

"If you don't walk away with Nick, right now, I won't have sex with you for a month." She whispered softly in his ear then grabbed Hannah and walked away. "Give them two seconds." She said giggling

"What did you say to him?"

"I threatened to withhold sex."

"You go girl." Hannah said proudly. Her best friend had come so far over the past year. She had blossomed into a beautiful, confident woman.

"Dude, let's go." Eddie said as he grabbed Nick's arm.

"Aww Eddie, so many…" Nick said laughing

"If we don't leave now, I won't be having sex for a long time and you know how pissy I can get and if I ain't getting none, you know that you won't be getting any."

"Shit, let's go." They both jogged back to the woman they loved and kissed them.

"Nice try, but you will have to do better then that." Hannah said laughing.

"I plan on it." Nick whispered huskily in her ear.

"You know that you're the only woman that I have eyes for." Eddie told Janet

"Could have fooled me." She said grinning. He breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she wasn't upset.

"It was just a shock seeing all of those naked people."

"Sure it was."

"I love you."

"I know it." She replied confidently as she linked her hand with his.


	37. Chapter 37

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

"Awww come on Janet, let me stay." Eddie begged

"Nope. Notta. No way. Not happening." She said

"But why?" He whined

"Jesus Eddie, you sound like a child." Janet gently chided.

"But why?" He repeated.

"Because I said so."

"Now you sound like my mom."

"This is a special night. We get to get all dressed up, do our hair. It's kinda like my dream prom and on prom night the date comes to pick her up, not get ready with her."

"Were you at the prom?"

"Yeah I was there."

"I don't remember you being there."

"Well Eddie we really didn't hang out. In fact we didn't have any of the same friends. The only reason that you knew my name was because I did your term papers for you."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"That was a long time ago. I was just happy that you knew my name even if the only time that you used it was to ask me to write a paper for you."

"God, I was an ass." Janet smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You were, but not anymore."

"I still don't remember you being there." Eddie said as he rubbed his head thoughtfully.

"You had eyes only for Rory and you were three sheets to the wind that night."

"Yeah I was wasn't I?" He said grinning. "So prom night for you sucked huh?"

Janet nodded her head. "I went with Tyler McIntyre as friends, but as soon as we got there, he ditched me and I stood by the wall all night."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. All right, I will do whatever you wish to make this a night that you will never forget."

"Thank you Eddie. This means a lot to me." She said with tears in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"You know that I would do anything to make you happy."

"Anything?" She asked with raised eyebrows

"Okay almost anything."

--

"Janet your hair looks amazing." Hannah said as both girls were having getting their nails done. Janet's hair was pulled up on top of her head with a few ringlets of curls, falling around her face.

"Thanks, so does yours." Hannah had her hair pulled back into a simple French twist. The girls sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts about the evening ahead, until Janet broke it with an odd question.

"Were you and Rory Dunlap friends?"

"Wow, that's a blast from the past. What made you bring her up?" A surprised Hannah said

"Eddie and I were talking about high school earlier."

"Rory and I weren't friends. We just tolerated each other because our boyfriends were best friends. We ran in different circles."

"It's weird to think that he was with her and now he is with me. We are two totally different people."

"Well Eddie just finally got his head out of his ass and realized how amazing you are. Do you wanna know a secret about Rory and Eddie?" Janet nodded eagerly "Rory took Eddie's virginity."

"No way!" Janet was shocked. "How do you know?"

"Nick, of course."

"Oh my god. I never thought that. I guess I always assumed that, well I don't know what I assumed but…" He voice trailed off.

"Well before she broke his heart, she was his only one. After she left town that's when he started sleeping around, to make himself and quite a few woman in the Ridge happy."

"Was Nick your first?"

"Uh Huh. What about you, who was your first?"

"Some guy at the Duf. Max Wilson."

"Were you guys together for a long time?"

"Nope, after he got what he wanted, I never heard from his again. Kinda like Eddie huh?"

"Like the old Eddie." Hannah corrected her.

--

"Dammit, I hate wearing suits." Eddie growled as he tried for the third time to tie his tie.

"Suck it up dude." Nick said to him. "Get over here and let me see your tie."

Eddie slowly walked over to Nick, who tied his tie for him. "God, I feel so stupid." He grumbled

"If you hate it so much, then why did you agree to go to this shin-dig?"

"Cause it will make Janet happy." Nick laughed

"Man, that girl has got you wrapped around her finger."

"Damn, straight." He grinned. "Now remember, after we leave order the cake and champagne. Find the steward and have him bring the flowers over. I want it all to be there when we come back."

"How can I explain it to Hannah?'

"You can tell her that I'm popping the question once we leave but not before."

"You're asking Janet to marry you?" Sam asked. He had come in the room while the guys were talking.

"Yeah Sam, and I'm telling you the same thing that I told your dad. If you tell her or your mom, I will throw you off of the ship." He received a smile from the child

"What if she says no?" Sam asked innocently

"I hope she doesn't." Eddie said softly

--

At 7:00pm sharp there was a knock at the door. Janet felt her stomach lurch. She was a nervous wreck. She stood frozen in place.

"Honey, relax. Eddie is going to lose it when he sees how gorgeous you look." Hannah said as she went to open the door. Sam was the first one to enter the room. "Oh, baby. You look so grown up." She exclaimed as she enveloped him into a hug. He struggled and quickly pulled himself away for his mother.

"Mom, please, grown ups don't hug their moms."

"Yes they do." Nick said as he followed his son in the room. "Hannah, you look amazing." Hannah was wearing a pale green strapless dress that came to just above her knees. Nick kissed Hannah gently.

Eddie walked into the room behind Nick. He saw Janet before she saw him. He took a minute to look at her. She was wearing a navy blue dress that was tight around her chest then flowed out and ended at the middle of her calf.

"Janet, you look beautiful." Eddie said as he walked over to her and gently kissed her.

"You clean up pretty well yourself cowboy." Eddie pulled out a corsage and slid it on her wrist. Tears filled her eyes. "Thank you."

"Shall we?" Eddie offered his arm and the handsome couple made their way to the dinning room.

--

"I'm bored." Sam said for the tenth time.

"Sam, enough." Hannah said sternly and Sam sulked.

"Hannah, I'm sorry he is having such a sucky time." Janet whispered

"Don't be. He'll get over it."

Eddie hadn't been able to take his eyes off of his beautiful date all evening. She had been glowing all night. She was having so much fun. He couldn't wait to propose. He actually had butterflies in his stomach. Sam didn't help the situation much by suggesting that she would say no. He hoped that she was ready.

"Dance with me." He murmured to Janet when the band began to play a slow song.

"What, are you serious? You don't dance." She asked

"Dance with me." He repeated as he stood up and held out his hand. She blushed and slowly stood up, took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They didn't actually dance, but swayed back and forth. They stayed out on the floor swaying for two songs. After the second song ended Eddie asked her if she would take a walk with him.

"Why?"

"I would like some fresh air." He said lamely

"Sure, if you want." She agreed as he led her toward the exit. As they passed by their table, Eddie turned and winked at Nick.

"Where are they going?" Hannah asked. They hadn't even had dessert yet.

"To get engaged." Nick said smoothly

"WHAT?"

"Eddie is going to ask Janet to marry him." Sam said happily

"How long have you known?"

"A few days."

"How could you not tell me?" She shrieked

"Eddie said he would throw us off the ship if we told you." Sam said in a serious tone, which caused Nick and Hannah to laugh.

--

Eddie and Janet arrived at what they had dubbed their special spot, the same spot where Janet opened up about Andy. Since that fateful night they had come there on a daily basis before going to bed. They always stood by the rails, looking out into the big black ocean, talking about life and unwinding. They had both come to love these moments.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as he stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands entwined in his.

"Thanks." She said softly

"Janet I love you so much." He said as he gently kissed her neck.

"I love you Eddie."

"Every day when I wake up you're the first thing that I think of, and when I go to bed at night you're the last thought that crosses my mind before I fall asleep. When you aren't sleeping next to me, I can't sleep, and when you are lying next to me at night I sleep like a baby. Janet I don't ever want to be without you."

"I don't want that either."

"When you look out there into the ocean, how far does it does it seem to go on for?"

"Forever." She whispered staring at the ocean.

"That's how long I want to be with you. I want love you for the rest of my life. This may sound corny and stupid, in fact I may have even heard this from a movie, but baby, you complete me. I am the man that I am because of you, because you love me." He slowly untangled her hands from his and turned her around to face him. He had tears running down his face. She gently took her hand and wiped his tears away.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned

"I have never been more okay before in my life." He clumsily pulled the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Janet couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Pretty girl, I love you. I want to make you the happiest woman in the world because you have made me the happiest man ever. Janet Edith Meadows, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked with tears streaming down his face.


	38. Chapter 38

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

_Oh my God, is this really happening? Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. _Janet pinched herself. _Ouch Dammit, that hurt. Ok. I am awake. This is so not a dream. Is Eddie Latekka asking me to marry him? He is down on one knee and he is holding a ring. OH MY GOD!_

"Janet." Eddie's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Will you marry me?" She looked into his eyes and saw they were filled with love.

"Oh yes, Eddie, yes I'll marry you." She gushed. He quickly pulled the ring out of the box and slipped in on her ring finger on her left hand. He stood up wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and twirled her around in a circle kissing her passionately.

"I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. Eddie said happily

"I love you too." Janet said as he gently set her back on the ground.

"Do you like the ring?" He asked nervously. Janet held up her hand in front of her face.

"It's too dark. I can't see it."

"Oh shit. You're right. Come on. I want you to see it.' He grabbed her hand and led to light.

"Oh Eddie, it's beautiful." It was a simple princess cut diamond on a band of white gold. Surrounding the diamond was two smaller stones that just happened to be both of their birthstones.

"You really like it?" He asked hopefully. He really wanted her to love the ring and he was so scared that she was going to hate the ring.

"I absolutely love it. You even put our birthstones on it, entwining us forever."

"That's the plan pretty girl." He said as he kissed his fiancé. Suddenly, she pulled away from him, grabbed his hand and started pulling him with her.

"I have to tell Hannah."

--

"What is taking them so long?" Hannah asked nervously

"Relax Hannah, give them time." Nick said soothingly

"Maybe she said no."

"Sam!" Both of his parents said at the same time. Just as Hannah was getting ready to lecture him she saw a radiant Janet and Eddie walking happily towards them. Hannah jumped up and ran over to her best friend.

"Oh my God Janet. Congratulations. Let me see." She said as she grabbed Janet's left hand.

"Ed, congrats man." Nick said as he shook Eddie's hand.

"You're lucky that I am so happy Nicky cause you know how much I hate it when you call me Ed." They heard Hannah squealing.

"Janet it's gorgeous. Eddie, did you pick this out by yourself. You've got taste man."

"Thanks Hannah I think." Eddie said as they all headed back towards their table. Janet smiled broadly when she saw the bouquet of Lilly's, her favorite flower, sitting at her spot at the table. She pulled out the card.

_The first of many for my future wife._

_I love you- Eddie_

"You are an amazing man." She said smiling as she kissed him.

They friends sat at their table eating cake and drinking champagne, sparkling grape juice for Sam, celebrating Eddie and Janet's happiness. Suddenly the band asked for the dining rooms attention.

"We just received word that we have an engagement in the house." Eddie grabbed onto Janet's hands and she turned red. " So ladies and gentleman, how about a round of applause for Eddie and Janet." The crowed began clapping. "Come on up to the dance floor and dance your first dance as an engaged couple."

Janet hated to be the center of attention so her friends and fiancé forced her out of her chair and towards the dance floor with, everyone around her clapping. Once on the floor Eddie wrapped his arms around her and Janet instantly forgot everyone around her. The only person that she saw was Eddie. In his arms she felt safe and complete. He gently kissed her while her left hand ran through his hair, her ring sparkling brightly.

--

Janet tried to unlock their room but she was finding it difficult to get the key in with Eddie's hands roaming up and down her dress and his kisses on her neck. Finally, the door opened and she pulled him into the room. He shook off his suit jacket and loosened his tie and pulled it over his head. Janet unbuttoned his shirt and slid it to the ground. She ran her hands over his bare chest. Eddie's hand went to the back of her dress and found the zipper. Before he could unzip her dress Janet's hand went to the light switch to turn it off but Eddie stopped her.

"No, Janet keep the light on." He whispered, "I want to see you, all of you."

"You've seen me."

"Only in the dark under blankets. I want to make love to you with the lights on and no blankets."

"But what if you umm change your mind about me?" Eddie sighed. It broke his heart that she still thought so little of herself. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Oh baby, I am committed to you, all of you, every beautiful part of you for ever."

When Janet looked into his eyes and saw all of the love in them for her, all of her inhibitions about how she looked fell away. She reached behind her and unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Eddie's eyes hungrily traveled over her body, admiring her new royal blue bra and panty set.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered huskily.

Janet began to kiss his chest, every inch of it, slowly working her way down. She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and pushed them and his boxers to the floor. Then totally surprising him, she got on her knees and took his extremely hard erection in her mouth. She sucked him slow, while her hands fondled his boys. Eddie groaned in delight when he felt her teeth scraping against his manhood. He felt the beads of sweat rolling down his face as he fought to maintain control. His legs were becoming weak.

"OH…GOD…JANET." He gasped. He tapped her shoulder to let her know that he was almost there and handed her a tissue that he had managed to grab. She slowly pulled herself away from him and her hand took over what her mouth started. Eddie quickly reached his orgasm.

"That was amazing." Eddie said and Janet smiled shyly.

"I'm glad you liked it." Closing her eyes, she reached behind her, unclasped her bra, and slipped it off of her shoulders and onto the floor. She then slowly slid her panties off and they quickly joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. For the first time in their relationship, for the first time in her life, she stood absolutely naked in front a man.

Eddie knew how much it took for Janet to take this step and he had never been more proud of her then he was at this moment. His eyes took in every inch of her body with her eyes. He had never seen anything so beautiful before.

"Open your eyes pretty girl." When she did he saw that they were full of tears and fear.

"Damn woman, you're hot." He grinned his signature toothless grin that was only used for Janet and she smiled shyly.

The engaged couple leaned towards each other and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They slowly made their way over to the bed, never breaking the kiss. They tumbled onto the bed, laughing. Eddie silenced her laughter with a kiss on her lips. She sighed happily. His lips began to travel all over her body, kissing or licking every inch of her. Eddie's hard on quickly returned as he felt her squirming from his touch. His hand slid between her legs and found that she was wet and ready for him. He rolled over on his back and pulled her on top of him.

"Give me a ride baby." He mumbled. She had only rode him the one time in his truck and he loved it. He had tried to get it to do it again but she never would. He knew that the only reason she did it that one time was because she was protected by the dress that she was wearing. She had taken a lot of huge steps that night with her body image, so he hoped that she would try it tonight.

Pushing away all of the negative thoughts that were running through her brain she concentrated on pleasing the man who loved her. She slowly adjusted herself and slid into him. She moaned in delight as his penis filled her. She began to move up and down as Eddie's hands caressed her ass.

"Eddie…please…I need… your…hands…on… my…boobs." She begged between thrusts.

An idea came to Eddie's mind. He reluctantly pulled his hands off of her smooth ass, took her hand in his and placed them both on her breast. Her eyes widened when he pulled his hand away and left hers resting on her breast. He took her other hand and placed it on her clit and he returned his hands to her ass.

"Go ahead baby, I want to watch you touch yourself."

Janet started down at Eddie as she continued to pump herself into him. He nodded encouragingly at her. Her breasts were aching to be touched. Eddie watched in amazement was Janet closed her eyes and slowly began to rub her breast. She grabbed and fondled her nipple. She groaned in delight. She was so turned on that she unconsciously began to rub her clit. When Eddie saw this, he thought that he was going to explode with delight.

"Atta girl." He encouraged. He placed his hands on her hips and helped her move up and down. Sweat was covering both of their bodies and their breathing became labored. They were almost ready to climax.

"OH…GOD…EDDIE…YES."

"OH…JANET."

They both screamed as Eddie's seed flowed into Janet and she gushed her warm hot fluid over him. Exhausted Janet collapsed on top of the man she loved. Her head was on his chest and her ass was sticking up in the air because he was still inside of her. With one hand he ran his fingers through her hair while the other drew lazy circles over her ass. She ran her fingers through his chest hair while they both caught their breath.

"Janet that was incredible." He said softly.

"Yeah it was wasn't it?" She giggled.

"You took a huge step tonight. I am so proud of you." Janet's knees began to hurt so she slowly pulled herself off of Eddie. As she settled in the bed next to him, he pulled up the blankets to cover them up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't do anything to deserve your pride." She whispered sleepily

" You trusted me by stepping out of your shell of self consciousness tonight. As much as you didn't want to you put yourself and your hurt on the line. That's why I'm proud of you."

"I was so scared that you would be repulsed by the way I look in the light, when you could see every flaw." Eddie groaned, unwrapped his arms and sat up on one elbow and looked her right in the eye.

"Hell Janet, everyone has flaws."

"You don't."

"Neither do you. You are absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

"Loving me, thinking that I'm beautiful."

"Pretty girl, I don't have to think. You are beautiful." Janet reached up and pulled his face close to hers.

"I love you Eddie Latekka."

"I love you more Janet Meadows."

"No you couldn't possibly love me more than I love you."

"I do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too" They both burst out laughing.

"That has to be the stupidest argument that we have ever had." He said grinning

"But it's one that I'm sure that we will have again."

"And one that I will win."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Not."

"Too." They ended this argument with a deep, passionate kiss. After they broke apart the curled up next to each other, fell asleep and each of them dreamed of their future together as husband and wife.


	39. Chapter 39

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

Eddie woke up sometime in the middle of the night and reached over to cuddle with Janet. He found her side of the bed cold and empty. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around for his fiancé. When he didn't see her, he crawled out of bed and walked naked to the bathroom and found it empty.

"What the hell?" He mumbled as he turned on the bedside lamp. As the light flooded the room she was nowhere to be found. He was slightly worried. "Baby, where did ya go?" As he looked around the room he noticed that her tennis shoes were missing. He quickly threw on some clothes and shoes and headed to search the ship for her. He figured that she was at their special place and he was right. When he came around the corner on the deck he saw her leaning over the railing looking out into the ocean. She was a vision of beauty standing there with her hair blowing in the wind. He slowly walked up to her and slid his arms around her waist. She didn't flinch; it was like she was expecting him.

"Hey pretty girl." He whispered in her ear.

"Hey handsome."

"Just thought that I would notify you that I really don't like waking up alone in our bed."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep and I needed some fresh air."

"You should have woke me. I would of have come with you."

"I know, you just looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Baby, you can disturb me anytime you want." Janet didn't respond. "Hey are you okay?" He asked her softly.

"I'm fine." She whispered

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've just been thinking."

"About what?'

"How perfect this trip has been and how I would be happy just to stay here forever."

"You're right. This trip has been perfect, but we have a life to get home to, our wedding to plan." He said grinning. She turned around to face him.

"We are engaged and I haven't even met your parents."

"Well they live in Boston and I was thinking that when our plane lands we can stop and see them on the way home."

"Eddie, what if they hate me?" She asked him with tears in her eyes. This was an ongoing fear of hers.

"They will love you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you and you make me happy, therefore my parents will love you."

"Shouldn't you call them and give them some warning?"

"I called them before we left and they are expecting us." He said smugly

"You are quite proud of yourself aren't you cowboy." She said as she quickly kissed him.

"Damn straight I am." They hugged each other tightly. She slowly pulled away from her and looked him in the eye.

"Eddie, you do realize that people are going to talk shit about our engagement when we get home." It all finally made sense to Eddie, why she was standing out here in the middle of the night.

"So what? Let them talk."

"We haven't even been engaged for a day. If you want to back out, I'll understand."

"Jesus Christ Janet." He muttered as he pulled himself away from her. He couldn't help himself, he was pissed at her. He poured his heart to her and she still didn't trust that he loved her unconditionally.

"Eddie, I…" She said as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Why can't you trust that I love you and I'm not going anywhere? I asked you to marry me for God's sake. I don't give a shit about what other people say about me but I do give a shit what people would say about you. I will always defend you but I am tired of defending myself and my love to you, of all people." He snapped as he walked away from her.

"Eddie, please don't go." She begged

"I need to walk away before I say something that will hurt you and I'll regret." Janet slowly sunk into one of the deck chairs and let the tears flow freely.

--

"Draft please." Eddie asked as he walked up to one of the bars on the ship that was opened all night. He quickly downed his drink and ordered a second.

_Dammit, I shouldn't have snapped at her. She is so fragile. I hope that this won't set her recovery back. I am just so God damn tired of her self doubt. What else can I possibly do to convince her that I love her, no matter how she looks? I mean it helps that she is beautiful, but I would love her even if she weren't cause she's Janet._ Eddie sat at the bar for the next hour running countless thoughts through his brain and nursing his second beer.

"The woman at the booth thought that you might need this." The bartender said as she handed Eddie his favorite bottled beer. Only one person knew that he drank that beer. He turned around and saw Janet sitting at the booth watching him. When he met her eyes she smiled weakly at him.

"Can I get another please?" He was handed another bottle of beer and he took them over to the booth and slid across from Janet handing her a beer. She took a huge swig. He reached across and took her hand.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"Please let me go first." Janet said and Eddie nodded. "I shouldn't have suggested that you would want to back out of the engagement. I know that you love me. I just hate what everyone says about you being with me and I hate that you always have to defend our relationship."

Eddie squeezed her hand. "I hate how selfish and stupid people are in our town. Have you noticed how not once during this entire trip has one person has commented on our relationship except to congratulate us?" Janet nodded. "It's because people in the Ridge can't accept the fact that I have changed, that I'm not the same Eddie Latekka that I used to be."

"Why can't they?"

"Because they are immature morons baby. They only people's opinion that matters to me is that of my friends and they adore you and my family who will also adore you and even if they didn't then fuck them. You are the only thing that matters to me. You know what I'm done defending our relationship Janet. As long as we are happy then who gives a shit what the hell everyone else thinks."

"I know that you love me. I really do. I just get so insecure sometimes." Eddie raised his eyebrows. "Ok, I'm insecure most of the time but believe it or not I'm getting better."

"I know you are. I can tell. You are an amazing woman Janet. I love you. That's what you need to remember when you hear the morons talking shit."

"I'll try."

"And another thing, I don't want to hear you talking shit about yourself anymore. It's pisses me off when you do."

"Ok." She said softly

"So, it looks like we just had our first fight."

"I hated it. Let's not do it again."

"Deal." He said as he leaned over the table and kissed her gently.

"Hey, I want to start this day with a fresh start. Let's go watch the sun rise from our spot."

"I like that idea." He said and they linked hands and walked out to their spot and watched the sun rise on a new chapter of their lives.

--

They spent their last day of vacation trying to do everything that they hadn't done yet. They all spent hours in the arcade. After a lot of wasted money and testosterone induced competitions Hannah and Janet literally had to drag the guys and Sam out of there. That evening Sam went to the all night party and the two couples went to one of the clubs on the ship.

"Come on, Let's dance." Janet said as she led Eddie to the dance floor.

"I don't dance."

"You did last night."

"That was a slow dance. It doesn't require much movement."

"Please…for me?" She asked as she batted her eyes.

"Aww hell." That was all it took. He couldn't deny her anything.

The lasted half of a song before Janet and Hannah were humiliated by Nick and Eddie's pathetic excuse of dancing and they sent them back to their table.

"Dude, I still can't believe that you are getting married." Nick said to Eddie as he handed him a beer.

""Believe it man. We actually got into our first fight this morning."

"Over what?"

"None of your damn business."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"I dunno. We fought and we got through it so I guess that I just wanted to share."

"You've changed Eddie."

"I know man. It's crazy to think that a couple of years of ago I was so pissed off at you and now look at us. We are standing in a club on a cruise ship watching the love of our lives dancing. We own a business that is profitable. We are best friends again."

"When I came back to town, I knew how pissed off you were at me. Hell, I deserved it. I can honestly say that I never thought that we would be here either. But dude, I'm glad that we are." Nick and Eddie clinked their beer bottles.

"So you and Hannah, still going to get it on tonight?"

"Jesus Eddie, can you be more of an ass?"

"Yeah I can. So are you?" Eddie persisted.

"Are you and Janet?"

"I asked you first."

"Yes, okay, that is the plan. You?"

"Hell yeah. If anyone told me ten years ago that I would be engaged, committing myself to having sex with just one woman for the rest of my life before I was thirty I would have probably shoved them through a wall."

"Things have really changed."

"Tell me about it. I mean you and Hannah, that was always a given. Everyone knew that you two would end up together. But me and Janet, hell man, I didn't even realize that my friend behind the bar would end up being the love of my life. I just wish I would have seen it sooner then I could of saved her from Paul."

"Ed, you can't blame yourself. Maybe if it wasn't for that asshole, you may have never realized how you really felt because we all know how thick your head is." Nick said grinning.

"Don't call me Ed." Eddie said as he playfully punched Nick in the arm.

The current song ended and the girls headed back over to them. Eddie couldn't believe that his heart still skipped a beat every time he saw her. She ran up to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Having fun?" He whispered and she nodded happily. "You want to get out of here, somewhere quieter?" She nodded again. He grabbed her hand, motioned towards Nick and Hannah and the four headed out of the club.

"This was an amazing week. Janet sweetie thanks so much for everything." Hannah said as she hugged her best friend tightly.

"Don't thank me. I wanted to."

"We're going to call it a night." Nick said as he grabbed Hannah's hand. "Goodnight guys."

"Nighty night. Sleep tight." Eddie said and Nick flicked him off as they headed off to Hannah's suite.

"What do you want to do now sweetheart?" He asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Make hot passionate sweaty love to my fiancé." She whispered seductively

"Your wish is my command." They joined hands and ran laughing to their room where they spent the last night of their vacation making hot passionate love to each other.


	40. Chapter 40

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

"I think that I'm going to be sick." Janet said

"Hey relax J, it will be fine." Eddie took one hand off of the steering wheel and laid it encouragingly on her knee.

"What if they don't-" Before she could finish her thought Eddie shot her a look and she quickly shut her mouth.

"That's my girl."

"So, I don't know much about your parents. Tell me about them."

"Dad's a lawyer and mom is a teacher. That was always a pain in my ass during elementary school cause my mom worked there so I couldn't get away with anything."

"Why did they move here to Boston?"

"Dad got a position at some high priced law firm. He was offered the position at the beginning of my senior year, but mom didn't want to make me start a new school on my last year so they held them off until I graduated."

"But you stayed home?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to move. I had a future in the Ridge planned. Nicky was supposed to come home and we were going to start BFW. So mom and dad gave me the house since it was paid for, that way mom didn't have to worry about me being homeless. I just had to pay the utilities, cable and phone. When Nicky didn't come home, my plan was blown all to hell, but the Ridge was my home. I belonged, so I stayed where I was happy."

"I wouldn't want to leave a town either if I was idolized like you were and still am in some cases." Eddie grinned. Janet knew him so well.

"Damn straight pretty girl."

"Did your dad officially adopt you?"

"No, my biological dad never gave up his parental rights but John loves me like his own flesh and blood and he is good to my mom and that's all that matters to me."

"I'm glad that you have him in your life Eddie." Janet squeezed his hand

"So, you never really talked about your parents. Will you tell me about them?" He asked her softly. He knew that she didn't like talking about them or how they died.

"Not much to tell really. They both were successful doctors in Boston. They met in med school. They both had their own cardiology practice. They were good parents but they were devoted to their jobs, so I didn't see much of them. But it wasn't too bad because I always had great nannies. One night on the way home from a benefit dinner they were struck head on by a drunk driver. They were both killed instantly."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago. The guy who hit them was driving his work vehicle and was on the clock, so his company settled with my family, and my parents practice was sold off and they had a hefty life insurance policy that all went to me. I then moved to the Ridge with my grandparents who finished raising me and you know everything else."

"Was the driver hurt or killed?"

"Of course not. He didn't have a scratch on him." Janet said bitterly. She hated talking about the accident. She loved and missed her parents deeply. She wished that they were still alive so they could meet Eddie and see how happy he made their little girl.

"I wish that I could have met them."

"I wish that too. They would have loved you."

"Just like my parents are going to love you."

They rode in silence, each lost in their own thoughts until Eddie pulled in a magnificent looking house.

"We're here." He said happily

"My God Eddie, it's huge." The butterflies that flew away from Janet's stomach returned with a vengeance.

"Relax baby, it's just a house." Eddie said as he opened the door for Janet. "Jesus woman, your hands are so sweaty."

"Sorry, I'm just so nervous." Eddie leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Does that help?" He grinned and Janet nodded.

As they headed up the sidewalk hand in hand, the front door swung open and an absolutely stunning woman with long blond hair ran out followed by an equally handsome man. Eddie let go of Janet's hand and rushed over to his mother, who ran right past him and straight to Janet and pulled her into her arms in a tight hug.

"Janet, I am so glad to finally meet the woman that stole my baby boy's heart."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Davis." A surprised Janet replied

"Please hon, it's Samantha and this is my husband John."

"Janet, we have heard so much about you." John said as he also hugged Janet and that's when Samantha noticed the sparkle on Janet's left hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Samantha said and Janet nodded. "John look at this."

"Excuse me, what am I chopped liver over here?" Eddie yelled at his parents.

"Welcome to the family." John said as Samantha stalked over to her son and slapped him upside of the head.

"Hey mom, what the hell?"

"How dare you keep your engagement from me, your mother, the woman who was in labor for over seventeen hours to bring you into this world. I deserve more than that."

"I'm sorry mom, but if it helps, we have only been engaged for two days and that's why we came, to tell you." Eddie explained and Samantha grinned.

"Ok that helps a little. Now be a good boy and give your mommy a hug." Mother and son shared a long tight hug. "I've missed you baby." She whispered in his ear

"Me too mom." Samantha linked her arms with Janet and Eddie and they headed into the house. "By the way why must you always bring up how long you were in labor with me?"

"Because I'm your mother and I can." And everyone laughed

--

Dinner was full of animated conversation and funny stories. Eddie and Janet shared stories from their vacation. Samantha shared funny stories about her teaching adventures and classic tales of Eddie's childhood and John contributed whenever he could. Samantha's heart swelled with happiness for his son as she observed how happy that Janet made Eddie and she was sure that the feeling was mutual. She smiled as they kept stealing glances at each other and finding ways to touch each other, whether it's an arm around the waist or shoulders, or just a simple touch on the hand or back. She knew without a doubt that her son adored his fiancé.

After dinner the guys ventured to the family room with beer to find a sporting event on TV. Janet and Samantha went to the deck in the backyard with a bottle of wine.

"So, have you guys settled on a date yet?" Samantha asked as she poured them each a glass of wine.

"No, it's only been two days and we haven't done much other then celebrate but I was thinking sometime in the fall because the Ridge is so beautiful that time of year."

"God, I miss the Ridge, the smalltowness where everyone knows everyone. Don't get me wrong, Boston is great, but it's not Knights Ridge."

"I agree. I lived in Boston until I was 14 but I consider the Ridge my home."

"Look sweetie, I know that you lost your parents and I want you to know that if you need any help with wedding plans or just anything in general, I am here for you and I want to help."

"Thank you Samantha. That means a lot."

"Ok, Janet, I just going to say this and get it over with. Eddie told me what happened to you. I hope that was ok." She reached out and took Janet's hand in her own and squeezed it encouragingly.

"It's ok." Janet said softly as she wiped the tears that had traveled down her cheeks. "He told me what his father did."

"My ex-husband beat me on a daily basis. I should of left him, but I was young and stupid. I thought that it was important to keep my family together. I didn't think about the effect that it had on Eddie though, having to watch me get hurt by a man that was supposed to protect us. I had every intention of following my vows until he decided to spread the wealth and hit Eddie. At point I knew no promise I made was worth my son's safety and security so I threatened his reputation and kicked him out of my house. I just wish that I was brave like you, and left before my baby was hurt. I will never forgive myself for letting Joe hurt Eddie."

"I wasn't brave. I wouldn't of left if not for Eddie. He saved me."

"I think that you saved him as well. I just want you to know that I raised my son never to hit a woman."

"I know that. He made me feel safe after everything happened. I trust him completely."

"I know that you are going to counseling, but if you ever need to talk about it I am here for you."

"Thank you, I may take you up on that one day."

"One more thing on the serious shit, then we will lighten this conversation. I want you to know that you have made my boy a better man and you are an amazing woman and I am glad that you have returned his love."

"He has helped me in so many ways. I don't think that I would be the woman that I am without him. I want you to know that I love him with my whole heart and I will spend the rest of my life loving him."

"You two are perfect for each other. Now, let's talk wedding."

--

Three hours later Eddie ventured out to the deck to see how his two favorite women were getting along and what he saw made him extremely happy. He saw his mom and fiancé slightly buzzed on wine, talking and laughing. He knew that his mom would adore Janet and vice versa.

"Hey baby, where is your father?" Samantha asked Eddie as he walked over to kiss Janet.

"Snoring on the couch."

"What time is it?" Janet asked as she stifled a yawn.

"Sometime after midnight."

"Well let's get you two settled in your rooms."

"Rooms?" Eddie asked his mother

"Yes son, rooms as in two, one for you and one for Janet."

"Mom, we are adults and we do sleep in the same room."

"Eddie." Janet said sternly. She was becoming embarrassed listening to Eddie talk about their sleeping arrangements.

"Not in my house son, not at least until you have a wedding band on your finger."

"Mom, please."

"Eddie, listen to me, I know that you have had sex before but as your mother I choose not to think about that and if you are sleeping in the same room as Janet, then I will be forced to think about it, and frankly I don't want to."

"Mom-"

"Eddie, it's fine. Let's go." Janet said as she grabbed his hand and led him into the house. Samantha smiled, knowing who was going to wearing the pants in this relationship.

"Good night sweetie. I am so glad that you are here." Samantha said as she hugged and kissed Janet lightly on the cheek. "If you need anything, Eddie can help you." She turned to her son. "You young man, you stay out of Janet's room. You don't want to piss me off."

"Yes mam." Eddie said weakly and Janet grinned.

"Goodnight son. I am glad that you are here too."

When the door to his parent's room closed, Eddie grabbed Janet around the waist, pulled her towards him and kissed her hard on the mouth. His tongue desperately sought entrance into her mouth and she willing allowed his tongue entrance. Eddie softly groaned as her hands ran through his hair and his cupped her ass. They reluctantly broke apart when they could no longer breathe.

"Oh God J, I have wanted too do that for hours." He mumbled in her ear, his breath causing her to shiver.

"I've wanted you do that for hours." She whispered back. He reached around behind her and opened her bedroom door and began to push her in.

"Eddie."

"Shh."

"Your mom, we can't."

"We can just very quietly."

"No, we can't."

"Janet, please. I am so hard for you right now."

"I know, I can feel it, but we can't. I really want to but we can't. This is your parents house and we have to respect their wishes" Eddie sighed. He knew the only action he was going to get tonight would be from his hand.

"What happens if you have a nightmare?" Whenever she slept alone she tended to have more nightmares then when he was holding her.

"Then I'll deal with it. I'm a big girl Eddie, I can take care of myself."

"I know that. I just want to take of you."

"You do Eddie, you take very good care of me."

"I love you pretty girl." He said softly

"And I love you too."


	41. Chapter 41

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

Eddie had been tossing and turning in bed for over an hour and he still couldn't sleep. He was so horny and it didn't help that Janet was sleeping in the room right next door. Sighing, he got up and walked over to the window. A nice thunderstorm was raging outside. He saw his truck in the driveway and an idea popped into his head.

_Mom said not under her roof. My truck parked in the driveway is not under her roof, just on her property. Now Janet couldn't possibly argue with this logic._ Eddie thought as he opened his bedroom door and to surprise Janet was stepping out of her room wearing nothing but his football jersey. Funny, he didn't remember giving it to her, but damn, she looked better in it then he ever had.

_My God, he looks so good standing there in his shorts and nothing else. Will I ever get tired of looking at him? No, definitely not._ She grinned at him as he put a finger to his lips and grabbed her hand and led her downstairs.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered when they got downstairs.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked concerned

"No, I just missed you. What are you doing up?"

"I missed you too." He mumbled as he pulled her to him and kissed her. His hand found her breast and he began to rub her already hard nipple through his jersey.

"Eddie, we can't." She moaned softly in his ear.

"Mom said not under her roof. She never said anything about outside of her roof."

"What are you suggesting?"

"My truck."

"Eddie it's storming out."

"Exactly. Let's go." Eddie had snuck out his house many times throughout high school, so this was old school to him. They waited until there was a clap of thunder then quietly opened the door and shut it just as quietly. They joined hands and ran laughing towards his truck but sadly Eddie forgot to unlock the truck before coming outside. He retrieved his hidden key and opened the door and they climbed inside still laughing.

"Maybe next time we should plan a little better." Janet said laughing as she wrung her wet hair out.

"Oh well, we are here now."

"I can't believe that we are doing this, in your parents driveway, during a thunderstorm."

"Don't worry baby, the rubber tires will keep us from getting struck by lighting."

Janet burst out laughing causing Eddie to grin. He then leaned over and kissed her, pushing her down onto the seat.

"Ow." Janet yelped

"What? Are you ok?" He quickly pulled her back up into a sitting position.

"The consul." She said as she rubbed her back.

"Sorry babe." He lifted the consul up and laid Janet back down. He began to kiss her gently. Using his hand he removed her panties. Suddenly Janet yelped again and pushed Eddie up off of her. "What now?"

"Steering wheel and my head." She mumbled as she rubbed the sore spot on her head. Suddenly she burst out laughing. "This is ridiculous. Maybe someone is trying to tell us something."

"I know that something is trying to tell me something." He said laughing as he looked at his hard on that was bulging up through his shorts. Finally after a few minutes of laughter Janet took control of the situation. She pushed him against the passenger seat.

"You. Shorts off now." Eddie didn't have to be told twice and he loved how she was taken over. As he quickly pulled his shorts off Janet slid the jersey over her head. He reached out to grab her already hard nipples but she slapped his hands away.

"What the-" Before he could finish his sentence Janet began to kiss him. He gently caressed her back while her tongue did magical things that caused any rational thought to leave his mind. He was so distracted by the things that her tongue was doing to his that he was taken by surprise when he felt her slide on top of him. He pulled his lips away from her and groaned loudly.

"Son of a bitch woman. You feel so fucking good." He whispered huskily. She pulled his head down and placed one of her breasts in his mouth. She moaned and whimpered in delight as he bit, sucked, and used his tongue to fondle each of her breasts and being the gentleman that he was he made sure that he showed each of her breasts the same amount of attention.

Janet moved up and down Eddie's shaft slowly, not wanting to take anything away from the amazing feeling that her breasts were experiencing. She was surprised to discover that moving slow was just as erotic and taking it fast, maybe even more so. Before she realized what she was doing she began to swivel her hips. It felt so good for both Eddie and Janet. She dug her nails into his shoulder and his hands gripped her ass tightly. They both were getting close to an orgasm. She began to pump faster. Eddie grabbed her waist and slowed her back down.

"Slow down baby, take your time." He grunted

"No…I…can't…Oh…shit…Eddie…I...so…close." She whispered breathless

Eddie guided her hips to move slowly. She had to grit her teeth to keep herself from moving to fast. She closed her eyes, buried her head in his shoulder and rocked back and forth. Very slowly but surely she obtained one of the most powerful orgasms of her life.

"Dear…God…Eddie…Oh…YES" She screamed in pleasure.

"Janet…Sweet…Jesus…Oh…Shit…YES." Eddie joined in her screams with those of his own.

Afterward the couple stayed in their current position waiting until their breathing returned to a relatively normal level.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about." Eddie said grinning as he put his shorts back on and Janet slipped the jersey back over her head. "By the way, how did my jersey become one of your nightshirts?"

She grinned at him. "I don't know." She said nonchalantly.

"Ready to make a run for it?" It was still storming outside. She nodded. He opened the door, helped her out of the truck, took her hand and made a run for the house. Once inside Janet gasped. Eddie looked around, expecting to see his mother standing there, but she was nowhere to be found. "What? What is wrong?" He whispered.

"I left my underwear in your truck." She said giggling.

"They will still be there in the morning." A bolt of lighting lit up the hallway they were standing in and Eddie could see that she was bright red. He kissed her gently and led her back up to her room. "Night J. Sleep good."

"You too." She said as she gently closed the door behind her.

--

Eddie looked down at the sleeping form next to him and he couldn't help smiling. His parents took them out to breakfast that morning, Janet was a nervous wreck because she was convinced that they were going to get busted for the previous nights truck activities. Samantha never said a word or made any indication that she knew, but Eddie suspected that she knew because of the way she kept looking at him, but he had no plans to tell his fiancé that.

"You're happy now, aren't you son?" John said to his son as they both waited for Janet and Samantha to quit talking.

"Dad, I've never been happier. I just hope that I can make her as she has made me."

"Oh son, believe me, I think that you already have."

"Janet honey, I can't wait to get to know you better." Samantha gushed to Janet as she hugged her for the third time.

"I'm looking forward to it also."

"I have never had a daughter before. I can't wait until it's official."

"It's been a long time since I have had a mother." Janet whispered softly and both women embraced again which caused groans from both men.

"Mom, we have to hit the road." Eddie said as he pulled Janet towards him.

"Ok, but promise me that you will call and visit more often."

"Yes, mom, we both promise."

"Oh sweetie, I'm not worried about Janet." Samantha said with a knowing look at Eddie.

--

"J, were here." Eddie said as he pulled into the cemetery in Knights Ridge. She had made a request to stop here before they got home. Of course, he agreed, assuming that she wanted to see Andy.

"Already?" She said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"That happens when you snooze the whole way home." He pulled off to the side of the road near Andy. Once they were out of the truck Janet walked over to a flower vendor and bought three bouquets of flowers then slowly walked over to her son.

"Why three?" Eddie asked.

"Be patient. Hey there sweetie." Janet said as she bent down in front of the headstone. "Mommy and daddy are here. We just came back from visiting your grandparents. I was nervous about meeting them but I shouldn't have been. They are wonderful people just like your daddy. I know that they would have loved you. I miss you baby boy." She gently kissed the stone.

"Hey bub." It was Eddie's turn to talk with Eddie. "We just got back from vacation. Your mom took us on a cruise. We went with Uncle Nick, Aunt Hannah and your cousin Sam. I wish you could have been there because it was so much fun. Guess what? I asked your mom to marry me and she said yes. I am so happy bub. I just wish you were here with us. I love you little man." Eddie stood up and kissed the headstone like Janet did.

"There are some people that I want you to meet." Janet said as she grabbed his hand and led him to a stone a couple plots away from Andy's. Eddie's mouth dropped open in shock when he saw that the headstone belonged to Janet's parents.

"J, I didn't know that they were buried here." He whispered softly

"My grandparents lived here and since I was going to be here also, they decided to bury them here so we could visit whenever we wanted." She placed the flowers on the ground in front of the stone. "Hi mommy, daddy, I am so sorry that I haven't been here lately. But I know that you have been watching over me so you know what has been going on so I'm not going to get into it. Remember that guy, Eddie that I told you about. We are engaged. He loves me and he makes me so very happy. Daddy, I think that you guys would get along. He is a lot like you. I want you to meet him, he is here with me." Janet looked at Eddie who had tears running down his face like Janet did. She motioned him over next to her.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Meadows. I'm Eddie Latekka and I'm in love with your daughter. I wish that I had the chance to meet you and tell you what an amazing daughter that you have, but I'm sure that you already know that. I want you to know that I'm going to spend the rest of my life making Janet the happiest woman ever. I would like to think that you would have approved of our relationship and me. I promise you both that I will treasure your precious daughter with all that I have."

"See mommy, daddy, I told you that he was awesome." Eddie squeezed her shoulder. "Oh yeah, I have a great job. I'm a travel agent. Can you believe it? I was going to be a nurse, but after everything…I just couldn't do it. Ok, we probably should be going. I know that you already are, but please watch out for Andy. I miss you guys so much and I love you." Janet again kissed the headstone and took Eddie's hand as they walked back to his truck. Before she climbed in he hugged her tightly.

"What's this for?" She asked as he crushed her to his chest.

"I don't know. I just thought that you might need it."

"You're right. I did need it." She pulled away and looked at him batting her eyes at him. He knew that she was going to ask him something that he probably wouldn't want to do but would probably agree to it because he had a hard time saying no to her.

"What do you want?"

"What on earth do you mean?" She asked innocently and he just raised his eyebrows. "Okay, today is Sunday and it's a great day to check out some of the open houses around town."

"Open houses for what?" Janet sighed and climbed into the truck. He quickly joined her.

"For houses silly."

"A house?"

"Eddie you know that I have been wanting to buy another house."

"What's wrong with my house?"

"It's your house and Phil's house and soon Pizza girls house. I want our own home, a home where we can begin to create our own memories." When he didn't respond she threw in something that she knew would change his mind. "I want to be able to walk around naked if I want or have sex in any room of the house anytime that I want."

"Let's go check out some houses." He said grinning as he put his truck in gear and headed into town.

--

Two hours later they had walked through five houses. They really liked the second one they saw. It was a two-story blue and white colonial. It had four bedrooms and a decent sized back yard. It had recently been remolded so it really needed no work prior to moving in. They told the realtor that they wanted to see a few more houses and they would call them on Monday with their decision. They were on their way to their last house, one that another couple had told Janet about.

"Ok, it should be here on the right." She said.

"You know, I don't think that we need to see this one J. We both really liked the house on Chestnut." He said softly. He had been trying to get out of seeing this house since she told him about it.

"I liked that house too but you never know, it could be our dream home." Eddie didn't respond and he silently pulled into the driveway. He shut off his truck but made no move to get out.

"Come on. Let's go." Janet said as she took his hand.

"I'm not going in."

"What? Why the hell not?" She was surprised and pissed off at the way he was behaving. "Come on. Quit being a baby and come with me and see this house."

"I'm not going in the God damned house Janet." He snapped and pulled his hand away from hers.

"Fine, be that way but I'm going in with or without you."

"Then I guess it's without me." Janet got out and slammed the door so hard it caused him to jump.

Eddie sat in the truck staring at the house in front of him, his hands gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles had turned white.


	42. Chapter 42

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

Janet walked through the house but saw nothing. Her mind was on the stubborn man sitting outside in his truck. The way he was acting made absolutely no sense to her. It was very uncharacteristic of him to behave so childishly. She twirled the engagement ring that now occupied the ring finger on her left hand, hoping that they didn't rush into the engagement. Finally after about twenty minutes of pointless roaming she headed back put to Eddie.

He sat in his truck, waiting for Janet to return, the only thing moving was he eyes as he looked at the house that he had spent the first eight years of his life in. Once he and his mom moved out she had never returned to this street, let alone the house. As an adult he had made the conscious decision to stay away from it also. In fact, just recently the former owners of his former home wanted to replace the windows before putting the house on the market and BFW landed the account. Eddie had made every excuse that he could think of not to work on that account and Nick ended up working the account with Ickey. He never told his friends about the abuse that infected his home. All they knew was that his parents got divorced, which wasn't a big deal among his friends because Owen and Ickey also grew up with divorced parents. He was pulled out of his memories when he saw a still very pissed off Janet walking back to his truck.

She climbed up into his truck without a word. They looked at each other for a minute, neither of them speaking. Finally Eddie lost the staring contest by starting his truck and driving home in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Once of they arrived at Eddie's house they silently got out of the truck, grabbed their luggage and headed into the house.

"Hey, Janet, Eddie welcome home." Phil said as he greeted his friends.

"Hey Phyz." Eddie responded

"Phi." Came Janet's reply as they both headed upstairs.

"Looks like trouble in paradise." Pizza Girl said to Phil, who just watched them silently walk up the stairs. Once they reached the top of the stairs Janet went into Eddie's room where she had been staying, prior to vacation and he went into the guest room, both of them slamming their doors closed.

Finally after an hour of silence Janet couldn't take it any longer. She needed an explanation for his attitude problem. She threw the door open and stormed into his room.

"What the fuck is your problem Latekka?" She yelled at him. He was lying on his back with his hands behind his head. He barley blinked at her presence.

"Nothing. Everything is fucking great." He snapped

"What the hell Eddie? I don't get why it was such a problem for you to look at that house?'

"No of course you wouldn't because for once it wasn't all about you." He knew that he was being unfair to Janet, but he couldn't stop himself.

"What?" That was the only word she could think of to say.

"Jesus Christ Janet. Do I have to spell it out for you?" He was now standing directly in front of her.

"Yeah Eddie, you do, because I just don't get this." She was trying her hardest not to cry.

"That house was where it happened." He yelled. Janet's hand flew to her mouth. It all made sense.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away from her. "Eddie, please talk to me."

"I don't want to talk Janet."

"So it's fine for me to talk about my abusive past, but not you."

"Oh wow, she got it." He replied smartly

"Grow up Eddie."

"Look it happened a long time ago. It's no big deal. I'm over it."

"Obviously you aren't over it because if you were you could have walked into the house today."

"When did you become such an expert?"

"I'm not, but maybe you should see someone, like a professional."

"I'm not crazy. I don't need to see a shrink." As soon as the words left his mouth he immediately regretted them.

"Nice Eddie, real nice." She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"J, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"God you are so two faced. "Janet you need to talk about what you went through. Don't hold it in" but when it comes to you "I'm big strong Eddie, I'm tough and I can handle everything by myself.""

"Look, I'm just not ready to talk about it. Not with you or anyone."

"Jesus Christ Eddie, it's been twenty years. You need to talk about it especially if seeing the house causes this much of a reaction from you. It's not healthy."

"Drop it Janet. Come on, let's go to Sully's." Her eyes widened. "Oh wait, you're probably not ready to go back are you? I accepted the fact that you don't want to go back to Sully's so why can't you accept the fact that I don't want to go back to that God damned house?

"Asshole." She whispered

"What? I didn't hear you."

"ASSHOLE." She screamed. "I don't even know who you are anymore." She said softly

"Let me refresh your memory. I'm Eddie Latekka, former captain of the football team." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This is not the man that she loves more than anything. Janet walked out of the room with hot angry tears streaming down her face. She got to his room and slammed the door as hard as she could.

_Nice going dumbass. _Eddie thought to himself as he sat down heavily on the bed and put his head in his hands. _What the hell was I thinking, talking to her like that? It was uncalled for. She didn't know that the house that she was considering making our future in was the same house that caused them so much hurt and pain, both of which I was unable to stop from happening. She loves you asshole. Why can't I let her in like she let me in? I know that she would have dropped the issue of looking at the house if I would of just told her. Why the fuck didn't I open my mouth and tell her? Jesus Latekka, you really know how to fuck up everything don't you? I hope that there is no such thing as too much groveling. _

While sitting in the room for over an hour he experienced many different types of emotions, Remorse, guilt, and fear. Yes, as Janet put it, big strong Eddie Latekka was scared. Scared that he had pushed Janet away forever, and if he did he could hardly blame her after the way that he treated her. He was scared that he might become his father. That he might actually hit Janet. He had heard that sons of abusive men tended to follow in the footsteps of their fathers and that is what scares him the most, the fact that he may end up hurting the woman that he loved and if that happened he couldn't live with himself. He decided that he needed to check on Janet and take her advice and try talk to her, try to explain what was going on in his thick skull.

"J, can we talk?" He said as he knocked on his bedroom door. He didn't get an answer nor had really expected one. " Come on, I know that I was an asshole." Still nothing. "I'm sorry baby. I was out of line." He placed the palm of his hand on the door and to his surprise it opened slightly. He slowly pushed it open and walked in to an empty room. All of her things were gone and his football jersey that she claimed as her own was lying in the middle of his bed. He would have loved to say that he was surprised but he really wasn't. He knew that he pushed her away. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something shiny on his dresser. His heart sank. He knew what it was without even seeing it. He slowly walked over to his dresser and picked up her engagement ring. He picked up the paper that was lying underneath the ring.

_I'm sorry that I couldn't help you like you did for me. _

_Love me_

He put the ring into his pocket and smiled at the note. Only his Janet would apologize after being treated like total shit by the man that was supposed to love her. He picked up the jersey and inhaled her scent. The tears that he had been holding back slowly made there way down his cheeks and landed on the jersey. Sighing he tossed the jersey back on the bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. When he finally felt composed enough he headed downstairs. He wanted to go to Sully's but he knew that Phil wasn't just going to let him out of the house.

"Eddie, what goes on?" Phil asked him when he stepped into their living room. "Janet left with all of her shit."

"We just need some time apart to reevaluate our relationship." It sounded like total bullshit even to his ears.

"Bullshit man, but whatever. I know that you didn't ask me for my opinion but I'm going to give it to you anyway."

"Do I have a choice Phyz?"

"Not when you act like an asshole. I'm not sure what exactly is going on but I have a pretty damn good idea and Janet was just trying to help you deal. You acted like a dumbass and you said some really shitty things to her."

"Who the hell do you think you are Phyz? How dare you eavesdrop on a private conversation?" Eddie roared at him but Phil didn't flinch.

"It's not eavesdropping when you leave the door open and are screaming at each other at the top of your lungs."

"We weren't that loud." Eddie replied meekly.

"Look, all I'm saying is you need to get your head out of your ass and accept some support from the people that care about you. You don't need to deal with those ghosts alone."

"Shut up man, you are starting to talk out of your ass. You have no clue what you're talking about"

"Oh really?" As far Eddie was concerned the only problem with being friends with Phil was the fact that he could read his friends so well. He was like a girl in that way and it always managed to creep his friends out. At this very moment Eddie was feeling creeped out.

"Phil why don't you worry about your own damn problems, you know like the one where you can't leave the house." That was low, even for Eddie but all of his friends, especially Phil, knew that when Eddie was deliberately hurtful to them they had struck a nerve. "Jesus, do you really think that you should be offering advice about life when yours is lived out of this living room. Go get some fucking fresh air dude."

Phil watched silently as Eddie stormed out of the house. He wasn't hurt by Eddie's comments. He was just hurting for his friend who was dealing with some major shit right now. So major that he had managed to push away the woman he loves.

--

Janet had been sitting on the king sized bed in her room at the Johnson in for a couple of hours, aimlessly flipping through the channels on the TV, but not seeing anything. She was too busy being pissed off at Eddie. She had running the events of the day over and over in her mind and surprising herself, she wasn't crying. Twenty years of painful, sad and buried memories came bubbling to Eddie Latekka's surface. By the way he was acting today she knew that once his Dad left, he and his mom never talked about what had happened. They just went on with their lives as if nothing had happened. Janet learned the hard way what could happen if you don't deal with it. It happened to her and now it was happening to Eddie. She knew him better than anyone and she was convinced that there was a part of him that believed that he would be like his father and hurt her. If he was ever going to start hitting her, today would have been the perfect opportunity because he was furious at her and himself, but Janet never once thought that he would raise his hand to her. She knows him and the man that he is, and that man would never physically hurt her. She just needed to convince him of that and when she did she would put her engagement ring back on. She needed help. She needed someone who could get through to Eddie and there was only one person she knew that could. She reached for her phone, dialed information and was quickly connected to the requested number.

"Hello?"

"Samantha, it's Janet."

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I only said three words. What makes you think that something is wrong?" The tears that she had been too angry to shed were threatening to make an appearance.

"By the tone of your voice." Samantha replied softly. "So what's going on?"

"It's Eddie." Janet whispered

"Oh God, is he hurt?"

"No he is fine…physically anyway."

"Thank God. So what did my boy do?"

"I wasn't sure if I should call you or not."

"It's ok. Talk to me."

"Well, we need to buy a house so we went to some open houses today when we arrived back in town. It went well at first. We actually found one that we really liked. There was one more that I wanted to see. That's when he got real crabby. He refused to go in with me. At first I thought that he didn't want to see it because he really liked the one house. So I got pissed off and went in by myself." Samantha interrupted Janet.

"Was the house on Pickler?"

"Yeah."

"Dammit. That was the house where we lived with Joe."

"I know, he told me, actually yelled it at me." Samantha sighed. "He won't talk about it at all. Absolutely nothing. He is not himself, at all. When we were arguing he said horrible things to me, things I know that he wouldn't of said if he wasn't trying to push me away."

"God Dammit" Samantha snapped "I always thought that I should have gotten counseling for us both but he seemed fine so I didn't really see a point. God, I was so young and stupid."

"I think that he is afraid that he is going to hurt me."

"That's exactly what is going through his mind sweetie. You know my boy; he always wants to be the protector. Look at what you have been through and how he protected you. I think that being back at that house made him feel powerless and he hates to feeling. He always has."

"What do I do? How can I get through to him?" Janet asked desperately.

"I don't know. I will come up tomorrow. He will talk to me." Samantha said confidently

"One more thing you should know."

"Do I want to?"

"I uhh…I…"

"Spit it out girl."

"I gave Eddie my engagement ring back and I am staying at the Johnson Inn." She whispered sadly.

"We'll talk about this when I get to town tomorrow." They quickly finalized plans and said their goodbyes. During her phone call Janet had received a text message on her cell.

_I luv U –E_

She quickly texted the same message back to him. She smiled. He may be acting like an asshole but he still loved her and she couldn't help herself, she still loved him. He supported her one hundred percent during the Paul bullshit even when she left town without telling him he was still there for her. She had decided that she was going to support him no matter how hard he tried to push her away. She loves him and that's what you do for the people you love, even if they are being unreasonable.


	43. Chapter 43

**I own none of the characters. They are owned by ABC**

"_You will never have her." Paul screamed at Eddie as he pulled the trigger. The bullet slowly came out of the gun, sailed in the air towards Eddie and plunged into his chest. Somehow she managed to free herself from him and ran over to Eddie. "It's all your fault." He gasped as blood ran out of his mouth. "I'll never forgive you."_

Janet woke up in a cold sweat and shaking. She looked at the alarm clock and saw that she hadn't even been asleep for an hour. She hadn't had a nightmare in a long time and not this particularly nightmare in a longer time. When she was having her nightmares on a regular basis she always had the same three and they rotated. She hadn't had this one since she was in the hospital. She needed Eddie. She needed to hear his wonderful voice while he talked her down. She picked up her cell and texted Eddie. She knew that if was actually asleep, he wouldn't hear the text so she wouldn't be in danger of waking him up. She quickly texted _r u awake_ Her cell rang thirty seconds later.

"Thanks for calling," She said in greeting when she answered the phone.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" He knew her so well.

"Yeah." She answered softly.

"Which one was it this time? One, two or three?" One night after she had woken up after one of her nightmares he had decided to label them by numbers so she didn't have to keep reliving them.

"Two."

"Oh J, are you ok?" He said softly

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just needed to hear your voice."

"Would you like me to sing to you?" Janet giggled. After one of her nightmares, he attempted to sing hoping to relax her but instead of relaxing her, he caused her stomach to hurt from laughing so hard.

"No, that's ok. What are you doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep. Too much shit on my mind. Besides the nightmare how are you sleeping?"

"I fell asleep less than an hour ago before I was woken up."

"I'm sorry about today J. I said some awful things to you."

"I know you are, but I don't want to talk about that now."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing."

"I don't want to hang up J,"

"Me either."

"So do you just want to sit here and listen to each other breathing?"

"Actually, yeah I do."

"Ok then." Eddie was silent for all of thirty seconds. "I love you pretty girl."

"I love you too."

Eddie and Janet fell asleep to the sound of each other breathing through their cell phones. A few hours later they both awoke feeling refreshed but with dead cell phones.

--

Around 12:30 the door to the travel agency dinged letting Janet know that she had a costumer. She looked up and saw Eddie standing in front of her desk.

"Hey."

"Can you escape for lunch?" He was so nervous asking her to lunch. He felt like he was a nervous teenager asking out the woman of his dreams.

"Dawn will be back in thirty minutes. I can go then."

"Ok, how about the deli?"

"Ok, I will meet you in thirty."

"Looking forward to it." He said with a wink.

Forty minutes later Janet walked into the deli and saw Eddie waiting patiently at a table in the back.

"Sorry, I'm late." She gushed as she sat down.

"You are worth waiting for. I went ahead and ordered for you."

"Chicken salad?"

"Of course. What else is there?' The couple sat and talked about their respective days, and jobs, both avoiding the elephant in the room. They both knew that this was neither the time nor place for a serious discussion.

"Thanks for lunch." She said as he walked her back to the office.

"Thanks for joining me." Eddie said as he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

"Look there is something that you need to know." She said when they broke apart. She couldn't keep it from him any longer.

"You look serious. What is it?"

"Your mom is coming to town." She whispered

"God Dammit Janet. You couldn't just let this go could you?"

"No I couldn't and you wouldn't let it go if it was me."

"I don't need you to call my mommy like I am a fucking child."

"That's not why I called her. I called her because she was there, she knows what you went through and since you won't let me in maybe you'll let her in."

"Just mind your own fucking business Janet." He hissed through clenched teeth as he walked away from her.

Later that night Janet and Samantha were having dinner, or rather Janet was picking at her dinner, at the Johnson inn.

"He was so mad today when I told him that you were coming." Tears filled her eyes. Samantha reached over and squeezed her hand.

"He isn't mad at you sweetie, he is mad at himself."

"Maybe I'm pushing him to hard."

"No sweetie, in my opinion you haven't pushed him hard enough." They finished their meal in silence, each lost in their own thoughts about the man they each loved, one as a son and one as a lover. They were on the way back to their rooms when they saw Eddie, standing in the lobby glaring at them.

"Look, mom you made a worthless trip."

"I'm not leaving until we talk." Samantha said firmly. Her heart was breaking for her son because she could see the pain and hurt all over his face.

"There is nothing to fucking talk about." He shouted at his mother.

"Lower your voice and watch your mouth. You may be a grown man, but you are still my son and you need to show me some respect."

"This is bullshit." He muttered.

"Let's go." She grabbed him by the ear and drug him to the elevator.

"Was that really necessary mom?" He asked as he rubbed his ear after she released it.

"Well when you act like a child I will treat you like one." They elevator door opened on their floor. Janet and Samantha stepped out. "Let's go." Eddie just stood there. "Don't make me grab your ear again because you know that I will." Eddie slowly walked out and followed them down the hall. They all walked silently into Janet's room. Samantha wasted no time and jumped right into the conversation.

'I'm worried about you baby and so is Janet."

"I'm fine.'

"Ok then, let's go." Samantha said as she headed towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To our old house of course."

"No. I don't want to.'

"But why not if you're fine?" She started at her son as the tears fell from his eyes. She pulled him into her arms and held him while he sobbed.

"Mommy…I'm….sorry." He said between sobs.

"Shhh, baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. You were just a little boy."

"I should have protected you."

"You couldn't. You were my baby. I should have protected you. I shouldn't have let him hurt you. I'm the one to blame here honey. Not you." Samantha was crying right along with her son while Janet was sitting in the corner watching the big strong man she loved sobbing like a child.

"Mom, why, I don't understand. Why did you let him hurt you?"

"It only happened a few times."

"Don't lie to me." He yelled at her. "It was more then a few times. I saw it happen every night, when I was supposed to be sleeping but I would wake up when I heard him yelling at you. I would sit at the top of the stairs and watch as he hit you every night, every God Damned night.

"Jesus Christ Eddie, I never knew that you saw it all."

"Why?" He asked her again

"I was young, stupid and in love. I didn't want to break up our family and I thought that since he wasn't hurting you I could deal with it."

"But mom, it was hurting me. Watching you cry and beg every night was hurting me as much as it hurt when he finally did beat the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry Eddie, I didn't know what you saw. I was a selfish horrible mother. Please forgive me."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was a horrible selfish son. I should have protected you."

"You were just a little boy. There was nothing that you could of done. You couldn't have stopped him."

"I could have. I know it.'

"Baby, you were eight years old."

"But…" Samantha interrupted her son.

"You were the child, I was the adult. I should have protected you and I let you down. Tell me what happened."

Eddie was silent for a moment before answering and when he did, his voice was shaking. "I spilled my juice on his leather jacket. He got so mad. I was crying and telling him how sorry I was and that is was an accident but he wasn't listening, He slapped me so hard across the face that I flew across the room. My nose was bleeding all over the carpet and that pissed him off more. I wouldn't stop crying so he picked me up and put me over his knee and he beat my ass until I stopped crying, which was virtually impossible. He then made me clean up the blood off the floor and that's when you came in."

Janet thought that she was going to puke. How could a man do that to his own child?

"Eddie, I'm so sorry." She sobbed as she rocked her sobbing son against her chest.

"Mom?" He asked after he had gotten his cries under control.

"What baby?"

"What about if I am like him? What about if I hurt her?"

"Sweetheart, I know how much that scares you, but you are nothing like him. You know that is wrong to hit a woman and I know and Janet knows that you would never ever raise your hand to her. The only person who doesn't know that is you."

"I'm…so scared. I …love her so much and I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't. You can't Eddie. You don't have it in you."

"But everyone says that son's of abuse end up abusing people as adults."

"Some cases yes, but those people never knew anything else. They didn't think that it was wrong, it was normal to them. You know that it isn't normal. You know that it is wrong to hit a woman. You had the advantage. You were raised with John, in a happy home. John showed you how a man should treat a woman and a child." She grabbed his face. "Look at me." He slowly raised his swollen eyes and looked into hers. "You will never hurt Janet. Trust your mother. Trust your love with Janet. Trust Janet and most importantly baby boy, trust yourself."

"I love you mommy." He said as he pulled her into his arms for a tight hug.

"I love you too honey."

"Thanks for everything."

"I'm your mom, that's what I do. Look kids I'm going to hit the hay. It's been a long day. Eddie, I will be at your office tomorrow for a tour then you are taking me to dinner."

"Yes mam. Goodnight mom."

"Night son, Goodnight Janet." Samantha said as she slowly shut the door.

Eddie had forgotten that Janet was even in the room. He slowly walked over, dropped to his knees in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"Janet I was a total ass and I'm sorry. I said some horrible things to you and you didn't deserve it. I was angry with my dad and myself and I took it out on you, Please say that you forgive me. I won't be able to live with myself if you can't. " He had tears rolling down his face.

"Of course I forgive you." Eddie pulled her up off her spot on the couch and kissed her passionately. When they finally broke apart Eddie pulled her engagement ring out of his pocket.

"Can I put this back on?" He whispered and she nodded. He slipped it back on the ring finger of her left hand where it belonged and where it should stay forever. He pulled her into his arms for another kiss while gently pushing her back onto the bed. His hand fumbling with the button her dress pants. Her hand quickly stopped him.

"We can't." She whispered.

"Sorry J, are you not ready?"

"Hell yes I'm ready. I want to but we can't." Eddie groaned

"Why the hell not?"

"It's my time of the month." She whispered

"Oh sorry J. I didn't realize." He said as he slowly pulled himself off of Janet.

"It's ok." She gently kissed his lips.

"Can I stay here tonight? I would like to hold you if that's ok." He requested shyly.

"That would be perfect."

Fifteen minutes later they were both curled up in bed wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

"J, again, I'm sorry. I guess that I was afraid that I might turn into him and hurt you so I was a dipshit and I pushed you away. I just glad that I didn't push you too far."

"You're stuck with me Eddie Latekka. I'm not going anywhere, no matter how hard you push."

"I am so lucky to have you in my life Janet Meadows."

"Damn right you are." He laughed as he kissed her.

"I love you pretty girl."

"I love you too."


	44. Chapter 44

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"Who took the damned drill?"

"The picture is crooked."

"You need to wash the dishes before putting them away."

"Where the hell is the hammer?"

"Look what I did,"

"God Dammit, will you hold up your end?"

Janet was someone who never really liked chaos. In fact she detested it, but not today. The chaos today was being caused by her and Eddie's friends. They all were over at their new house on Chestnut St. Eddie and Janet had purchased the two story Colonial house and their friends were all over helping them unpack and assemble the items for their home. Since Eddie was leaving all of the big stuff at his house for Phil and Pizza Girl and Janet was renting her home furnished they had went on a crazy shopping spree and bought everything they needed to furnish their house. The idea of buying everything brand new really appealed to the couple because they were starting their new life together and building their own new memories from scratch.

"Hey pretty girl." Eddie whispered in her ear as wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey there cowboy. How's it going?" She said as she quickly peeked his lips.

"Besides the fact that all of my friends are morons, it's going great."

"Dude. The mattress's just arrived. Where do they go?" Ickey yelled at Eddie.

"See what I mean?" Eddie said laughing as he kissed her and went to deal with Ickey. "Where do you think they go dipshit? The kitchen?"

"Kiss my ass Eddie."

"If you insist." Quipped Eddie as he walked over and laid a kiss on Ickey's cheek. All of the guys howled with laughter.

"Eddie, that's fucked up man." Ickey said as he furiously wiped his cheek.

"You asked for it man."

"Beer break." Janet yelled as she came through carrying a beer for everyone.

"Janet, you rock.'

"You're the best."

"I love you."

"Hey watch your mouths. She is my woman." Eddie shouted at his friends. He then walked over to Janet and marked his territory by kissing her passionately while his friends made catcalls. "See she is mine."

"Hey" she said playfully slapping his shoulder. "What the hell am I? A dog?"

"Of course not baby."

"Holy shit." Owen yelled from the front porch. "Ickey, Eddie, Nicky, get the hell out here"

"What the hell O?" Nick said as they all arrived on the front porch.

"Check out who is walking up the driveway." Owen said to the two figures heading to the house.

"Phil." Eddie shouted as they ran down the driveway.

"Physical Phil you're outside." Ickey yelled.

"When Eddie told me that he was getting married, I knew that I wanted to be there for the momentous occasion so Pizza Girl has been working with me, getting me a few feet outside every day. Each time I went a little farther and now, here I am."

"Phyz, you did this for me?" A shocked, but deeply moved Eddie asked.

"Hey someone needs to make sure you don't get cold feet and I know that I can't count on any of these morons." Eddie gave him a bear hug. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to go into the house now."

The rest of the day was uneventful with the exceptions of the stupid arguments that only best friends could have. After they all enjoyed a dinner of pizza and beer they all slowly staggered to their respective homes.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Eddie said as he collapsed on the couch patting the spot next to him. Janet plopped down next to him.

"I can't believe that we got everything done today. We owe them big time." Janet said

"We fed them and provided them with beer all day. I think that is plenty." He said with a smile.

"Come on." She stood up and grabbed his hand. "Let's go check out our house."

"I like the way that sounds. Our house."

"Your name is on those loan papers with mine cowboy. It's our house."

They walked hand and hand to each room of their house admiring their home. The last room was their room.

"I must admit that this is my favorite room."

"Why? Because this is where we will have sex."

"No. We are going to have sex in every room in this house. It's my favorite because this is where we will fall asleep and wake in each other's arms every night." He said as he kissed her. "Time to christen our new bed.

Janet slowly unbuttoned her shirt and let it slid off of her shoulders onto the floor. She then reached behind her, unclasped her bra and tossed it on the floor. In one swift movement her pants and panties were quickly added to the pile on the floor. She then went and lay on the bed, patting an empty space next to her. "Let's get christening." She said grinning.

As Eddie quickly stripped out of his clothes he thought of how far Janet had come sexually in their relationship. When they first starting sleeping together she always wanted it dark and under the covers and now she had no fear of being naked in front of him. He quickly jumped on top of Janet. "Well, if you insist." He said as he began kissing the woman he loved which led to a few sessions of gentle lovemaking.

--

A naked Eddie Latekka was on his knees, bare ass sticking up in the air. He was on the floor, searching under the bed for his cell phone that slipped out of his hand and slid under the bed. As his hand closed around his phone, it brushed against a box. Curious, he slid the shoebox out and opened it up to take a peek inside, He whistled when he saw the contents.

"Well I'll be damned." Eddie took the DVD out of the shoebox, put it into the player then sat on the bed with the shoebox. "This is going to be fun.

"Look I was thinking that maybe we-." Janet began but stopped in mid sentence when she saw the shoebox on the bed. She turned bright red.

"Janet, Janet, Janet. I must admit I am surprised."

"I can explain. I am a young healthy woman who has needs and…"

"You have a porn movie.." Eddie said smirking. "I left my collection back at the house with Phil cause I didn't you would like it, but now hell, I'm going to bring it here."

"Eddie…I…God I am so embarrassed." He motioned her to come and join him on the bed. She slowly did.

"J, there is no reason to be embarrassed. You said it your self, you are a young healthy woman with sexual needs and desires. Baby, there is nothing wrong with that. Hell, man the thought of you using this" He said as he picked up a vibrator "turns me on. It's fucking hot."

"Once you and I… I never used any of it."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because cowboy, you were giving me my orgasms. I didn't need my toys anymore." Eddie leaned over and gently kissed her.

"I love you." He said as he turned on the TV with the porn already playing.

"Oh my God." She said and tried to grab the remote out of his hand but he was too fast for her. "I am not watching this with you."

"Come on baby, relax it will be fun."

"I don't want to."

"Have you ever watched a porn with a man before?" She shook her head. "Trust me girl, it will be fun." He pulled a reluctant Janet down on the bed next to him. About ten minutes into the moaning and groaning on TV he felt her relax. He untied her robe. She gasped when she felt his hand on her breasts. It slowly traveled downward. His fingers slid inside of her. She was soaking wet.

"You are hot and wet baby." He teased her a bit and then pulled his fingers out. She groaned.

"What the hell Eddie? That is so not fair."

"I'm not the only with fingers." He whispered huskily. Janet's eyes widened.

"No way. Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"I…can't."

"You saw me and you practically did it one time while you were giving me a ride."

"Eddie…I…"

"Janet it will be hot. I want to see you please yourself. I want to see you make yourself cum."

"You really want to see it?" He nodded.

She took a deep breath. She had total faith in Eddie and he had given her so much she knew that she could give him this, A few short months ago she would have been afraid that he would have been grossed out but she knew that he truly loved her so she had nothing to fear.

Closing her eyes she leaned back against the pillows, her already partially opened robe falling to her side leaving the front of her body naked and exposed. She placed the soles of her feet flat on the bed so her knees were bent in the air, spread apart. She took one of her hands and began to fondle one of her breasts, gently massaging it, grabbing and pinching her nipples. She then took her other hand and slowly placed her fingers inside of herself. She slowly began a soft moan and her fingers moved faster. Eddie was so turned on watching her. He was rock hard. There was no words coming from her mouth just small moans and her body was glistening with a layer of sweat. Eddie placed a vibrator in her hand. Without any hesitation she replaced her fingers with the vibrator. She removed her hand from her breast and found her clitoris and gave it some much-needed attention.

"God Damn Janet." He mumbled as his hand took care of his hard on.

Janet was getting close to achieving an orgasm. The vibrator was moving quickly. She was bouncing and withering on the bed. Eddie was almost there as well. "Janet open your eyes. Look at me." He panted and Janet slowly opened her eyes and gazed into Eddie's eyes. They never broke eye contact as Janet let out an incredibly low moan as her body bucked and her toes curled in delight. Eddie followed suit along with the couple on the TV. Once Eddie regained the ability to walk he went into the bathroom to throw away the tissue filled with his semen. He knows that his Janet would not want that tissue lying anywhere but in the trashcan. While in the bathroom he warmed a washcloth so Janet could clean up.

He walked back into their room and gazed at he beautiful fiancé, with a flushed face, lying on their bed in all of her naked glory. He knew without a doubt that he was the luckiest man in Knights Ridge. He climbed on the bed and kissed her passionately. Once they broke apart she reached for the washcloth but Eddie stopped her. .

"Let me." He took her hand and wiped down each of her fingers one at a time, kissing each and every one of them after they were cleaned. After her hands were cleaned he them moved to the most intimate part of her body and cleaned her up. Once she was cleaned he tossed the washcloth into the clothes hamper. He then pulled the blankets over them and pulled her into his arms and planted light feathery kisses on her shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For showing me just how much you love me."

"I didn't show you how much I loved you. If anything I showed you how much I loved myself."

Eddie chuckled softly. "Baby, I know the only reason that you did it was because I wanted you to. You showed me something that was extremely private and personal to you and you did it because you love me. You trusted me completely. You put yourself out there and I am so proud of you Janet."

"You're right. I did it because you wanted me to, but I knew that I could trust you with something this personal and private. Did you really like watching me?"

"Hell yes. It was fucking amazing. You looked so sensual and innocent at the same time. It was so beautiful." They laid in bed each lost in their own thoughts. Janet had almost drifted off to sleep when Eddie spoke again. "Did you ever use your toys while in another relationship?"

She was surprised by his question and she knew what relationship he was asking her about. "Yeah I did because he never gave me an orgasm. You were the only one who has done that."

"Never?"

"He was done before I even got started." This was the first time that they had ever talked about her and Paul's sexual relationship.

"I promise that I will never leave you hanging."

"I know that. You have already proven that to me." Janet kissed him.

"So, do you have any sexual fantasies pretty girl?" He asked her after they settled back against the pillows, Janet lying with her head on his chest.

"Maybe."

"Maybe huh? Now this I got to hear."

"It's stupid really."

"Tell me." He begged

"Well, I was always such a nerd during high school, that I always fantasized that I would be called in by a male teacher or principal to discuss my grades or a test score. Then I would be offered some extra credit that would take place on the desk."

"Slow and intimate or fast, hot and heavy?"

"Fast hot and heavy. So fast and hot that clothes don't even come off. I would go in without any panties so my skirt would just pushed up and my shirt open."

"Sounds hot." He said as he imagined on a desk with her skirt pushed up her thighs.

"What about you?" She asked pulling him out of his very pleasant thoughts.

"What about me?" He was avoiding the question

"What is your fantasy?"

"You'll laugh."

"I won't."

"Promise?' She nodded but it wasn't very convincing but he told her anyway. "I have always had a Tarzan and Jane thing in my head.." Janet snorted. "Hey you promised."

"I'm sorry but Tarzan and Jane? You have got explain that." She giggled

"Well he was raised in a jungle by animals. When Jane came into the picture, she was the one who had the sexual knowledge. I love the thought of having a woman take total control and teach a totally innocent man about sex."

"Ok, good. That is definitely better than what I was thinking. I had images of you swinging on vines. That is why I was laughing."

"Hmmm now that gives me another idea." He said as he joined in her laughter.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N-I own none of the characters of October Road**

"Look dude, I have to go help Janet bring in the grocery's. Have a beer for me." Eddie said as he hung up the phone. He walked over and took the bags out of her hands and kissed her on the lips.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked.

"Big O. Phyz is making his first public outing at Sully's this evening."

"That's great. What time are you going?"

"I'm not." She looked at him in surprise.

"Why not?"

"J, it's Sully's and I know that you can't go."

"That's right but why aren't you going?"

"Because you can't."

"That's bullshit Eddie. You need to be there. Phil is your best friend and this is a huge day for him. Just because I won't go doesn't meant that you can't. You don't have to spend every second with me. I'm a big girl that can entertain myself and you need to spend time with your friends without me." Janet said smiling. He was so damn sweet.

"Are you sure?" She kissed him hard on the lips.

"I am totally sure."

"What will you do?"

"I'll call Hannah and we will discuss wedding plans. Colors of the dresses, flowers, hair makeup, tuxes, and party favors. I won't mind and I'm sure that Hannah won't care if you want to hang around and participate in the discussion you are more than welcome too but I'm sure that you would rather have a beer with the guys."

They had chosen a Saturday in early October for their wedding. Eddie told Janet that she could plan whatever she wanted. He wants their wedding day to be everything that she had dreamed of. He just wanted to know the date and time and he would be there. He really could care less about the details.

"OK, OK, I'll go. I'd rather do anything then listen to you girls talk about colors and flowers."

Janet handed him the phone. "Call Owen and tell him that you'll be there."

"Yes mam." He said grinning.

An hour later after all of the groceries had been put away they were both curled up on the couch watching a movie.

"What do you want for Christmas pretty girl?" He asked as he ran a hand through her curls.

"Eddie, Christmas is still over a month away. I haven't even thought about it."

"Well think about it. This is our first Christmas living together and I want it to be perfect."

"Christmas will be perfect regardless of any gifts. Besides, I have you. I can't think of anything else that I would want."

"OK, then. I guess that I'll just have to surprise you." He said grinning.

"What do you want?"

"Got any paper around? I'll start my list." She laughed.

"See you can't think of anything either can you?" He shook his head. "So how about we just enjoy each other and not worry about gifts."

"I'm getting you a gift even if you don't tell me what you want."

"Me too." They then began a good hot make out session on the couch that didn't end until it was time for Eddie to head to Sully's. They always didn't need to have sex. Just lying on the couch making out was sometimes just what they needed.

--

"Is he here yet?" Eddie said as he slid into the booth next to Nick.

"No not yet. I hope that he didn't chicken out." Nick responded

"He won't. He has been doing real well. He and Pizza Girl went to the pharmacy earlier this week. He will be here." Owen said.

"God damn. Do you guys have any idea how long you we have all been here together? I mean all five of us?" Ickey said

"At least ten years. The last time we were here was the night before dipshit left." Eddie said grinning at Nick.

"I remember that night. Even though we weren't twenty one Eddie had all of the older chicks buying us beer." Ickey said grinning.

"I can't believe that Sully didn't know." Owen said

"He knew." They all turned around and looked at Phil. "He may never admit it, but he knew"

"Phil, have a seat." Nick said

"Yo, Karen, we need a round of shots and beer over here." Eddie said to her as she passed by the table.

"The normal?" She asked and everyone nodded. "Ok, I'll be back in a few."

"We were talking about the last time that we were all together here before you arrived. You remember that man?" Ickey asked

"Barely. We were all so shit faced that night, I'm surprised that we can even remember being here." Phil said smiling.

"What I remember is every woman in this damn place within ten years of our age was drooling over Latekka here." Owen said grinning.

"Jealous?" Eddie asked and the whole table responded with a resounding "YES".

"Do you miss it Eddie?"

"What my youth? Hell yeah. Who doesn't? My back never used to hurt like this."

"No man, all of the women that threw themselves at you? Shit man, you had a different chick in your bed every damn night." Ickey said

"Not every night." Everyone laughed. "You know what five years ago, I would have said yes. The thought of sleeping with just one woman for the rest of my life would have made me physically ill. But now that I have Janet, I don't want to sleep anyone else but her. I always thought that sex with the same woman would get boring but it's not the case. Every time we have sex, it is better than the last time. How the fuck is that possible?" Eddie said

"Dude its called love. That's what happens when you fall in love." Owen said grinning.

Karen appeared at their table with their drinks.

"Ok guys, to the fab five back together again." Nick said as he raised his glass and his four friends joined him.

"Hell yeah." They all shouted as they downed their shots.

"So Eddie, what's Janet doing tonight?" Owen asked

"Wedding shit with Hannah." He replied

"I still can't believe that Eddie Latekka is taking the plunge." Phil said

"Believe man and you can also believe the fact that I am thrilled about it. I can't hardly wait until I have am wearing the wedding band on my left hand that says I belong to one amazing woman forever." Eddie said smiling as he took a giant swig from his beer.

"I'm asking Hannah to marry me."

"When?" Ickey asked

"Next week on Thanksgiving."

"It's about damn time." Owen said

"What about you Phil? You have any intention of making any honest woman out of Pizza Girl?" Nick asked

"Nah. We talked about it but she doesn't want to get hitched. She is fine with the way things are so I'm not going to rock the boat." Phil answered.

"Well it looks like all of us men have great women in our lives that we love except for Ickey." Owen said and all of the guys turned and looked at Ickey. "So Icke, anyone we should know about?"

"Well there may be a possibility of someone." He said softly.

"Shit, man. Have you been holding out on us?" Eddie said, "You got a little something something going on?"

"No, man we have just been talking. I ain't even asked her out yet."

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Nick spat out

"I don't want to rush into anything and fuck it up like I normally do. She is really nice and I am taking a page out of Eddie's playbook and I am taking the time to get to know her."

"Who the hell is it man? Do you guys know? I haven't been out of the house in years." The guys all shook their heads. They have no idea who Ickey's mystery woman is. They all stared at Ickey waiting for a response.

"Jackie." He whispered softly.

"Who the hell is Jackie?" Eddie asked loudly and Ickey shushed him.

"Jackie, she is the new bartender that replaced Janet." Nick explained and Eddie stole a glance at the bar. Jackie was tall and really skinny, bony actually. She had long wavy, mousy brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. As Eddie looked at his friends new love interest he didn't see anything spectacular. She was a little plain but he saw the potential of an amazing woman, like what he saw in Janet. He was proud of Ickey. He was finally growing up and becoming interested in a woman for who she is on the inside, not on the outside.

"Dude, that is awesome. You need to go ask her out. If you keep waiting some other guy is going to snatch her up." Eddie encouraged. Ickey looked at all of his friends who nodded in agreement.

"All right. I'll ask her out before I leave.' Ickey finally said

"NOW." All of the guys shouted at once and Ickey hopped up and headed to the bar, leaving behind the sounds of his friends encouraging grunts.

A few hours later as Janet was getting ready to climb into bed the phone rang. Recognizing the number as Sully's and assuming that it was Eddie she picked it up.

"Hey gorgeous." She said as she answered

"I never knew that you felt that way about me Janet." Came Sully's reply and she giggled.

"Just don't tell my fiancé. So what's up Sully?"

"I was just calling to let you know that I sent your boy, well actually him and his cronies, all home in a cab. They all insisted in riding in the same cab so I'm not sure when he will be home, but he his pretty far gone, so he may need your help getting inside the house."

"I would like to say that I'm surprised but whenever all of those guys get together this happens. Thanks for the heads up."

"Sure sweetie, no problem. So how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm really good."

"Everyone misses you here."

"I miss everyone too." She said softly.

"Ok, well take care and call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Sully. I will."

After Janet hung up she made phone calls to Hannah, Allison and Pizza Girl. She wanted to make sure that none of the guys were left sleeping out in the cold. Pizza Girl said that she would force Ickey to crash with them. As soon as she hung the phone she heard the cab pull up her driveway. She threw on her coat, boots, grabbed her wallet and headed outside. Eddie was stumbling out of the cab when she arrived at the cab. She caught him just before he fell into the snow.

"Whoa there cowboy." She said.

"Hi baby." He slurred in her ears. She paid the cab driver enough for all of the guys to get home, plus a hefty tip for having to deal with all of these drunken idiots.

"Bye friends…it was…fun."

"Bye Eddie, Bye Janet. We love you." Shouted the drunken voices from the cab.

"Goodnight guys." Janet shouted as she half drug half carried Eddie into the house and up the stairs to their room. Once there he collapsed on the bed, fully clothed. Janet pulled off his boots, pants and shirt. She rolled him over, yanked the blankets out from under him, rolled him back over and covered him up. She then climbed in bed and snuggled closely next to him.

"I love you." He slurred and before she could respond he was snoring softly.

--

Eddie finally ventured downstairs about 12:30 the next afternoon with a very mild hangover thanks to his amazing fiancé who woke him up and shoved some water and aspirin down his throat. Hours earlier. She was curled up on the couch reading a book. She looked so damn sexy with her glasses on. He stood there staring at her thinking how lucky he was that she loved him. She felt his presence and she pulled herself away from the book and looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning Cowboy. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good thanks to you." He kissed her gently.

"So I'm assuming that you had fun last night?" She said as he sat down on the other side of the couch. He pulled her feet on his lap and gently began to massage them.

"Yeah it was great to have all of us back together in public again."

"I'm glad you went." She said softly.

"Ickey got a date with the bartender that replaced you." Eddie said grinning. He was truly happy for his friend.

"Oh Eddie. Must you encourage him?"

"J, I really think it's different this time. He has been talking and just getting to know her since she started there. He finally asked her out last night after we hounded him."

"I hope you're right. I have always thought that once Ickey got his head out of his ass he would make a good boyfriend."

Eddie looked out the window and saw that it was snowing pretty hard. "Damn it, I need to get my truck. I'll probably need to plow this afternoon."

Janet tossed him the phone and he began to call his friends. An hour later he discovered that all of his friends sucked. None of them were able to come and pick him up. Eddie was about to call a cab when Janet came into the living room dressed to go outside. He looked up in surprise at her.

"Come on, let's go get your truck."

"Janet?"

"Come on before the weather gets any worse."

"You can't. You're not ready." He didn't want her to do anything that she wasn't ready for. She walked up to him and took his hands.

"I can do this. I have been able to drive past it for the past week or so. I will have you next to me, so I will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Not really, but I need to do it and your drunkenness from last night has given me the chance so let's go." She grabbed his hands and pulled him out the door. Before they climbed in her jeep, he kissed her gently.

"What was that for?"

"I just want you to know that I am proud of you for taking this step. Even if we just make it to the end of the street, the fact that you are willing to try is great Janet." He gently brushed a snowflake off of her nose.

"Thank you Eddie." She smiled softly.

The drive over to Sully's was painfully slow. The roads were getting pretty nasty and Janet was taking it slower than necessary. He tried to ease the mood with lighthearted conversation but it wasn't working. He knew how hard this was on her. He played one final card as they closed the gap to Sully's.

"Nick is going to propose to Hannah on Thanksgiving." That did it. A huge smile came across her beautiful face.

"OH MY GOD." She squealed.

"Now, Janet you have to promise me that you won't say anything to her." She didn't respond. "Janet"

"OK OK, I won't tell her."

"Good, cause I threatened Nick that if he told Hannah about my plan to propose to you I would throw him off the ship. I told Sam the same thing." He said grinning

"Dude, why did you tell me? She is my best friend. I can't keep such a huge secret from her." Janet whined.

"Janet you can't tell her. Nicky will hate me." He cried as she pulled into Sully's. His plan had worked. He had distracted her enough to finish the drive. Her hands tightly grabbed the steering wheel. She had tears streaming down her face and she was breathing deeply, She pulled the jeep slowly next to Eddie's truck.

"You did it baby," He whispered.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?"


	46. Chapter 46

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"My God J, how much damn dessert did you make?' Eddie asked after his third trip to the truck with homemade desserts.

"I just wanted to make sure that I had enough." She said nervously.

"Let's see, three apple pies, three pumpkin pies, two plates of brownies, two dozen chocolate chip cookies and a chocolate cream pie."

"The only reason I made the chocolate cream is because it's your favorite."

"Then that one stays home." He said as he placed the pie in the fridge because he liked it cold.

"No we can't because won't have enough for everyone."

"J, baby, relax. There will be plenty of dessert. Don't worry." Eddie pulled Janet into his arms and kissed her gently. He hands moved up her shirt and found her breasts. She groaned and pushed him away.

"Eddie, we can't. We are going to be late."

"I don't know if I can make it two whole days." He whined

"You've done it before and you can do it again cowboy."

Fifteen minutes later, they were on the road towards Boston to spend Thanksgiving with Eddie's family.

"What's up with that big ass grin on your face? You do realize that we are spending two days with my parents in separate rooms don't you?" Eddie was not looking forward to the fact that he would have to spend two nights without Janet in his arms.

"I am so excited. I can't wait to meet your grandparents, cousins, aunts and uncles. I don't think that I've had a family Thanksgiving in years."

"Really?"

"When my parents were alive we always came here for dinner with my grandparents but after they died it was just me and them. That's where I learned to cook cause Grams was too old to cook a huge meal. After they entered the nursing home, I drove up to Providence every year but it was always dry, flavorless turkey and a bunch of elderly people who fell asleep at the table including my grandparents. A few years ago Grams told me to quit coming because they really didn't want to celebrate it, so I started going to Hannah's and it was always a bit awkward because I always just "Hannah's friend" who had no family or other friends and nowhere else to be during the holidays." She finished softly.

Eddie threw his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "I hope you know that you now have a family. My parents love you. In fact I think that mom likes you more than me." Janet giggled. "You are the daughter that she never had but always wanted and once Samantha Davis loves you everyone else in the family will follow her lead and love you too."

"So what you're saying they will only like me cause your mom does." She said with a small smile.

"Baby, you are so lovable that they are going to love you even if my mom didn't and then they all would disown her immediately and throw her out of the Janet Meadows lovin family." Janet gently kissed his cheek.

"I love you cowboy."

"J, why do you call me cowboy?"

"My mom always called my dad cowboy and she loved him as much as I love you so every time that I call you cowboy, I think that part of them are here and involved in our relationship."

"They will always be a part of relationship because they are part of who you are and I will always treat, treasure, and love you like he loved you and your mother because you are something to be loved and treasured."

"I love you so much."

The remainder of the ride was uneventful. They talked, laughed and argued over music. Janet wanted to listen to her favorite Bay City Rollers and Eddie wanted to listen to anything but eventually Janet won out, or so he let her think, and they listened to her choice until she fell asleep and he changed CD's.

He leaned over and gently kissed her lips. They had arrived at his parent's house and as much as he hated to wake his sleeping beauty he knew he had to. "We're here pretty girl." He whispered as her eyes fluttered opened. She responded by pulling him back to her and kissed him passionately. They kissed until there was a knock at the window. Janet pushed Eddie back so quickly that he banged his head on the window. "OW"

"Sorry." She said giggling and he glared at her. She smiled sweetly as she jumped out of the truck into Samantha's arms.

"Janet, sweetie, I am so glad that you finally arrived. I can't wait for you to meet everyone." Janet loved Samantha's hugs. It had been a long time since someone has hugged her like a mother would.

"Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Oh Janet, even though you aren't married to my boy you are family and therefore are welcomed here anytime without an invitation. I never want to hear you thank me for inviting you over. Do you understand?" Janet nodded. "Good girl." They heard the driver side door slam shut.

"I better go kiss his head and make it better." She ran over to Eddie. She grabbed his head and pulled it down to her mouth and kissed it gently. "I'm sorry I made you hit your head." She murmured.

"You're lucky you're so damn hot." He said grinning. He leaned down and kissed her until they were interrupted again.

"Eddie it's cold out here. You need to get your fiancé in the house." Samantha said

"See I told you she likes you better than me."

"Oh baby you are my son. I will always love you." Samantha said as she pulled her son down into a hug. "How are you doing?" She whispered in his ear.

"Things are good mom. Really good."

"I'm glad." Samantha said with her eyes shimmering with tears.

Once inside the house chaos and confusion ensued. Janet was introduced to Samantha and John's parents, an uncle, aunt, two cousins and their respective families. There were so many names and faces that Janet was slightly overwhelmed.

"Wow, Janet you really made all of these desserts? They look delicious." That came from Eddie's cousin Lisa.

"Thank you. I love to cook."

"Janet hon, didn't you tell me you were bringing a chocolate cream pie?"

"Talk to your son about that. It's his favorite and he wanted to keep it all to himself."

"What an asshole. I was really looking forward to that." His Aunt Susan said

"Ok, we should be ready to eat in an hour." Samantha announced

"What can I do to help?" Janet asked.

"You can drink this." A glass of wine was placed into her hand "And come into the living room with us and relax while the turkey finishes." A beer was placed into her other hand. Janet followed the women into the living room. Janet walked over and when handed Eddie the beer he grabbed her hand and pulled her down on his lap. As a natural reflex she tensed up thinking that she was too heavy for him, but she quickly relaxed when she felt an encouraging squeeze on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes and saw them full of love and pride. She immediately felt any insecurities fly out the window.

--

Dinner was full of laughter, fun and great food. Janet couldn't recall a time when she had so much fun. Eddie wasn't the least but surprised that his girl had fit so well into his family. He knew that they would love and adore her. She and his cousin Lisa really seemed to be hitting it off well, both sets of grandparents thought that she was just the cutest thing, and his cousin's kids were well on their way idolization.

"Time to get to work boys." Samantha announced after everyone had finished eating. The men all pulled themselves away from the table, groaning whining and began to clear the table. Janet stood to help but was quickly stopped.

"No way Janet. Thanksgiving rules, woman cook, men clean." Grandma Beverly said

"But I didn't help with the cooking."

"You made the desserts and I'm sure that you cleaned up when you were done right?" Grandma Kathy said

"Eddie was still sleeping or else he would have helped." She felt the need to defend Eddie

"Girl what time did you start your baking?" Lisa asked

"Well pies taste better when fresh."

"What time?" Samantha asked

"J, you might as well admit it cause they will wear you down eventually." Eddie said as he placed a glass of wine in front of her and kissed her head.

"Four thirty." She said meekly.

"And my son, slept through it all."

"He did wake up when they were done baking." The table burst out laughing

"Not helping Janet." Eddie said grinning as refilled his mom's wine glass.

"How do you think that I woke him up during high school? I always cooked him a huge breakfast. His stomach always trumped sleep."

"Some things still haven't changed." Janet said grinning.

An hour later the dishes were cleaned, food was put away and everyone was lounging in the living room sleeping, watching a football game or both.

"Look how happy our son is." Samantha whispered to John as she looked at Eddie and Janet curled up next to each other on the couch sleeping.

"I always knew that once he stopped thinking with a certain anatomy part and started using his brain he would find the perfect girl, and Janet definitely is his perfect girl."

"I thank God that he and Rory split up because she wasn't good enough for my boy. She used him and when she was done she threw him away. When he was nursing that broken heart that she gave him I played the role of sympathic mom but inside I was ecstatic."

"I didn't care much for her either."

"Why didn't you tell me? I always thought that you liked her." Eddie said softly. His parents didn't realize that he had woken up.

"Would have listened to a damn thing we said about her?" John asked

"No probably not."

"I knew that when you started talking about your friend Janet at the bar that you felt something for her." Samantha whispered because Janet was still sleeping and they didn't want to wake her.

"I have been talking about Janet for years. Hell I didn't even know how I felt for a long time. How could you have known?"

"I'm your mother. I know these things. You always had so much affection in your voice for just a friend and you always brought her up in any conversation that we had."

"You should have told me." Samantha just looked at him. "I know, I wouldn't have listened."

"You were always did things on your own time line. You were born a week late and when I finally went into labor, you took you sweet time." The ringing of both Eddie's and Janet's cell phones woke Janet up. Not wanting to wake the rest of the sleeping guests they both took their calls in the kitchen.

"Nicky, what goes on?" Eddie answered his phone.

"She said yes. I am officially and engaged man."

"Way to go dude. Congrats."

"Thanks man. Any advice?"

"Do nothing unless asked. This is her day so let her do with it what she wants." Eddie and Nick disconnected quickly. Their conversation short direct and to the point. Hannah's and Janet's was not so quick.

"Congratulations." Janet squealed into the phone as a greeting.

"Oh my God, you knew?'

"Eddie told me last week." Janet admitted.

"You should have told me. I am your best friend."

"Eddie threatened to withhold sex if I didn't and sex with Eddie Latekka trumps best friend every time."

"OK OK, I forgive you."

"So how did it happen? I want details."

"Janet it was the sweetest thing ever. After we finished eating he asked me to go for a walk so we walked over to the park where he first asked me out. Sam was waiting there for me with the ring. I guess the commander brought him over during our walk. Nick got down on one knee, told me how much he loved me, how sorry that he was that he missed out on the last ten years of our lives and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life making up for the lost time. He promised to make me the happiest woman ever and asked me to make him the happiest man ever by becoming his wife."

"Hannah that is amazing. It sounds like it was absolutely perfect." Janet gushed.

"It was."

"Now aren't you glad that I didn't tell you. It wouldn't of been nearly as perfect had you of known."

"You're right. I finally know how you feel Janet."

"Huh?"

"The happiness. I know what it's like to feel totally happy and in love."

"It's great isn't it?"

"It sure is. I think that we have snagged the best guys in The Ridge."

"Wrong Hannah. We have snagged the best guys in the world."

--

I'm so happy for Nick and Hannah." Janet said to Eddie as they lay in Eddie's childhood bed. Samantha had surprised them both by allowing them to share a room. "They can have what we have."

"Baby, no one will ever have what we have." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

"True but they will come pretty damn close." She sighed as his tongue licked his neck.

"Sure they will." He slid a hand down her pants.

"Eddie, we can't. Not in your parent's house." Eddie felt the sharp intake of her breath as he slid his fingers inside of her.

"Yes we can." She was as wet and ready as he was hard.

"What if we get caught?" Her pajama pants and panties were slowly coming off.

"We won't if we are quiet." His boxers were quickly removed.

"I can't be quiet when you're inside of me." He spread her legs apart.

"You can if you try real hard." He pushed himself inside of her and she moaned very softly. Eddie thrust himself back and forth inside of her very slowly trying to avoid having the bed make any noise. They both were dripping in sweat as they were concentrating on being as quiet as possible. Janet was digging her nails into his back and Eddie was biting his lip. He had no idea how hard it was to be quiet while making love to Janet. He had always taken for granted the fact that they could be as loud as they wanted to be in the privacy of their own home. Eddie felt her legs clench around his waist and he knew that she was ready. He pressed his mouth to hers and their moans of climatic desire were lost.

"Oh my God. That was so amazing." Janet whispered as she tossed him his boxers.

"I never knew how hot sex could be when you're not supposed to be doing it." He grinned as she climbed back into bed fully clothed.

"Have you ever had sex in your parent's house before?"

"Are you kidding? Hell no. They would have killed me." Janet grinned. "J, you are the only woman that I have and ever will make love to at my parent's house."

"I better be."

"Always and forever pretty girl. Always and forever."


	47. Chapter 47

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"Janet, sweetie, it's time to wake up." A soft voice said pulling Janet out of her dream.

"Hmmmph." Came Janet's response as she snuggled closer to Eddie.

"Come on honey, it's time to go shopping"

"Shopping? What time is it?" Janet mumbled as she opened her eyes and focused on Samantha in front of her.

"It's three."

"AM?"

"Of course AM. Every year on the day after Thanksgiving we hit all of the sales. Didn't Eddie tell you?"

"No he didn't." Janet said as she struggled to untangle herself from Eddie's arms and sit up.

"Forgot." He mumbled.

"Yeah well, from now on I'm going to forget a lot of things dude."

"Sweetie, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Samantha said. She had thought that Eddie had told her about the shopping tradition and now that she knew that he hadn't told her she felt really bad for waking her up.

"No, I'll go. I'm up now. Do I have time for a quick shower?" There was no way that Janet was going shopping with Eddie's mom without a shower to clean off the sex from the night before.

"Of course. We'll leave whenever you are ready. I'm so sorry about the confusion."

"Don't worry about it." Samantha left the room and Janet got out of bed, thankful she was dressed after last's night escapades. Janet turned the lights on purposefully and began loudly rummaging through her suitcases for her shower items and clothes. Eddie groaned and pulled the covers over his head and she just grinned. She left the room brightly lit. She figured that if she had to be up then so did he, especially since he didn't tell her about this shopping trip. She would have been kinder if he would have told her.

After a few minutes he realized that she wasn't going to turn off the lights. He knew that she was pissed. He got up and threw on a tee shirt to cover the scratch marks left on his back from Janet. He knew she would die of embarrassment if his mom would see it. He thought that he would head for the shower to try and make up a bit with her but the door was locked. Sighing he headed to the kitchen to do the next best thing. Make her a cup of coffee.

"Did you really forget to tell her?" Samantha asked as her son came shuffling into the kitchen.

"Yep." He said as he began to make Janet's coffee just the way she liked it.

"How could you? You know that we do this every year.'

"Correction mom, you do this every year. I don't."

"Ok, you have a point. Do you think that she is mad?" Samantha was concerned. She really did want her future daughter in law to go shopping. She thought that it would be a great time to get to know each other but she didn't want to force to do something that she didn't want to do.

"Hell yeah she's mad but at me for not telling her. Janet loves to shop especially if it's for other people. You guys will have a blast."

Fifteen minutes later a freshly showered Janet entered the kitchen. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she was wearing very little make-up, two signs that she was in a hurry. Janet hated the rushed look but Eddie always thought that she looked hot and this morning was no exception.

"Morning Samantha." Janet said smiling

"Wow, you got ready quick."

"I didn't want to keep you waiting."

"Morning J."

"Eddie." She said smartly. Samantha quietly left the kitchen and Eddie decided that it was time to start groveling.

"Baby, I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you. I know that it's something that they do every year but I never went. Hell, I'm usually just getting out of bed when she gets home." He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her face and he caught a mouthful of hair.

"You know how I hate being unprepared. Especially after last night, what if I didn't have time to shower. I would have had to go shopping with your MOTHER smelling like sex." She had to bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. She really wasn't mad but she was having fun.

"I made you coffee." He said meekly holding out a travel mug. She couldn't keep torturing the pour soul. She burst out laughing. His eyes grew wide then he grinned. "That was low Meadows." He growled as he pulled her into his arms.

"But it sure was fun."

"Maybe I'll take my shirt off and go see my mom." Now Janet's eyes widened in terror.

"You wouldn't."

"You're right I wouldn't but be prepared for payback."

"I'm planning on it." Eddie then kissed her gently. "Have fun today with mom OK?" She nodded.

"Are you ready honey?" Samantha asked as she walked back into the kitchen. Janet nodded and pulled out of Eddie's embrace.

"Bye J, I love you."

"I love you too."

--

"I have never done this before." Janet said an hour later as they were standing in line outside of the mall, waiting for entrance.

"Really? Aunt Sam, did you hear that? We have a D-Day shopping virgin in our midst." Lisa yelled loudly. A few other costumers turned and looked at Janet whose face was turning bright red.

"Lisa please, if you embarrass her, she won't ever come back." Samantha said.

"I'm used to embarrassment. I live with Eddie."

"Were you really angry with him this morning?"

"Nah, I just had fun making him think that I was." Lisa, Samantha and Susan all burst out laughing.

"Oh sweetie, you are going to make one hell of a wife." Susan said

"Speaking of wife, how are the wedding plans coming along?' Samantha asked

"Actually really good. I have booked the hall and caterer. I don't need a church because we are going to get married outside at the gazebo in the park. I have picked out my colors. I have so much time that I'm really not rushing anything. After the new year, I'm going to pick out the invitations, flower arrangements and go dress shopping."

"Sounds like you have everything under control." Lisa said and her and her mother began talking.

"Samantha can I ask you a question?" Janet asked her softly.

"Of course you can sweetie."

"Hannah and I are coming to Boston the second weekend in January to go shopping for my dress and I was wondering if you would come with us to help me pick at my dress." Samantha's eyes filled with tears.

"Janet, I would be honored." Both women hugged tightly.

--

Hours later Janet and Samantha returned all shopped out. Janet was so excited that with multiple cell phone calls to Eddie for his opinion, she had gotten all of the shopping done for all of their friends and their respective spouses/significant others and children. She and Samantha had so much fun and they really bonded. After loading the bags in the truck so they wouldn't have to deal with it in the morning, Samantha and Janet decided to take advantage of the quiet house and take a nap and two hours later Eddie found Janet curled up in bed sound asleep. He crawled in next to her and began nibbling her ear. At first she just slapped his hand away like a fly but he was persistent.

"Go away." She mumbled

"Pretty girl, time to wake up." He pressed his lips to hers and she responded.

"I like waking up like this."

"Did you have fun?" He asked as she laid her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her curls.

"I really did." She said softly and he looked at her he saw that she had tears in her eyes,

"J, why the tears?"

"I don't know. I'm just so happy so I guess they are happy tears. I feel like that I'm part of a family again, and I didn't realize how much I have missed being part of a family until now."

"You shouldn't feel like you are part of this family Janet. You are a part of this family."

"Thank you Eddie for loving me and giving me the family that I have missed." Eddie leaned forward and kissed her gently.

There was a knock at the door. "Are you two ready yet?" John yelled through the closed door.

"In a minute." Eddie yelled as he reluctantly pulled himself away from Janet. "God, I won't miss all of these interruptions when we get home."

"What should we be ready for?"

"They are taking us out to dinner." He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Come on girl, we don't want to keep the parent folk waiting."

They all went out to a local steakhouse and they had a great time. It didn't surprise anyone how well they all got along. It was as if Janet had always been a part of their lives.

"So, was there anything left at the stores when you girls when done?" John asked

"We didn't buy that much." Samantha said

"Like hell you didn't. The entire back seat of my truck is covered with shopping bags." Eddie responded and he and John began grumbling about woman and shopping.

"I wish we didn't have to leave in the morning." Janet said to Samantha

"I know. I wish you were staying longer but I know that you need to go see your grandparents."

"I can't thank you enough for this wonderful weekend."

"We will have many more sweetie." John paid the bill and the two couples walked hand and hand out to the car.

"What time should we leave in the morning?" Eddie asked Janet.

"As early as we can."

"Are you talking three or four or more like." Eddie stopped in mid-sentence. Janet looked at him and he had gone pale and he was staring straight ahead,

"Eddie, what's wrong?" He didn't answer her so she followed his eyes and saw what or rather who he was staring at. She knew in an instant that it was Joseph Latekka. It was like looking at an older version of Eddie. Before she could react he pulled his hand away from hers, dropped their leftovers, stalked over to the man in front of him and sucker punched him.

Samantha heard Janet yell at Eddie and turned to see what was going on. Her eyes widened when she saw Eddie. "Oh no." She whispered

"Now, you son of a bitch. Hit me now." Eddie screamed

"Eddie stop it." Janet shouted. She reached out to grab his arm but he shook her off.

"Come on asshole, hit me. I'm not the same kid that won't fight back. Hit me." He threw another punch as John restrained him. "Let me go."

"No, Eddie, this is not the way the way to deal with this."

"It's been a long time son." Joe Latekka said.

"I am not your son."

"Like hell your not."

"You lost that privilege of being Eddie's father when you raised you hand to him." Janet shouted

"How the hell are you bitch?" Eddie tried desperately to get out of John's grip but it was too tight.

"She is Eddie's fiancé." Samantha said

"No way in hell will any son of mine marry this fat ass. It would bring shame on the fine Latekka name."

Now that Janet was being insulted John himself wanted to kick Joe's sorry ass himself but he decided that Eddie should have this one. He released Eddie who charged after the man who looked just like him and began to lay into him. After a minute Janet, Samantha and John pulled Eddie off of Joe.

"John, get Eddie out of here." Samantha demanded and John drug Eddie away.

"Now listen here you sorry son of a bitch." Janet yelled as she stepped up to Joe. "You are not Eddie's father. He is the most wonderful man that I have ever known and that is thanks to John, his father, not you. John raised him to be a man who respects woman and children, not destroy their spirits to make him feel better. You are a weak, scared sad little man because only a weak, scared sad little man would hit a woman and his own child. Did it make you feel like a real man when you made them cry? Eddie is a better man than you will ever be and I know that when we have children he will be a better father then you could ever hope to be. He has never nor will he ever raise his hand to me or a child. He doesn't need to hit us to feel like a real man because he is as real as they get. Now, if we are in Boston again and happen to see you, it would be wise of you to cross the street because next time, you won't have to worry about just Eddie, because I will kick your sorry ass just on principle for insulting me. I may not look like a fucking Barbie doll but looks aren't everything because look at you. You are a good looking man but you are a mean asshole who doesn't even deserve to stand next to any of us. You can insult me all you want but all it shows is what a horrible person you are." Janet then surprised everyone by spitting right in Joe's face. "I hope you rot in hell.

"Go away. You hurt us once before and I'll be damned if I will let you hurt Eddie or Janet again." Samantha quietly said

"You haven't changed a bit have you Sammy? You are still the same simple woman who coddles her baby boy too much." Janet was amazed at the arrogance of this man.

"Oh believe me Joey, I have changed."

"And she has me now asshole." John said as he stepped up next to Samantha.

A very calm Eddie walked up to Joe. Janet reached out to stop him. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hit him." He stopped when his face was a half inch away from Joe's face. "I never want to see you again and if you EVER insult my fiancé again, if you even look at her wrong, and I will decide what constitutes wrong, I will kill you. Now get the fuck away from my family," Eddie said between clenched teeth. Joe realized that Eddie wasn't kidding and he took his Barbie doll wife and headed to their car.

"Mom, did you know that he was in Boston?" Eddie asked from the backseat during the ride back to the house.

"I haven't seen him since he left The Ridge. I had no idea that he was here." The rest of the ride was silent, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Once they arrived, after goodnight hugs both couples went to their respective bedrooms.

"Are you OK?" Janet asked Eddie's back. He had been sitting on their bed staring at the wall. She climbed on the bed and gently began to massage his very tense shoulders.

"He looks exactly the same, just older and less scary." He whispered.

"I'm proud of you." She softly kissed his neck and he reached up and cupped one of her hands with is own.

"What for? I'll I did was beat up an old man."

"You faced your demons Cowboy. You came face to face with the monster of your childhood and you showed him who the real man is. You also let him know that he no longer has the power to scare you and trust me baby, power is everything to ass holes like him." Eddie responded by pulling Janet onto his lap so he could look into her beautiful blue eyes and hugged her tightly. He needed to feel close to her.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair. Janet pulled away from him.

"What do you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"For what he said to you."

"Eddie Latekka, that is ridiculous. I don't give a shit what he said to me. He is a nobody and his opinion means absolutely nothing to me. I haven't even given it a second thought so you need to quit thinking about it. Anything about that man doesn't deserve another thought." A few solitary tears fell down his cheek and she gently kissed them away.

She pulled herself off of his lap, walked over and locked the bedroom door. As much as she didn't like making love under his parent's roof, she knew that he needed this tonight. His eyes widened in delight as she turned off the light and began to strip as she walked over to the bed. She was a woman in control. Standing in all her naked glory in front of him she pulled his tee shirt over his head. When his hand went to his belt she slapped it away. She wanted to be the one to release him from his clothes. Once that was done, Eddie still sitting on the edge of the bed but now he was naked she climbed on his lap, straddling him and slid herself on top of his throbbing erection.

"I love you so damn much." He whispered as he pulled her close to him.

"I love you." She replied before she gently kissed his lips.

That night they made slowly and tenderly. It wasn't about the sex but about just being close to each other. It was exactly what they needed.


	48. Chapter 48

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"What's next on the list?" Janet asked her shopping companion.

"Barbies. Anything Barbie clothes, houses, Kens." Hannah said looking at the list.

"Now this will be fun. I love shopping for little girls."

Every year Janet adopts a family in need at Christmas. She had always felt that because she had been blessed with money, she wanted to share some of her blessings with a family who needed blessed. As their tradition Hannah and Janet went shopping together for the family.

"Nick and I have decided on a wedding date." Hannah said as the attempted to sort the mess of the Barbie aisle.

"When?"

"The last weekend in September." Janet's mouth dropped open.

"Hannah, that's the weekend before mine."

"Don't worry I'll be back in time for your wedding."

"I'm going to need your help that week."

"Oh don't worry. We will have everything ready before I leave on my honeymoon. You'll be fine." Hannah replied nonchalantly.

Janet sighed in frustration but Hannah was too engrossed in the Barbie's to hear it. She loved Hannah to death, but sometimes she could be so selfish. Janet couldn't believe that Hannah didn't see a problem with two best friends getting married a week apart. They finished their shopping in silence.

"Are you OK Janet?" Hannah asked as Janet drove her back to her house. "You have been awfully quiet."

Janet took a deep breath before replying. "Actually, I'm pissed off at you."

"Why? What the hell did I do?"

"You're wedding date. I may be way out of line but it's not fair."

"What's not fair about it? It's just a date."

"No Hannah, it's not just a date. The Ridge is a small town, don't you think that it might be slightly inconsiderate since we have most of the same friends, to ask them to come to two weddings in a row?"

"Why would it be? It gives them two weekends in a row to party free of charge."

"I was engaged first. Shouldn't my wedding come first?"

"Who is engaged first doesn't matter."

"OK then, Hannah, you are my maid of honor and my best friend. I am going to need you with me the week before my wedding to calm me down, to be there if the flowers don't arrive, to help me with my dress if something goes wrong. And what if for some weird reason that your plane gets delayed and you can't make it. How can Eddie and I get married without our best friends? This may be selfish, but my wedding should be all about me and Eddie, not you and Nick and if you get married the week before I do then it will be all about you and Nick." Hannah was silent. She didn't know how to respond. They were sitting in silence in Hannah's driveway. "Look, I'll call you later."

"Do you need help wrapping any of the presents?" Hannah asked softly

"No, Eddie and I can handle it."

"OK, then. I'll talk to you later." Hannah slowly got out of the car and headed into her house.

By the time Janet got home, she was pissed of and crying. She stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"J, what's wrong? Did they run out of toys?" Janet tossed the bags on the floor and glared at Eddie. He was done making jokes. "What happened?"

"Hannah happened." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. She kept one for herself and gave one to Eddie.

"What did she do now?"

"She wants to get married the weekend before us."

"Umm OK." Eddie was lost, but he was a man so that was to be expected.

"No, Eddie not okay. That means that the week before our wedding she will be gone. She won't be here to help me with the last minute details or my last minute nerves."

"I'll be here."

"It won't be the same." She burst into tears.

"Well, maybe you can find another maid of honor." He suggested.

"I don't want another maid of honor. I want my best friend." Eddie didn't know what else to say so he just pulled her in his arms and held her while she cried. "Maybe I should change the date."

"Hell no. You aren't changing anything. You want an October wedding more than anything and by God, that's what you will have, with or without Hannah."

An hour later Eddie was heading out to the store for some wrapping paper. They were running out and they still had lots more presents to wrap. Before he got to the store, he made on pit stop.

"What goes on Eddie?" Nick asked when he opened up the door.

"My fiancé in at home crying because of your fiancé."

"What the hell happened?"

"Do you have any idea when you are getting married?"

"It was in September, but Hannah just changed it to August."

"She did?"

"What the hell is going on Eddie?"

"The first date that Hannah chose was a week before my wedding."

"And that's not a good thing?" Nick was as clueless as Eddie was.

"No, it's not."

"That must be why Hannah changed it."

"Well then my job here is done. Are you guys going to the festival tonight?"

"Yeah, we'll be there."

"Later dude."

--

"I can't wait until we have children that are old enough to participate in this." Janet said as she and Eddie walked hand and hand through the multiple snowmen, casting their votes.

"Do you want kids right away J?"

"I think that I want to enjoy just being Mr. & Mrs. Latekka for awhile before we add any little Latekka's to the mix. Maybe after we celebrate our first anniversary we can start trying. Is that OK with you?"

"I was thinking the same thing." He leaned down and gently kissed her.

"I like that one." She said when they resumed walking.

"If I'm not mistaking this guy here belongs to the Rowans,"

"How do you know?"

"The hat is Big O's." Eddie said with a chuckle.

"Hey Janet, can I talk to you a second?" Hannah asked as her, Sam and Nick came over to them. Janet nodded and both women began walking.

"Janet, I'm sorry. I was an idiot. I wasn't thinking about how my wedding would affect yours." Janet was silent. "When I agreed to be your maid of honor, I agreed to be there for any and everything that you need until you leave on your honeymoon. I changed the date to the third week in August. That way I'll be here to help you for your wedding. You were right Janet. I need to be there 100% for you and if my wedding was the week before yours you wouldn't have my full attention. I know that you would put off some of your plans to help me and that's not fair. Your wedding should be about you and Eddie and only you two. Please forgive me for being such a selfish ass." Hannah had tears in her eyes, as did Janet.

"Of course I forgive you."

"I can't believe that I was such a dumbass. I was only thinking of myself and not my very best friend." The two friends hugged tightly.

"Are we still on for shopping in Boston?" Hannah asked

"Sure are."

"I know that we planned this day for you to get your dress before I got engaged so I was wondering if my mom could come along and we could get my dress as well."

"That's fine. I think that it will be fun." Janet said grinning.

"Thanks Janet." Hannah said as she linked arms with her best friend.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Later that night after the festival all of their friends and families gathered at Janet and Eddie's home for a Christmas Eve party. The friends had wanted to get together to exchange gifts and Christmas Day but they would be spending it with their respective families so Eddie volunteered their home on Christmas Eve for a party. Everyone brought a covered dish and dessert and Janet and Eddie provided the beverages, which included pop and juice for the kids and beer and wine for the adults. Owen came prepared to turn into Santa Claus when it was time for the gift exchange.

"Ho Ho Ho." Came Owen's loud very Santa Claus like voice and the kids squealed in delight as they gathered around Janet and Eddie's very full Christmas tree. "Merry Christmas. Has everyone been a good boy or girl this year?" All of the kids shouted yes so Owen began handing out the gifts to everyone one by one.

"Allison Rowan, come sit on Santa's lap for your present." She did as she was told. "Allison, Santa heard that you have been a very good girl this year. Is that true?" The adults were laughing hysterically and the kids were looking at them like they were crazy.

"Yes Santa, I've been good. You can ask my husband." She replied kissing Santa on the lips.

"Oh, yeah, I would definitely say that you have been good." Owen made everyone, including the guy's sit in his lap for his or her presents who of course made a huge production of it making everyone laugh.

"Janet Meadows, it's your turn to come sit on Santa's lap." Janet being Janet turned red with embarrassment.

"No way Santa. The only lap that my fiancé can sit on is mine." Eddie shouted. He knew that Janet doesn't like sitting on anybody's lap unless it's his. He was protecting his girl, but to his friends he was just being Eddie.

"Now come on Eddie, you must learn to share." Owen said laughing.

"I'm an only child. I don't share."

"Well she has to sit on someone's lap. It's only fair."

"Then move your ass and she can sit on mine." Owen got up from the chair and Eddie sat on it, grabbing Owen's red cap and placing it on his own head.

"Now, Janet come and tell Santa if you've been a good girl this year." She took his outstretched hand and sat on his lap.

"Yes, Santa, I have been a good girl."

"Are you sure?"

"My fiancé tells me every morning what a good girl that I have been." All of the adults howled with laughter.

"I may have to verify this."

"Be my guest." He leaned into her and kissed her sloppily.

"Has she been good Santa?" Nick yelled

"She has been wonderful." He said smiling at each other and everyone applauded the happy couple.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ears as they vacated Santa's chair and he winked at her. She loved the fact that she could always count on him to protect her.

--

Eddie had just loaded the last dish in the dishwasher and Janet had just turned off the vacuum around 12:30am. Janet had insisted that they make sure the house was clean because his parents were arriving in the morning so after their friends left they cleaned the house.

"Looks good babe." Eddie said as he opened a beer and plopped himself on the couch.

"Not bad cowboy. Not bad." She said as she curled up next to him. "I think that our first party went well."

"It was great and it was all because of you."

"You helped." He laughed because he really didn't do anything. It was all her.

"Merry Christmas pretty girl."

"Oh my God. It is Christmas. You have to open a gift."

"No, we'll open in the morning when mom and dad get here."

"Please. When I was a little girl every year on Christmas Eve we all opened one very important gift."

"Well it is officially Christmas so I guess we can do that." Janet hopped up and ran upstairs to get Eddie's special gift and he dug under the tree.

"So who goes first?" He asked mischievously.

"Well we all used to do it at the same time. Is that OK?" Eddie nodded and they each exchanged gifts. She handed him a small square box and he handed her a long thin box.

"On the count of three. One, two three." They both tore into the wrapping paper.

Eddie opened a very nice watch and Janet opened up a charm bracelet. They both loved their gifts.

"That was my dad's watch. I kept it when he died. I went and got it cleaned, polished and working again. I also had a new band put on."

"J, I love it and I'm honored that you gave me something that was your father's."

"Look at the back." He did as he was told and saw that it was inscribed.

_You have my heart every minute of every day forever._

_I love you- J_

"Thank you." He whispered over the lump in his throat.

"Your welcome. I love my bracelet."

"Well it's not just a bracelet. I bought two charms for this year, one with our wedding date and the other with our initials after we are married because they will be the same. I am planning on buying you a new charm every year on Christmas."

"This is the best Christmas ever." She said smiling through her tears.

"It can get better." He said raising his eyebrow.

"Here, in front of our first Christmas tree."

"Your wish is my command." He leaned over to kiss him but she stopped him.

"We need blankets and I need to change into something more comfy."

"Why, I'm just going to take it off of you."

"For sentimental reasons. Now while I change will you start a fire?"

"If you want."

"I want." She said grinning as she headed to their room to change.

Fifteen minutes later Janet walked in the living room and found that the curtains had been closed, blankets and pillows, covered the floor and the only light was coming from the lights on the tree and the small fire in the fireplace that Eddie had started.

"This is amazing." She whispered. Eddie turned around and his mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, it's amazing" He said staring at her. She was wearing a Christmas red silk knee length nightgown that hugged every beautiful curve of her body. Wearing only his boxers he walked over to her took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. "I love you so God damned much."

"I love you Eddie." His lips found her ear and he nibbled it. She giggled. His lips moved from her ears down her neck and his hands found her breasts through her gown. She moaned in delight as he fondled her already hard nipples. They sank to their knees, lips all over each other. He gently laid her on her back. Without taking his lips off of her, he pushed her nightgown up over her hips. To his delight she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Oh dear God." He moaned as his face neared her center and he felt the heat radiating from her. He slipped two fingers inside of her and his mouth found her clit. She gasped in delight. She was soaking wet with desire. Janet dug her fingers into his hair, pushing his face against her. He continued to please her by alternating his hands and mouth. He quickly brought her to an orgasm.

While she took a few minutes to recover from her mind altering orgasm Eddie went into the bathroom and rinsed with mouthwash. He knew that Janet would not want to taste herself on his lips. He returned to the living room and found that she had removed her nightgown and was waiting for him naked on her knees. He slipped out of his boxers and knelt down in front of her.

"Behind me." She whispered and he just looked at her. "A gift for you tonight. I want you to take me from behind."

"Are you sure J?" He had tried for so long to let her take her from the back, but she has always refused.

"I'm ready."

"Let me know if I hurt you OK?" She nodded and he moved behind her. He kissed the back of her neck and shoulders and his hands roamed all over her stomach and breasts. When he couldn't wait any longer to be inside her he gently leaned her over and she placed her hands flat on the floor. He quickly spread her legs apart, grabbed her hips and slid himself slowly inside of her. "God…Janet… this…feels…so…fucking…good."

He slowly thrust himself inside of her. He loved seeing her ass in the firelight. She had the most beautiful, smooth ass that he had ever encountered and he had encountered many. He planted slow soft kisses all over it and she moaned loudly. He noticed that she had taken one of her hands off of the floor and began to fondle her own bouncing breasts. This was by far some of the hottest sex that they had ever had.

"Oh…Eddie…OHHHH." She yelled into the room.

"Yeah…baby…tell me…." He gasped

"GOD…ummmm….yes…." Eddie was ready to cum.

"Janet….yes…OH GOD." He screamed.

"EDDIE." She joined in his scream.

Eddie pulled himself out of Janet and they collapsed in each other's arms. Eddie had wrapped some blankets around them.

"Merry Christmas Eddie." Janet whispered sleepily.

"Merry Christmas Janet." He pulled her tighter against his chest and quickly fell asleep dreaming of all of their future Christmases together as a family.


	49. Chapter 49

**I own none of the characters of October Road **

"OK, so where are we going?" Samantha asked

"We have an appointment at The Bride's Dream at ten then at two we have an appointment at The Wedding Place." Janet said.

"Why do you have two appointments? What a waste of time. What if you find something that you want at the first place?" Terri Daniels asked.

"Then I'll cancel the second appointment. My wedding day is the most important day of my life so if I have to go to one hundred stores I will go until I find the perfect dress. I won't settle for less than perfect. Your right Mrs. Daniels, the perfect dress may be the first one I try on but it also may be the hundredth. We'll just have to wait and see what happens." The car was silent.

"Well okay then, we better get going. We don't want to be late." Samantha said biting back a grin. She was so proud of her future daughter in law.

"Welcome to The Bride's Dream. Can I help you?"

"I'm Janet Meadows."

"I'm Hannah Daniels and we both have an appointment."

"Welcome ladies. We had a request that you have the same consultant, is that correct?"

"Yes, we are each other's maids of honor so we need to be with each other."

"Not a problem. Please follow me."

Both brides were taken back to the dressing rooms, and introduced to their consultant. She got their sizes, handed them each a robe and disappeared to grab some gowns. Samantha knocked softly on the dressing room door.

"Come in" Samantha walked in. "I can't believe that I am here shopping for a wedding gown. I never thought that I would see this day let alone actually marrying Eddie."

"You deserve this Janet. By the way, I was so very proud of how you handled Terri."

"I meant what I said. I want the perfect dress."

"Then that's what you'll get."

--

"Best Friend Windows."

"I would like to speak with Eddie Latekka please."

"This is he. How can I help you?"

"Mr. Latekka, my name is Scott Spencer I'm an attorney for the law office of Stinson, Hoyt and Edwards in Boston. There is an issue that I need to discuss with you. Would you be able to be here at two this afternoon?"

"God, is someone suing me?"

"No sir, nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a rather personal matter that I would rather discuss in person, not over the phone."

Eddie took a second to think. Since Janet had to reschedule her dress shopping because of bad weather they had decided to make it a weekend at his parents. He was planning on driving to Boston after work to join Janet. He checked the schedule to see if he could leave any earlier. They were on schedule and Ickey and Ronnie, their newest full time employees, could handle any emergencies that came up. "OK I'll be there."

"I look forward to meeting you." Scott Spencer said and hung up the phone.

"Hey Nicky, I need to take off a little earlier then expected."

--

Two and a half hours later Hannah had found her perfect dress. It was a poofy white sleeveless dress that had was covered in swirls and sequence which made the dress sparkle every time that she moved. Janet on the other hand had not found her perfect dress. She had found a few that she liked but didn't scream perfect. Samantha had reminded her that she was not going to settle which led them to where they were now, having lunch until they could go to their second appointment.

"Hannah, I was thinking that since you have your dress, there really is no reason for us to go to this next appointment." Janet could now see that Hannah got her selfish tendencies honestly.

"Mom, in case you have forgotten, I am Janet's maid of honor which means that I need to be there and help her decide which dress to buy, like she did for me this morning. This was originally just supposed to be Janet's shopping day and she graciously invited us along so I will be going with her this afternoon. If you would rather not join us, feel free to call a cab and go home."

"Maybe I will." Terri said softly.

"Mrs. Daniels, I don't want you to feel like you have to leave. You are more than welcome to join us." Janet said sweetly and before Terri could answer Janet's phone rang. She smiled when she saw the caller ID. "Hey cowboy."

"Hey pretty girl. How is the shopping going?"

"Hannah found her dress."

"You didn't?"

"I saw some that I liked, but they weren't perfect."

"Baby, you can show up in a potato sack and be the most beautiful bride in the history of Knights Ridge."

"You are too kind baby. How is work today?"

"I took off early and I'm heading to Boston."

"Already? We won't be done for another few hours."

"I know. I got a call from some lawyer who wants to meet with me."

"Are you getting sued?" Eddie chuckled.

"I asked him the same thing but he said no. Maybe I'm getting an inheritance."

"Could be." Hannah was pointing at her watch. "Eddie I gotta go. I'll see you at your parents?"

"I'll be there as soon as I'm done with the lawyer. Happy shopping. I love you."

"Love you too. OK, let's shop." Janet announced to the table and all of them except for Terri, who decided to call a cab headed to their next appointment.

--

I'm Eddie Latekka. I have a 2:00 with Mr. Spencer."

"Of course, he is expecting you. Would you please follow me?"

_Ok, this can't be good._ Eddie thought as he followed the secretary. _He's waiting for me. I thought lawyers are never on time. Wait, that's doctors. _

"Mr. Latekka, Scott Spencer, nice to meet you." The lawyer said holding out his hand.

"Call me Eddie." He said shaking his hand.

"Call me Scott."

"So Scott, what the hell is going on?"

"Well there is really no easy way to say this."

"So obviously I'm not getting an inheritance." Eddie joked and the lawyer just stared at him.

"Eddie, do you know an Emily Hoover?" Eddie thought for a minute and shook his head. "She thought you would say that. According to Emily you to had an evening together and you gave her something that night." Eddie was lost. He sadly had no memory of this woman or of anything that he gave to her.

"Uh, did she tell you what I gave her?"

"This." Scott slid a photograph across his desk. Eddie stared at the little girl in the picture. He recognized those eyes. He had seen them everyday in the mirror for the past twenty-eight years. They were his own eyes.

"Is she…?"

"Your daughter, yes she is."

"But how…why…are you sure?" Eddie was shocked.

"Well besides the fact that she looks just like you, your DNA was on file." Eddie nodded. He vaguely remembered signing some papers when he had his blood drawn, that his DNA would be put on a national registry.

"What's her name?"

"Natalie."

"Natalie. That's a nice name. Why now? Why is Emily contacting me now? Does she want child support?"

"Eddie, Emily is dying. She has maybe a few days left. She has leukemia. She has no family and she had made arrangements with a friend to keep Natalie, but she has had second thoughts and decided to notify you and let you decide if you wanted her."

"Well of course I do. She is my daughter. I need to see Emily. Can I do that?"

"She is in the hospital. We can go over there now if you would like." Eddie nodded.

During the short drive to the hospital, Eddie couldn't stop thinking that he has a three-year-old daughter that he never knew about. He wanted to be pissed at Emily, but he couldn't be angry with a dying woman.

"This is it." Scott said as they stood outside of a hospital room. "Are you ready?"

"Is Natalie with her?"

"No, she is with a friend of Emily's." Eddie nodded, Scott knocked on the door and they walked in the room. Eddie stared at the thin, pale, frail form on the bed. He did not remember her. She smiled weakly.

"Hi Eddie."

"Hi Emily."

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"Sure I do."

"You are a horrible liar. It's ok. You were so drunk that night Eddie."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Every woman in Knights Ridge knew what she was getting when they got a night with Eddie Latekka. Great sex and no phone call the next day." He smiled sheepishly. "Are you that same man Eddie?" He shook his head.

"I've been with the same woman for over a year and we are getting married in October."

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Her name is Janet Meadows. She was the bartender at Sully's."

"Pretty girl, long dark curly hair?"

"That's her."

"She was always nice to me whenever I was at Sully's. She doesn't really seem like your type though."

"People change."

"Yeah, I guess they do."

"Emily, why didn't you tell me? I would have been there for you and Natalie."

"The morning after we were together, I moved here. I didn't find out I was pregnant until I was here for two months. I guess I was scared that you wouldn't believe me and I didn't want to force you into something that you didn't want because of one night of careless sex,"

"Careless?"

"I guess that you were so drunk that you didn't put the condom on correctly because it fell off at some point."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, I just want you to know that your name is on her birth certificate, she has your last name and she does know who you are. I got on the Internet and found a picture of you and I showed it to her every night Eddie."

"If she will have me, I'll take her and Janet and I will take wonderful care of her."

"Will she? Will she love Natalie like her own?"

"Janet is an amazing woman and she will love Natalie as her own, if she will let her."

"I believe that."

"Would you like to meet her?"

"I need to tell Janet and I would like for us to meet her together."

They all sorted out final details and set up a time for the next day, Eddie left the hospital happy and terrified. He was happy that he had a daughter, but terrified that he would lose Janet because of it.

--

Janet stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself. She had indeed found the perfect dress. The sleeves were off the shoulders and it was tight fighting around the bust, then loosened up and flowed to the floor with a long train. It was covered in white lace and pearls and it definitely was not poofy. She slowly opened the door and stepped out.

"Oh God, Janet." Hannah whispered

"Sweetie, You look beautiful." Samantha said.

"I think that this is it." Janet spun around in front of the multiple mirrors examining herself from every angle with a critical eye. She couldn't fine anything wrong with the dress. "What do you guys think?" Hannah and Samantha's opinions were very important to her.

"Janet, you look beautiful."

Samantha took Janet's hands. "I believe that you found the perfect dress."

"Well Miss. Meadows, what do you think?" Lisa, her consultant asked, as she walked back over to them.

"I'll take it." She said happily.

"I think that you made a great choice Miss. Meadows." Lisa said. Janet quickly changed out of the gown and handed it back to Lisa. Janet requested that Lisa order another gown, just for her. Janet refused to get married in a dress that had been tried on by other woman. She would be the only one who wore her dress.

An hour later they pulled into Samantha's driveway. Janet was thrilled to see that Eddie had already arrived. Hannah had drove Janet up this morning and was driving back home alone.

"Are you sure you'll be OK driving home by yourself?" Janet asked her.

"I'm a big girl. I'll be fine. I'm so sorry for my mother's behavior today."

"It's no big deal. It all worked out and we both got our dresses." Hannah hugged her friend tightly.

"You are a fantastic friend Janet. Now, get in the house and kiss your fiancé."

"Oh, I will. You get out of here so you can do the same." Hannah got into her car. "Call me when you get home so I know that you are safe."

"Are you happy dear?" Samantha asked as they headed up to the house.

"I am. I love my dress." Janet opened the front door. "Is it ok that they are shipping the dress here?"

"Of course it is. I know that if it goes to your house, it won't be a surprise at the wedding."

When they walked into the house Janet was surprised to see Eddie, pacing in the living room, looking nervous. She walked over to him and kissed him and he distractedly kissed her back.

"Cowboy, are you OK?" He looked at her with fear in his eyes. "Baby, what is it?"

"I…shit…I need to talk to you?" Suddenly a horrible thought crossed her mind.

"My grandparents?" She whispered

"Oh, no, they are fine." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then what is it? Talk to me."

"No…not here." He grabbed her hand and headed upstairs to his room. They passed Samantha on the way, but Eddie ignored her and walked right past her. Samantha looked at her, but Janet just shrugged her shoulders. Once in his room, she sat on the edge of the bed and he paced in front of her.

"What is it Eddie?"

He continued to pace in front of her not speaking. He had no idea how to tell her about Natalie. He felt like he was going to puke.

"Dammit, Eddie you're scaring me. Would you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Jesus…Oh God…I…God Dammit….Um…"

"EDDIE." Realizing that he wasn't able to get the words out he pulled the picture out of his pocket and silently handed it to Janet. She was smart. She would know exactly what she was looking at without him saying a word.

She slowly took the picture and stared at it. His stomach lurched when he her eyes grow wide and fill with tears. He knew that he lost her. She raised her eyes from the picture to his.

"Oh my God." She whispered.


	50. Chapter 50

**I own none of the characters of October Road.**

Even though she knew the answer, she asked the question anyway. "Is she yours?'

"Yes, she is." He reached out to touch her, but she pulled away from him. He cried out. "Janet please, I'm sorry. I so god damned sorry. When I was young I was so stupid, I basically fucked anything with two legs and tits, never once thinking that I could lose the woman that I love over one stupid night that I don't even remember."

"Did you know about her and keep her a secret from me?" She wasn't yelling. She was eerily calm and scared the shit out of him.

"I swear to God, I didn't know."

"Then why all of the sudden is her mother contacting you? Does she want money?"

"I have been contacted because she is dying."

"Oh God." Neither of them spoke. Janet sat on the bed, staring at the picture of Eddie's daughter and he stood in the corner of the room staring at Janet.

"What is her name?" Janet finally asked

"Natalie."

"Have you met her?" He shook his head.

"I want you to be there when I meet her." Again they lapsed into silence. Eddie went over to Janet, sat on his knees, and took her hands. She still didn't meet his eyes. "Janet I told the lawyer that I.… that we would take Natalie and raise her. She has no one else." She didn't respond. "I need you J. I can't do this on my own." She finally looked at him with her eyes full of tears. She handed him the picture back.

"You need to tell your parents."

"Come with me?" She shook her head.

"You need to do this on your own." He nodded and stood up.

"Are you mad?"

"If you had known about her and you didn't take responsibility then yeah, I would be mad but you didn't know about her so I'm not mad at you."

"But you are mad."

"At the situation. I just need some time alone to digest this." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Janet. I am so sorry for fucking up our lives."

"I know you are Eddie." She waited until the door shut before she let the tears fall and began to sob. Eddie stood outside the door, his heart breaking with every sob. He wanted to run back in, hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be all right, but he didn't know if everything would be all right. Sighing he slowly walked away from the door, knowing that she needed to be alone; he sadly headed downstairs to tell his parents that they had a granddaughter.

A few minutes into her sobbing her cell phone rang, wiping her eyes, she looked at the caller-id. It was Hannah, probably calling to let her know that she was home. She wasn't going to answer it, but guilt overcame her, with thoughts that what if something was wrong and she didn't answer. She took a deep breath and hit the send button.

"Hannah."

"Hey just letting you know that I made it home safely."

"Good."

"What's wrong Janet?" Dammit, she was hoping that Hannah wouldn't ask that question.

"I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"You're right I am, but I can't talk about it right now."

"OK, I know that there is no sense in arguing with you. Call if you need anything no matter what time."

"Thanks Hannah." The call was quickly disconnected.

_How can such a perfect day, turn to shit so quickly?_ Janet thought _My Eddie has a beautiful little girl by another woman. A woman that isn't me. I'm supposed to be the woman that gives him a little girl, not some cheap woman from a one-night stand. All right Janet, stop being cruel. That poor little girl's mother is dying. God Dammit, I feel so two faced, Eddie was willing to raise my child from another man as his own but he chose that. I did not choose this. Do I really want to become an instant mother to another woman's child? I love Eddie and this little girl is a part of him. It's not her fault that this is happening now. But dammit, it should be me that gives him a little girl. I'm the one he loves and it should be our love that makes a baby, not a night of drunken sex. Am I being selfish? Of course I am but I can't help it. It should be me._

Janet needed to quit thinking because it wasn't helping. It was making the whole situation worse and she was becoming angry with herself for thinking so selfishly. Still holding her cell phone in her hand she threw it against the wall then she began to cry again. She was so confused, she was angry and she was scared. She was confused because she doesn't know how to feel. She is angry because her entire future with Eddie has been changed and she is scared because she is going to be partly responsible for raising a child and she has idea if she is ready for that. She eventually cried herself to sleep with all of these confusing thoughts running through her mind.

--

Janet reached over to Eddie's side of the bed, only to find it empty. Confused she sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. She quickly realized that she was at Samantha and John's house and all of the emotion and memories from the day came rushing back to her. She glanced at the bedside clock and it read 12:30am. She was so conflicted with her feelings that she knew the only way to unconflict herself was to talk it out with Eddie. She headed downstairs and saw him sleeping on the recliner part of the couch. She knew that it was going to be a long night. She got a couple of beers out of the fridge. The noise must have woken him up because he was awake when she returned to the living room. She handed him a beer.

"Your parents go to bed?" She asked as she curled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah, a couple of hours ago."

"How did they take the news?"

"As well as can be expected. They were surprised, pissed and then happy, but mom is worried about you though."

"That's because she liked me better then you." Eddie chuckled softly.

"Are we OK pretty girl?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"I think that together we are ok, but I'm not so sure about separately."

"What do you mean?"

"Together I think that we can handle anything that is thrown in our direction but alone I know that I'm not OK."

"Talk to me. What aren't you OK about?'

"The whole damn situation Eddie." She snapped. "The fact that you have been a father for three years and did not know it. The fact that we are now going to be responsible for raising a child that we don't even know. You are her father and you should have known about her. Her mother is dying. That is hard enough for anyone, but to have your mother die then to be thrown into a family of strangers is downright scary and not just for her, but for me as well."

"Why are you scared? I think that you will be great with her."

"But I'm not ready for it. I didn't sign up for instant motherhood." Eddie looked hurt but she continued. She needed to tell him how she felt. "I know that right now, I am being selfish, but I can't help it. We aren't even going to have time to enjoy being married. If we ever get to have sex it sure as hell won't be spontaneous. I know that I am being horrible because you were going to raise Andy as your own, but that was your choice. You knew about him and made the conscious decision to be his father. I wasn't given a choice in this Eddie but because I love you I will be there for you and Natalie."

"Thank you Janet." He whispered in a tearful voice.

"But do you know what pisses me off the most?" He shook his head. "It pisses me off that I'm not the mother of your first born. It's supposed to be me. I'm the woman you love. It should have been me Dammit." She sobbed into his arms.

"I know baby, I know. I wish to hell that it was you." He cried with her.

"I'm sorry Eddie. I know that I'm not being fair to you. I am just being a selfish bitch, thinking of only me. Tell me how you are feeling." Janet sniffled as she calmed herself down.

"I never thought of having kids until I met you and then I always pictured you giving birth to them, a little girl that is as beautiful as her mother. She would have your blue eyes and curls. It's fucking killing me that because of my stupidity I have taken the away the honor of you being the mother of all of my children. You are the only woman that I ever wanted children with. I don't think that you are being selfish. You are being honest and I appreciate that."

"I'll always be honest with you. So what is the plan now?"

"I'm not sure. I planned for us to meet her tomorrow. Emily is dying. She doesn't have much time left. I am assuming that I will take over custody and we will take her home with us after Emily passes. I don't want to take her away from her mother any sooner then necessary. How do you feel about raising her?"

"Scared, but I know that this is something that we have to do. I want you to know, no matter what I said tonight or how I am feeling right now, I will treat your daughter right. I will love her as if she was my own."

"I never thought otherwise. Can I tell you something?" She nodded her head. "I have never been so damned scared before. I don't know anything about raising a child. I am so scared that I will fuck everything up."

"No one knows how to raise a child. They learn as the child grows. Of course we have it a little harder because she is already three but we will learn together. I know that we will make mistakes but what parent doesn't. Together, Eddie we can do this."

"I can't do it without you J."

"You don't have to."

--

Janet stood nervously outside of Emily's hospital room. Eddie had received a call from the lawyer this morning asking that Eddie bring Janet to the hospital so Emily could meet her before they met Natalie. She wasn't surprised at the request. Any good mother would want to meet the woman who was going to be raising her child, but nonetheless, Janet was a nervous wreck.

"Are you ready?" Eddie softly asked his fiancé. She nodded her head. He took her hand and gently pulled her towards the door but she didn't move. "Come on baby, you can do this." She clutched his hand and allowed him to walk her in the room.

"Emily, this is my fiancé Janet. Janet, this is Emily."

"I remember you." Emily said softly.

Janet had a knack for remembering faces and she remembered Emily as one of Eddie's many trysts She even remembered the night that they hooked up.

_Janet poured yet another shot for Eddie Latekka; compliments of the long legged blond. He was already three sheets to the wind, but he didn't care._

"_Dude, I think you need to back off a bit." Janet said as she handed Eddie the shot glass._

"_What kind of man would I be if I turned down perfectly good drinks from a perfectly gorgeous woman." Eddie slurred._

"_A sober kind."_

"_Ha Ha very funny Janet." She smiled and walked over to the other end of the bar._

"_Have you worked here for awhile?" The blonde asked Janet._

"_A few years."_

"_So you know Eddie Latekka then right? Because I've heard that he hangs out here a lot."_

"_Yeah, I know him." She hated talking about the guy she had a crush on with other women._

"_So do you think that I have a chance with him?"_

"_I'm sure you do but I should warn you about the type of night that you would be getting."_

"_Oh I am very aware of Eddie Latekka's reputation. Love 'em and leave 'em but from what I hear, the sex is totally worth it." Yeah, I bet it is. Janet thought._

"_Well, enjoy yourself. Let me know if I can get you anything else."_

_Twenty minutes later Janet saw Eddie and the blonde head out of the door. Two hours later, after Janet had closed up the bar she saw that Eddie's truck was still there. She shook her head as she walked over to check on him. His truck was parked in the back corner of the lot; away form any lights or other costumers. She wasn't surprised that they didn't even make it out of the parking lot. Only seeing one person, she knocked on the window. No response. He was passed out. She opened the door, pushed him over to the passenger side of the cab and climbed in the driver's side. Thankfully his keys were in the ignition, she started his truck and drove him home. This wasn't the first time that she had done this and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. Once she deposited him at his house, she drove his truck back to Sully's and got into her own car and drove herself home, smiling because she knew that she would see the next day when he came back to retrieve his truck._

"Yeah, I remember you too."

"You tried to warn me about him, but I was young and stupid and choose not to listen."

"You warned her about me?" Eddie asked ginning and Janet just shrugged her shoulders.

"OK, this is awkward, so I'm going to come right out and say it. I have already apologized to Eddie and now, I owe you one Janet."

"You don't owe me anything Emily."

"Yes I do. You're planning on marrying Eddie. I'm sure that you had plans just to be married, without any kids right away and I threw a big ol' wrench right into the mix. I can imagine how hard it must have been for you to learn that Eddie has a child. If it were me I would be mad as hell. I should have told him, three years ago. Again, I plead young and stupid. I just hope that you won't take out any anger on my daughter." Emily said with tears in her eyes. Janet walked over and took her hand.

"You're right. This did throw a wrench in my happily ever after plans but the only person that matters right now is Natalie. I still have every intention of marrying Eddie and raising your daughter, I wish to God that it didn't have to be like this. I wish that you could be here to raise her yourself because I know how hard it is to lose a parent. I lost both of mine, but since it is happening I can promise you two things, right here and now. First one is that I will love and care for your daughter as my own. I will never treat her any differently then any other children that I may have. Secondly, I will never try to take your place as her mother."

"You can try as hard as you want Janet, but it will happen. She is so young. She will forget me."

"I will never that that happen."

"Do you promise?" Emily asked with tears in her eyes.

"You have my word and I have never broken a promise and I have no intention of starting now."

"Thank you."

"So do you mind if I ask you a few questions about Natalie."

"Please do." Emily said with closed eyes.

"Does she have a favorite food?"

"She loves any type of ice cream."

"Just like her father. What about a bedtime story?"

"Any story with Winnie the Pooh."

"Does she have a favorite toy?"

"She has a doll that she loves. She can't sleep without it."

"Any allergies?"

"No, nothing yet."

For the next thirty minutes Janet and Emily discussed Natalie's likes and dislikes, routines and important childhood milestones. As Emily watched them leave she knew that her daughter would be in wonderful, loving capable hands. Knowing this, Emily was finally able to make peace with dying.

When they arrived outside Eddie wrapped his arms around Janet and kissed her tenderly then helped her into the truck.

"You continue to amaze me Janet Meadows. How did you know to ask those questions about Natalie? I didn't even think about that." He said as he drove towards Emily's friends house where they were going to meet Natalie.

"I don't know. I just did."

"It's your motherly instinct kicking me in."

"I don't know about that."

"You are going to make a great mother. Trust me. Am I ever wrong?"

"Shall I make a list?"

"Very funny. Seriously though, I love you." He reached over, took her hand and squeezed it.

"I love you too." Eddie cell phone interrupted this tender moment. He looked at the caller ID.

"It's Scott the lawyer." He flipped his phone open. " Hello? God when? Thanks for letting me know. Yeah we are on our way we should be there in about fifteen minutes. Yeah, we'll wait for you."

"What goes on?"

"Emily died about five minutes after we left."

"Oh no. Poor Natalie." Even though Janet didn't really know Emily, tears filled her eyes and her heart broke for a three-year-old little girl who just lost her mother.


	51. Chapter 51

**I own none of the characters of October Road.**

Eddie and Janet sat in Eddie's idling truck, not saying anything, just staring at the house in front of them, the house that contained his daughter. Unconsciously, he reached across the truck, found and squeezed Janet's hand.

"Are you OK?" Janet asked him softly

"I have never been so scared to meet a girl before. My stomach is in knots, I feel like I am going to puke. What do I say to her? Do I introduce myself as Eddie or Dad? Do I hug her or shake her hand and when do I tell her about her mom? I can't do this. I'm not ready for this." There was a knock on the driver's side window. It was Scott. Janet held up a finger to let him know that they needed another minute. She then placed her hand on Eddie's cheek and turned his face towards hers.

"Eddie you can do this. I know that you are scared but I'll be right there with you. I think that your instincts will kick in and you will know exactly what to say and how to act."

"I'm not ready to be a father Janet." He whispered

"It's too late cowboy. You're a father whether you are ready for it or not. Now let's go meet your daughter." She quickly kissed his mouth and jumped out of the truck and went over to his side. He was still sitting there, staring at the house. She opened his door, grabbed his hand and pulled him out. "Come on baby." He gripped her hand so tightly that she was loosing feeling but she didn't complain.

"Are you ready?" Scott asked

"Not really but it's now or never right?" Scott nodded. "Does she know about her mother?"

"Yes she does. Before I called you I spoke with Jessica and Todd who told Natalie. She really doesn't seem to understand it but that is to be expected because she is only three." Scott explained. They had arrived at the front door. Scott rang the doorbell and a tall redheaded man quickly opened it. They all were quickly ushered in and were joined by a brunette with red swollen eyes. She had obviously been crying over her friend's death.

"Todd, Jessica, this is Eddie and his fiancé Janet. Eddie, Janet Todd and Jessica. Emily and Jessica are best friends and they have been caring for Natalie since Emily got ill."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Janet whispered.

"Thank you. I told Nat but I don't think she fully grasps what has happened. Would you like to meet her?" Jessica said.

"Yes we would." Janet replied when Eddie didn't.

"She looks just like you." Jessica said as she led them to living room. "She is the one in the purple sweater. My daughter is wearing the blue one."

Eddie stood there and stared at his daughter playing with the blocks. She did look just like him expect she had long blond hair. He felt an incredible surge of love and pride fill his heart. Who knew that this was possible? He sure didn't.

"Natalie, come here sweetie." She quickly put her blocks down and ran over to Jessica.  
"Natalie, these are mommy's friends that I told you about. This is Eddie and Janet." Her eyes grew wide as she stared at Eddie.

"Be right back." Natalie said and she took running into the house.

"Is she OK?" Eddie asked panicking as he watched her run off.

"I'm sure that she is fine." Jessica said. Natalie returned with a picture frame in her hand. She handed it to Eddie and found that he was looking at a picture of him from a newspaper add for his landscaping business that Janet had convinced him to do before they started dating.

"Daddy." She said simply. He bent down to her level.

"Yeah, that's right pumpkin. That's me. I'm your daddy." Surprising them all she threw herself into his arms. He stood up and hugged her tightly to his chest, her head buried in the crook of his shoulders. He closed his eyes tightly to keep his tears in check.

"Jessie told me mommy isn't coming back." She mumbled

"That's right."

"Where did she go?" Eddie recalled what his mother told him when his great-grandmother died.

"She went to heaven. God decided that he wanted your mommy to be one of his Angels. It's a very important job, so she won't be back."

"Was I a bad girl?"

"No pumpkin, you weren't a bad girl."

"Whose that?" Natalie asked when she finally pulled her head out of Eddie's shoulder. Eddie walked over to Janet.

"This is Janet."

"Hi Natalie. It's very nice to meet you." Janet said softly.

"Can I go play now?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Eddie put her back on the floor and she ran back over to her bike. Todd had brought them all a cup of coffee and they sat down in the dining room to talk.

"Every night before Em put Nat to bed, she always showed her that picture. She made sure that she knew that the man in the picture was her daddy and he loved her very much."

"I didn't even know that she existed"

"When Em found out that she was dying, she made out a will and named Todd and I Natalie's guardian. I was furious with her for that because Natalie had a father and she should be with him, not us. Em and I met in the hospital. Our children were born on the same day. We were roommates and we became instant friends. As soon as she told me the circumstances regarding how Natalie came to be, I encouraged her to tell you but she wouldn't. After the will, I told her that I would not take her until she talked to you. Of course I was lying, but she didn't know that and she got in touch with Scott and you know the rest. I feel that every child should be with their parents but if you don't want her, Todd and I will be glad to care for her."

"I really appreciate it Jessica, but I do want my daughter."

"I am glad to hear that. So what's the plan now?" Jessica asked

"I have no idea." Eddie looked at Scott.

"On Monday morning I'll have the custody paperwork. As soon as you sign it, Natalie is yours. I'll also draw up guardian paperwork for Janet as well if you wish." Eddie nodded.

"I don't feel right just taking her. She doesn't even know me. I would like to spend the next few days with her, allowing her to get to know us, maybe, dinner, movie and a trip to the park. I want her to be comfortable with us."

"I think that she is comfortable with you."

"What about the funeral? Should she go? Is she old enough?" Eddie asked.

"Emily didn't want a funeral. She has no family and I'm really her only friend. She is going to be cremated." Jessica said softly.

"Is there any personal items of Emily's that Natalie should have?" Janet asked.

"I have some photo albums and stuff inside. Why don't you come with me and I'll get them for you." Janet nodded and followed Jessica into the house.

"So how are you feeling?" Scott asked Eddie

"Still scared."

"Every new father is. I'd be worried if you weren't but I'll tell you that Natalie is an amazing little girl." Todd said.

"I can see that." Eddie whispered.

--

"What do you want pumpkin?" Eddie asked Natalie. He had been calling her pumpkin all afternoon and she never questioned his endearment.

"Nuggets."

"French fries?" She nodded.

"Can I have a milkshake?" Eddie looked at Janet who nodded.

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate." Eddie grinned and placed their orders. Ten minutes later they were piled into a booth.

"Hey Natalie, Janet and I would like you to come and live with us? What do you think about that?"

"What about mommy?"

"Sweetheart, remember what your daddy told you. Your mommy is in Heaven and she won't be coming back." Janet said as Natalie's eyes filled with tears. "Hey Natalie, did you know that my mommy is in heaven too?"

"She is?" Janet nodded. "Do you think that she is playing with my mommy?'

"I bet she is."

"Will you be my mommy now?"

"No, sweetie. Your mommy will always be your mommy." Natalie was silent.

"So Natalie, what do you think about coming to live with me and Janet?" Eddie asked her nervously.

"Will I have my own room?"

"You sure will."

"Can I have a puppy?" Eddie and Janet burst out laughing.

"We'll see pumpkin."

After their hearty meal form McDonald's the threesome went shopping for items for Natalie's room. After an intense three-hour shopping spree Natalie had picked out the princess themed room décor and Janet had purchased everything that went with it from lamps to nightlights. They also decided on a white bed and matching dresser. They arrived back at Jessica's and Todd's in the early evening. Natalie had fallen asleep so Eddie gently unbuckled her from her booster seat and carried her into her temporary bed. Her eyes fluttered open as Eddie pulled the covers on her.

"I'll see you tomorrow pumpkin OK?" She nodded and quickly fell back asleep. He gently kissed her forehead, then stood back watching his daughter sleep and that's how Janet found fifteen minutes later.

"She is beautiful." She whispered

"She's perfect."

"Of course she is. She is your daughter."

"Come on, let's go. We need to get an early start in the morning." He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. After setting up a time for Eddie and Janet to return they said their goodbyes. The ride back to Eddie's parents was silent, each of them just enjoying being close to each other.

"So tell me all about my granddaughter." Samantha said as soon as they walked into the door.

"Samantha, at least let them get their coats off." John said as he came around the corner holding a beer and a glass of wine. "She has been standing by the window watching for you." Janet and Eddie took their drinks and headed to the living room.

"So, I'm waiting." Samantha said as they all sat down.

"Mom, she is amazing." Eddie said with tears in his eye. "She is beautiful. She is perfect."

"Of course she is Eddie. She is after all related to me."

"She knows who I am. She knows that I'm her dad. She hugged me." His mom came over and wrapped her arms around her son.

"I am so happy for you."

"Thanks mom. Janet and I need to head home in the morning to get Natalie's room painted and set up but we'll be back in late afternoon. We were hoping that you guys would come to dinner with us to meet Natalie."

"Of course we will son. I have a lot of spoiling to make up for." Samantha said grinning. She looked over at Janet who had been awfully quiet. "Janet, honey, I think I have some ice cream in the freezer. How about giving me a hand?"

"Are you OK sweetie?" Samantha asked as soon as they were safely out of earshot.

"I'm fine."

"You're awfully quiet."

"It's been an emotional day. She asked me if I was going to be her new mommy. I told her that I would never ever take the place of her mom. It's never a good thing to lose a parent, but she is lucky that she is so young. It won't hurt as bad." Janet had tears in her eyes.

"You've been thinking about her today?"

Janet nodded. "I just wish she was here to give me advice on how to take care of Natalie. I'm so scared."

"I know that I'm not her Janet but I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood and if you'll let me I'll be here for you. You're not alone anymore. You have a family that loves you."

"Will you help me?" Samantha answered her by pulling Janet into her arms and hugging her tightly.

"Hey mom." Eddie said softly. He had witnessed most of the conversation between Janet and his mother. They two woman broke their embrace. "I'm not really in the mood for ice cream. I think that I just want to go to bed. What about you J?" She nodded and wiped her eyes. They all exchanged goodnights and headed to their respective rooms. Janet quickly changed into one of Eddie's flannels and climbed into his waiting arms.

"You were amazing with Natalie today babe." Eddie said softly as he ran his fingers through her curls and she drew lazy circles across his chest.

"So were you. She adores you. I told you that your instincts would kick in. I am so proud of you. You are going to be a wonderful dad."

"Are you OK with all of this Janet?"

"I'm getting there."

"I heard you and mom talking in the kitchen."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to burden you with my issues." He felt her tears falling on his chest

"I love you Janet. I want to be burdened."

"It's just a lot of memories that make me miss my mom."

"You don't have to be strong all of the time. It's OK to lean on me."

"You have so much on your plate right now Eddie."

"It's our plate Janet. We are in this together. All of us, me, you, mom dad and even those goofballs that I call friends" He said softly as he kissed her tears away.

"When are you going to tell them?" She asked sleepily

"Tomorrow when I have them help me put together Natalie's bedroom set."

"How do you think that they will react?"

"I think that they will be cool. They were cool about Andy so this isn't any different and if they aren't then they aren't really my friends." He felt Janet's breathing become slower. He knew she was about to fall asleep. "I love you so much pretty girl."

"I love you." She mumbled.

"Oh I never asked, did you find a dress?"

She nodded her head. "I did and it's perfect."

"Can I see it?"

"On our wedding day."

"Please." He begged

"No way. Now sleep. " She said as she lifted her head up and kissed him softly. "We have an early day tomorrow."

"No chance of sex tonight?"

"No way cowboy."

"You're lucky that I love you."

"I know it." They kissed once more and feel asleep with Eddie holding Janet tightly against his chest.


	52. Chapter 52

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"You missed a spot." Eddie said playfully. Janet and Eddie had just finished painting Natalie's room a pale yellow.

"Where? I don't see it." Janet said as she looked around.

"Right here." He brushed the tip of his paintbrush against her nose.

"EDDIE." She shrieked.

"Aww it's cute." She lunged at him and managed to paint a small portion of his arm.

"This really isn't my color." He said looking at his arm. "You better run Meadows."

She took off out of the room, down the stairs and into the living room with Eddie hot on her trail. He quickly captured her and tackled her onto the couch and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Stop…can't…breathe" She gasped between giggles.

"There is one more spot that I need to tickle." He pressed his lips to hers and gently kissed her.

"My lips aren't ticklish." She mumbled against his ear when they broke apart.

"I know that. I just wanted an excuse to kiss you."

"You never need an excuse to kiss me. My lips will accept a kiss from you anytime."

"Well in that case." He grinned and leaned into her and kissed Janet deeply.

When the finally broke apart he laid his head on her chest and she ran her fingers through his hair and over his back.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this babe. Shit in a couple of days, she will be here living with us forever. No more dropping her off after dinner." He said softly.

"You don't have a choice Eddie, you have to be ready. It's going to happen whether you are ready for it or not. We aren't alone in this Eddie. We have your parents support and I'm sure we will have the support of our friends and most importantly we have each other." This time she kissed him, affirming her love for him.

"What would I do without you?" He said smiling into her hair.

"You'll never have to find out. Come on, we need to hit the showers. The guys will be here shortly."

"Shower, together?"

"Only if you promise to behave."

"What fun is that?" He pouted.

"No time cowboy."

"Please, just a little fun." He whined.

"Eddie." She warned

"All right." He said sadly as he followed her upstairs to the shower.

Thirty minutes later, they were just finishing their shower and only a shower much to Eddie's displeasure, when the doorbell rang.

"Ickey, come on in." Eddie said opening the front door.

"Where's the pizza and beer?"

"Pizza's not here yet, beer is in the fridge. Help yourself." Janet joined them in the living room.

"Hey Ickey, how is Jackie?"

"She's good, beautiful, amazing, wonderful, and perfect." Ickey said with a huge smile.

"Dude, you've got it bad." Eddie said slapping him on the shoulder.

"Look whose talking." Ickey shot back heading into the kitchen for a beer.

"Have fun with Hannah." Eddie said as he wrapped his arms around Janet's waist. She could tell he was nervous.

"Relax, the guys will be fine. Don't be nervous." She whispered.

"I know."

"Don't forget to put the blankets in the washer into the dryer." She swatted his ass, kissed his cheek and walked to her jeep, leaving him alone to face his friends that were walking into the house.

--

"Janet what is going on? The last time I talked to you, you sounded upset and you haven't returned any of my calls." Hannah asked

"I haven't returned your calls because I threw my phone against the wall and broke it."

"Are you and Eddie OK?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We are going through a major change in our relationship."

"Shit Janet, are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm not pregnant."

"Then what is the major change?"

"Eddie has a child." Hannah was silent for minute then her face turned red with anger.

"That son of bitch." Hannah fumed.

"Hey, that is my fiancé that you are talking about." Janet snapped.

"How can you defend him? I swear to God, I am going to kick his ass. How could he keep something like that from you?"

"Look who is calling the kettle black Hannah. For your information, Eddie didn't know about Natalie until a couple of days ago."

"Natalie is the mom?"

"No, Natalie is Eddie's daughter."

"What about the mom, is she from around here? Do I know her?"

"She was a student at The Duff and a one night stand."

"Classic Eddie Latekka." Hannah muttered and Janet glared at her. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Eddie is not that man anymore."

"OK, so maybe Eddie didn't know about this little girl…"

"He didn't." Janet interrupted.

"So why now, all of the sudden is the mom making contact with Eddie? What does she want? Money? Every other weekend visits?"

"Natalie's mother died yesterday of cancer."

"Oh shit. What is going to happen to Natalie?"

"Eddie is signing the custody papers tomorrow and we are going to bring her here to live with us on Tuesday."

"This is a huge step Janet. Are you ready to become an instant mother of the child of the man you love with another woman?"

"Of course I'm not ready to be a mother and I am scared shitless. What if I screw up? It's killing me that I'm not the one who gave him his first child but I love Eddie and I will be here with him and I will love that little girl because she is part of the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with." Janet said with tears in her eyes and Hannah reached across the table and took her hand.

"Janet, you can do this. You are the strongest woman that I know. I will be here for you to help in anyway that I can. Don't forget that I am a mother of a ten year old."

"Do you really think that I can do this?" Hannah nodded.

"I'm sorry for my initial reaction. I just want to protect your heart because it is so damn precious. I forget how much Eddie has changed since falling in love with you and I know that he would never intentionally hurt you."

"Hannah, I'm really going to need you."

"You've got me. What are friends for?"

--

"So why the hell did you drag our asses over here on a Sunday afternoon?" Owen asked

"I need some help putting together some furniture." Eddie answered nonchalantly.

"Furniture for what?"

"We are redecorating."

"Redecorating all ready? Jesus, you guys just moved in." Ickey said

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say this. I just found out that I'm a father."

"Janet's pregnant. That's great man." Phil said happily

"No man, Janet ain't pregnant."

"Eddie, what goes on?" Nick asked.

"I just found out that I have a three year old daughter." The guys were silent for a few minutes, something that never happens when they are together. Finally Nick spoke.

"Wow Eddie. This is huge."

"Tell me about it."

"So what now?"

"Her mother died so I'm taking custody of her tomorrow."

"How's Janet dealing?" Phil asked

"It's hard for her, but she is supporting me." Eddie pulled out the picture of Natalie and passed it around

"Poor, kid. She looks just like you." Ickey said laughing and Eddie threw a pizza crust at his head.

"She is beautiful, sweet and perfect. She knows who I am and she called me Daddy. When she said that, something inside of me changed. I suddenly felt very protective of her and I was filled with a different kind of love that I had never felt before. It was amazing."

"It's called a father's love." Owen said

"Well, I think that I speak for all of us Eddie, but if you're happy then we are happy. If you're pissed, then were pissed, but from that dumbass grin that has been plastered on your ugly mug I'm guessing that you're happy." Eddie nodded. "Well then congrat's man. I for one can't wait to meet her."

"We need to set up a play date with Natalie, Caitlyn and Connor." Owen said happily.

"Thanks guys, for everything but I do still need your help with putting together her bedroom furniture." The guys quickly stood, slapped Eddie on the back and headed to Natalie's room to get to work but Nick held Eddie back.

"I know what you're going through man and if you need anything, let me know."

"Nicky were you scared, because I am fucking terrified. Most people have nine months to get used to the idea of being a father. You had a year but I've only had a few days."

"I was scared too man. Being a parent is the scariest yet happiest time of your life. If it means anything, I think that you are going to make one hell of a father. I've always thought so."

"Thanks Nicky, that means a lot."

--

John and Samantha immediately fell in love with their granddaughter. At first Natalie was very shy and clung tightly to Eddie and Janet but she quickly warmed up to her grandparents and became a normal, happy three year old. After dinner, they went to the toy store and Samantha went nuts, buying her granddaughter every toy that she wanted, some to take to her new home and some to leave at the grandparents so she would have toys there when she came to visit. From the toy store, they went to the shopping for clothes. By the end of the night, Natalie hugged them all goodbye for the first time. When her little arms wrapped around her father's neck, he cried. He never thought that a little hug would feel so wonderful.

The next morning, Eddie signed the custody papers. His hand shook as he signed his name. Janet signed the appropriate guardianship paperwork that allowed her to make any necessary decisions regarding Natalie. Scott told them after they were married, he would be happy to help her file a petition to adopt Natalie, something that she never thought of.

"Would you want to adopt her?" Eddie asked once they were in his truck heading over to pick Natalie up for the day. They were taking her back home with them in the morning, and they wanted to spend today, just hanging out at his parents' house, getting to know her.

"I haven't really thought of it. Would it be necessary?"

"Probably not, since you have the guardianship but if you adopt her, then she would legally be your daughter and you would be her mother."

"I know, I just don't want to take her mother's place."

"Hon, you will never take her mother's place. No one ever can, but you can be the next best thing to her."

"You're right."

"I always am."

"Don't push it cowboy."

"Another reason for adopting her, if something happens to me.."

"Don't talk like that." Janet interrupted tearfully. She hated thinking about living her life without Eddie.

"I don't want to think about that, but it can happen and if it does, I want you to finish raising Natalie. I don't want you to have to fight the courts and if you adopt her, that won't be a problem." He stole a quick glance at her and she nodded in agreement. He reached over, took her hand and squeezed it. "Thanks babe" He whispered.

--

"Now tomorrow, Janet and I are going to come and take you to your new home to live with us." Eddie said to Natalie as he tucked her in bed on her last night at Jessica's.

"Will mommy come?"

"No, sweetie, mommy is in heaven." Janet whispered softly.

"OK."

"We'll see you in the morning OK pumpkin?" Natalie nodded and Eddie reached down to hug her.

"Bye daddy." The lump in Eddie's throat made it impossible for him to respond. Janet bent down and hugged Natalie.

"Good night sweetie"

"Night Janet."

The ride back to Eddie's parents' house was quiet, both of them thinking how much their lives were going to change come tomorrow morning. Emotionally exhausted, they slowly dragged their bodies to the front door but stopped short of opening it when the found an envelope taped to the outside of the door with their names on it.

_Eddie & Janet_

_Tomorrow your lives will no longer be your own. It will belong to Natalie so you need to take tonight to just enjoy each other without any distractions. _

_We have booked you two a room at The Odessa Hotel on us. Go there tonight, relax, have a drink and anticipate the wonderful future that your new family will have. _

_Your suitcases are ready and waiting for you in the foyer. Have a wonderful night and we love you both._

_Love,_

_Mom & Dad_


	53. Chapter 53

**I own none of the characters of October Road **

Eddie and Janet stood in the middle of the room, arms around each other kissing passionately. All the emotional exhaustion that they had felt an hour ago had very quickly disappeared and their plans of going straight to bed to sleep also disappeared as soon as they received their invitation for an evening alone.

"My God, it's been too damn long." Eddie groaned.

"It's only been a week."

"A week too long." She automatically raised her hands above her head and he pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the side. He found and bit her already hard nipples through her green-laced bra. Janet made quick work of his shirt and started on his belt buckle. He was already hard in anticipation of what was to happen. Before he had a chance to react, his boxers and jeans were down around his ankles and his manhood was in her hands. "You're not playing fair." He rasped so to even the playing field he unbuttoned her jeans and roughly yanked her jeans and panties over her curvy hips and sent them to the floor.

Janet took control of the situation and pushed Eddie onto the bed. Once he was positioned how she wanted him, she crawled on top of him so she was straddling him, but her back was facing him.

"Uhh sweetie, I think you're facing the wrong way."

"I'm exactly where I need to be." She bent over and took him in her mouth and her hands fondled his testicles.

"Son of a bitch woman." He moaned. He needed to taste her, but his mouth couldn't reach her center without pulling some major muscles so he did the next best thing, he slid his fingers inside of her. Her head quickly shot up in surprise.

"Ohhhh."

"Hey don't leave me hanging babe." She turned around and shot him a wicked smile then quickly returned to work. With the fingers of one hand inside of her working their magic and one hand caressing her ass, turned her on immensely. She almost bit him a few times. Janet had sucked Eddie before but for the first time she put her mouth around his balls. When she did that, he gripped her ass so hard he may of given her a bruise. They both quickly brought each other to orgasms. Eddie wiggled out underneath Janet and propped himself up against the pillows, then he pulled Janet off of her knees and pulled her to his naked chest.

"You surprised me tonight pretty girl." He said as he drew lazy circles across her breasts.

"That was so damn hot." She laid her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Everything that we do is hot." He looked down at her and smiled, a smile that was reserved only for the love of his life. She looked up and him and saw that special smile and she brought his face to hers and their mouths met in an explosive, passionate kiss.

"Come on J, up and at 'em." He was hard again and had to be inside of her. He helped her back onto her knees. He kissed her neck, shoulder blade, and spine. Since she had let him take her from behind on Christmas it had become one of her favorite positions. She giggled in anticipation as he bent her over so she was on all fours. He began to lick her smooth ass.

"Oh fuck me." She yelled out. Who knew that just a little ass licking could be such a turn on?

"If you insist." He said grinning. He easily sheathed himself inside of her and found her wet and tight, just the way he liked it.

"Son of a bitch Janet…this feels so fucking good." Hands on her hips as an anchor, he slowly pumped himself into her, not wanting to hurt her.

"Faster….Eddie…faster." She begged. He didn't need to be asked twice. He picked up his pace and continued to do so until he felt her tense up and then he slowed himself down just a bit until she was more comfortable. She moaned in pure delight and he grunted as he thrust himself back and forth inside of her. He felt her walls tighten within.

"That's it baby. Cum for me." He panted

"Oh…Eddie….I'll cum….if you cum."

"I….fuck" He yelled as his body spasmed out of control. She screamed out in pleasure as she climaxed. He pulled out of her and they both collapsed in pleasurable exhaustion.

"Is it just me, or is the sex getting better?"

"It ain't just you babe. It is getting better."

"I can't believe that I waited so long to let you take me from behind."

"Why did you wait so long?"

"You can't get mad because you asked." He nodded and she continued. "Well first of all I thought that it might hurt and secondly, I was always paranoid about the only thing that you would see would be my big ass up in the air, then you would get disgusted and not love me anymore."

"Janet, that's ridiculous." He snapped.

"You promised that you wouldn't get mad."

"I'm not mad, I just hate that you thought or maybe you still do think that you're not beautiful because you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen,"

"And I believe that Eddie. You've made me believe that and that's why we have sex now with you behind me and ass in the air." He flipped her on her back and climbed on top of her. He spread her legs open with his knee.

"And what a gorgeous ass it is my love." He slowly entered her again and treated her to slow intentional thrusts. Just when he could tell that she was about to lose control he withdrew, treated her body with kisses and when she relaxed he pushed into her again. He continued this slow torment for almost an hour causing her to have multiple orgasms and he himself had a very powerful orgasm.

"I love you so much pretty girl." He whispered into the darkness when he finally got his breath.

"I love you too cowboy." She responded as she curled her naked body next to his.

--

"This is your new room Natalie, do you like it pumpkin?" Eddie asked her softly. It was early afternoon and they had just gotten home. There were a lot of tears, mainly from Jessica when Natalie left. Janet and Jessica had exchanged e-mail addresses and Janet promised to send her weekly pictures of Natalie.

The ride home was quiet. Natalie didn't say much. Janet figured that since she was only three and didn't realize what was actually happening. They walked into the house and her eyes grew wide. Janet could tell that she was scared and missed her mom. She knew the feeling well.

"My bed?"

"Your bed." Natalie walked around the room, her hand gently touching her new things.

"You can play with whatever you want sweetie." Janet said softly but Natalie didn't play with anything. Eddie looked at Janet with worried eyes and she patted him on the shoulder to calm him down. "Would you like to watch Shrek?" I know it's your favorite movie."

"Shrek? Donkey? Kitty Kat?"

"Yep."

"OK. I want to watch Shrek." Janet and Eddie led Natalie to the living room. He set up the DVD and Janet went to the kitchen to make lunch.

"She hates me. She hates this house." Eddie said when he joined her.

"No she doesn't. She is scared and she misses her mom. It will get better."

"She just seems miserable and I can't do anything about it."

"You can just be patient and love her."

"That I can do." He said smiling as he carried his and Natalie's plate to the living room, where the new family ate lunch and watched Shrek.

During her nap, Eddie and Janet tried to iron out some more details of parenthood.

"What time should she go to bed?" Eddie asked.

"I'm thinking between eight and eight thirty. We will play it by ear this week but I think that we should definitely have a specific bedtime."

"I agree. Now what about day care? Should we put her in day care or find someone to watch her during the day when we are at work?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe a private sitter who has some other kids will be better then a day care so she can develop social skills."

"I think that Owen's kids go to a private sitter. We should talk to them." Janet nodded in agreement.

"Now what about discipline? Is it something that you want to handle alone because you are her father?"

"J, we are in this together. You will be raising her too so we will do everything together including the discipline."

"So we will back each other up when it comes to Natalie, good or bad?"

"Absolutely. So what about dating? I'm thinking thirty or thirty five?" Janet and Eddie burst out laughing.

--

The first bit of trouble that the new family had was over dinner.

"Here pumpkin, take a bite." Eddie said as he filled a fork with the spaghetti and meatballs that Janet had made them for dinner.

"No." Natalie said.

"Natalie you need to eat. It's yummy." Janet said

"No. I want cookies."

"You can have cookies after dinner." Eddie said firmly. "Now take a bite of your spaghetti.

"NO. COOKIES."

"Dinner first then cookies." Eddie placed the fork towards her mouth and she smacked it out of his hand and sent it flying to the floor.

"NATALIE." Janet said

"I want cookies." She said with one swipe of her hand and her plate joined the fork on the floor.

"Natalie Rose, we do not throw food. You are going to time out." Eddie said sternly. He picked her up out of her booster seat, and carried her over to the time out stool that they had purchased. She began crying and kicking her feet. Without a word Eddie set her down on the stool. "You need to sit here young lady." She got up and ran into her room. He looked at Janet with frustration in his eyes.

"Stay with her Eddie. Everything I read that she needs to sit in time out for as many minutes as per her age. No matter how much she runs we still have to keep bringing her back until she has served her time. She'll never learn and think that she can get away with this."

"She'll hate me."

"No she won't. You need to finish what you started." Eddie sighed and went to retrieve his crying daughter from her room. After three attempts, she finally sat on the stool and he started the timer on the microwave.

"So when did you learn all of this stuff about time outs?" He asked her grinning

"Your mom told me about the time outs and when I was pregnant I was reading parenting magazines that also talked about method's of discipline.

"I am so glad that you are here with me. I couldn't do this without you."

"We're in this together Eddie." The timer went off and Eddie went over to Natalie. "Make sure you tell her what she did wrong." Janet told him.

" Natalie, you were put in time out because you threw your plate and fork on the floor. You don't throw food. That was very bad. Now, tell daddy that you're sorry." She just stared at him. "Natalie."

"I'm sorry daddy." She whispered.

"Can I have a hug?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "Now, you need to tell Janet sorry." He took her hand and led her over to Janet. She stood behind his leg. "Go on pumpkin."

"Sorry Janet." She whispered.

"It's OK sweetie. Can I have a hug too?" Natalie hugged Janet then they returned to their meal. After Janet cleaned up the mess on the floor she made Natalie a fresh plate. She stared at it for a few minutes and then finally gave up the stubborn act and began to eat. Janet and Eddie grinned at each other, proud that they made it through Natalie's first of many tantrums.

The rest of the evening went relatively smooth. After she finished her dinner, Natalie got the cookies that she wanted and then the three of them played a couple games of Chutes and Ladders until Natalie began to yawn.

"You ready for a bath kiddo?" Janet asked and Natalie nodded happily.

"Can I have bubbles Janet?"

"You sure can." Natalie took Janet's hand and they headed upstairs to the bathroom. Forty- five minutes later they still haven't returned so Eddie ventured upstairs to check on his girls. He stood against the door watching the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Janet was sitting on a stool blowing the bubbles from the tub into her face then they both giggled. Natalie saw him standing at the door.

"Daddy." Janet turned to face him, the front of her, soaking wet. She smiled at him.

"Hey girls. Having fun?"

"Janet's blowing bubbles." She said giggling.

"I see that. I also see that you are looking pretty wrinkled up there little girl. You look like a raisin." Natalie inspected her arms.

"I'm not a raisin." She giggled.

"Come on sweetie, we better get you out of there before you shrink up and disappear." Janet grabbed a towel and lifted her out of the tub and dried her off. Eddie came over and picked her up.

"I'll get her ready for bed. Why don't you get out of those wet clothes?" She shot him a grateful look and headed off to change her clothes.

"Ow daddy." Eddie was trying to comb out her tangled hair.

"Sorry pumpkin." He noticed that Janet had joined them. "A little help here please." He begged. She handed him a bottle of detangler. "What do I do with this?"

"Spray it in her hair and you will be able to comb out the tangles."

"Women and their damn hair care products." He mumbled as he sprayed her hair and began to comb it.

"Language Eddie."

After her hair was combed and her story was read, she was tucked into bed and kissed goodnight. Eddie and Janet had just settled on the couch to watch a movie when Natalie padded into the living room.

"Natalie, you need to be in bed." Janet said.

"I want to go home." She whined.

"Pumpkin you are home."

"I want my mommy." She cried.

"Honey, mommy is gone."

"No I want my mommy. I want to go home." She ran to the front door and tried to open it. Janet and Eddie ran to her.

"This is your home Natalie." Janet said

"NOOOOOOOOO. I want my mommy." She yelled and she burst into tears. Eddie tried to pick her up to comfort her, but she kicked her feet and cried.

"Natalie honey please" He begged but she was inconsolable. She had curled up in front of the door and was crying for her mom. "J, what the hell do we do?" He had tears in his eyes.

"I don't know. I'll call your mom." He nodded as he went back to his screaming daughter.

"Samantha, we don't know what to do? She won't stop crying." Janet tearfully blurted into the phone.

"Honey, what's happened?"

"After we put her in bed, she came downstairs wanting to go home to her mom. She is at the front door crying and she won't stop."

"Janet it will be OK."

"It won't. She is so upset and confused and I don't know how to help her."

"You just need to let her cry this out,"

"How can we?" She won't even let us touch her."

"She is three years old, she is confused, scared and she misses her mom. She doesn't understand that her mom is dead and not coming back. She will eventually calm herself down and fall asleep."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Call me if you have any more problems. You guys will be fine."

"Well what did she say?" Eddie asked as Natalie sobbed.

"She said to let her cry this out and she will calm herself down."

"We can't just let her cry."

"She won't let us comfort her Eddie, there isn't much more that we can do for her except sit with her until she lets us in." He nodded and the sat on they floor next to Natalie waiting for her to calm down, which she finally did about an hour later.

"I want my mommy." She whimpered as Eddie gently picked her up and carried into the living room. She curled onto his lap, placing her thumb in her mouth.

"I know you want your mommy baby, I know." He crooned softly.

Natalie quickly fell asleep on Eddie's lap. Janet called Samantha to let her know that things had calmed down. She told them that they were doing fine and to call her in the morning with an update. They eventually ventured upstairs for bed. When Eddie laid her back down she woke up and started crying again. Eddie looked at Janet helplessly.

"Bring her to bed with us." She said

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not, but it's her first night here and she is scared and confused." He nodded, picked her up and took her to their bed.

"Will she be OK?" Eddie whispered as he reached across the bed for Janet's hand. They were both lying on their sides, facing each other with Natalie in between them.

"She will be. It will just take some time."

"I feel so damn inadequate Janet."

"So do I baby."

"I knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but damn."

"We'll get through it."

"Do you promise?" He asked tearfully

"I promise."


	54. Chapter 54

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"So, Natalie did you like Lisa?" Eddie asked his daughter. She nodded as she took a bite of her chicken finger. They had just left from meeting with Allison and Owens babysitter. Eddie and Janet loved her and the children in her care seemed to feel the same. She not only watched the children during the day, but she had educational activities for them as well. For an hour while they were interviewing Lisa, Natalie played with the other children. She was actually seemed disappointed when they left.

"I played Barbies with Caitlyn and Lauren." Natalie said happily.

"Do you want to go back tomorrow and play without me or Janet there with you?"

"Can I play with the Barbies again?"

"I'm sure you can."

"I want to go back." Eddie and Janet had made arrangements to drop Natalie off tomorrow for a trial run before they go back to work so if she happened to freak out they could be there in a matter of minutes.

After they finished lunch they headed home and they put Natalie down for her nap. As soon as she was settled Janet attempted to wash the breakfast dishes, but Eddie pulled her into the living room, onto his recliner with him.

"Eddie, I need to clean up the kitchen." She whined.

"It can wait. I just want to sit here with you for a few minutes. We haven't had any alone time in two days."

"Get used to it cowboy. This is our life now."

"That's why I want to take every alone minute that we have." He pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"It won't be like this forever. Eventually, things will get easier, we will get into a routine and maybe get our bed back." Janet giggled and Eddie groaned.

"I sure hope so. I don't know how many more repeats of last night that I can take." He reached over and grabbed a blanket from off of the couch and covered them off. Within five minutes with Eddie sitting in his recliner and Janet on his lap, head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her, they were asleep. Neither of them had a good night sleep with Natalie in their bed. All night long, she tossed and turned and hit and kicked them in her sleep.

--

"Eddie, how many pizza's did you order?"

"Enough baby."

"I feel like I should of ordered something different cause you guys just had pizza on Saturday."

"J, we are guys, we don't give a shit what we eat as long as we are eating." Janet rolled her eyes. All of their friends were coming over for a casual dinner so they could meet Natalie. Janet walked into the living room and saw that it was covered with Natalie's blocks and she was sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Natalie. I told you to pick up your blocks." Janet said sternly. In fact she asked her twice.

"I watching Sponge Bob."

"Pick up your blocks then you can watch Sponge Bob."

"No." Janet walked over and turned off the TV.

"Janet, I want cartoons." She whined.

"After you clean up your blocks." Natalie got off of the couch and went over to the TV to try and turn it on. Janet picked her up and placed her on the floor with the blocks. Furious she picked up a block and threw it at Janet, hitting her in the leg. "NATALIE. You do not throw your toys, " Another block hit her other leg. "Your going to time out." Janet took her hand and tried walking her to the kitchen, but she was dragging her feet, so Janet picked her up, mid tantrum and walked her to her time out stool. She quickly got up and ran back to the living room.

"You got this?" Eddie asked and Janet nodded and went to retrieve Natalie. This went on for ten minutes before Natalie finally gave up and accepted her fate. Janet sighed and walked into the living room.

"I feel so mean." Eddie sat next to her and placed his and on her arm.

"You're not mean. You're doing what needs to be done." She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. They sat next to each other in silence until the timer went off. She looked at Eddie who smiled encouragingly at her. Sighing she headed over to Natalie, crossing her fingers that she didn't cry while she was supposed to be disciplining her.

"Natalie, you are in time out because you threw your blocks at me and you didn't pick up your toys when I asked you to. You do not throw blocks and when I ask you to do something then you need to do it. Do you understand?" With wide teary eyes, she nodded her head. "Now can you tell me that you're sorry?"

"Sorry Janet." She mumbled

"Can I have a hug?" Natalie hugged Janet. "Let's go out and clean up your blocks." Hand and hand they walked into the living room and cleaned up the blocks. They just put the last block in the bucket when their guests began to arrive. "Go put these back in your room OK?" Natalie nodded and ran upstairs.

--

"Janet she is an angel." Hannah said as she hugged Janet tightly.

"You should have been here an hour ago. She was throwing her damn blocks at me."

"The joys of motherhood." Allison said grinning

"I can't wait to have a baby." Pizza girl said.

"Really? You want a baby?"

"Of course I do. Phil is getting better. He can't leave the house without me yet, but I am so proud of how far he's come. So when he is comfortable alone outside, then we will start trying."

"That is wonderful." Jackie, the newcomer to the group said.

"What about you Hannah? Do you want any more kids?" Allison asked.

"Nick and I talked about it and we are going to have more."

"What does Sam think?" Pizza girl asked

"He said he would love to be a big brother. He is so excited about Natalie and finally having a cousin. How is the new daddy?"

"He's great. You should have seen him trying to comb her out her hair after her bath last night. He was begging for help." All of the girls burst out laughing. "He is really great with her."

"Well so are you. I have been watching you with her and you are really great too." Hannah said encouragingly.

Meanwhile…

"Eddie, she is beautiful." Nick said

"True that." Ickey agreed

"How's it going?" Owen asked

"It hasn't been easy. She has thrown a few tantrums and before she went to bed last night she was having a breakdown. She's confused and wants her mom. She cried in front of the door for over an hour and then she cried when we put her to bed so she ended up sleeping with us."

"Don't let her sleep with you every night cause if you do, she'll never sleep in her own bed." Owen wisely advised

"But she was crying and I couldn't leave her alone in bed crying."

"Connor went through a similar phase once and after he started sleeping with us it was hard as hell to get him back to his own bed. The first night we put him in bed and sat with him in his room while he cried, just rubbing his head or back until he passed out."

"Thanks man. I'll keep that in mind, cause let me tell you, we didn't get much sleep last night."

"Eddie, I'm proud of you. From what I've seen so far you are a great dad." Phil said.

"Thanks Phil."

"Daddy, Natalie's not sharing her dolls." Caitlyn said

"Sweetie they are her dolls."

"No, she needs to learn to share." Eddie stood up and headed upstairs to her room. His friends followed, wanting to see Eddie the Dad in action.

"Natalie, you need to let Caitlyn play with your dolls." She was standing in her room holding four dolls in her arms.

"No. My dolls."

"Natalie, you need to share your dolls with Caitlyn or you will go to time out."

"My dolls."

"OK then pumpkin." He took the dolls out of her arms, which caused her to start crying, He took her to her stool and started the timer. "Now can Caitlyn play with you dollies?" Eddie asked her three minutes later. She tearfully nodded her head. He took her back upstairs and watched proudly as she offered her dolls to her new friend.

"Natalie, you have to share your dolls." His friends mocked when he returned to the living room.

"Fuck off."

"You handled that like a pro man." Owen said and his friends returned to mocking him.

Two hours later, all of their friends were gone, Natalie had been bathed and Janet had just finished reading her a story and she had been kissed and hugged.

"Night pumpkin. We love you."

"Love you." Natalie whispered.

They headed downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for what might happen, Eddie had told her what Owen suggested if she starts crying again and Janet agreed. Just when they thought that she was out for the night, she walked back into the living room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I want mommy." She climbed onto Eddie's lap.

"Mommy is gone pumpkin. Come on its time for bed."

"No bed. I want mommy." Eddie didn't respond stood up and carried her back up to bed with Janet following behind them. Once in bed she kept trying to get out, but they gently but firmly kept her in bed. Janet began to sing to her while Eddie rubbed her back. About forty-five minutes later, she finally fell asleep.

"We did it." She whispered happily

"Thank you Owen"

"I'm going to finish cleaning up downstairs."

"Want some help?"

"Yeah, I would."

After everything was cleaned up and they spilt a bowl of ice cream, they headed up to get ready for bed. Janet was almost done with her shower, when Eddie joined her.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower." He swiftly slipped two fingers inside of her. "Don't worry, she is sound asleep."

"We shouldn't." She moaned as he pushed her against the shower wall.

"I need to be inside you." He lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist. In one quick movement, he removed his fingers and sheathed himself inside of her.

"Eddie." She breathed as he moved himself inside of her. Because of this position and Janet was standing on one leg; Eddie had to do most of the work, which he didn't mind. While Eddie was thrusting Janet was kissing, biting and sucking his shoulder, the only part of his body that she had access to. As she reached her climax, she pressed her mouth to his because she didn't want to wake Natalie.

"Thank you. I just needed to feel close to you." He whispered and she gently kissed his lips.

--

Janet awoke at 3:15 to the sound of whimpering. Eddie was snoring softly beside her so she climbed out of bed, and went to Natalie's room. She was sitting up in bed crying. Janet sat next to her and wrapped her into her arms.

"Natalie, it will be OK."

"I want my mommy."

"I know. I want my mommy too, bit they are gone and they can't come back."

"Where is she?"

"In heaven baby. They are angels." Janet and Natalie lay back in bed and they both eventually fell asleep and that's where Eddie found them an hour later, sleeping in each other's arms.

"Hey baby, come back to bed." He whispered. He hated to wake her, but he knew that she would be very sore in the morning if she didn't come back to bed.

"Is she OK?" She mumbled.

"She's sleeping." She let Eddie led her back to bed and she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Eddie laid awake and watched the most amazing woman in the world sleep softly. He knew without a doubt that he was the luckiest man in the world because she loved him and his daughter.

The next day they both sadly and anxiously dropped Natalie off at the sitters. They didn't know whether or not to be happy or sad that she waved goodbye and walked right in.

"She'll be OK." Lisa said to them.

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked.

"I promise to call you if there are any problems." They slowly walked hand and hand back to his truck.

"OK, this is weird." Eddie said.

"Very."

"I thought that she would have cried and begged us to stay."

"So did I."

"She didn't act like she would miss us at all."

"She probably won't."

"I don't like it."

"I don't think that you're supposed to." They were silent for a few minutes trying to decipher how that should be feeling.

"So what shall we do with our alone time?" Eddie asked once they were back in his truck.

"Hmmm, I'm thinking of something romantic that would involve edible items."

"Grocery shopping."

"Grocery shopping."

"I'm scared of what has become of our lives." He chuckled.


	55. Chapter 55

**I do not own October Road or any of the characters.**

Eddie rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 4:30 in the morning. Something had woken him up but he wasn't quite sure what it was because all was quiet. His first thought was Natalie had woken up. Over the past couple of months she had been going to bed without any problems and sleeping through the night so he really didn't think that it was her. He noticed that Janet's side of the bed was empty and he could see the light coming through the crack at the bottom of the closed door so he figured that's what woke him up. Rolling over he just closed his eyes when he heard what sounded like, Janet throwing up. He jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom. He saw her sitting on the floor, head in the toilet.

"J, honey what's wrong?"

"What does it look like?" She snapped and puked again.

"Oh, baby." He pulled a washcloth out of the linen closet, wet it down with cold water and gently wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "What can I do?" He had never had to take of a sick person before.

"Can you make it stop?"

"I wish I could baby." He stayed in the bathroom with her for another thirty minutes until her vomiting subsided. He settled her in bed and went and got her a glass of ice water. He had just fallen back asleep when he felt Janet shaking his shoulder.

"Hmmm? You OK?"

"Natalie is crying and if I get up I'll puke." Without a word he went into Natalie's room. He turned on her bedroom light and saw her sitting up in a pile of vomit crying.

"Oh pumpkin." It was all over her and her bed. When he picked her up he was shocked at how hot she felt. He knew that they had bought a thermometer but he wasn't sure where it was.

"J, honey, I think Natalie has a fever. Where is the thermometer?"

"In her bathroom cabinet." Janet whispered before the smell of Natalie's vomit caused her stomach to turn again.

Eddie quickly got a crying Natalie away from Janet and into her bathroom. He found the thermometer, tried to remember the instructions that Janet had given him when they bought it. He stuck it in her ear and pushed the button. 102 degrees.

"Shit. Now what?" He was going to ask Janet what to do, but he heard her back in the bathroom puking, so he did the next best thing.

"Hello?" Came the muffled sleepy reply.

"Mom."

"Eddie, honey what's wrong?"

"Janet and Natalie woke up puking, Natalie has a fever and I don't know what to do," He said in a panicked voice.

"First of all you need to relax. Take a deep breath." He did as asked. "Feel better?"

"Yeah."

"OK, now you need to give Natalie some Tylenol or Advil. Do you have some?" He looked in the cabinet and found Tylenol.

"Yeah, how much do I give her?"

"Read the bottle Eddie." He found the dosage and gave her some.

"She spit some of it out."

"Did she get any?"

"Yeah most of it."

"That should be fine. Now run her a nice cool bath. That should help bring her fever down."

"What about the puking?"

"There is nothing that you can do honey."

"But…she is miserable."

"I know. Now you need to get some Gatorade and force her drink small sips. If she won't drink that then give her a Popsicle. You don't want her to get dehydrated. When her belly finally calms down give her a banana, rice, applesauce or dry toast and see if she can keep it down."

"OK."

"If her fever doesn't start going down in an hour then you will need to call her pediatrician."

"OK."

"You'll be fine, honey. Call me if you need anything else."

"Thanks mom." He felt that he could handle this after talking to his mom. He ran Natalie a nice cool bath. Her crying eased up as soon as he placed her in the water. She was sitting in the tub for about three minutes when she puked again in the bath water and started crying harder. "Awww. My poor baby girl." He pulled her out of the vomit filled tub and took her to his bathroom to try again. This time she didn't puke and they were able to finish her bath so he put some fresh pajamas on her and put her in bed with Janet but on his side of the bed. He didn't know what else to do with her because her bed was covered in puke. Once he had Natalie settled he went to check on Janet. She also felt like she had a fever so he went and got their thermometer. While she was still sleeping he stuck it in her ear. 101.5. He went and got some Tylenol for her.

"J honey, wake up."

"Umph."

"Baby, you have a fever and you need to take some medicine." She slowly opened her eyes and with Eddie's help she sat up and swallowed the pills he gave her. She noticed Natalie lying beside her.

"I don't think she should be in bed with me. I don't want her to get sick."

"Too late. She already is. Her bed is covered in puke so that's why she is here."

"You smell." She whispered as she started gagging again. He had forgotten that his shirt was covered with Natalie's puke.

"Sorry baby." He quickly took his shirt off and threw it into the hall but he realized that he still smelled. "I'm going to jump in the shower. I'll be out as fast as I can."

"Thank you." She whispered as she closed her eyes again.

He was out of the shower in five minutes. He checked on his girls who seemed to sleeping peacefully at the moment. After throwing a pair of sweats and a tee shirt he cleaned out Natalie's tub then gathered all of Natalie's sheets, blankets, and both of their puked covered clothes and ran down to the basement to start the laundry. After the first load was in he made it back up to his room as Natalie began whimpering.

"Daddy, my belly hurts."

"I know pumpkin." He knew that she was going to puke again and he got the trashcan in front of her just in time and then the smell or noise or both caused Janet to throw up again. When both girls were done, he rewet their washcloths and laid it on their heads. Janet quickly fell back asleep but Natalie was miserable, so Eddie picked her up and held her in his lap and they both quickly drifted off into a restless sleep.

Eddie woke up again a little after 8 because his poor Janet was throwing up again. He gently laid Natalie back in bed and joined her in the bathroom.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Miserable." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her gently. He thought that her fever may have gone down, but she still felt warm. "How is Natalie feeling?"

"Just as miserable as you. I feel so bad for you both, I wish that there was something I could do."

"You're doing it." He helped her back into bed and began making phone calls. He called his mom with an update. He then called the sitter to tell her Natalie wouldn't be there and then he called Janet's boss to let him know that she wouldn't be in. His last call was to Nick.

"Nicky, I won't be in today."

"What goes on?"

"Janet and Eddie have been puking all morning."

"Hannah has been up half the night with Sam. He's been puking too. Something must be going around."

"Can you do me a favor on your way to work?"

"Name it."

"My mom said I need to give the girls some Gatorade and I don't have any. Can you pick up a couple of bottles and some Popsicles? I would do it but I don't want to leave them alone."

"No problem man. I was just on my way out to get some stuff for Hannah and Sam. I'll grab your stuff too."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." They friends hung up, Eddie went downstairs to change the laundry and then he made himself a pot of coffee while he waited for Nick.

An hour later he was back upstairs in the bathroom holding back Janet's hair as she puked again. Suddenly he heard Natalie crying for him and he ran to her, trashcan in hand as his poor little girl puked again. His heart was breaking for them both. They both were pale and had dark circles under their eyes. He checked both of their temperatures again. They had come down but not enough for Eddie's liking. They were both sitting at 100.5 so he called their doctor to make sure that he was doing what he was supposed to be and they assured him that he was. When he hung up, he gave them both some more Tylenol then settled on the chair and he spent the rest of the morning alternating between catnaps, and taking care of the puking girls. By noon neither of them have thrown up for about an hour so Eddie gave them both some Gatorade, which they kept down so he moved to dry toast for Janet and a banana for Natalie which they also, kept down. Janet was cooperating by drinking the Gatorade that Eddie was shoving down her throat, but Natalie was not so Eddie gave her the Popsicles, which she enjoyed. By mid-afternoon they both seemed to be over the worst of it. They hadn't puked in hours and their fevers were gone and Eddie finally mentally relaxed.

"Come on pumpkin, you need to eat." Eddie begged. It had been hours since she had eaten a few bites of her banana.

"No. I don't want to. My belly hurts."

"Just a couple of bites sweetheart." This time she opened her mouth and let Eddie give her a spoonful of applesauce. "There now that's daddy's big girl. Here have some juice." She shook her head and buried her face in Janet's neck.

"Eddie, I think her fever is back." He quickly grabbed the thermometer and placed it in her ear. She moaned as she tried to pull away from him.

"How is your fever?" He asked Janet as he waited for Natalie's reading.

" I don't know. I'm just still nauseated." He pulled the thermometer out of her ear.

"Shit J. It's 103.5." As soon as those words came out of his mouth Natalie threw up her applesauce, Gatorade and her Popsicles.

"Page the doctor and I'll go put her in the tub." Eddie nodded nervously and picked up the phone while Janet picked up Natalie and headed upstairs.

Twenty minutes later Eddie joined Janet in the bathroom. She had taken a quick shower to rinse off the puke because it was making her want to throw up again and Natalie was lying on their bed.

"She has thrown up twice since we have been up here."

"Dr. Stone said to take her to the Emergency room."

"Let's go."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'll be fine."

They arrived at the hospital in ten minutes and they were taken right back. Eddie told the nurse Natalie's symptoms and the doctor came right in.

"So what's going on here?"

"My daughter and fiancé woke up early this morning puking with a fever. I gave them Tylenol and by lunchtime both of their fevers were gone and the puking had stopped. An hour ago I gave Natalie a bite of applesauce and we noticed her fever returned and then she started puking again."

"When was the last time she had any Tylenol?"

"This afternoon."

"OK, well let me have a look." Eddie tried to place Natalie on the bed, but she refused to let go of Eddie. He looked at the doctor helplessly. "Have a seat on the table with her Mr. Latekka and I'll exam her why you hold her." The doctor looked at Janet who was sitting in the corner looking peaked. "You don't look so well Mrs. Latekka."

"We're not married yet. It's Meadows and I'm OK." Suddenly her stomach lurched and she grabbed a trashcan and let go of the little that she had ate. The doctor asked the nurse to set a chart up for Janet as well.

"This is really not necessary." Janet grumbled as the nurse began to take her vital signs.

"Relax J, and let them take care of you." Eddie said sternly and Janet glared at him as the doctor began her exam.

"OK, well it looks like we have two cases of dehydration and the stomach flu." Eddie's face paled.

"I gave them as much Gatorade as they could tolerate."

"Mr. Latekka, you did everything correctly. I'm going to get both of these ladies a shot for their fever and vomiting and then we need to get them started on IV fluids for the dehydration."

"An IV and shot? Is that really necessary?"

"I'm afraid that it is. It will be the quickest way to get these ladies better. The IV drip will take two hours so I will have a nurse bring in another bed so you won't have to leave either one alone."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

Eddie and Janet's heart broke for Natalie who screamed and cried as the nurses attempted to insert her IV. Eddie cried when he had to hold her down while the nurse could insert the IV and give her the shots and Janet felt helpless lying in her bed watching and not being able to comfort her. A few agonizing minutes later, all was done. Eddie was on the bed with Natalie who was curled up in his lap sucking her thumb.

"Is she OK?" Janet asked

"Yeah, she just fell asleep. I feel like such a bad dad. I had to hold her down."

"Babe, you held her down so she could get the medicine to make her feel better. That makes you a good dad."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better I think but tired as hell. The medicine that they gave me for the vomiting is kicking in and making me tired."

"Sleep pretty girl and get better."

"Thanks for taking such good care of us today." She mumbled through closed eyes.

"Obviously I didn't do such a great job since we are sitting in the hospital." He muttered

"Eddie, knock it off. You did everything that you were supposed to do. It's not your fault that we ended up here."

"I know."

"Liar."

"Sleep."

"Love you."

"Love you."

Three hours later Eddie and his girls were home in bed. They both were really drowsy from their medication so he had to carry or attempt to carry them in one at a time. He carried his sleeping daughter in the house first and laid her on his bed. He then went out and got Janet. She was just waking up and refused to let him carry her so he put his hand around her waist and assisted her into the house and up to their room. Not bothering to change her clothes, she climbed in bed wearing her sweat pants and one of Eddie's flannel shirts and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Natalie never woke up when Eddie changed her into a fresh pair of pajamas. He didn't want to be away from either of them so he laid Natalie down next to him and the three of them slept peacefully through the night.


	56. Chapter 56

**I own none of the characters of October Road.**

"Do you have our cell phone numbers?" Eddie asked nervously.

"I do."

"Her doctor's number is on the fridge, along with poison control." Janet said.

"Tylenol, thermometer is in her bathroom. She needs her bath, and then since its Saturday she can stay up until 9:30" Eddie instructed.

"I usually give her a small bowl of ice cream before bed on Saturday's as a treat." Janet said.

"Are you sure that you guys will be OK, cause we don't have to go." Eddie asked.

"Eddie, Janet. Relax, we both have raised a child before." Samantha said grinning.

Eddie and Janet were going to their high-school reunion, which was at the Johnson Inn. They had left Natalie alone with a sitter before but only for a few hours. Tonight since the reunion was at the Inn and there would be alcohol involved they reserved a room for the night, so this would be their first night away from Natalie since they brought her home.

"OK, you're right mom. Come here pumpkin, daddy and Janet are going bye bye and you are going to stay here with Nanny and Papa. Can I have some loving?" Natalie went over to her father who picked her up and they hugged and kissed. "I love you."

"Love you daddy." Natalie then went over to Janet and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I love you."

"Love you Janet."

"Be a good girl OK?" Janet said

"I will be good."

"You guys better go. You don't want to be late." Samantha encouraged but they both just stood there. Finally John came and pushed them out of the door.

Janet was really quiet on the drive over to the Johnson Inn. Eddie reached over and took her hand.

"What's wrong pretty girl? Your hand is sweaty."

"Nothing."

"You're lying to me."

"I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"High school is your element Eddie. It was the best time in your life. You were on top of the world and I wasn't a part of that. I don't want you to be ashamed to be with me around your old friends." She let her voice trail off and he hardly heard her last sentence.

They had arrived at their destination by this time. Eddie parked the truck and turned to face Janet who was looking out her window. "J, honey look at me." She slowly turned her beautiful face towards him and he saw it was full of uncertainty. " Babe, I will never be ashamed of you and I hate that there is still a part of you that isn't secure in our relationship." She tried to say something but he wouldn't let her. "But I know that's it's a very tiny part that only rears it's ugly head when my past is present. Janet I love you. Nothing will ever change that. OK?" She nodded and he continued. "High school, was the best time of my life, emphasis on was. I am in the best time of my life right now. I am getting married to the most wonderful woman ever and we have a beautiful little girl. My old friends from High school are just acquaintances. I don't give a shit what they think about my choices or me. My true friends already love you babe and that's all that matters to me. Are you OK?"

"Yeah I think so. I'm sorry that I feel so insecure some times. I know that you love me." He leaned over and gently kissed her.

"Come on babe, let's party." They walked hand and into the reception room where the party was being held. Their first step was the check in table where they picked up their nametags with their senior pictures on them. Janet tried to hide hers from Eddie but he was too fast and grabbed it out of her hands.

"Aww this is a beautiful picture, but you are much more beautiful today." He said and her eyes shone.

They continued to the table that the whole gang was at with shouts of "Latekka" and "Hail Eddie." They were stopped numerous times by people that wanted to talk to Eddie. Because these idiots were ignoring Janet, he always proudly introduced his fiancé. Some people were polite and others were just plain rude, looking down their noses at her and that's when Eddie took her hand and quickly walked away.

"Janet, Eddie, what goes on?" Nick said as they sat down.

"Hey guys. Thanks for saving us a seat. It's packed in here." Eddie said

"I didn't think that you two were ever going to make it over here. Jesus, how many people stopped you?" Owen said.

"Too damn many." They all fell into easy conversation, the kind that you can only have with good friends. Many of their old friends, teachers and coaches came over to see them during their dinner.

"So Jackie, what do you think of Knights Ridge High?" Janet asked when the guys went to refill their drinks.

"Same as my high school. Just different people. You have the jocks, the cheerleaders, the smart people, and the loaners." The girls laughed.

"How is Phil doing?" Hannah asked Pizza Girl.

"I am so proud of him. He is really freaking out. It's really a lot of people but as long as he with us, he is maintaining control."

"Look at the guys, they have him surrounded." Allison said.

"Janet Meadows is that you?" Janet turned in the direction that the voice came from.

"Michael Davis?" Michael was her lab partner throughout high school.

"Yeah it's me." Janet stood and they hugged. "So how the hell are you? What are you doing with yourself these days?" He asked.

"I'm really good. I'm a travel agent and I'm getting married in October."

"No shit. Who is the lucky bastard?"

"Eddie Latekka." Michael burst out laughing.

"That was a good one Janet. Like Hail Eddie Latekka would look twice at a chick like you." Janet's eyes filled with tears.

"Excuse me." She brushed past him and rushed to the bathroom.

"Bastard." Hannah muttered as she went after Janet.

Standing across the room, Eddie saw Janet rush out of the room. Holding their drinks he started to go after her but was sidelined by his high school sweetheart Rory Dunlap.

"Eddie Latekka what goes on?" She said sweetly as she reached over and took a drink out of his hand.

"That wasn't for you."

"Opps. Whose drink did I take?"

"My fiancé's."

"No shit. You are finally taking the plunge. Who is the lucky girl?"

"Janet Meadows."

"Seriously Eddie, who is it?"

"I'm not kidding Rory, it's Janet. I'm in love with her."

"What happened to you Eddie? It's not like you to go scrapping the bottom of the barrel. Did Knights Ridge run out of eligible woman for you to bang?"

"Go to hell Rory." He said as he stormed off to find Janet. He was so pissed off at how Rory was acting. Some people never change. He spotted Janet and Hannah coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey you OK?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She said but he knew she was lying because he see that her eyes were still slightly swollen from crying but he decided not to push the issue right now. Instead he swung his arm around her shoulders and they headed back into the party.

--

"OK ladies and gentleman we have one last pair of Knights Ridge Alumni that we need to bring up here." Came the voice of the president of their senior class. Over the past hour he had been calling up various students who held various positions of power or popularity. "Let's bring our Prom queen Rory Dunlap." Eddie groaned because he knew what was coming. "Rory Dunlap has a very successful career as a model. In New York City. On behalf of Knights ridge High, we are so glad that you could make our first of many reunions." Rory took the microphone into her hand.

"Now Todd, I may be a big city model, but heart belongs in The Ridge so of course I will come home to see all of my friends." She said looking straight at Eddie.

"And now." Todd continued. " Our Prom King. Wherever her highness was, his majesty was never far behind. Let's give a big hand for our very own prom kind, Hail Eddie." A huge round of applause erupted in the room and looking helplessly at his friends who were mocking him, he headed to the stage. "Eddie Latekka stayed here in The Ridge He co-owns Best Friend Windows with, dare I say, his best friend, New York Times best selling author Nicholson Garrett and sorry ladies if the rumor mill is correct our very own Hail Eddie is engaged." The woman in the crowd booed and Janet rolled her eyes. "Now, how about a trip down memory lane and watch our Prom King and Queen share a dance for old times sake." Eddie tried to avoid it but Rory grabbed his hand and drug him out onto the dance floor causing the cheering to increase.

"I hated watching this the first time and it's even worse the second." Janet muttered.

"Dude, check him out. He does not want to be there." Ickey said and Janet smiled.

"He's right Janet. He would much rather be dancing with you then that tramp." Hannah said.

"At least this time he can stand on his own two feet." Nick said and they all burst out laughing.

"He was so trashed that night, Rory had to hold him up. At one point I thought he was going to puke all over her." Owen said with a grin.

"I wish he would have. She was always such a bitch and looked down her nose at us. Janet you are such a better woman than she is." Phil said.

"True that." Came Ickey's response and Janet smiled but it quickly faded and the table got silent. Rory pulled Eddie towards her and kissed him.

"Hell no." Janet said. She stood up and strode purposely over to the dancing couple, knowing that every eye in that room was watching her but there was no way in hell she was going to stand around while this tramp locked lips with her man.

"Excuse me." She said loudly. Rory broke the kiss and Eddie quickly moved away from Rory and pulled Janet into his arms. This time it was Janet who pulled Eddie towards her and she kissed him passionately in front of their entire class. Their friends stood at their table and clapped and cheered.

"Oh my god. That was so fucking hot." He whispered in her ear when they finally broke apart and Janet grinned.

"Well it looks like we know who Eddie's fiancé is now." Todd said from the stage and most of the room applauded.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He said huskily. He grabbed her hand and led her over to their table. "We're calling it a night." He announced.

"Sounds a plan to me." Nick said.

"Are we still on for breakfast in the morning?" He asked. All of them had rented rooms for the night and planned on having meeting for breakfast in the morning.

"Hell yeah. This joint serves the best breakfast in town." Owen said.

"Goodnight all." Janet said as Eddie led her to the elevator.

"Night" Came the reply.

Eddie and Janet headed upstairs to their room. Because the Inn was booked there were people in the elevator with them so Eddie was unable to act on his friskiness. So instead he pulled Janet to him so she could feel how turned on he was. After what seemed like an eternity they made it to their room. As soon as the door was shut and locked he pulled her into his arms and began kissing her sloppily while unbuttoning her blouse.

"What's the hurry cowboy?" Janet said giggling.

"I need to be inside of you or else I'm going to explode."

"How long have you had this problem?" She asked as she unbuckled his belt.

"Since you kissed me on the dance floor." He groaned as she dropped his pants to his ankles.

"Well since I'm the cause of this little problem."

"LITTLE?" Eddie interrupted and Janet laughed.

"Sorry I misspoke. Since I'm the cause of this huge problem, then I should be the one to take care of it."

"Baby, you're always the cause." Janet lowered herself on her knees and took him in her hand. She fondled him for a few minutes and smiled, as he grew larger. She then blew onto the tip of his penis and he almost came right then.

"Jesus Janet." He moaned and she giggled. She then took him in her mouth. She gently scrapped her teeth up and down his length. Then to change things up she stopped using her teeth and started using her tongue. It didn't take long. "Janet….I…" Her tongue continued tantalizing him. "J, I'm coming." She slowly pulled her mouth away from him as he exploded. As always she was prepared and she handed him the tissues she had grabbed when they walked into the room.

Eddie kicked out of his pants, pulled his Polo shirt over his head and was standing naked in the middle of their room when Janet came out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth, which he really did appreciate because he wasn't to keen on tasting himself on her lips.

"You have way to many clothes on." He stated matter of factly.

"Oh really?" She finished unbuttoning her blouse and slid it off of her shoulders. "Is this better?"

"A little, but not much." She reached behind her, unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor.

"Better?" She was still wearing her heels, underwear, bra and thigh high stockings. He wanted to have sex with her while she was still wearing her flimsy but incredibly sexy lingerae.

"Perfect." Her eyes were full of questions. "Trust me." He took her hand and led her to the bed and laid her down.

"My shoes." She whispered.

"Sexy as hell." He replied before placing multiple kisses on multiple parts of her body, starting on her neck and moving downwards. She began to squirm as he darted his tongue in and out of her belly button. He continued moving down. Placing light kisses on her inner thighs, moving to her hot center. He kissed her panties that were covering her.

"God…Eddie." She moaned. He slid his fingers under the thin fabric and inside of her. She responded with a quick intake of breath and a moan, which caused him to move his fingers faster until she was screaming his name. Just as she calmed down he tried to gently move her panties aside but that plan didn't work and he ended up ripping them.

"Opps." He said and they both laughed as he pushed him self inside of her. He was home. He loved the feeling of her stocking covered legs wrapped around his naked hips. Her heels dug into him but instead of causing pain it was causing him immense pleasure. He enjoyed the challenge of releasing her beautiful breasts from their restraints with nothing but his mouth. He continued to thrust himself inside of her with slow deliberate strokes, which was driving Janet insane with desire and pleasure. When her legs tightened around him and her nails dug into his back he pulled out.

"Wha…" She breathed

"Just relax baby and enjoy."

"But I need…" He cut her off by placing his lips over hers and kissed her deeply.

"Hmmm" She whispered when they broke apart. He smiled and continued kissing her. When he felt her body relax he entered her again, slowly filling her up. He continued bringing her to the brink of ecstasy then pulling away at the last minute.

"Eddie, please I can't take it anymore. I'm going to explode." She begged after an hour of ongoing torture.

"OK." He said as he plunged himself into her.

"Oh yes….that's it baby. Faster please Eddie faster."

"Your wish is my command." He immediately started pumping himself hard and fast into her and she met him thrust for thrust and within minutes they were screaming each other's name and their love for each other into the darkness.

"Now that was fucking hot." He said as he unstrapped her shoes and tossed them on the floor.

"It was hot." There was something odd in her voice1

"But?"

"Well because I still had my heels, stockings and bra on,….it made me feel dirty but in a good way." She said shyly and Eddie grinned.

"Did you like it?" He was now removing her thigh highs.

"I did"

"So did I."

"You ruined my underwear." She pouted

"I'll buy you new pair."

"You'll buy me underwear?"

"If I can rip them off of you, hell yeah."

"Wanna take a bath with me?"

"I would love too." They both headed into the bathroom and filled the Jacuzzi tub with bubbles.

"Hmmm this is nice." She sighed as she leaned against Eddie's chest.

"I miss this."

"Me too." Since Natalie had come to live with them, it had been hard to find some alone intimate time together. They still always found time to make love but they were always cautious and restrained. Tonight had been wonderful because all of their inhibitions and restraints were gone and they had been able to concentrate just on each other.

"I think that we need to sneak away for a night like this a least once a month."

"I think that I love that idea." He kissed the top of her head. "So what happened downstairs during the party when I went to refill our drinks?" He felt her tense up.

"Nothing."

"Janet."

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Janet." She knew that she wasn't going to avoid this conversation.

"My old lab partner made a rude comment about you and I." He stared at her waiting for her to continue. " He said that you wouldn't look twice at a chick like me. Now do you see why I get all freaked out and insecure about our relationship? I get all of these fucked up feelings because of the comments that people like Michael Davis make and I hate it that it gets to me like it does."

"Did it get to you tonight?"

"I went to the bathroom and cried for a few minutes."

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"Why? You're not an asshole who makes stupid ass comments."

"When you hurt, I hurt."

"I'm over it now. I think I proved to everyone tonight where our relationship stands."

"You sure the hell did babe, and I am so proud of you. You were so brave."

"I'm brave because you love me."

"No, you were brave before I loved you." She smiled softly.

"So you know how lucky we are to have each other?"

"I know it babe. Believe me, I know it." He pulled her head up towards his face and he leaned down and kissed her passionately.


	57. Chapter 57

**I own none of the characters of October Road.**

"Hey J." Eddie said as he walked into the kitchen when he got home from work. She turned the burner off, walked over to him and gave him a welcome home kiss that went on for a while.

"Daddy." Came a little voice and grinning Eddie pulled away from Janet and turned around to face his daughter.

"Hey there pumpkin. Come give daddy a hug." She ran over and threw her arms around his neck. "Did you have fun at Lisa's today?"

"We went swimming."

"Dinner is ready." Janet said and Eddie and Natalie helped set the table.

"So do we have any plans for this weekend?" Eddie asked as he helped himself to another stuffed pepper. He was convinced that he was going to become an extremely large man one day if she kept on cooking like she does.

"Not that I know of."

"We do now."

"We do?"

"We are going camping."

"Excuse me?"

"All of us, Nicky, Hannah, Sam, Owen, Allison, Caitlyn, Connor, Ickey, Jackie and even Phil and Pizza girl." Janet could tell how excited that he was but her, not so much.

"Eddie, I don't know."

"Come on Janet, it will be fun." He looked at Natalie. "Help me out here girl."

"Come on Janet, it will be fun." Natalie repeated and Janet giggled.

"Eddie camping is not my thing. I need my shower."

"There are showers at the facility."

"But not my clean shower."

"Janet." He whined, looking at her with his puppy dog eyes that she could never resist.

"OK, fine, but if I stink, it's your fault." She said grinning

--

"It's not sturdy Latekka." Owen said.

"Bullshit O. Its fine."

"Then get in there."

"Fine."

"Janet watch this." Hannah said and they watched as Eddie went inside the tent.

"See I told you its fine." He yelled from inside the tent. Owen gently touched the side of the tent, which caused it to collapse around him. They heard cursing from inside the tent making everyone laugh.

"Told you." Owen said when Eddie finally managed to crawl out of the tent.

"Yeah yeah. Just help me please."

An hour later five tents were set up, food was all put away while the guys were sitting in lawn chairs around the fire pit, drinking beer and relaxing from the hard work they did putting up the tents.

"Come on guys, we are going down to the lake." Allison said walking over to the circle.

"Actually, I am quite comfortable here." Owen said.

"Tough. This weekend is about spending time with family and friends. Isn't that what you told me?"

"Yes mam."

"Then I suggest you get off of your ass and help me get things ready." Allison retorted and Owen immediately jumped up and the guys started hackling him. "That means all of you." She said and the rest of them jumped up to help and they didn't see Allison's smirk as she turned her back to them.

Thirty minutes later they were all down at the lake eating a picnic lunch that the girls had prepared. The kids, anxious to go swimming quickly finished their lunch and then began to bug their parents to get into the water.

"Natalie, hold still so I can get these wings on." Eddie said

"Daddy." She whined.

"Natalie." He mocked her. She finally stood still long enough for him to get her water wings on then she ran into the edge of the lake. "You wait right there until we get there." He shouted as he walked over to Janet. "Come on pretty girl, let's go swimming."

She grinned at him and removed her shorts and shirt to reveal her modest but sexy black bathing suit. He whistled and she turned red. "Damn." He knew that he needed to get the cold lake water soon or he was going to be in the middle of a very uncomfortable situation. He grabbed her hand and they quickly joined Natalie at the shore.

"Thanks for waiting for us pumpkin." Natalie grinned, grabbed their hands and led them into the lake.

The gang spent the remainder of the afternoon playing in the water. The guys turned into big kids again, splashing and dunking each other. Natalie doggy paddled back and forth between Hannah and Janet while Eddie, Nick and Owen took turns throwing Sam into the water. It didn't take long for the younger kids to want in on the action.

"Throw me daddy." Natalie yelled as she doggy paddled over to her father.

"Where do you want me to throw you?" He picked her up of the water.

"Throw me in the water."

"Eddie, I don't know." Janet said worriedly.

"I'll be careful." Eddie and Nick stood about a foot apart and began tossing Natalie back and forth between them. She squealed in delight each time she flew through the air. After watching a few tosses and seeing how much fun Natalie was having, Janet finally relaxed.

"Mommy watch." Janet froze at the sound of Natalie's voice. She wasn't sure if she heard her right. "Mommy watch." Natalie yelled again. Janet turned around and saw all of her friends, grinning at her.

"I'm watching baby." She said tearfully and Eddie tossed her in the air.

"Owen, can you take over for a minute?" Eddie asked. Owen agreed and Eddie swam over to Janet.

"Did you tell her to call me that?" She whispered. Over the past few months, not thinking would refer to Janet, as Natalie's mother is cases like, "Go ask your mother, "or" Do what your mother said and Natalie always responded and never corrected Eddie.

"No baby I didn't. It was all her."

"She called me mommy." Her tears were falling.

"She called you mommy." He pulled her into her arms and kissed her. "Do you love me?" He asked when they broke apart and she nodded. "No matter what?" She slowly nodded again. Before she knew what was happening, Eddie quickly dunked her underwater. She came up sputtering.

"Bastard." She said right before he dunked her again and this started an all out dunking war. The only way the girls could get the guys underwater was to team up on them with the help of Sam and they did manage to get a couple good dunks on them before they were overpowered.

Later that night, after all of the kids were in their tents sound asleep, the gang was sitting around the campfire, drinking their beers and talking.

"I can't believe how easily the kids went down." Allison said.

"They were exhausted from swimming." Hannah said.

"I had so much fun today." Jackie said. "Thank you guys for inviting me."

"Hey, you are Ickey's girl so that makes you one of us by association so you are always welcome." Owen said.

"True that." Ickey said and he gently kissed her.

"All right guys, you know what time it is." Phil said and the girls looked confused and the guys groaned.

"Time for what?" Janet asked.

"Truth or drink." Phil responded.

"Huh?"

"Truth or drink. It's like truth or dare. You are asked a question and you can either answer for take a drink." Phil explained simply.

"We used to do this all the time when we were younger. Hell, I forgot about it." Nick said.

"Let me start." Ickey said and everyone agreed. "Pizza Girl, truth or drink?"

"I'll be brave. Truth."

"What the hell is your real name?" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh that's easy. It's Andrea and you can call me Pizza Girl or Andy but not Andrea. OK, before I ask is there any restrictions on the type of question that I can ask?"

"Nope, anything is allowed." Ickey explained.

"Let's see. Eddie. Truth or drink?"

"I may regret this but truth."

"How many woman have you slept with?" Again the group howled with laughter.

"Damn woman. You don't mince words do you?" She shook her head proudly. "I don't know exactly but I'll just say a lot." He squeezed Janet's hand. "Nicky."

"Truth."

"What happened to you after your mom died? You disappeared for a couple of weeks and The Commander wouldn't tell us anything and when you came home, you refused to talk about it." Nick looked pained.

"I took an overdose of my mom's sleeping pills. I wasn't trying to kill myself but I was hurting so much and not sleeping so I took a few too many pills. They put me in the hospital for evaluation." They were silent until Nick spoke again. "Big O."

"Dammit, truth."

"Is it true that you were a virgin until you got married?" Owen turned red.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Is it true?"

Owen looked at the ground as he answered. "It's true."

"No way man." Eddie said. "What about you and Trish Montgomery? You told us some pretty detailed shit about your sexual encounters with her."

"I made it up."

"Why?"

"I had to compete with you."

"Dude, that's ridiculous. You never have to compete with me."

"I know that now. My turn, Allison?"

"I'll take truth dear."

"Do I make you happy?"

"The happiest." A chorus of gagging sounds and aww's went up around the campfire.

"Janet."

"Oh hell, truth."

"Where is the weirdest place that you and Eddie had ever had sex?" Janet turned bright red and Eddie just laughed.

"I don't know if it's weird but we once had sex in his truck during a thunderstorm in his parent's driveway." More catcalls were heard around the campfire. "OK Phil."

"Truth."

"Are you glad that you came back out into the world?"

"At first I wasn't. I was terrified but it's better now, so I would have to say that yeah, I'm glad. Hannah."

"Might as well not stray away from the group. Truth."

"Did you regret not telling Nick or Sam the truth about Sam's parentage?"

"I do. I was young and stupid and because of that they both lost out on ten years. If I could turn back the clock and change things, I would." She said tearfully.

"I think that we all would." Phil said and the group murmured their agreement.

"OK, Ickey."

"Truth."

"Are you ever going to move out of your mother's house?"

"Ha Ha. I live above her garage and yes, I will move out one day. Jackie."

"Truth." Ickey dropped to one knee in front of her.

"Will you marry me?" Everyone's mouth dropped open except for Phil who knew what Ickey had planned and that's why he suggested the game.

"Yes, I will." She whispered and everyone cheered.

An hour later, their game had wound down for the night and most of them were headed off to bed in their tents.

"Are you guys going to be up for awhile?" Eddie asked Hannah and Nick who were still at the fire.

"Yeah."

"Will you listen for Natalie while we go for a walk?"

"A walk. Yeah right." Nick said smartly and Eddie glared at him.

"Yeah, we'll listen. Enjoy yourself." Hannah said.

Eddie and Janet linked hands and they headed down to the lake. It was a beautiful but humid July night. They ended up sitting on the dock, dangling their feet in the cool water.

"I can't believe that she called me mommy."

"Why not? You have been caring for her like a mom for the past five months. It makes sense."

"I just don't want her to forget Emily."

"She won't. You won't let her." She leaned her head against Eddie's chest.

"It is so damn hot out here." She whispered.

"Let's get in the lake and cool off." He suggested.

"I didn't bring a suit." She said as he pulled her to her feet.

"You don't need one." He had pulled his shirt and shorts off.

"Someone might see." She argued as he tugged her tee shirt over her head.

"Let them see. They might learn a thing or two." He had unclasped her bra and was removing her shorts.

"Eddie…."

"Janet." She was now standing naked with him on the dock. He removed his boxers and grabbed her hand. "On three. One. Two. Three." They jumped into the water.

"Shit it's cold." He said when he surfaced.

"But it feels good." She said laughing.

"You ain't felt nothing yet baby." He said grinning as he swam them over to an area that he could touch in.

"Eddie, I can't touch."

"Sure you can."

"No, I can't. My feet aren't reaching the ground."

"It's not the ground that I want you touching babe."

"Eddie…we can't." She mumbled unconvincingly as he planted kisses on her neck.

"Oh yes we can." He planted his feet in the sand, gently lifted her out of the water kissing her breasts that were floating on top of the water. Before she could register what was happening Eddie slid her wet body over his throbbing erection.

"Ohhh." She said in surprise as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pulling him close for a kiss. His hands were around her hips, effortlessly moving her up and down over his erection and it was one of the rare times that their lips didn't leave each other. They quietly made love in the lake and the only sounds that could be heard was their heavy breathing and the water gently lapping around them.

When they arrived back at the campsite they found Hannah and Nick in the chair that they left them in but now they were sleeping.

"Hannah, hon, we're back." Janet whispered as she gently shook Hannah.

"Hmmm, have fun?" She asked and Janet grinned. "Nicky, sweetie come on wake up." Nick groaned and walked sleepily to his tent, hollering goodnight as he went.

Eddie and Janet snuck quietly into their tent, careful not to wake a sleeping Natalie. The crawled on top of their sleeping bags and Eddie wrapped his arm around her waist and she linked her hand in his.

"I love you." He mumbled sleepily into her ear.

"Me too." Eddie fell right asleep but Janet remained awake for an hour wrapped tightly in the arms of her lover, fiancé and best friend. Her brain just wouldn't shut off. She had a man that loved and adored her and his child loved her like a mother. She was so lucky to be loved by the most amazing man in the world and yet there was a small part of her that felt like she didn't deserve it.


	58. Chapter 58

**I own none of the characters of October Road **

Eddie stood at the front of the church waiting anxiously. He looked at Nick, who was standing beside him and gave him a smile then focused his eyes back at the other end of the church and waited to see her. Janet took a deep breath and tightly clutched the handle on her bouquet of flowers. She hated people staring at her and she knew that as soon as she stepped out into the sanctuary that's exactly what would happen. She knew that if she focused on a pair of brown eyes at the front of the church then she would be fine. She took a deep breath and took her first step.

Eddie's breath was taken away when the vision in a navy blue dress that Hannah had picked out walked through the door. He could tell that she was nervous having everyone staring at her because she was staring at the ground as she walked. She looked amazing. The dress itself was very simple but in Eddie's opinion, on Janet it was elegant. The dress came down to mid-thigh. There were roses that covered the skirt portion of the dress. She was wearing her hair down with flowers pinned throughout. When she got to her assigned spot at the altar she finally lifted her head and met Eddie's eyes and they smiled at each other. They broke eye contact just in time to see their little girl who was the flower girl along with Caitlyn Rowan, sauntering down the aisle. She looked adorable. She had wanted her hair like Janet's so her long blond hair was full of curls and flowers. She had followed her directions perfectly and came and stood by Janet.

The music changed and all eyes turned to the back of the church and waited for the bride to appear. The doors opened and everyone stood as Hannah and Sam entered the church. She truly looked beautiful. As she walked to the man that she had loved for so long, she looked as if she was gliding and her face was shining with happiness, as was Nick's. Sam perfected his job as well and solemnly gave his mother away to his father.

The ceremony went smoothly. Janet spent it doing all of her maid of honor duties, holding Hannah's flowers and straightening her train. When it was announced that Nick could kiss his bride he pulled Hannah into his arms and kissed her passionately. When they finally broke apart they linked arms and walked down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Garret. Following behind them went Eddie and Janet, Ronnie and Hannah's cousin Jeanette, Owen and Allison, Ickey and Jackie and finally Phil and Andy or Pizza Girl. As soon as they were in the foyer everyone congratulated the happy couple with words and hugs.

"Congrat's Nicky." Eddie said as he and Nick shared a manly hug.

"Thanks man. This will be you in about a month."

"I can't wait." Eddie said with a grin.

"Hannah, I am so happy for you." Janet gushed to her best friend and Hannah hugged her tightly.

"Janet, I couldn't of done this without you. Thank you so much for everything."

"What are friends for?"

--

The reception had been in full swing for a couple of hours. Janet and Eddie had both given toasts during dinner. The cake had been cut and the bride and groom delicately feed it to each other. Janet gently reminded Eddie that if he shoved their cake in her face she would annul the marriage on the spot. He of course feigned ignorance. The DJ was playing the electric slide and the girls were all out on the floor dancing and the guys were sitting at one of the tables relaxing with beers. As soon a slow song came through the speakers Eddie rushed over to Janet. He had not had any time alone with her all evening, He had been trying to dance with her all evening but his so called friends hand honed in on each other's women so he spent the night dancing with his friends girls or Natalie.

"Let's dance." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hmmm I thought that you would never ask." She mumbled as she laid her head against his chest.

"You have been a popular lady tonight and some slimly bastard always beat me to you."

"I saw you dancing with Nat. You two looked so damn cute. I got some pictures tonight to add to our slide show for our reception."

"You are the most beautiful woman here tonight." She jerked her head up and looked at him.

"You shouldn't say that. Hannah is the most beautiful woman here tonight."

"Not through my eyes." He leaned down and kissed her until the song ended.

An exhausted Eddie, Janet and Natalie left the reception an hour later. The bride and groom had left a half hour earlier and the bridesmaids and groomsmen, including Eddie and Janet were the last to leave. As soon as Natalie was buckled in her booster seat she was out like a light.

"I can't wait until our wedding." Janet mumbled through closed eyes.

"Me too babe." He responded happily. For the remainder of the ride home they talked about their wedding. Janet tried unsuccessfully to find out where they were going for their honeymoon, but as usual he refused to tell her. He wanted it to be a surprise.

Eddie carried Natalie up to her room when they got home and she never budged.

"Should we put her in her PJ's?" Eddie asked

"No, just let her sleep as is." Janet replied as she slipped Natalie's shoes and tucked her bed. They both kissed her goodnight and headed to their room.

"I had so much fun." She mumbled as she stepped out of her heels.

"Me too." He said as the both began to discard their clothes from the day.

"Pick up your tux and put it on the back of the chair." She instructed as she slipped out of her dress and laid it on the chair so she could take it to the dry cleaners.

"Why?" He whined. "I just have to return it tomorrow." But he did as he was instructed. When she walked past him he reached out and pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. "Good God woman, where did you get that sexy lingerie?" He mumbled when the broke apart.

"I bought it last week." She answered as she slipped out of her thigh high stockings.

"It's a good thing that I didn't know what was under that dress cause if I did I would have had a hell of a hard on all night."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" She grinned. She started to reach behind her to unhook her bra but he stopped her.

"Allow me pretty girl." He reached behind her and quickly unhooked her bra and then he placed his mouth on her breast.

"Hmmm Eddie, I'm so tired." She whispered as he backed her onto the bed.

"Don't worry. I'll re-energize you." He mumbled as he closed his mouth over hers and thus was the beginning of their slow and gentle lovemaking session.

--

The month preceding their wedding went incredibly slow for the engaged couple and at times tested their relationship, especially the closer it came to the day. Eddie was sexually frustrated because Janet had cut him off. Her reasoning was if they continued to have sex then their wedding night wouldn't be special. He tried to tell her that any time they made love was special but she wouldn't budge.

"Was Hannah moody and bitchy the week before your wedding?" Eddie asked when Nick walked into the office the day before the wedding.

"Why do you think I worked so much that week?" Nick said laughing.

"Thanks for the warning."

"It will be over in a few days."

"Thank God because I don't know how much more of this I can take. One minute she is all sweet and adorable and the next minute she is snapping my head off because the caterer won't be serving some damn appetizer that she wants. Like I have any control over that. Now I'm to the point…" His cell phone interrupted him. "Hey baby." He answered.

"Hi sweetie, I just wanted to call and tell you that I was sorry for yelling at you this morning. I just want everything to be perfect for our wedding and when something goes wrong I have been taking it out on you. I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay."

"Do you still want to marry me?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm so glad. Can you do me a favor on you're way home?"

"What?"

"Can you pick up my birth control prescription from the pharmacy? I won't have time to get there today."

" Sure I will. What are you doing today?" He asked

"Why does it matter what I'm doing? I asked you to do me a favor because I obviously don't have time to do it myself. Forget it Eddie. I don't want to put you out. I'll do it myself." She snapped and hung up on him. Eddie just stared at his phone. He had no idea what had just happened.

"All I did was ask a simple question and she bit my head off."

"When you see her in her dress walking towards you, all of this will be forgotten. Trust me."

"I really wanted to know what she was doing today. Did Hannah tell you what their plans were?" Nick nodded.

"They were going to decorate and set up the reception hall and then meet with Park services to finalize the set up. Weather is looking good so we shouldn't need the tent. They are then meeting with the rental company to make sure that the chairs will be set up on time."

"You've been checking the weather for my wedding day?"

"Hell no, Hannah has been. That's all that's been on in our house. It's driving me and Sam nuts."

"Sorry about that man."

"Don't worry about it." Eddie attempted to finish up some paperwork but it wasn't working. He was too distracted.

"I have no idea why the hell I came into work today. I offered to stay home and help but she didn't want me there so I thought that I could wrap up some last minute details but it ain't working." Eddie said as he tossed his pen across his desk. "I think that I'm going to call it a day and go pick up Natalie and spend the afternoon with her."

"No problem. You're just taking up breathable air hair." Eddie flicked him off. "I'll see you tonight for the rehearsal dinner, that is if you haven't changed your mind by then."

"I have no intention of changing my mind. I want to be married to Janet for the rest of my life."

--

When Janet returned home that afternoon, she was surprised to find Natalie and Eddie taking a nap together on his recliner. She pulled a blanket off of the couch and covered them up. Neither of them stirred when she kissed their heads and headed upstairs for a nice hot relaxing bath. She sighed as she sank into the hot water filled with bubbles. She placed her headphones in her ears, closed her eyes and leaned back against the tub. She must have drifted off because the next thing she knew Eddie was sitting on the edge of the tub, kissing her.

"You looked so peaceful and I really didn't want to wake you but the water is cold and I'm sure that you don't want to be sick on you're wedding day."

"Thanks." She said with a small smile as she pulled herself into a standing position. He had a towel ready for her and he wrapped it tightly around her.

"Where is Natalie?"

"Mom and dad are here. She is in the living room with them." He responded as she slipped on her robe and headed to their room where she began to pace. "J, honey, what's wrong?" He asked. She wasn't acting like her normal self. She seemed to be nervous and uncomfortable at the same time and she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Nothing…I…just…I…need to get ready." Her voice cracked.

"Janet." He whispered. A small sob escaped from her throat. Eddie walked over and tried to put his arms around her, but she pushed him away. "What is wrong?" He asked to her back.

"I…can't marry you." She whispered.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked as she turned around. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked miserable. "Baby, please talk to me." He begged.

"You deserve so much better than me." He knew that her insecurities would surface before the wedding. The only thing he didn't t know was when. "Someone who won't snap at you for stupid reasons. "

"J, honey, you are the only someone that I want." He took a few steps towards her.

"Maybe you haven't realized this yet, but after tomorrow I am the only woman that you will sleep with for the rest of your life."

"I consider that to be a bonus." He took another step towards her.

"Why me Eddie? I'm a fat emotional insecure mess. How could you want to spend the rest of your life with someone like me? I have been so mean to you lately just because I'm stressed out. You didn't deserve that. You are too good for me Eddie. I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you and you deserve to be in a relationship that you don't have to defend. Someone thin and beautiful." She cried. Eddie took two steps and she was in his arms. He held her tightly as she sobbed. The more her body shook the tighter he held her. Her sobs eventually subsided. Her head was buried in his chest and he needed to look into her blue eyes so he gently lifted her tear stained face to face his.

"Janet sweetheart, you do realize that you are being ridiculous don't you?" She shook her head. "Hell, if anyone in this relationship doesn't deserve someone it's me that doesn't you. You are the most amazing woman that I have ever met. You made me change my ways Janet. You made me the man and father that is standing here in front of you. Without you in my life my ass would be permanently glued to my stool at Sully's drinking myself to death. My heart belongs to the most beautiful woman in Knights Ridge and it has for a long time. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. You are not fat Janet. You are perfect. It's understandable that you are emotional right now. The biggest day of our lives is happening tomorrow, but after tomorrow it will just get better. I knew that sometime before the wedding you would have an emotional break and would start to doubt us. I just thought that it would be sooner." He smiled gently at her. "The one thing that you were right about was that you are insecure, you have come so far honey since we have been together. Hell, you cut in on Rory and me at the reunion and laid a phenomenal kiss on my lips. The woman at the beginning of our relationship never would have done that. I know that you will always have doubts in your mind because of the way people have treated you in the past and the things that they have said about you, me and us. I know that those memories will always be there no matter what I say or do and I am okay with that because it's part of who you are. Janet Meadows, I love you and I want to marry you tomorrow afternoon every emotional and insecure part of you. Do you understand me pretty girl?"

"Even after I treated you so horribly? Why?"

"Because I love you pretty girl and now you will owe me some pretty hot make up sex." He grinned.

"I love you." She whispered as she hugged him tightly.

"So are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah."

"Then I suggest that we get ready or we will be late for the rehearsal dinner." She looked at the clock.

"Oh shit." She yelled. "We can't be late for are own rehearsal dinner." Eddie grinned as she began to race around the room.

--

Eddie and Janet made it to the park with a minute to spare. Everyone was there waiting for them.

"You guys are late. Did you lose track of time during a pre-honeymoon quickie?" Ickey asked.

"I wish." Eddie said.

"Okay everyone, let's get started since the bride and groom arrived." Their wedding coordinator said and they got down to business. The men were placed in their positions at the gazebo after Eddie walked his mother down the would be aisle. Tomorrow there would be a white train on the ground to serve as the aisle. Janet's grandparents were going to be at the wedding but because they were both in wheelchair's no one would be walking them down the aisle, they would already be seated. Once Eddie was in his place the girls began their walk. Finally it was Janet's turn. Because it was just her friends she was feeling very confident. Holding her bouquet of ribbons from her bridal shower, she walked towards the man that would be her husband tomorrow. He smiled at her when she reached her destination. She handed the ribbons to Hannah and took Eddie's hands in her own. They quickly went through the motions of what they would be doing the next day and before she knew it Eddie was kissing her and it was over.

As soon as all of their questions were answered they all headed to the Johnson Inn for dinner. Janet's grandparents were there, waiting for her. She ran over to them and hugged them tightly.

"I am so glad you're here. I have missed you so much." She gushed through her tears.

"We wouldn't have missed this for anything." Gram said.

"There is someone very important that I want you too meet." Janet said and motioned Eddie to bring Natalie over to them. "Gram, Gramps, this is Eddie's daughter Natalie. Natalie this is Gram and Gramps."

"Mommy?" She asked uncertainly.

"It's okay sweetheart." Janet said softly.

"She is beautiful." Gramps said.

"Thank you." Janet and Eddie replied together. Janet had made sure that they Eddie's parents and her grandparents were seated together for dinner so they could all catch up because there wouldn't be a lot of time tomorrow.

Dinner went by quickly. There was lots of talking, laughing and insults being thrown around. Janet and Eddie gave a toast, thanking their friends and families for all of their love and support. They gave their bridesmaids and groomsman their gifts. The girls got their jewelry that they would be wearing during the ceremony and the men got money clips. All too soon it was over and time for the bride and groom to go their separate ways. Eddie was going to be staying with Nick and Sam while Janet would be at home with Hannah and Natalie. After saying goodnight to Natalie, Nick and Hannah took the kids, giving the couple a few minutes alone together.

"Do we have to be apart hon?" Eddie whispered.

"It's tradition and the next time I see you I will be in a beautiful dress walking towards our future together." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. "I love you so much." She whispered

"I love you too pretty girl." He then kissed her deeply, hoping that would make it through the long lonely night. "Goodnight." He whispered huskily as she walked away.

Once Janet got home she put Natalie in bed, and set Hannah up in the guest room. Since they had a busy day and tomorrow would be an even bigger one they decided to go to bed before midnight. Janet lay tossing and turning in bed. She hadn't slept alone in over a year and she missed Eddie's warm body next to her. She took his pillow and held it close to her but it didn't help. Finally she picked up her cell phone and dialed her favorite number.

"Can't sleep either?" He answered

"No. I am starting to think that this was a bad idea." He chuckled. "Your voice is always the last thing that I hear before I fall asleep."

"I was thinking the same thing babe."

"I'm sorry for my breakdown earlier." She whispered into the phone.

"J, you have nothing to be sorry for. I love how sensitive you are."

"I just got scared. Everything in my life is so perfect that I was waiting for the other shoe to drop and that shoe would have been you changing your mind about marrying me."

"You don't ever have to be scared again. I will always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me."

"I glad to be stuck with you."

"I can't wait to see how beautiful you will look tomorrow."

"And I can't wait to see how handsome you look."

"Look we better get some sleep because there will be no sleeping tomorrow night."

"I know."

"Goodnight Janet."

"Goodnight Eddie."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They were silent.

"We need to hang up now."

"I know."

"You're not going to are you?"

"Nope." He laughed. "You have your charger right?"

"Yeah."

"Then we can stay on the phone with each other all night. I will be able to sleep if I can here you breathing and our phones won't die."

"All right babe. I like that idea." The both turned their phones on speaker and laid them on their pillows, close to their ears. Within minutes they both were fast asleep, dreaming for their wedding the next day.


	59. Chapter 59

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

Janet awoke early the next day, her wedding day. She picked up her cell phone that was still on speakerphone and she could hear Eddie snoring softly on the other end.

"Eddie." She said loudly and she heard him stir. "Eddie are you awake?" She could hear him fumbling for his phone.

"Happy wedding day." He mumbled sleepily.

"Happy wedding day."

"I want to kiss you right now."

"I want you to kiss me right now." He laughed.

"So what the hell are you doing up so early? Primping already?"

"I'm going to go to the cemetery before I have to start getting ready." She said with a heavy heart. She was so happy that she was marrying Eddie today but she was sad because she wanted her parents to be with her.

"Can I go with you?"

"Eddie, we can't see each other until the wedding. It's bad luck."

"Since when are you so superstitious?"

"I'm really not."

"So then let me meet you there." She was silent. "J, please?"

""I'll meet you there in twenty minutes." She hung up the phone, went to the kitchen to start the coffee then she headed to the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth. She threw her hair into a ponytail and then put one of Eddie's baseball caps. Once the coffee was ready she poured it into two travel mugs, one for her and one for him. She jotted a quick note for Hannah so she wouldn't panic and think that she ran away and headed to the cemetery. Eddie was waiting when she pulled up to her parent's stones. He walked over to her jeep opened her door and held out his hand to assist her out. He kissed her gently and she handed him his coffee mug.

"You are my angel. You always know just what I need." He said then took a big swig. "Ahhh. Delicious as always. You look cute in my hat."

"Thank you." She took his hand and they walked over to her parents. "Hi mom, daddy. Well today is my wedding day. I am marrying the best man in the world, next to you of course daddy. Eddie reminds me so much of you. He treats me just the way that you always treated mom. I even call him cowboy like mom called you. He really loves me for who I am. The only thing that is keeping my day from perfect is that you guys aren't here with me but I know that you will be watching me from above. I just wanted to see you guys today. I love you both so much and I miss you, especially today." She whispered softly with tears streaming down her face.

"Mr. Mrs. Meadows, Janet is right. I love more than anything and I promise that I won't hurt her. I just want to love and make her happy for the rest of her life. I hope you can see what an amazing woman that your daughter is. In fact she has been a wonderful mother to my little girl. So wonderful in fact that I want to ask Janet to officially become Natalie's mother by signing the adoption papers, here with you." Eddie pulled out the papers from his pocket and with a shaking hand he handed them to Janet. "You are her mother in every sense of the word, but would you please make it official? I was going to ask you later tonight but being here with your parents, it seemed like the right time."

"I…I" She stammered

"Please J, will you sign?" She reached over and took the pen from her hand and she signed Janet Latekka to the adoption papers. Even though she hasn't officially married him yet, the marriage certificate was already signed so as of right now she was officially Mrs. Latekka. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, his tears falling on his hat that was on her head. Before they left, they stopped at Andy's stone and then sadly parted ways each with their own agenda. Janet had a wedding to get wedding for and Eddie was taking her grandparents to breakfast.

--

"Where have you been?" Hannah asked as soon as Janet walked into the house.

"I went to the cemetery to see my son and parents. Is Natalie up yet?" Janet answered sadly.

"Nope she is still sleeping."

"I'm going to get a bath. Will you wake her up in a half an hour?"

"Yeah, sure." Janet headed upstairs. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. I just miss them and I wish that they were here." Hannah hugged her best friend tightly.

"They will be watching you today."

"I know."

After Janet finished her bath and made sure Natalie was fed they headed to the salon where they met Samantha, Pizza Girl, Allison and Jackie. They all had appointments for manicures, pedicures and most importantly their hair. All of the girls were having their hair put up, including Janet. It was very important to Janet to make sure that Natalie felt included so she got her fingers and toes painted. She was ecstatic.

"Janet how do you want Natalie's hair done?" Shawn, one of the hair dressers asked her.

"How ever she wants it done is fine with me. Natalie, honey do you want your hair up on your head or left down?" Janet asked her.

"Like yours mommy."

Janet looked at Shawn. "You heard my daughter, put it up." Janet smiled as she said the words, her daughter. It was official. She was Natalie's mother.

Two hours later they left the salon and headed back to Janet's house to have a light lunch and dress except for Janet who was too nervous to eat.

"Sweetheart, you really should eat something." Samantha said softly. She found Janet in her room staring at her wedding dress that was laid out on her bed.

"I'm not hungry."

"Have you eaten at all?" Janet shook her head. "Well that's just crazy. If you don't eat then you pass out at the altar and ruin your perfect dress."

"Okay fine." Janet submitted and Samantha handed her a sandwich that Janet nibbled on. "Do you know that as of right now I am Mrs. Latekka? The marriage certificate has already been signed so I actually don't need a wedding."

"But you want one don't you?" Again, Janet nodded.

"You know what else I legally am as of right now?"

"Nervous as hell?"

"That's a given, but I am legally Natalie's mother. I signed the adoption papers this morning."

"But...how? Eddie told me he was going to give them to you later on tonight."

"I went to the cemetery and Eddie went with me and he asked me to sign them when we were there with my parents." Samantha pulled Janet into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"There is one more thing that you legally became today." Samantha whispered

"What?"

"My daughter in law and I hope you know that I couldn't be happier about that. I have always wanted a daughter and now I have one." Both women were crying. "I know that you had a mother that you love very much but I want you to know that if you are comfortable with it I would be honored if you would call me mom."

"Until Natalie I always thought that Mom was only for one woman in my life but Natalie showed me how wrong I was. I do love my mom and I always will but I love you too, like a mother so I am very comfortable calling you mom." They hugged each other tightly.

"Since John and I are here this week with Natalie, we are going to start looking at houses. I want to move back home."

"Really?" Janet asked happily

"Yes really. Now I have something for you." Samantha handed Janet a lace handkerchief. "All of the brides in our family carried this down the aisle with them. It belonged to my great, great grandmother now it's yours and one day it will be Natalie's." The tears just wouldn't stop flowing for either of them.

"I don't know what to say." Janet sniffed

"You don't have to say anything. Now do you have all of the essentials for luck?"

"The handkerchief is old, my dress is new, I am borrowing an anklet from Hannah and my garter is blue." There was a soft knock on Janet's bedroom door.

"Hey Janet a couple of things."

"What's up?"

"Eddie called and he and his dad are on their way to pick Natalie up for pictures."

"No problem. I just need to put her dress on and she is good to go. What else?"

"Sully called. He threw his back out last night and he won't be able to walk you down the aisle." Hannah braced herself for Janet to fall apart, but she remained calm.

"No problem. I can walk by myself. Hannah, will you bring Natalie up here so I can get her dressed?"

"No problem." Three minutes later Natalie came running into Janet's room.

"Is it wedding time yet?" She asked happily.

"Not yet. We need to get you dressed cause Daddy and Papa will be here in a minute to take your picture. Now sit down and let me put your tights on." Natalie did as she was asked and ten minutes later Natalie resembled an angel. "Oh baby, you look beautiful."

"Thank you mommy."

"Now listen, you can't eat or drink anything unless someone is helping you okay?"

"Why not?"

"We don't want to ruin your pretty dress do we?" She shook her head. When the doorbell rang Janet smiled when she heard the shrieking of her bridesmaids downstairs.

"Daddy?"

"Go see." Janet smiled as she watched Natalie run to see her dad. Janet didn't want to see Eddie in his tux until she was walking down the aisle so she made sure that she stayed in her room. Her heart did skip a beat when she heard his voice talking to his daughter.

"Don't you dare let her get dirty Eddie." Janet yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yes mam." He yelled back and took Natalie outside with his parents for their pictures.

"Okay Janet, now let's get you ready." The girls said as they piled into Janet's room and she sat down and let them work their magic.

"Natalie you look so pretty pumpkin." Eddie said as he picked her up and kissed her.

"You look pretty too daddy." Eddie laughed

"Daddies don't look pretty. They look handsome."

"No daddy. You look pretty."

"Well thank you pumpkin. So do you want to get your picture taken with me, nanny and papa?" She nodded happily and the photographer began posing them. He took a few of just Natalie, then some with Natalie and Eddie together, then Eddie, his parents and Natalie, then some with just Eddie and his parents and finally just Eddie's parents.

"Okay Eddie, it's the girls turn so you and dad better get out of here." Samantha said

"I would like to talk with Janet before we leave." John said and headed into the house.

"What's that about?" Eddie asked and Samantha shrugged her shoulders. "Is she doing okay?" He was worried about his girl.

"She is doing well. Her friend Sully that was supposed to walk her down the aisle hurt his back so he can't do it."

"What is she going to do?" Eddie was more panicked then Janet was.

"She is going to walk down by herself."

"Is she okay with that?"

"She is."

"I just wanted this day to be perfect for her."

"It will be son. She is marrying the man of her dreams today. It doesn't get much more perfect than that." Eddie smiled and turned to Natalie.

"Can you daddy a favor pumpkin?" She nodded. "This is very important. When you go back inside with mommy, can you give her a big kiss for me and tell her that daddy loves her very much."

"Yes I can." She said proudly.

"I love you too ya know."

"I love you too daddy."

--

"Oh my God, Janet you look so beautiful." Hannah whispered. Janet stood in front of the mirror staring at the person looking back at her. Her hair was elegantly piled on top of her head with a few curls hanging around her face. The tiara that she was wearing sparkled around her dark curls. She didn't want a veil that covered her face so the one that she chose was pinned in the back of hair, under the pile of curls. Her dress fit her perfectly. Using a critical eye, Janet tried to find flaws in the way she looked but she couldn't. She looked absolutely perfect. A knock on her bedroom door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Hannah asked. She figured that Eddie would try to sneak a peak before the wedding.

"It's John."

"Come in." John opened the door and took a minute admiring Janet.

"Wow you are truly a vision of beauty. My son is a lucky man."

"Thank you but I'm the lucky one."

"You both are lucky Janet. Hannah, may I have a minute alone with my daughter in law." She nodded and quickly walked out of the room. "I know that Samantha talked with you this morning about calling her mom, and Janet I feel that same way about you. You are the daughter that I never had and I love you like a father would love his daughter. So if you would like to call me dad, I would also be honored." Janet nodded her head, afraid that if she spoke the tears that were threatening to fall would do so. "I heard about Sully." John continued. "If you would let me I would love to walk you down the aisle." The tears were no longer threatening, they were falling. Thank God, Jackie used waterproof eyeliner and mascara when applying Janet's makeup. Janet wrapped her arms around her father in law.

"I would love for you to walk me down the aisle." John leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Okay then sweetheart. I will meet you at the park." Samantha knocked at the door.

"Is everything okay in here? Eddie is outside getting anxious."

"Everything is perfect." John said.

"Mom, dad?" Janet said hesitantly. They both looked at her. "Thank you so much for welcoming me into your family and loving me. I love you both so much." John and Samantha embraced Janet.

"We love you too sweetheart." Samantha whispered.

"Mommy." Natalie yelled running into the room, ending the tender moment.

"What baby?" Natalie stared at Janet.

"Wow." She finally said. "You look beautiful. Just like me." Janet giggled.

"Yep, just like you." Natalie gave Janet a big kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Daddy told me to give you a big kiss and say that he loves you." Janet smiled.

"Well you run downstairs and give him a big kiss and tell him that mommy loves him." Natalie quickly ran out of the room to find her father.

"Janet the photographer is waiting." Hannah said from the doorway.

"Yeah, I better get Eddie out of here. I'll see you shortly." John kissed Janet and Samantha and left to get Eddie out of there so the girls could take their pictures.

An hour later the pictures were taken and the girls were sitting in the limo, sipping champagne and heading for the park. The wedding coordinator met them as soon as the pulled into the parking lot. Because there was really no good place to hide the girls, when it was time to walk down the aisle, they were going to exit out of the limo.

"Everyone ready?" She asked as she popped her head in the limo.

"Is it time to get married?" Natalie asked

"It sure is." Allison answered.

"John told me that he was going to walk you down the aisle?"

"Yes he offered."

"Okay well say the word Janet and we'll get started. Everything looks perfect." Janet looked at her friends.

"I'm ready." A few minutes later the music started and the limo door opened and Pizza Girl stepped out with Phil's assistance, they linked arms and headed down the aisle. Next was Jackie who was met by Ickey, followed by Allison and Owen.

"I am so happy for you Janet." Hannah whispered before she left.

"Thank you for everything Hannah." The door opened and Hannah, her matron of honor stepped out of the limo leaving Natalie and Janet.

"Do you know what you are supposed to do sweetie?" Janet asked her daughter.

"Yep. Hold Sammy's hand and walk to the front where Aunt Hannah is."

"Can I have a kiss?" Natalie kissed her mother and the door opened again. "Go on sweetie. I love you."

"Love you mommy." Natalie yelled and Janet could here the laughter coming from the park. She watched through the window and Natalie did a wonderful job walking up the aisle. Suddenly she saw the guests stand and she knew it was time. All of the nerves that she had been experiencing all morning just disappeared. The door opened and John's hand reached in. Clutching her bouquet and handkerchief with one hand she reached out and took John's outstretched hand. Her coordinator straightened her train and she was on her way to get married. She lifted her head and met Eddie's brown eyes.

She had never seen him look so handsome before, standing at the alter looking at her. He was wearing a black tux with a sliver vest and tie. The rest of the guy's tuxes were identical to Eddie's except they were wearing black ties. She had asked him when he shaved to leave some stubble. That's how it was the first time he kissed her and she loved kissing him when he had stubble and his hair was spiked up perfectly. She was holding it together until she saw the tears falling from his eyes and she automatically began to cry with him.

Eddie literally lost his breath when his bride began walking down the aisle and he couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. He still was amazed that he had managed to find the most wonderful woman and today she was going to become his wife, forever. He had never seen anything so beautiful before. She was right; she did find the perfect dress. It looked perfect on her and hugged all of her curves that he loved so much. She wasn't wearing too much makeup and her hair was perfect piled on top of her head and the tiara that she was wearing let him know that she really was a princess, his princess. He wanted to remember this moment forever.

When she finally reached the altar, Eddie shook his father's hand and she linked arms with Eddie and to face the pastor that was performing the ceremony. Janet or Eddie didn't hear a word that he was saying. They were too busy clutching hands. Nick nudged Eddie when it was time for the vows. Janet handed Hannah her flowers, turned to face Eddie and with a shaking hand she took his strong hands. She was going first.

"Eddie, I love you. You have made me the happiest woman alive. You love me for who I am and until you came along I didn't think that I would ever find that. You saved me from myself and the cruel hand that life dealt me. I am the woman that I am today because of your love. Eddie, I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life. I promise to make you happy. I promise to honor you, always be faithful and love you through sickness and health. When you laugh, I'll laugh, when you cry, I'll cry with you. If you hurt than I will hurt. You are my confidant, my best friend, my lover and today my husband and without you I wouldn't be the woman that is standing in front of you today. I love you." She knew that she was probably all over the place but she told him what she felt.

Eddie took a deep breath before he began. "Janet I love you. I promise to try every day to be the man that you deserve. You said that I saved you, well baby you saved me too. You made me see that my life had so much more to offer then the life that I was currently living. All I had to do was open my eyes and look around and when I did finally open my eyes I saw you and at that moment my entire life changed. I finally wanted a stable constant relationship but only if it was with you. You have brought such a light to my life. I am actually happy now. I promise to honor you, always be faithful and love you through sickness and health. I will love you forever. I am the man that I am today, standing in front of you because of your love. I will never be able to thank you enough for loving and saving me but I sure am going to try." The audience laughed because they all knew that Eddie Latekka was a man of his word.

"We will now exchange the rings." Eddie and Janet reluctantly released hands and turned to Hannah and Nick, who were holding their rings. Once they had each other's rings in their hands, they turned back to each other. Janet took Eddie's left hand.

"Eddie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you always." She slid it on his finger.

"Janet, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you always." He slid the ring onto her finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Massachusetts, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Eddie, you may know kiss your bride.


	60. Chapter 60

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"You may now kiss your bride." Eddie had been waiting for what seemed like forever to hear those words. He cupped Janet's face, pulled her toward towards him, closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips on hers. Their first kiss was a tasteful one, open mouth but no tongue. He had plans for their tongue filled kisses later on in the privacy of their hotel room later tonight. When they needed oxygen he reluctantly tore his lips away from hers and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Hello wife."

"Hello husband." She replied grinning. She reached behind her, retrieved her bouquet from Hannah and linked hands with her husband.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Eddie Latekka." The guests stood and loudly clapped as the couple made their way down the aisle. When they made it to the end of the aisle he grabbed her by the waist lifted her off of the ground and spun her around in a circle.

"Put me down." She said laughing and he placed her back on the ground.

"You look utterly amazing pretty girl."

"You don't look so bad yourself cowboy."

"I love you Mrs. Latekka." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her gently but it only lasted for a second before they were interrupted by the voice of their daughter.

"Mommy, daddy." They reluctantly pulled apart.

"Hey pumpkin." Eddie said as he lifted her into the air. Their friends had joined them by this time and congratulations were being shared. Janet couldn't stop smiling, She had never been so happy before. She was finally Mrs. Latekka.

Two hours later, after all of pictures have been taken Eddie, Janet, Natalie, Nick, Sam and Hannah were riding in the limo to the reception hall. Their other friends were riding in another limo that was falling behind them. Janet was sitting on Eddie's lap and they were kissing softly.

"All right you two. Save something for the honeymoon." Nick said

"Kiss my ass Nicky." Eddie responded

"Language Eddie." Janet warned.

"Where are we going?" Natalie asked

"We're going to a party." Janet said

"A birthday party?"

"A wedding party." Sam said

"I am so happy for you Janet." Hannah said "Your dreams have finally all come true."

Janet turned to look at her husband who was talking to Natalie and a huge smile crossed her beautiful face. "Yeah they really have."

--

"Okay let's meet our wedding party and please don't shoot the messenger. I just read what is written down. " The DJ said. ""First of all we have the bridesmaids and groomsmen. The lovely Pizza Girl escorted by Physical Phil Farmer. Next we have Jackie Hoover escorted by Ickey and the last of these lovely bridesmaids and groomsmen we have Allison Rowan escorted by her husband Big O Owen Rowan. Now let's meet our matron of honor Hannah Garrett being escorted by the best man Nick Garrett followed by the daughter of our bride and groom playing the role of flower girl Natalie Latekka and she is being escorted by the Godson of the bride and groom is our ring bearer Sam Garrett. Now let's all stand and give the couple of the evening a round of applause, because that is after all the reason that we are all here tonight, our bride and groom, Eddie and Janet Latekka." The guests all rose to their feet and clapped, yelled and screamed as the married couple made their way into the room. Before they sat down, Eddie grabbed Janet by the waist and laid a big wet sloppy kiss on her mouth.

After everyone made himself or herself comfortable, their dinner was served. Natalie was seated with her grandparents but she wanted to be part of the action so she ended up eating her dinner on Eddie's lap. It took them almost an hour to eat their dinner because they were constantly being interrupted by the clinking of glasses which required them to kiss, which of course neither of them minded one little bit. After they finished their dinner they made their way around the room to meet and greet their guests. Standing in the back of the room, in obvious pain was Sully. Janet gently hugged him and he winced in pain.

"Sully, what are you doing here?" Janet asked

"It's your wedding day Janet, I wouldn't miss it. Since I had to close the bar since the majority of my customers and all of my staff is here I had no where else to go." He said with a pain filled grin. There was only one reason that he would ever close his bar and that reason was standing in front of him wearing a wedding dress. Janet was the best bartender that he ever had and all of his customers loved her and so did he. He was honored that she asked him to walk her down the aisle and it killed him that he couldn't do it. The only way he could move was by shuffling and he was sure that she didn't want to be shuffled down the aisle.

"Thank you Sully."

"I'm sorry I couldn't complete my duty." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't either but it worked out." She kissed his cheek.

"Latekka, take good care of my girl here." Sully said affectionately

"I plan on it." Eddie said as he shook Sully's hand.

After all of their guests had been greeted the dancing began. "Ladies and gentleman, let's all watch as our couple have their first dance together as husband and wife." Eddie took Janet's hand and led her to the dance floor as the music began to play. Janet chose a song entitled "Forever Starts Right Now."

_Just when I thought all hope was gone, like a miracle you came along_

_And you're the touch I have hungered for, all I've dreamed about and even more_

_I've been waiting for you all these years. My search is over, now that you're here_

"This is the happiest day of my life." Janet said

_Today, I'm making you this promise. I'll stand beside you with this vow_

_I'll give you all my love forever and forever starts right now_

"Mine too baby."

_From this moment I'll be holding you. I'll give you comfort when you need me too_

_And when the world deserts you, I'll be there. Tears you cry, they'll be ours to share. There's no ending to this love of mine. We were made to stand the test of time._

"I'm going love you forever Eddie."

_Today, I'm making you this promise. I'll stand beside you with this vow_

_I'll give you all my love forever and forever starts right now_

"I'm going to love you always Janet."

_I've been waiting for you all these years. My search is over. Thank God that you're here. Today, I'm making you this promise. I'll stand beside you with this vow. I'll give you all my love forever and forever starts right now_

As the song ended the couple kissed gently. Since there wasn't a father daughter dance the next dance was the mother son dance. Halfway through the song, John came over and took Janet out on the dance floor to join their respective spouses so in a small way Janet got her father daughter dance. Once the slow songs were over the real fun began when the DJ started playing fast songs.

Eddie Latekka is not a dancer but he made the exception and danced slow dances with his bride. So during the fast songs when Janet was out on the floor with her friends, Eddie was at the open bar with his friends that were also too manly to dance.

"A toast to Eddie, who finally found the woman of his dreams and was smart enough not to let her go." Owen said and the guys all raised their beers.

"Shit man, I still can't believe that you are married. I never thought that I would see it happen. I thought that I would be taking care of you for the rest of your pathetic wife. My boy has finally left the nest." Phil said and the guys all burst out laughing including Eddie who gave the middle finger to him.

"Hell man, five years ago the thought of getting married, settling down and sleeping with one woman for the rest of my life made me shudder but right now as I look at Janet I know that she is the one that I want to be with forever. She is the only woman that I want to sleep with and wake up with for the rest of my life. Who would have thought it?"

"I always knew you were a softy Eddie." Nick said with a smirk.

"Only when it comes to Mrs. Latekka." He laughed and smiled. "My beautiful wife."

--

Eddie and Janet stood in front of each other each holding a piece of cake, both looking very mischievous.

"Don't you dare smash it Eddie." She warned. He really wanted to but he knew that she would kill him or withhold sex, which would kill him so he gently placed the cake in her mouth. When it was her turn to feed him, she gently placed the cake in his mouth and as soon as he took a small bite she smashed the rest of the piece in his face.

"Janet." He gasped while everyone else laughed. "That was low. I was good."

"You were very good." She said laughing. He grabbed her by the waist, pulled her to him and rubbed his cake-covered face on hers. "Now I'm a mess." Janet was laughing so hard that she tears in her eyes.

"I'll fix that." Using his tongue he licked off the cake that he just put on her face, which caused catcalls to be heard from their guests.

After they had cleaned themselves up, Janet was seated in a chair on the middle of the dance floor and Eddie was on his knees in front of her ready to remove her garter belt. Before the music started Owen came up behind Eddie and restrained his arms.

"What the hell?" He asked and the only answer he received was by Nick who placed a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. He grinned like a kid and Janet turned bright red when they both realized that he was going to have to use his mouth to remove the garter.

"Let the games begin." He said grinning wickedly at Janet before placing his head under her dress. While he was undercover he decided to have a little fun. While he was working his way up her thigh he ran his tongue along the outside of her stocking. He smiled when he felt her body stiffen. When he reached the garter he made no attempt to retrieve it. He just licked the area on her thigh around it until he felt Janet hit him on his head so he reluctantly grabbed the garter with his teeth and he slowly pulled it off of her.

"I'm going to kill you." She said when he emerged from under her dress, triumphantly holding the garter between his teeth. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her for a passionate kiss.

An hour later the exhausted but extremely happy couple decided to call it a night. Most of their guests had already left so there weren't too many people left.

"Thank you for everything mom." Janet whispered softly as she hugged Samantha goodbye.

"It was my pleasure."

"I put clean sheets on our bed this morning so it's all ready for you. Natalie's clothes have all been washed and put away. I went to the grocery store and stocked up on food for you guys. Because she doesn't need to go to the sitter this week, you can relax on the bedtime schedule but I already talked to Lisa and it's fine to drop Natalie off there if you guys want some time alone. All of the numbers are hanging by the phone and I'll call when we get to wherever the hell that it is that we are going with those numbers. Call us if you need anything. Even if you want us to come home early just call."

"Janet, sweetheart relax. We will be fine."

"I'm just nervous. We've never been away from her for so long. Can I call her everyday?"

"Don't be nervous and call her if you want to. But don't worry, she is in good hands."

"I know. I'm just going to miss her."

"She'll miss you too." Janet quickly wiped away a lone tear that escaped as Eddie brought a very sleepy Natalie over to her.

"Okay pumpkin mommy and daddy are going to leave now."

"Where are you going?" She asked

"On a trip." Eddie said simply

"I wanna go."

"You can't sweetie. This is a special mommy and daddy trip. You get to stay with nanny and papa while we are gone." Janet said and Natalie's eyes shined with happiness. She really did love her grandparents.

"Nanny told me that they were going to take you to the zoo, the museum, the park and the movies." Natalie smiled when Eddie told her what she would be doing. "Now how about giving mommy and daddy some love before we go?" Natalie threw her arms around Eddie's neck. "I love you so much pumpkin and I'm going miss you." He whispered tearfully

"I love you too daddy." Eddie handed Natalie to Janet. His girls hugged each other tightly.

"Oh Natalie, I'm going to miss you so much." Janet cried

"I'll miss you too mommy."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Samantha gently pulled Natalie from Janet's arms because if she didn't Janet probably never would leave.

"Have fun and be safe you two." Samantha said as they all walked to Janet's jeep. Samantha's heart swelled with pride as she watched Eddie helped his wife into the car.

"Thanks mom for watching Natalie and well for everything." Eddie said

"I love you both very much." She hugged her son tightly and he jumped in the jeep and they headed off to begin their honeymoon.

"So can you tell me now where we are going for our honeymoon? I really have no idea cause you told me to back a bathing suit and warm clothes." Janet asked as she scooted next to Eddie.

"Hmmm, maybe I will, maybe I won't." He said slyly.

"Oh really?" She asked as she planted wet kisses on his neck and ran her hand up his thigh. He groaned. "So are you gonna tell me?'

"Right now I'll tell you anything you want." He mumbled

"Honeymoon, where?"

"Well since our first cruise was so much fun I booked us another one."

"Oh my God. Really? Where to?" She was thrilled.

"I remember you told me that when you booked our cruise you couldn't decide between the Caribbean or Alaska so baby we are going to Alaska." Janet happily wrapped her arms around Eddie, making sure that he could still see to drive. "So you like that?"

"I love that."

"How much?"

"I think it's time to start our honeymoon now." She quickly released his belt buckle and unzipped his pants.

"Janet." He groaned as she pulled him from his pants.

"I'm going to show you just how much I love our honeymoon destination," She leaned forward, blew a puff of air onto his tip and took his entire length into her mouth while her hand caressed his balls.

"Shit." He mumbled. Her teeth scraped against him as she moved up and down him, gently sucking as she moved. Eddie's hands were clenching the steering wheel trying his hardest to stay on the road. She pulled herself away from him, leaned forward, reached into the glove box and grabbed some tissues that she kept there. Grinning at him, she resumed her position, this time moving very quickly. "God…..damn Janet." He gasped. She continued to suck. "Dammit, J….I'm…son of a bitch." Janet pulled back and replaced her mouth with the tissue and he came seconds later. "Wow." He whispered when his breathing returned to normal.

"Glad you liked it." She said as he parked the car in the parking lot of the Johnson Inn. He unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily.

"I liked it." He said when they finally came up for air. He quickly zipped up his pants, jumped out of the jeep and went over and helped Janet out. He grabbed their overnight bags and the newlyweds walked hand and hand into the lobby and up to the front desk. "My wife and I have a reservation under the name Latekka." Eddie said proudly. He loved saying wife.

"Oh yes Mr. Mrs. Latekka. Your room is all ready for you." He handed Eddie a key. "Enjoy your stay." Janet thought for sure he would attack her once they were alone in the elevator, but he just stood there holding her hand, grinning like a goofball.

Once they arrived at their room, Eddie unlocked the door and told Janet to wait outside. He went in, set their bags down, made sure everything was perfect and went back to get Janet. Propping the door open with one foot he pulled Janet over to him and scooped her off the ground.

"Eddie…what the hell? Put me down." She demanded.

"No way. I'm carrying my bride over the threshold."

"But…" Before she could finish the sentence that would piss him off he clamped his mouth over hers and carried her into the room. "Oh Eddie…it's beautiful. But how?" She asked when they broke apart and he set her on the floor. The entire room was aglow with candles and rose petals were all around the room.

"I checked us in before the wedding and got a key and came in and set up the candles and rose petals and then I came in and lit the candles while I made you wait outside." He said proudly. She threw her arms around his neck and began to cry.

"You are the most wonderful man ever. I can't believe that you are my husband."

"I'm only that man because of you baby."

"I love you." She said before she closed her mouth over his. They stood there kissing for a long time, only breaking apart long enough to get a few seconds of oxygen here and there. While kissing, Eddie was pulling the pins out of her hair. As beautiful as she looked with her hair up, when he made love to her he wanted to be able to run his fingers through her curls.

"So beautiful." He murmured as her hair fell down. She was unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off of his shoulders. She planted soft kisses on his chest while he unzipped her dress and slid it off of her shoulders and it landed in a pile at her feet. He quickly unhooked her strapless bra and tossed it across the room and she unbuckled his pants and shoved them and his boxers to the floor. Stepping out of his pants and boxers he scooped Janet up again and gently deposited her on the bed, still wearing her panties, thigh high stockings and shoes. Before joining her on the bed, he went back to his pants and pulled out the handcuffs that were used earlier. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What the…"

"If I recall you made me promise that I wouldn't shove cake onto your face which I did, but you backstabbed me and did it to me, so baby, you must be punished."

"Eddie…" She said giggling. The thought actually was really turning her on. He lifted her arms over her head and cuffed her to the bed. He then covered her breasts with his mouth while he ran a hand up her thigh. She moaned loudly. He let his mouth trail down her belly. He darted his tongue in and out of her belly button. He continued moving south planting gentle kisses on her panties. Just to tease her he slipped two fingers under her panties inside of her. He swirled them around a couple times then pulled them out. "Eddie." She moaned when he pulled them out. Grinning he slid to the end of the bed and removed her shoes. Once they had been tossed he crawled back to her thighs and began removing her stockings with his mouth, pausing occasionally to lick her thigh and her moaning just turned him on to no end. As soon as the stockings were off he made quick work removing her panties and then he pushed his mouth into her core. As soon as he tongue was inside of her moaning got louder and she began squirming. "Oh….God….Eddie." His tongue found her G-spot and she practically bucked him off the bed. "Touch me…please" She begged. Her breasts were aching to be touched and she would do it her self if she wasn't handcuffed to the damn bed.

"Punishment remember?" He said as reluctantly pulled his mouth away from her. "You taste so fucking good Janet." He quickly returned his mouth to her so he could finish. She tried to wrap her legs around his neck but he firmly kept them spread apart so he could taste her deeper. He felt her walls tightening around his tongue. "Eddie." She screamed as her walls contracted and she gushed into his mouth. Feeling very satisfied with his self he worked his way back up to her breasts leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. She moaned when he gentle bit her hard nipple. "Eddie…I need…to touch you." She begged

"You need to make up you mind." He said between gentle bites on her breasts. "First you want to be touched and now you want to touch." More biting and nibbling. "So finicky."

"Uncuff me now please." She begged and he finally obliged. Once free she dug her nails into his back. "I need you inside me."

"So demanding." He spread her legs apart. "What is it exactly that you want? I'm not quite clear." He loved torturing her.

"You, inside me. NOW."

"And once I'm inside you what do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me Eddie. Fuck me hard and fast." She didn't talk dirty very often and he loved it when she did.

"Okay." He thrust himself into her. "Ohhh." She moaned. He thrust himself into her with long powerful hard strokes. He watched her reactions for any sign that he was hurting her but he saw none. She was matching him thrust for thrust so he obviously wasn't hurting her. He loved watching her when they were making love, her eyes closed, her mouth open wide when she moaned and her breasts bouncing. He felt her tense up; He knew she was getting ready and so was he. That was another thing that he loved, he loved watching her when she came. "Janet baby, open your eyes. I want to see my wife cum." He begged her and she did as he asked. He watched in amazement as her beautiful blue eyes dilated and glazed over with pleasure. "Eddie…Oh God…YES." She screamed Seconds later it was Eddie that was screaming. "Janet….baby….YES." He collapsed on top of her still inside of his bride.

"Hmmm." She said as she pulled his head to his chest.

"Yeah." He murmured into her breasts.

"That was wonderful." She was running her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah." He repeated

"I love you husband."

"I love you Mrs. Latekka." He pulled himself up to her face and kissed her deeply and gently. Janet felt him start to grow within her.

"Already?" She asked with a smile.

"What can I say, you make me insatiable." He said as he began to move inside of her with long slow deliberate strokes. This time their lovemaking was slow and tender, with quiet words of love being whispered in each other's ears. When they both had been completely satisfied Eddie pulled his wife close to him and he kissed her naked shoulder, silently thanking God for bringing this wonderful woman into his life.

**I also don't own the song Forever Starts Right Now by Collin Raye. He just happens to be my favorite singer and I thought it was perfect for my favorite couple **


	61. Chapter 61

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

Over the past three days Janet had become a pro at unlocking the door while her back was against it and Eddie's hands were roaming all over her body. They have hardly been able to keep their hands off of each other since their honeymoon began. Before they boarded the plane Eddie suggested that they join the mile high club and she immediately turned bright red and refused. Once the plane was in the air all thoughts of the mile high club disappeared as Janet laid her head on Eddie's chest and he laid his head on top of hers and they both quickly fell asleep and didn't wake up until they landed. The stewardesses that were working on that flight thought that they were one of the cutest couples that they had seen in a long time

Once they were on the ship they grabbed some dinner and spent most of the evening exploring the ship and kissing on deck. Once the ship had been thoroughly explored they retreated to their room, where they were surprised with a bottle of champagne, compliments of the ship because they were on their honeymoon and that's where they spent the first day of their trip.

Before they were married, the sex between them had always been fantastic but for some unknown reason they found that married sex went to a new, wonderfully intense level that neither of them had ever experienced before. They made love standing up against the wall, sitting down, and laying down and on their knees. They made love on the bed, on the floor, in the shower and in their Jacuzzi tub. Neither of them had ever had as much sex over such a short period of time before. Eddie made sure that he brought the handcuffs that he used on their wedding night and both of them had made good use of them. He had also packed a few cans of whip cream and showed Janet that whip cream didn't only belong on top of pie.

The door finally opened and without taking their lips off of each other they stumbled into their room and fell onto the bed. Eddie shucked his pants down to his ankles, pushed Janet's skirt up over her hips and he quickly removed her panties. He quickly pushed himself into her and she cried out but Eddie knew immediately that the cry wasn't a pleasurable one.

"Janet?" He stopped moving.

"It's fine Eddie." She whispered

"Are you sure honey?"

"I'm sure. I'm fine." Eddie wasn't quite sure he believed her. "Really Eddie." Against his better judgment he began to slowly thrust himself inside of her, watching her face the whole time. After four thrusts her face was contorted in pain and Eddie quickly withdraw from her.

"God Dammit Janet." He snapped, jumping off of the bed

"Eddie, I'm sorry." She cried as she watched him pull his pants back up.

"Why?"

"I..I..just wanted to make you happy."

"Oh yeah J, hurting you while we make love makes me real fucking happy."

"Eddie.."

"You lied to me Janet. Is this really how you want to start our marriage? With lies?" He yelled as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk." He snapped as he slammed the door behind him. He didn't know whom he was angrier at; himself for not realizing that he was hurting her or at her for letting him hurt her. He knew the second that he slammed the door that he shouldn't have stormed out on her but he was just so pissed off and he didn't want to say anything that would hurt her anymore than he already did. He walked to the store on the ship and bought a six-pack of beer and some cheese puffs then headed back to the room with his tail between his legs. When he arrived at the door he realized that he didn't have a key.

"Janet can I come back in?" He said through the locked door as he knocked. When the door opened and he was met by her beautiful eyes flashing with anger. "I.." He began but she stormed away from him.

"I brought a peace offering." He held up the cheese puffs and beer.

"How dare you walk out on me." She snapped.

"How dare you lie to me." He countered.

"Why are you so mad? It's not like the sex would have hurt you."

"Un fucking believable."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's not about the sex Janet."

"Then why are you so pissed off?"

"I'm pissed off because you let me hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, physically or emotionally and you lied to me and because of that lie I physically hurt you and it kills me."

"It was a good hurt." She pleaded

"Bull shit Janet. I saw the pain in your face."

"Fine all right. It hurt but you wanted to have sex and I wanted to make you happy so what's a little pain if it makes you happy?" She said with tears rolling down her face. Eddie strode over to her and took her in his arms.

"J, honey hurting you will never make me happy." He said as he led her over to the bed so they could sit. "Janet I love making love to you. If I could make love to you all day, everyday I would. Nothing would make me happier. I'm a man and sex doesn't hurt me so I forget that too much can hurt you."

"What kind of woman can't handle too much sex?"

"An amazing woman J. Shit woman, we have been going at it like rabbits since our wedding night and not to toot my own horn, but I am a rather well endowed man." Janet giggled.

"That you are babe." Janet agreed

"So it's perfectly understandable that it would start to hurt after awhile."

"I'm sorry Eddie. I'm just so tender." He turned her face so he could look into her eyes.

"Don't ever be sorry about not wanting have sex with me, okay?" She nodded. "And don't ever lie to me and tell me that it doesn't hurt when it does. I won't ever be mad okay."

"I'm sorry I lied."

"Just don't let it happen again." He said with a grin and he gently kissed her. "Now how about we bust open the cheese puffs and beer?"

"Sounds perfect." They crawled onto the bed and propped themselves up with pillows, opened up the beer and cheese puffs and settled in to watch a movie until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

--

Janet awoke early the next morning not feeling very good. She groaned as she rolled over.

"Morning wife." Eddie whispered as he slid his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning husband."

"You're hot." He mumbled.

"Eddie!"

"Not hot like that." She looked wounded. "Babe you are hot but right now you feel hot as in temperature."

"I don't feel so good." She admitted. "My back hurts and I just feel blah."

"Want me to rub your back?" She nodded and rolled over and Eddie's hands began to gently massage her back. "How's that?"

"Can you go lower?" He answered her by moving his hands lower down her back. "Perfect." She whispered.

"Honey, I think you have a fever." She climbed out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find some medicine and I've got to pee." She dug through her suitcase found some Advil and then headed to the bathroom.

Eddie was lying in bed when he heard her cry out in pain, He jumped up and ran into the bathroom and found her sitting on the toilet with tears running down her face. "Honey what is it?"

"It hurts." She gasped.

"What your back?" She shook her head. "What is it J?"

"It feels like I'm peeing glass."

"Oh shit."

"I think I have an urinary tract infection."

"There is a doctor on the ship. Come on, let's get you there."

Thirty minutes later, they were waiting in a patient room for the doctor. Eddie was pacing in the room, getting on her nerves.

"Eddie, would you please relax. It's not a big deal."

"You're sick so it's a big deal. " The doctor chose that moment to walk in.

"Good morning Mrs. Latekka."

"Good morning. Please call me Janet. This is my husband, Eddie." Janet introduced.

"What's wrong with my wife?"

"Eddie!." Janet said

"Well let's find out. What symptoms are you having Janet?'

"I woke up this morning feeling like crap. I think I have a fever and it hurt really bad when I urinated this morning."

"Any blood? Janet nodded. "Painful intercourse?" Janet turned red and before she could answer Eddie answered for her.

"Yes, it hurt last night when we tried to have sex." Janet glared at him.

"Have you been having more sex then normal lately?" Again Janet reddened and Eddie answered for her.

"We just got married and we are on our honeymoon, so the answer to your question would be yes, we have had a lot of sex."

"Eddie!" A clearly embarrassed Janet gasped.

"What? I was just answering the doctor's question."

"Well Janet according to your symptoms that you have described I would diagnosis you with Honeymoon Cystitis."

"What the hell is that?" Eddie asked.

"Basically it's an infection that happens to a lot of females on their honeymoon. The urethra gets inflamed and it's usually caused by prolonged sexual activity. Now Janet, I'm going to need a urine sample to confirm my diagnosis.

"Do I have to? It hurts."

"Yes you have too. Once my diagnosis is confirmed, I'll get you started on an antibiotic and you should be back to normal within a day or so."

"When can we have sex again?" Eddie asked and Janet sent him another glare.

"At least wait until the antibiotic has been in her system for at least twenty four hours and as long as Janet is comfortable it should be fine to resume sexual activity. Janet I would strongly recommend that you urinate before and after sex to avoid reinfection." She handed Janet a specimen cup.

"Need some help?" Eddie asked her and she flicked him off as she headed to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later they were leaving the office and heading to the buffet for breakfast. Janet wasn't able to give a urine sample so they decided to grab something to eat and some liquid so Janet might be able to pee.

"Hmmm, I'm starving." Eddie announced when they walked into the restaurant.

"What that giant steak and two baked potatoes you had for dinner last night wasn't enough?" Janet chided

"That was twelve hours ago babe." He patted his taunt flat stomach. "I'm a growing boy. I need all the nutrition that I can get." Grabbing her hand, they got in line. Eddie filled up two plates with eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes and pancakes while Janet had a few pieces of fruit on her plate.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waiter asked as soon as they sat down at the table.

"Coffee and orange juice for me." Eddie answered

"Cranberry juice please."

"No coffee?"

"Not with my infection."

"Oh right." He shoved a big bite of eggs and potatoes in his mouth. "Is that all you're eating?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Disgusting. Chew with your mouth closed please."

"We haven't even been married a week and the nagging begins." He winked at her.

"I'm not very hungry." She said as she picked at her fruit. Eddie reached across the table and took his wife's hand.

"I'm sorry your sick pretty girl."

"It's not your fault."

"Your right it's all your fault." Her eyes looked at him in surprise and he grinned.

"Excuse me?"

"If you weren't so damn hot then I wouldn't want to have sex with you all the damned time."

"Asshole." She muttered. "Why don't you ever get sick?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I got that damned flu after you and Natalie had it."

"Wasn't as bad."

"Not my fault." He quipped.

After they finished their breakfast, they went back to the doctor and this time Janet was able to pee in the cup, which confirmed the doctor's diagnosis.

"I'm sorry that I ruined our honeymoon." She cried when they were in the privacy of their room. Eddie took her in arms.

"My sweet Janet. Our honeymoon isn't ruined."

"Yes it is." She sobbed into his chest.

"It's not ruined J. We are here on an amazing ship, together and in love. That's all we need for a perfect honeymoon and let's see we are together and we are in love so I have to say that we are on the perfect honeymoon." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are the best husband ever."

"I know." He said smugly. She kissed him gently. "Come on babe. Let's get you in bed. The doctor said you need rest." He led her over and tucked her in bed. Kissing her forehead he whispered, "Get some rest."

"What are you going to do?" She mumbled sleepily. She was up quite a few times during the night going to the bathroom and it was finally catching up with her.

"I'm going to nap with you." Janet sat up.

"No, you are not sleeping with me." Eddie looked at her like she lost her mind. "You were planning on golfing."

"That was before you got sick."

"Okay, now you're being stupid. I have a Urinary Tract Infection Eddie. I'm not dying. I don't need a babysitter. You really wanted to go golfing with those guys that we met the other night so you Mr. Latekka are going golfing, even if I have to drag you there my self."

"You couldn't." She raised her eyebrows.

"You want to test that theory?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Janet…"

"Please Eddie, for me?"

"Fine you stubborn ass." He kissed her. "Get some rest."

"I will." She said as she snuggled under the blankets. By the time Eddie changed his clothes his wife was sound asleep.

"I love you." He whispered, as he softly closed the door and headed off to meet his new friends.

--

Three hours later Eddie returned form his golf outing and was surprised to find their bed empty but made. He smiled, Janet always liked a made bed and she had rubbed off on her. Whenever he was the last one out of bed, he made it, something he never did before.

J, honey?" He called

"In here." Came her voice from the bathroom. He walked in and found his beautiful wife soaking in the tub.

"There had better not be any bubbles in there because the doctor said no bubble baths."

"I know what the doctor said. There are no bubbles." Eddie pulled something out from behind his back. Her eyes lit up. "You brought me flowers."

"I brought you flowers. Are you feeling better?" He asked as he filled a vase in the bathroom sink.

"I am. The nap helped. Care to join me?"

"Uhhh…yeah." He quickly removed his clothes. She scooted towards the front of the tub while he climbed in behind her. Once he was situated he pulled her towards him so she was lying against his chest.

"Did you have fun?" She asked

"Actually yeah I did."

"I want to go to the casino tonight."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. I want to practice my poker face."

"Baby, you don't have a poker face."

"I do so."

"You do not. Everything that you think is shown on your beautiful face."

"Not true and I'll prove it too you tonight."

"You're on." He said laughing. "I know what your thinking right now" He said as he gently ran the washcloth over her breasts.

"Oh really? Tell me, what am I thinking right now cowboy?"

"You are thinking that you want me to kiss you right now."

"Hah. That is not what I am thinking."

"Liar."

"I was thinking that I really want to kiss you."

"I get partial credit for getting the kissing part right."

"I suppose." She said as she leaned into his chest, lifted her arm to cradle his face and brought him slowly down to her level. "I love you." She whispered before covering his mouth with her own. They spent the next hour in the tub, gently kissing, and holding each other.

"I'm going to turn into a prune if I don't get the hell out of here." He said as climbed out of the tub.

"You are a pretty cute prune." She commented as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He reached out his hand to help her out of the tub.

"Men aren't cute Janet." He replied as he wrapped a towel around her.

"You are." She kissed his nose and he smacked her ass as she went off to get dressed.

After a sweet romantic dinner, they headed to the casino where Janet kicked Eddie's ass in Poker.

"How the hell did you do it?" He asked laughing

"I told you, it's my poker face."

"Bull shit Janet. I can read you like a book. You have no poker face."

"I do, with anyone but you. You know me so damn well and that's why you can read me, but as you have told me many times I have a sweet and innocent look about me and that look will win me lots of money among strangers."

"Hey pretty girl, how about we celebrate with some ice cream?" He asked sliding his arm around her shoulders. She linked her fingers through his.

"Sounds good." They headed to the buffet not watching where they were going because they were too busy looking in each other's eyes. Because of that they didn't see the couple walking towards them until they walked right into them and knocked them to the ground.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." Janet said.

"It's no problem." Said a male voice from above Janet. "Let me help you up." Janet gratefully grabbed the extended hand and came face to face with a person from her past, someone she never wanted to see again.


	62. Chapter 62

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

_He kissed Janet gently, climbed off of the bed and started to put his clothes on._

"_Thank you Janet. That was great." Max said and Janet smiled shyly. _

"_Your welcome …I think" _

"_I'll call you later." He zipped up his pants and threw his tee shirt over his head. "Where the hell are my shoes?" _

"_By the door." Max quickly slipped his shoes on._

"_Do you wanna grab dinner tonight?" She asked hopefully_

"_I'll call and let you know." She nodded and he opened the door and slipped out of her room. Janet sighed, pulled her blankets tight around her and rolled over on her back. She wasn't quite sure how she should feel. She lost her virginity last night and it wasn't what she thought it would be like. She thought that it would be magical but it was, for lack of a better word, blah. First of all she had heard that her first time was going to hurt. It was uncomfortable but not painful. There wasn't even kissing involved once the sex started, just a lot of grunting any heavy breathing from Max. And sadly she didn't have an orgasm. She always envisioned sex to be sweet, tender and intimate filled with sweet words, kisses and orgasms, none of which she got. She just assumed that because it was her first time she didn't know what she was doing and it would be better the next time._

_Janet had been waiting all day for Max to call her, like he promised. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost nine o'clock. She finally decided to go down to the sorority house to see him. She didn't want to be the annoying girlfriend that just showed up at her boyfriend's house, but at this point she didn't know what she was and she wanted to find out where she stood with him. Checking the mirror, making sure she looked her best, she took the quick five-minute walk to sorority row. The closer she got to his house, the louder the cheering got. The door was opened so she slipped inside and headed to where the voices were coming from. She felt like she wanted to vomit when she walked into the room and saw the poster hanging up. "Bang A Pig."_

"_Next up boys, we have Max Wilson. Max here successfully completed his mission last night with Janet The Planet Meadows, " Cheers went up around the room as the tears streamed down her face. "And for extra points, the planet was a virgin." _

_She couldn't listen anymore. She was sick to her stomach. She was being used as a sorority initiation prank. She quickly walked out of there and ran back to her room, with tears streaming down her face. _

"Janet The Planet is that you?" Max asked

"Don't call her that." Eddie growled.

"Is that the girl…?" The blonde standing next to him asked.

"Yeah that's her."

"Hi Eddie." The blonde said batting her eyelashes at him

"Your not Eddie Latekka are you?" Max asked

"What the hell is it to you?"

"You have a reputation."

"Had." Eddie interrupted him.

"So I was just wondering what someone like you is doing with someone like her?"

"Janet is my wife." Max and the blond burst out laughing.

"That was a good one. Seriously, man what gives."

"I am proud to admit that Janet and I are married. There is nothing funny about that." The blond laughed even harder.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Janet snapped. "At least I have a real man."

"Excuse me?"

"My husband is a wonderful loving man who knows how to please a woman in bed. I can't say the same about the man standing next to you."

"Honey you are a fat pig who knows nothing about sex." Janet dug her nails into Eddie's hand. "He had sex with you as a prank to get into a sorority." Eddie's face went pale. He knew exactly what prank that the blonde was referring too and it made him sick to his stomach to know that his sweet Janet had been involved.

"That may be the case, but his dick is so small that he didn't even pop my cherry." Max and Eddie's mouth dropped in surprise when those words came out of her mouth. "I may have a little more meat on my body then you but I know what it's like to be truly loved." She turned her eyes to Max. "You are an arrogant bastard. Just remember, what goes around comes around." With that being said, she pulled her hand away from Eddie's and walked away. He wanted to go with her but he also needed to have a few words with Max so he decided to speak his peace then go find his wife. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shoved him against a wall, fury burning in his brown eyes.

"Janet is right. You are a bastard." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Look who is talking? Fuck em' and leave em' Latekka."

"I never hid the fact that I didn't want to be in a relationship. When I slept with a woman, she knew that I wouldn't be calling again. What you did was despicable. You used a wonderful woman for what? To get into a God Damned sorority, for the privilege of drinking beer and getting the girls? Hell, I did that without the benefit of a sorority and I never used a woman in such a disgusting way."

"What the hell does she have on you to have you balls in such a bunch Latekka?"

"We love each other you sorry son of a bitch. When you pulled your little stunt you fucked up the possibility of a relationship with an amazing woman and thank God you did because I have her now."

"You can have the fat pig." Max muttered and Eddie's fist connected with his jaw.

"Janet is beautiful. If you ever disrespect her again, I will put your sorry ass in the hospital and if you ever see her again you owe her an apology." Eddie released him and started to walk away. He was a few steps away when he turned around and walked back over to the blond getting right up in her face. "You know what's sad about you?"

"What?"

"You think that because you are so damn skinny that you are beautiful. Well let me tell you that your personality does not make you attractive in the least."

"You slept with me!" She cried indignantly.

"I probably did, but you know what? I don't remember anything about it. Hell, I don't even remember your name."

"What the hell does she have that I don't, besides excess weight?" Eddie clenched his fist and took a deep breath. He wished like hell she were a man so he could hit her.

"There aren't enough hours in the day to tell you. Janet is the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on, both inside and out. Do you really think that if you have a baby and you don't lose that baby weight that this asshole won't leave you? He'll be out the door so quick you won't have any idea what hit you. And the same goes for you. I'm sure that you won't to stick around if he gets a beer belly. Looks don't last forever and if that's what you base any relationship on, then you are setting yourself up for failure. I don't care if Janet loses a ton of weight or gains three hundred pounds, I will always love her because no matter what she will always be beautiful. Remember this conversation when you're all alone." He turned and went to find his wife.

Janet had just taken another swig out of the Vodka bottle that she purchased on the way back to their room when Eddie walked in.

"Oh…J" He said when he saw the half empty bottle in her hand.

"Don't oh J me." She snapped

"Why?" He asked simply.

"I'm ashamed of myself and I want to forget."

"Why are you ashamed baby?"

"I stooped to his level. I'm not a mean person, but he humiliated me once and I didn't want to let it happen again." She took another drink.

"You need to slow down." She glared at him but he stood his ground and took the bottle out of her hands. "What do you want to forget?"

"Everything Eddie. I want to forget that my parents are dead. I want to forget that I allowed myself be beat by a man. I want to forget that I lost a baby. I want to forget every mean thing that had ever been said about me. I want to forget that the man who took my virginity only fucked me as a joke. I want to forget all of the hurt and pain." Eddie had tears in his eyes.

"I wish I could take it all away from you."

"Well you can't. No one can."

"I know, but I still wish I could." He pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry baby."

"You don't have to be sorry." She lifted her face towards him and kissed him. She quickly increased the passion of her kiss and started to reach for his belt but he stopped her.

"Janet…we can't." She looked at him with anger flashing in her eyes.

"You're disgusted by what happened to me aren't you?"

"Don't go there J."

"You don't want to bang a pig do you?"

"You're sick for God's sake Janet." He yelled.

"FINE." She shouted back. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head. Not knowing what else to do, he climbed on his side of the bed, turned on the TV. He could hear her crying and he really wanted to comfort her but he knew that she wouldn't accept it from him so he just stared at the television, not really seeing or hearing it. Thirty minutes later, she rolled over and laid her head on his chest. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as she cried. He waited patiently for her to start talking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said about you being disgusted with me. I know that it's not true." She said into his shirt

"Then why did you baby?"

"It's my first instinct when people call me fat. I regress back into no self-esteem fucked up loser Janet."

"You are not a fucked up loser."

"I am when I pull this kind of shit."

"Maybe you should think about returning to therapy." She finally looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why?"

"The first time you went it was just to deal with what happened with Paul. Now you should deal with all of the hurt of your past."

"I'm so weak."

"Janet, you are so strong, but hon, you have been through so damn much. You spent most of your life listening to people tell you how you didn't fit societies standards of what a beautiful woman looks like. Your parents died during a very critical time in your life. I know that you didn't tell your grandparents what people said to you. You should have been able to tell your mom who could have helped you deal but instead you held it all inside and it's still there. Losing your virginity should be a magical time in a person's life, but the way it happened to you was cruel and hurtful and you held that in. Babe, you've got to let it all out." Tears were falling from Eddie's eyes as he talked about all of the horrible things that the woman he loved more than anything had been through. "You have come so far in your confidence since I met you and I am so proud of you. Two years ago you wouldn't have talked to Max and his blonde bimbo like that. You would have stood there and smiled while they tore you apart with their words but not anymore. What is still a problem is how you deal with it afterwards. You drink a half bottle of Vodka and lash out at me. That's not healthy J. You need to learn how to let it just roll off of your back and I think that therapy could help you."

"Why do you put up with me?"

"It's simple, I love you. When your happy, I'm happy and right now you are hurting and so am I. I just can't help you. Do you realize that the only time we really ever fight is when you are talking shit about yourself? I get pissed off when someone else does it so you know that it's really going to piss me off when you do it."

"I'll do it."

"Really?" He had expected more of a fight with you.

"You're right. I need to learn to deal. I practically ruined our honeymoon because I can't deal."

"You didn't ruin anything pretty girl."

"How did I ever manage to get so damn lucky in the man department?" Eddie just grinned and kissed her gently. When they broke apart she settled back on his chest and he resumed playing with her curls.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked softly. He heard her sigh.

"It's not something that ever came up in conversation. I never told anyone Eddie."

"Why?"

"I was ashamed."

"You have nothing to ashamed off."

"I always think that if I were smarter, if I wasn't thrilled that a cute guy wanted to sleep with me, then maybe I would have figured it out."

"It wasn't you. It was that asshole." Eddie said bitterly. He was seriously considering hunting him down and throwing him off of the ship.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that Rory took your virginity?"

"Damn, I knew that I shouldn't have told Nick." He said laughing, and then he added softly, "I wish it was you that took my virginity."

"Now you do, but in high school all you wanted was Rory."

"Hindsight is twenty twenty. Was I a total ass back then?"

"No you weren't. I never heard you say anything mean or nasty about a girl in school. Occasionally, I would hear you defending the not so popular. You may have only wanted term papers out of me, but you were always nice about it. You flirted like crazy until I agreed and then after you got what you wanted you still smiled or said hi every time you saw me in the hall. You were never cruel."

"Thank God, because I couldn't live with myself if I ever was cruel to you."

"I love you so damn much cowboy." She said and she pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply. "I wish we could make love." She mumbled sleepily in his arms when they broke apart.

"I wish that too, but just laying here and kissing is pretty damn awesome." He leaned in for another kiss but she stopped him and grabbed his hand.

"Eddie you hit him." She stated

"What…how?"

"You keep flexing your hand."

"I just gave the jackass a small piece of what he deserved."

"My hero." They both laughed.

"No sweetheart. You are my hero." He whispered before his mouth closed over hers.

--

"Mommy. Daddy." Janet and Eddie looked at each other in surprise when they heard a very familiar voice yelling for them while they were at baggage claim. As soon as they turned around Natalie was hurling herself at them. They quickly picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"We have missed you so much pumpkin." Eddie said because Janet was too busy shedding happy tears to speak.

"I missed you too. Nanny and I made you guys chocolate chip cookies."

"I can't wait to have one. I bet they are delicious." Janet said once she composed herself.

"They are. I ate some." She smiled a toothless grin and she looked just like her father.

"I wonder who she gets that from." Samantha said as she hugged her son and daughter in law.

"Dad, will you give me hand with the luggage so the girls can gossip." Eddie asked and John quickly agreed.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Janet asked

"When we talked to you guys yesterday, I could tell how much you missed Natalie so we thought that we would surprise you guys and bring her to you."

"It is the best surprise ever."

"We figured that since we were already here in Boston, we would just head on home after we take you guys to dinner."

"Are you sick of your granddaughter already?" Joked Janet. She knew that would never be the case.

"Very funny sweetheart. Actually, I am anxious to get packing."

"You didn't" Janet said happily

"We did. It's two streets over from your house." Janet hugged her tightly.

"I am so happy."

"That's not too close is it?" Samantha asked worriedly.

"No way. What about your jobs?"

"I already had an interview at the elementary school. Right now, I'm on the sub list but they anticipate an opening after Christmas and John is getting tired of the big law firm. He is going back to his old firm in The Ridge."

"I'm so glad that you are going to be close by." She glanced back at her husband who was talking to his dad and smiling. She knew how happy he was going to be having his parents close again.

"So how was the honeymoon?" She asked

Janet turned around again and looked at the most amazing man, who happened to be her husband and replied dreamily "Perfect."

After a quick dinner they all parted ways and the new, official Latekka family headed home.

"God, it's good to be home." Eddie said as he set the last of the luggage down.

"Mommy, daddy, come eat the cookies." Natalie said grabbing their hands and dragging them to the kitchen. She proudly went to the table grabbed two cookies and handed each of them one. Janet and Eddie both made a huge production of eating their cookies with big sighs of "yum."

"Daddy, I think that is the best cookie that I have ever had." Janet said with a grin.

"It's the best." He said with a grin. Natalie's eyes lit up with pride.

"Ya wanna another one?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. I love cookies." Eddie said and Natalie gave them each another cookie.

"What about you sweetheart, aren't you going to have a cookie?"

"Can I?'

"Of course." She quickly grabbed a cookie and shoved it in her mouth.

After they cookies were ate, mainly thanks to Eddie and Natalie they gave Natalie her presents that they bought for her. She loved everything that they had bought for her. They played the game that they bought her for an hour, changed into their PJ's and the three of them curled up on the couch to watch a movie that Samantha and John had bought for her. Janet and Eddie sat as close as possible with Natalie in between them.

"Mommy, daddy, the movie is over." Natalie said as she shook them awake. They had fallen asleep.

"Sorry pumpkin." Eddie said.

"It's okay." Natalie said in between yawns.

"Somebody is ready for bed." Janet commented and Natalie nodded. Eddie picked her up and carried her up to bed. They tucked her in, kissed her and told her that they love her.

"I love you too." She mumbled sleepily.

Once Natalie was asleep they headed to their room. Janet immediately started unpacking.

"J, honey that can wait until tomorrow, come to bed." Eddie begged

"It will just take a few minutes, especially if you help." She said batting her eyelashes at him and he couldn't resist her.

Thirty minutes later they were unpacked and lying in bed kissing. Eddie's lips were kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Eddie…" She said with a giggle.

"Are you feeling better?" He whispered seductively. "Because if you are, I really want to make love to my wife in our bed."

"I think that can be arranged." She said as she pulled him to her mouth and kissed him gently.

They made love slowly, tenderly and it was full of emotion. When they reached their climax they both had tears streaming down their faces.

"I love you so damn much." He whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I love you too cowboy. Thank you for loving me, for giving me the family that I have wanted and missed for so long. I finally feel complete."

"We are complete sweetheart. Forever." He whispered as they both drifted off to sleep.


	63. Chapter 63

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"I've got the beer." Eddie said as he walked through the door.

"What about the meat, the whole reason I sent you to the store." Janet yelled from the kitchen.

"I knew that I forgot something." He said as he joined his wife in the kitchen

"Eddie, we are expecting about fifteen people over here and I told them that we would supply the meat. Now get your ass back to the store and get the meat." She was scrubbing a pot and never turned around to look at him. He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly.

"Don't try to butter me up cowboy."

"Baby, I was joking. I got the meat. The beer was an afterthought." She finally stopped scrubbing and turned to face him and he kissed her.

"That was not cool dude." She said when they broke apart.

"Mommy daddy and me got you a present." Natalie said as she handed Janet a bouquet of flowers. "We love you very much." Janet pulled herself away from Eddie and bent down and hugged Natalie.

"Thanks sweetheart. They are beautiful. I love you too."

"When will Caitlyn and Connor be here?" Eddie and Janet were having their wedding party over for an afternoon picnic to help them open their wedding gifts. Everyone was bringing a covered dish and Eddie and Janet were providing the meat and apparently the beer.

"They will be here soon. Why don't you go watch out the window for them?" Eddie suggested and Natalie quickly ran out into the living room. Once Natalie was gone, Janet wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck.

"I love you so much." She said

"I love you too pretty girl." She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. They continued kissing until they heard someone clearing their throat behind him. The happy couple broke apart and found Nick and Hannah standing there, laughing at them.

"Could you give us a few more minutes?" Eddie asked

"Hell no. You guys had a whole honeymoon." Nick said laughing.

"Fine." Eddie said as he laid a quick kiss on her forehead and pulled away from her.

"Welcome home." Hannah said as she walked over and hugged her best friend.

"Thanks. It's good to be home."

"Come on Nicky let me get you a beer and you can help me fire up the grill." Eddie said

"Sounds like a plan." Once the guys were out of the kitchen Hannah turned to Janet.

"Details…now…Was it the perfect honeymoon?"

"It was wonderful but not perfect." Janet said softly as she started putting some hamburger patties together

"Not perfect? Honey what happened?"

"I got a Urinary Tract infection from having too much sex." Hannah burst out laughing.

"Seriously? I didn't that actually happened. How much sex did you have?"

"A lot"

"Was it amazing?"

"The sex or the infection?'

"The sex dumbass."

"It was out of this world." Janet said grinning

"So was the infection the only negative thing that happened?" Janet shook her head. "Sweetie what happened?"

Janet glanced around to make sure no one else was around. Hannah saw how apprehensive she was and was quick to ease her fears.

"Nick and I couldn't wait to get here so we are twenty minutes early and Sam and Natalie are playing in the living room." Janet slowly began to tell Hannah about what happened with Max in the past and the present. Hannah was in tears by the time Janet finished her story.

"Janet I am so sorry. I wish you would have told me." She whispered softly.

"I was ashamed. I never wanted anyone to know."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. He is a bastard."

"Eddie punched him."

"He should have thrown him off the damned ship." Both women laughed. "You have a real keeper Janet."

"I know." She said smiling as she looked out onto the deck. Eddie caught her eye and he winked at her. "He definitely is a keeper."

Meanwhile Eddie and Nick were chilling out on the deck. They had just gotten the grill fired up. Eddie was telling Nick about the asshole otherwise known as Max.

"That bastard." Nick spat. "All you did was hit him? Jesus, I would have thrown him off the damned ship."

"Believe me, I seriously considered it but I figured that Janet would rather have me around then in jail."

"Good point man. I always heard rumors about that shit but I never realized that they were true. What assholes."

"Janet has been through so much Nick. It's not fair how someone like me has a relatively easy life and she has gone through so much hurt and pain. She finally got to a good point in her life, where she actually believed that she was beautiful then this asshole shows up and she reverts back to the woman with no self-esteem. It fucking kills me how these assholes affect her. I wish that I could take all of the hurt from her past away."

"You can't man. You can only make the present and future hurt free."

"I'll never hurt her."

"I know that. You are one lucky son of a bitch. You have got a wonderful wife and daughter."

"Don't I know it."

"Hannah's pregnant." Nick announced.

--

"Oh. My. God." Janet squealed as she wrapped her arms around Hannah's neck. "How far are you?"

"Six weeks."

"How long have you known?" Janet asked suspiciously.

"I found out a few days before your wedding."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Janet asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I didn't want to take away anything from your special day. Nick and I want you and Eddie to be this baby's Godparents."

"Hannah, we will be honored." Both women hugged again, both trying to keep their tears in check.

"So what about you and Eddie? When are you guys going to have a baby?"

"Last time we talked about it, we decided we wanted to be married for awhile first but that was before Natalie so I honestly don't know."

"Well just keep practicing until you decide."

"Damn right." Janet said with a smirk.

"Is there is Mr. & Mrs. Latekka around?" Came Owen's voice in the living room.

"Mrs. is in the kitchen and Mr. is out on the deck with a beer." Hannah yelled as Owen came into the kitchen.

"That's the way it should be." Owen replied.

"Hey!" Janet said as she punched Owen on the arm." Just kidding." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Back the hell away from my wife." Eddie shouted from the deck

"I better go out there before he hurts me." Janet shoved a plate of hamburgers in his hands.

"Make yourself useful."

"Yes mam."

"Men." Hannah said rolling her eyes.

--

The leaves on the trees had changed colors from green to red, yellow and orange. It was a beautiful and serene sight that those who walked down October Road trick or treating could enjoy. Eddie and Janet were walking hand and hand a few feet behind Princess Fiona. Natalie wanted to dress up as Princess Fiona, the ogre. Janet went all out and made Natalie's costume herself, a skill Eddie didn't know that his wife possessed. Once the costume was made Janet went all over Knights Ridge and most of Boston until she found the perfect red wig that would fit Natalie's little head. The final touch was the green makeup that was spread over Natalie's face and hands. She was the cutest thing that Eddie and Janet had seen but the were slightly biased.

"Daddy, mommy, you wait right here. I'm going to go by myself." She instructed.

"We will be right here pumpkin." Eddie yelled back. "Damn Janet, I can't get over how cute she looks."

"I did a hell of a good job." She said proudly.

"You sure did babe." He kissed her gently

"Come on." Natalie yelled.

"We are coming sweetie." Janet called. She and Eddie linked hands again and followed Natalie to the next house.

"What's on your mind pretty girl?" He asked

"You know me so well."

"Well?"

"Babies."

"Babies?"

"When Hannah told me about the baby she asked me when we were going to start. I told her that we hadn't talked about it since before we got Natalie."

"What do you want Janet?"

"We had decided to wait and enjoy being and I'm fine with that. I'm really in no rush. What about you?" She asked nervously

"I'm perfectly happy with the way things are now. Don't get me wrong, I really want to have babies with you, but we have our whole lives in front of us. We don't need to rush it."

"Natalie stop right there. Wait until we get there before you cross the street." Natalie ignored Janet's warning and kept walking.

"Natalie Rose you stop right there or there will be no more trick or treating." Eddie yelled and she froze. They were only a few steps behind her and they could of reached her in a matter seconds if she did decided to cross, but she needed to learn to listen to her parents.

"Natalie you never cross the street without holding mommy or daddy's hand. Do you understand me?" Eddie said sternly. Tears filled her eyes and she nodded. "If you won't listen we will go home and you won't have any of your candy."

"Okay daddy." She sniffed

"Now take mommy's hand and let's finish up." She took each of her parent's hand and they happily finished trick or treating.

A few hours later Eddie and Janet's doorbell rang.

"Nanny's here." Natalie yelled as she ran over to the front door still in her costume.

"Hang on sweetie." Janet said as she came up behind her and opened the door.

"Well who is this?" Samantha asked.

"I'm Princess Fiona." Natalie said proudly.

Samantha looked at Janet with a grin. Janet was wearing a fringed jean skirt and a red blouse with white fringe. "What is mommy supposed to be?" Samantha asked her granddaughter.

"She is a cowgirl."

"So what is daddy?"

"He is a cowboy." Eddie and Janet were going to the annual Halloween party that Sully through every year. Janet thought it would be fun to dress Eddie up as a cowboy since that is what she called him.

"Now this I have to see."

"I may have starched his jeans a little too much." Janet said laughing.

"Eddie get down here and kiss your mother." Samantha shouted. A few minutes later Eddie walked stiffly down the stairs wearing a relatively tight pair of black jeans and a red shirt that matched Janet's. Samantha snorted when she saw him. He shot her a glare.

"I swear to God, these pants could stand on their own."

"You look handsome son."

"The things I do for love." He grumbled with a smile.

"Okay kiddo, hug your mommy and daddy. Papa is waiting at home with dinner."

Natalie was staying the night with Samantha and John so Eddie and Janet could attend the party.

Thirty minutes later they were sitting in the parking lot of Sully's. Since Paul had died Janet had only been to Sully's twice. Once for her and Hannah's bacholorette party and once just her and Eddie.

"Are you okay with this? We don't have to do this."

"No…I want to do this. I'm really okay. Sully's is where we fell in love. That overpowers anything bad that ever happened here."

"That's my girl." Eddie slipped his cowboy hat and went over to open Janet's door. The linked arms in strolled into Sully's.

"Howdy dude." Ickey said

"Fuck off Ickey." Eddie said with a grin. "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Can't you tell?" Eddie looked at him. "I'm a vampire."

"Dude, all you have is teeth and regular clothes."

"It's all in the teeth man." Eddie rolled his eyes and Janet laughed. "You have got to check out Phiz and Pizza Girl."

The three of them headed to the back of the bar where they were met with a hilarious sight. Phil and Pizza girl were dressed up as Superman and Superwoman. Alison was Little Bo Peep and Owen was her sheep and Nick and Hannah were Romeo and Juliet.

"Nice outfit Eddie. Love the fringe." Nick smirked and Owen and Phil laughed.

"You dorks have no room to talk. At least I'm not wearing tights." He said looking at Phil and Nick. "And at least I'm a man." He said looking at Owen. The boys couldn't argue with that so they all just laughed.

They all had a full night of singing, dancing, eating and drinking. There was a costume contest that Eddie was convinced that he and Janet would win but he was taken by surprise when Allison and Owen took that honor.

"That's bullshit man. My wife and I should have won that."

"What the hell? I'm the one in a damn sheep costume. I deserve that fucking prize for the humiliation that I have endured tonight."

"Lost a bet, didn't you?" Owen sadly nodded.

"From one married man to another, never ever bet against the wife. They make you think that you have a chance of winning and then fuck you in the end." Eddie let out a big belly laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind." Eddie yawned and looked at his watch. He was surprised that it was after midnight. He glanced over at his wife who looked beautiful. She was smiling and her cheeks were flushed because of the alcohol she had drunk. She wasn't drunk, just had a very nice buzz. He loved it when she drank because that meant that she would be horny by the time that they got home which meant that he would be getting some. "I'm going to take my lovely wife home O."

"Sounds good to me. I'll talk to you later." Owen said as he headed off to find Allison and Eddie went to retrieve Janet.

'Come on babe. Let's get out of here."

"Okay cowboy." She started giggling. "Get it cowboy and you're a cowboy."

"I get it honey." He wrapped his arm around his waist and led her to the door. They said their goodbyes and he settled her in his truck. Janet spent the short drive home kissing his neck. "Woman you're gonna make me crash." He groaned and she just giggled.

When they pulled into their driveway Eddie threw the truck in park and they ran into the house. He struggled with the key because her hands were caressing his ass. "Dammit woman…" He said with a smile. He finally got the key in and they rushed to their room. Lips attached to each other the rapidly undressed each other. She kissed him to the bed and pushed him down. She climbed on top of him and kissed him. Before he knew what was going on his arms were above his head and he felt a handcuff snap around his wrist. "We'll I'll be damned."

"It's your turn now cowboy." She said as she snapped the cuff around the other wrist. "Now lay back and enjoy." She slid down his body, covering it with kisses as she went. He loved it when she took control of his body like this. She began to blow air on his tip and he groaned. His hands desperately wanted to run through her hair and the fact that he couldn't turned him on even more. She quickly took him in her mouth.

"Ahhhh…Janet" He moaned as her teeth scraped against him. She moved her head faster and she quickly brought him to an orgasm. He was still breathing heavy when she placed her breast in his mouth. He hungrily began to suck on it. This time it was she that was doing the moaning. As he sucking on her breast and idea popped into his head. He pulled his mouth away from her delicious breast. "Scoot up."

"Huh?"

"Scoot up and put your knees next to my cheeks." She shakes her head. "Come on baby, It 's no different then any other time. My mouth will still be between your legs."

"I…don't…know."

"For me?" He asked. His eyes were so full of love that she couldn't say no. She slowly scooted up so her knees were on either side of his face. "Now lower baby." She slowly lowered herself down and his tongue instantly went inside of her wetness.

"Ohhhhhhh." She groaned as his tongue began to work it's magic. He opened his eyes and saw that her hands were doing what his wished they were. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was open in a moan and she was gently caressing her breasts. "Oh. My. God." She screamed as all things Janet came rushing into his mouth.

"Can you uncuff me now please?" She silently took the handcuffs off of his wrists. As soon as he was free, he grabbed Janet by the back of the neck, pulled her down to his face and kissed her passionately.

"That was fucking hot," He mumbled.

"It ain't over yet." She said as she sat up. "Ever hear the song, Save a horse, ride a cowboy?" Eddie's raised his eyebrows. "Well I'm going to test that theory."

"Hang on a sec babe" He pulled himself into a sitting position. "Now, let's test that theory out." She grinned as she climbed on top of his throbbing erection. "Mnnnnnn." She mumbled as she slid herself on top of him. His hands went around her hips and she began to ride him hard and fast. He loved the way her breasts bounced as she rode him. With Eddie sitting up, he was able to firmly attach his mouth to her breasts.

"Eddie…I…love…you." She panted. "I love you." He grunted when he pulled his mouth away from her. Within minutes they were screaming each other's name as they climaxed.

" Did you discover anything about that theory of yours?" He whispered as they cuddled under the blankets.

"Well there are going to be a lot more horses out there cause I'm going to ride my cowboy all the time."

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Are you worried about our sex life?"

"What they hell are you talking about Janet?" He said grinning.

"Well we have great sex when we use stuff like handcuffs and whipped cream. Is that the only way that we can have great sex?"

"Do you think it's bad when we make love in the missionary position?"

"God no, but I worry that you might think that it's boring,"

"Baby sex with you is never and will never be boring. Whether we do it missionary or on all fours. We love each other so our sex will always be amazing. The extra stuff I can do with or without. As long as I have your lips on mine, my hands on your boobs and my dick inside of you that's all I need."

"If that wasn't so crude it would be sweet."

"I always speak the truth but I could of done it with a little more sweetness. "

"I love you so much."

"I love you too pretty girl."


	64. Chapter 64

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

A couple of weeks after Halloween Janet was sitting at her desk at work trying desperately to stifle a yawn. She couldn't understand why she was so damn exhausted. She even went to bed early last night and overslept this morning.

"Okay, Mrs. Fletcher. I made the changes in your itinerary so when you arrive in Rome everything will be all set." Janet said into the phone. "It's no problem. That's what I do. Enjoy your trip and call me if you need anything."

"Janet, I've got lunch." Lori said when Janet hung up the phone.

"Thank you. I'm starved." Lori set the tuna sub on her desk. When Janet opened the wrapper the smell gave her the sudden urge to vomit. Clamping her hand over mouth she ran to the bathroom and puked.

"Oh my god." She whispered when she finished rinsing her mouth out. She was putting it all together. The exhaustion, the puking and sore breasts, it all made sense. At first she didn't think much of the tiredness or the sore breasts. Her breasts were usually sore right before her period, which she hasn't had since before her wedding, or after sex when Eddie focused a lot on her breasts. But the throwing up today really threw her for a loop. That was something new.

"Janet are you okay?" Lori asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I think I have a stomach bug or something."

"You look a little pale. Maybe you should take the rest of the afternoon off."

"Yeah I think I will. My schedule is clear for the rest of the day."

"Well get out of here and get some rest."

"Thanks Lori."

Janet quickly gathered her stuff and headed to the drugstore to make a purchase then she headed home, straight to her bathroom. Three minutes later she was staring at the two ink lines that just changed her life forever. Panic mode quickly set in. This was not what she and Eddie had planned. They wanted to wait. They wanted to enjoy just spending time with each other and Natalie. She then thought back to Halloween and the alcohol she drank and she was still taking birth control. She felt her chest tighten with anxiety. She couldn't lose another baby. She knew that she had to see Eddie. Wasting no time she quickly drove to BFW, hoping that he was there and she was rewarded when she saw his truck. When she walked in Nick was sitting at his desk and Eddie was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Janet." Nick said then he noticed the tears streaming down her face. "Janet what's wrong?"

"Eddie?"

"Storeroom." With another word she walked back to the storeroom.

"Nicky, when are those tiles coming in? We aren't going to have enough to finish the Kellerman job." Eddie said when the door slammed shut. He was taking inventory so his back was to the door. "Nick?" He asked when he didn't get an answer. He heard a sniffle and he turned around. "Oh shit J." He dropped his clipboard and walked over too her, his heart pounding in anticipation. "Honey, what's wrong?"

With a shaking hand she held out the pregnancy test. He slowly took it out of her hand staring at it for a minute before he realized what it was. A huge smile crossed his face and he threw his arms around his wife.

"How? You're on the pill?"

"I think that it happened on the night that we got back from our honeymoon. The antibiotics that I was on decrease the affect of the pill and I didn't think about it. We should have used a condom." Eddie's smile got bigger as he recalled that night.

"J…honey this is great."

"It's too soon. We decided to wait."

"We made a plan and plans are made to be changed. It's great."

"You're…you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad pretty girl? I love you. You love me and our love made a baby. I am so damn happy right now, we are having a baby." Janet still had tears in her eyes. "Why aren't you happy?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I drank on Halloween and I'm still taking my birth control." At that moment he knew why she wasn't as happy as he was. "Eddie…I can't lose another baby." She sobbed in his chest. He held her until she was calm enough to listen to him.

"Janet I know that scares you but we can't panic until we have all of the facts."

"Easy for you to say." She snapped.

"No it's really not. We need to call the doctor and he can tell us if our baby is at risk." She nodded through her tears. "Do you know the number?" She rattled off the number and he punched it into his cell phone.

"Hi…I need to make an appointment as soon as possible for my wife. We just found out that she is pregnant and we have some concerns. Really? That would be perfect. Janet Latekka. Thank you." He hung up his phone and looked at Janet. "They just had a cancellation. We have an appointment in a half hour."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Let me call mom to pick up Natalie from the sitter then we will go okay?" She nodded. "Everything will be okay."

"I hope so."

--

Forty-five minutes later they were waiting anxiously for the doctor to come in. Janet had given a urine sample and had blood drawn. Neither Eddie and Janet were speaking, they were both too nervous. They just sat there holding hands, trying not to think the worst.

"Janet, how are you?" Dr. Kline said as he walked in the room.

"You tell me."

"Congratulations. You are six weeks pregnant."

"I'm worried that I hurt my baby. I drank alcohol on Halloween and I have been taking my birth control because I didn't know. I never would have drunk alcohol if I had known, I swear it."

"I know that Janet. Have you had any alcohol since that night?" She shook her head. "Research has shown that drinking during the first trimester should not affect the baby but only if it's a one time thing and as for the pills also you should be fine as long as you stop taking them." Dr. Kline reassured her but she didn't relax.

"What are the chances of ….what happened with Andy happening to this baby?" She whispered. Eddie gently squeezed her hand. He was wondering the same thing.

"I can't give an exact number Janet. Like I said it just happened and there was nothing that you could have done about it. Sometimes when the baby moves it will tangle itself in the cord. I'll be honest it could happen again but it's very unlikely." She nodded. "Now I would like to do an ultrasound to check on how things are looking and at this stage we should be able to see the heartbeat." Finally she smiled.

"Feel better?" Eddie asked when Dr. Kline left the room to get the ultrasound machine.

"I do. I was so afraid that I hurt our baby."

"You didn't. Now it's time to just sit back and enjoy the pregnancy ride." He gently kissed her lips.

"Do you think that Hannah will be mad that we are having a baby so close to her?" She asked quietly

"J, you need to quit thinking about what other people think. You and I are happy about the baby and that's all that matters. If Hannah or anybody else is mad then piss on them."

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"I know. That's why you are in therapy, so those kind of thoughts quit creeping into that beautiful brain of yours."

"Brains are not beautiful."

"Everything about you is beautiful." He said and she giggled. The door to the room opened and the doctor returned with the ultrasound machine.

"Okay Janet you remember the drill right?" Dr. Kline asked. Janet nodded and laid back on the table and lifted her shirt. Eddie stood beside her and took her hand. The gel was squeezed on her belly and she jumped. "Sorry. I know it's cold. So let's check out the bun in the oven." He began rubbing the wand over her belly and the screened filled with the image of their baby, even though they couldn't see it. "Okay here we go…see that?" He pointed to a moving blob and Eddie and Janet nodded. "That is your child's heartbeat."

"J, that's our baby." Eddie whispered. Janet just nodded as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Now this is interesting." Dr. Kline mumbled.

"What is it?" Janet asked.

"I just found another heartbeat."

"Another heartbeat?" Eddie mumbled

"Congratulations. You're having twins."

"Oh my God." Janet whispered.

--

Even though it was cold, Eddie and Janet were walking through the park hand and hand thinking about the changes coming in their lives.

"Two heartbeats." Eddie said

"Two babies." Janet said

"Twins."

"Yeah, twins."

They stopped walking and turned to face each other, worry mixed with happiness showed on both of their faces.

"This is huge." Janet stated

"Gigantic." Eddie agreed

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified."

"Me too."

"But it's a good terrified. One baby is intimidating enough but two scares the hell out of me, but at the same time I am so damn happy I feel ready to burst."

"That's exactly how I feel. I know that this is early but I want to quit working when the babies come. We have enough money that we would be able to support ourselves fine and plus we still have the monthly rent from my old house coming in to."

"I was hoping that you would say that and even if we didn't have your inheritance money, I would work my ass off to make sure that you didn't have to work if you didn't want to."

"What about Natalie? How is she going to take this news?"

"It will be an adjustment but she is a resilient kid. I think that once she gets used to the idea she will be a great big sister."

"I want you to know that I will not treat Natalie any different then these babies. She is my daughter in every way." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know that baby." He said as he pulled her into his arms. "I never thought any different. Natalie and these babies are so lucky to have you as there mom."

"They're lucky to have you as a dad."

"We're having twins." He stated happily.

"We sure are." He picked her up and twirled her around in a circle.

"I love you so much Janet."

"I love you too Eddie." He leaned forward and kissed her gently as the snow started falling.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand. "Let's go tell mom and dad."

--

"Mom? Dad?" Eddie yelled as they walked into the house ten minutes later. Samantha came around the corner and wrapped her arms around Janet.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." She turned to her son and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Owww. What the hell mom?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Don't you ever do that to your mother again."

"Do what?"

"Call me and ask me to pick up Natalie because you have to take Janet to the doctor. You had me worried sick. I thought that something was really wrong with her. I just can't believe…"

"Mom…"

"be so thoughtless. For all I knew she was dying and I was left sitting at home twirling my thumbs thinking the worst about my daughter. She could have been in an accident or something worse could have happened but did you have…

'MOM." Eddie yelled but she just kept on ranting.

"to give me any clue as to what was going on. You just wait until Natalie is old enough to do something like that to you and then you tell me how you feel. No matter how old your children…"

"We're pregnant." Janet said

"you will still worry…did you just say pregnant?" Eddie and Janet nodded. "Ohmygod." She squealed. "This is wonderful. I'm going to be a grandma again. How far along are you and when are you due?"

"I'm six weeks along and I'm due on June 25." Janet answered with a huge smile on her face.

"Do you have an ultrasound scheduled yet?"

"We had one today." Said Eddie

"Did you see the heartbeat?" Samantha asked with tears in her eyes. Eddie and Janet looked at each with a smile before Eddie answered her.

"No mom. We saw both heartbeats."

"Both…as in two." They happy couple nodded. "As in twins?"

"Yep." This time Samantha squealed so loud, she hurt their ears.

"What the hell is going on?" John asked as he came into the foyer.

"Janet…pregnant… twins." She managed to get out. John's face was quickly covered with a smile. He quickly hugged them both.

"Oh God, there is so much to do. We have to go shopping, we have to decorate the nurseries, we have to have a baby shower, we have too…"

"Mom, we have time." Eddie said. "We don't have to do everything this weekend."

"I know but I think that I will start a list."

"Whatever you want mom."

"Thank you son."

"Where is Natalie?"

"Upstairs in her room playing. Oh God, I'm going to have to get a room ready for the babies here. I think that…"

"Mom."

"Sorry sweetie. I'm just so happy for you guys."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"Have you eaten yet because if not we are going to take you guys out to dinner to celebrate." John said

"Actually…" Janet began slowly "We wanted to take Natalie to dinner and tell her the news."

"I think that is a really good idea. We will do it another time."

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad for everything. Thanks for being there for us, for watching our daughter and for watching our future kids. We are so lucky to have such great parents." Janet said.

"Just as your children are."

"Natalie." Eddie yelled from the bottom of the steps and within seconds they could hear her feet running towards the steps.

"Daddy." She yelled as came running down the steps.

"Don't run pumpkin. You'll fall." She slowed down to a walk. As soon as her feet hit the floor she ran into Eddie's arms. As soon as she saw Janet she squirmed out of Eddie's arms and ran over to her mother.

"Hey, would you like to go to dinner with me and daddy?"

"Pizza Place?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yep. I love pizza." Everyone laughed. "Okay kiddo, give nanny and papa hugs and kisses then we will go." She quickly did as she was asked and they headed out for dinner.

Their dinner was filled with lots of laughing, talking and pizza. Janet and Eddie held hands under the table while Natalie told them all about her day.

"Want some ice cream for dessert pumpkin?"

"Chocolate?" Eddie nodded and motioned the waitress over to them. I would like two bowls of chocolate ice cream and one bowl of mint chocolate chip…"

"No. I want butter pecan." Janet interrupted and Eddie just stared at her. She never ate anything but mint chocolate chip.

"Two chocolate and one butter pecan?" They nodded and she went to go get there order.

"Cravings all ready?"

"I guess."

"Natalie, mommy and I have something very important to tell you."

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You are going to be a big sister." She just looked at them like they were crazy. "Daddy and I are having two babies." Suddenly her eyes filled with tears. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"You don't love me anymore."

"Pumpkin no that's not true." Janet had gotten up and gone to the other side of the table and tried to pick her up but she pulled away from her.

"Then why are you getting more babies?" Janet had to bite her lip to keep from crying.

"Natalie baby, mommy and I have so much love to give that we want to share it with a brother or sister. We will never never stop loving you pumpkin. Never." Natalie visibly relaxed and let Janet pull her into her arms.

"Sweetheart daddy and I love you so much. That will never change. You will always be our special little girl."

"I love you mommy." She sniffed.

"We love you too."

"Can I have a sister? I don't like boys." Janet and Eddie burst out laughing and they both knew that everything was going to be okay.

--

Later that night Eddie and Janet were laying in bed talking, laughing and whispering about their future.

"I'm glad that we bought this house cause each child will have their own room." She said

"Hmmmmm." He mumbled as he kissed his way down her body.

"What are you doing?" She asked laughing.

"Kissing my babies goodnight." He placed a few soft kisses on her belly. "Goodnight."

"What your baby mama?"

"What about her?" He said with a grin as he brought his face back up to hers.

"She needs kisses too."

"I will always have kisses for my babies' mama." He gently pressed his lips to hers and began to undress her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

"I love you too and thank you."

She moaned softly as he pushed himself gently into her. They made love slowly and tenderly savoring each gentle touch or words of love that were spoken.


	65. Chapter 65

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"Okay take this over to daddy." Janet said as she handed Natalie a bulb to put on the Christmas tree.

It was Christmas Eve and they were decorating their Christmas tree before the Christmas Eve party that Eddie and Janet were hosting again. After Janet found out that she was pregnant time began to fly. All of their friends were so excited about the twins, especially Hannah. She was thrilled that their children would be so close in age and Janet quickly realized that she had no reason to worry, just like Eddie had said.

"Okay pumpkin, where should we put that one?' Eddie asked his daughter.

"Ummm. I think right there." She replied point to an empty spot on the tree.

"Good choice kiddo." As soon as the bulb was on the tree Natalie ran back over to Janet for another one and this continued for the next hour until the tree was decorated.

"I want another one." Natalie said.

"There are no more sweetie. This is the only thing that we have left to put on." Janet said as she unwrapped the angel from the tissue paper that was protecting it. This was the same angel that she had as a child. When her parents died her grandparents kept it for her because it was her mother's favorite decoration.

"Where does that go?"

"This angel goes on top of the tree. This is a very special angel. Do you know why?" Natalie shook her head with wide eyes. "This used to be my mommy's angel and she loved it very much. Every time I put it on top of the tree it reminds me that my mommy is an angel who is watching over me. This time when we put it up there it will remind both of us that our mommies are angels who are watching over us."

"Can I put it on the top?" Janet nodded

"Let daddy help you and be very careful." She delicately took the angel from Janet and walked over to Eddie. He lifted her up and they both placed the angel on the tree.

"Can our mommies see us now?" Natalie asked him. Eddie just nodded. He couldn't speak over the lump in his throat. Natalie walked over to Janet and took her hand and they stood there looking at the angel on top of the tree.

"Okay girls. Let's plug it in." Eddie said

"Can I do it?"

"No pumpkin. This is a daddy job. Okay mommy, turn off the lights." Janet turned off the living room lights and Eddie plugged in the tree.

"Ohh pretty." Natalie breathed. Eddie walked over and stood next to his girls.

"Yep, this has to be the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen." Eddie was not looking at the tree. He was looking at his beautiful wife and daughter. Janet turned and caught Eddie staring. She reached over, took his hand and gently squeezed it. He could see the tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you." He mouthed over Natalie's head.

"Me too." She whispered.

The party went off without a hitch. The friends had fun together as they always did whenever they got together. Owen played Santa again and he made everyone sit on his lap again. Same as last year, he tried to get Janet on his lap and Eddie played selfish husband and he refused to let his wife sit on anyone's lap but his own. As soon as Eddie put Santa's cap on and pulled Janet on his lap Natalie decided that she needed to be a part of sitting on Santa/daddy's lap, which of course provided the perfect picture taking opportunity. Hannah grabbed Janet's camera and captured this precious moment forever.

As soon as the party ended Eddie and Janet put a very excited but exhausted Natalie to bed. She really wanted to stay awake and wait for Santa to come, but exhaustion quickly overtook her and she was asleep before they left the room.

"Okay cowboy. Time to get to work." Janet said with a grin as they headed downstairs. They had wrapped all of Natalie's presents during the previous weeks but there were still a couple of gifts that needed to be put together.

An hour later Janet had put the last dish in the dishwasher and headed to the sound of Eddie cussing.

"God Dammit. Why the hell are there so many fucking stickers?" She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She walked over and kissed the top of his head.

"The joys of fatherhood."

"I mean seriously, it's a bike for God's sake. Does it really need this many stickers?" Janet giggled and he glared at her.

"Sorry. Can I do anything to help?"

"I'm almost done with this damn bike and the kitchen is done with the exception of the food. It's still all wrapped up."

"Okay, I'll get it." She went to work unwrapping the food and putting it away.

"Finally all done." He yelled triumphantly.

"Me too. Good work dad." Janet praised.

"Thank you very much."

"Do you realize that next year instead of one kid we will have three?"

"Great, that just means more toys to put together." He said jokingly.

"The more you put together the better you will become." He made a face at her then kissed her.

"So…how about a little Christmas sex?"

"You are so crude." He raised his eyebrows. "Give me fifteen minutes then you can join me upstairs."

"Fifteen minutes? Seriously J?"

"I can make it twenty."

"Fine." He pouted.

"You know, you could make good use of this time and put Natalie's gifts under the tree so we don't have to do it later." She blew him a kiss and headed upstairs.

Fifteen long minutes later, after all of Natalie's presents were under the tree, Eddie headed upstairs. He knocked softly on his bedroom door. He didn't want to take the chance of waking Natalie and missing out on making love to his wife.

"Come in." Came her voice. He opened the door and his mouth dropped open in shock. The whole room was lit up with candles, and in the corner of the room was a small Christmas tree.

"J, this is amazing." He said as he locked the bedroom door.

"I'm glad you like it." She said as she walked out of the bathroom wearing the same red satin nightgown that she wore last Christmas Eve. "Was it worth the wait?"

"Oh yeah." He replied as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

"Last year when we made love in front of our tree I decided that I wanted that to be a Christmas tradition but this year I don't think that it would be such a good idea with a three year old sleeping upstairs so I bought a small tree to our room."

"I love that idea cause if you want to know the truth I was slightly disappointed in the fact that we couldn't make love in front of out tree too. So if I recall we started the tradition with a special gift for each other." They both went to their respective dressers and pulled out each other's gifts and then they sat on their bed.

"Merry Christmas." They said together.

"Two gifts?" She asked him

"Well I thought that it would be only fair since you already know that I got you another charm for your bracelet that you should have something that you didn't know about."

"What should I open first?"

"The small one. It's the charm." She quickly opened the small box and pulled out a heart shaped charm that said mom and had Natalie's birthday on it.

"Eddie…"

"You are her mom baby." She took a deep breath to keep from crying.

"Thank you. Okay on the count of three. One"

"Two."

"Three." Grinning like two kids they ripped into their packages.

"It's beautiful."

"What the hell?" They both looked at each other and smiled. Janet was holding an oval shaped locket. When she opened it there was a picture of Natalie on one side and a picture of Eddie on the other.

"I love it baby." She said

"I know it's corny as hell to put my picture in there but it's only temporary until the babies are born."

"I kinda like this picture of you in it."

"You're too kind. Now please explain this." He said holding up the baseball tickets.

"What is there to explain? They are baseball tickets."

"Three different games?"

"I know how much you love The Sox so I got two tickets to the home opener and since your dad loves them as much as you do so I thought that you could take him and then I got three tickets to two other games that you could take the guys to but if you want to take Nick or someone else to the opener it's fine. They are your tickets and you can do with them what you want. I thought about getting all of the tickets for the same game but I figured…."

"J…it's perfect. I love it." As soon as those words came out of his mouth, she smiled. He took the necklace out of her hand and clasped it around her neck. "Merry Christmas pretty girl."

"Merry Christmas cowboy."

"So as far as tradition goes…" He said seductively as he peeled off his clothes. Janet slipped off her nightgown and sat on her knees in the middle of the bed.

"I'm all about tradition." He quickly climbed on the bed behind her. She moved her hair to one side and made her neck available to him. While his mouth attacked her neck, his hands explored the front of her body.

"I love you." He murmured in her ear as he bent her over.

"I love you." She breathed as he slid himself inside of her.

An hour later their bedroom door was unlocked and they were fully clothed. Eddie was lying on his back and Janet's head was lying on Eddie's chest.

"I'm so happy." She whispered sleepily. "You make me so happy."

"You have no idea babe. Sleep now pretty girl." She nodded and within minutes they were both sound asleep.

--

"Mommy. Daddy. Santa came." Eddie and Janet responded by groaning and pulling the comforter over their heads. Not to be deterred Natalie climbed up on their bed and tried to pull the blankets down. "Mommmy. Dadddddy. Get up. There are presents."

"Time?" Eddie grumbled from under the covers.

"Too early." Came Janet's response.

"Presents. I want to open up presents." Natalie began jumping on the bed.

"Okay, okay. We're up." Eddie said as he slowly sat up. He groaned when he saw that it was barely seven in the morning. He and Janet hadn't fallen asleep until after two. "Come on sweetheart. Up and at 'em." He pulled the blankets off of Janet and she pulled herself up. As soon as she was in an upright position her stomach lurched and she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Is mommy okay?"

"Yeah pumpkin, she is fine. You go downstairs and wait for us but don't touch the presents until we get there." Natalie grinned and jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.

"You okay babe?" He asked he walked into the bathroom. She was brushing her teeth.

"Yeah, just a little morning sickness."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. This is all of your fault." She said with a grin.

"Hey if I recall, you were there."

"Come on, we better get downstairs before all of the presents get opened." The grabbed hands and headed down to enjoy their daughter's first Christmas with them.

An hour and a half later Eddie and Janet were curled up in his recliner, drinking a cup of coffee, watching their daughter enjoy all of her new toys when the doorbell rang. Natalie looked up in surprise at the sound.

"I'll get it." Janet said

"Whose here?" Natalie asked

"I think its Nanny and Papa." Eddie answered. "Come on kiddo, let's go get them some coffee while mommy let's them in." Eddie winked at Janet as they headed to the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." Samantha said happily as she pulled Janet in her arms.

"Merry Christmas."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired with some morning sickness but other than that we are good." She placed her hand on her belly. "How is he?"

"John is getting him. He is practically potty trained."

"I can't wait to see her face."

"Merry Christmas honey." John said as he joined them, carrying a squirming bundle in his arms.

"Merry Christmas. Come on in. Eddie has coffee waiting for you guys." They all walked into the living room where Eddie met them with coffee.

"Nanny. Papa." Natalie yelled. "Come look and see what Santa brought me."

"Hold on there one second." Samantha said with a smile. "It looks like Santa accidentally left you another present at our house."

"Give it to me."

"Natalie Rose. That is no way to talk. Only good, patient girls get presents. Not demanding ones." Eddie said sternly.

"Sorry." She mumbled looking at the floor.

"Now, go sit on the couch and wait for Papa to bring in your present." He instructed and she did as she was asked. After waiting a few minutes to make sure that Natalie got the point, Eddie nodded and John released the squirming bundle into the living room. Eddie, Janet and his parents stood back and watched Natalie' reaction, which started out scared, to shock, to pure delight.

"Hey….it's a puppy. Mommy, Daddy, Santa gave me a puppy." She yelled as the white ball of fur raced around the living room.

"He sure did." Janet said smiling. Natalie had been bugging them on and off for a puppy and once Janet and Eddie found out that she would be joined shortly with two siblings they decided that now would be a good time to get one because once the babies arrived there would be no time for a new puppy. They had bought him a couple of weeks ago and he had been staying with Samantha and John, who graciously started potty training him.

"I wanna hold him." She said as she tried to chase him around. Eddie stepped in and picked him up.

"Okay pumpkin, sit down and I'll bring him to you." Once she was seated Eddie placed the puppy on her lap. "Be gentle now." She pet and cooed at the puppy in her arms and of course Grandma and mom snapped tons of pictures.

"What's his name?" She asked

"It's your puppy so you get to choose his name." Janet said as she sat next to Natalie. For the next five minutes Natalie intently stared at her dog, trying hard to come up with the perfect name.

"His name is Frosty." She finally announced. Eddie snorted and lucky for him Natalie was to engrossed in her gift to hear him so Janet just glared at him.

"Why Frosty sweetie?"

"Cause he is all white, like Frosty the Snowman." Frosty the Snowman was her current favorite Christmas story and movie.

"I think that Frosty is a perfect name." Janet said.

"Come on sweetie, let's get him some food. He is probably hungry." Samantha said. Natalie carried Frosty into the kitchen with her. As soon as she was out of sight Janet turned and slapped Eddie in the arm.

"I know, I know I shouldn't have laughed." He said weakly.

"She could have heard you."

"I know, but Frosty?" He said with a smirk.

"It's her dog and if she wants to name him Frosty then he is Frosty."

"You're right." He pulled her into his arms. "Merry Christmas. I don't think that I got my Christmas morning kiss yet."

"No, I don't think that you have." She closed her eyes and kissed her husband gently. "Merry Christmas." She whispered softly when they broke apart.

--

When Eddie walked back in the house he was surprised that Janet wasn't downstairs waiting for him. After dropping Natalie off at his parents for the night, he had gotten to talking and now he was running late. The New Years Eve wedding of Ickey and Jackie was due to start in about an hour. Even though neither of them were in the wedding, Janet wanted to be early. He yelled for her but after receiving no answer he went up to check on her.

"Hey babe, are you ready?" No sooner were those words out of his mouth a dress came flying across the room and hit him in the face.

"Do I look ready?" She snapped. She was standing in front of the closet wearing a very sexy black pair of panties and a matching bra.

"Uhh no." He had a feeling that no matter what he said right now would be wrong.

"I don't have anything to wear. Nothing fits. It's all too tight. Last time I was pregnant I was still able to fit in my clothes at this point."

"You have two babies this time J."

"I know how many babies I am carrying Eddie. I can't go to the wedding."

"Hang on. I have an idea." He quickly ran out of the room and to the basement. He returned five minutes later holding a couple of vacuum-sealed bags.

"What is that?"

"Your maternity clothes from the last time. I stored them in the basement."

"I forgot that I had them." She took the bags from Eddie and began to search through them. After a few minutes she had a couple of possibilities. She quickly tried on the three outfits but didn't like them. "That's it. I'm not going."

"J, you looked beautiful in all of the outfits."

"No I didn't. Do you need glasses? I looked like a whale. All of the nicer outfits that I had were for further along in my pregnancy and right now they are way to big. I'm not going. You go without me."

"Come one Janet. It's Ickey's wedding. You have to go."

"I'm not going." She repeated and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. He knew that this was all hormone related and she would never forgive herself if she didn't go to the wedding so he called in reinforcements by way of Hannah.

"What goes on Eddie?" Hannah said ten minutes later when she and Nick arrived.

"None of her regular clothes fit and she said that all of her maternity clothes are to big." He explained.

"Okay, I'll take care of it." Hannah said confidently as she went to help her best friend.

Hannah swung the door open without knocking and walked in. She found Janet lying on her bed in her robe.

"Go away." Janet mumbled

"Nope. We have a wedding to get you ready for."

"I have nothing to wear. I'm not going."

"There are tons of clothes laying around this room. I know that there is something that we can find."

"Everything is either too small or too big. I'm not going to a wedding looking like a fat pig or a wale."

"Your being ridiculous. You're pregnant. This happens. This just means that we have to go shopping. Until then we will just find something to wear tonight." Hannah began going through Janet's clothes.

Fifteen minutes later Janet and Hannah joined Nick and Eddie in the kitchen. They were drinking beer and playing with Frosty.

"You guys ready?" Hannah asked.

Eddie looked up and saw Janet was dressed. She was wearing a combination of two of the outfits that she had tried on earlier. Eddie smiled gently at her.

"We're ready. Let's go." Nick said

"You look beautiful." He whispered as they walked to the car.

--

The wedding was small and beautiful. Jackie had her sister standing up for her and Ickey had Phil standing up for him. Ickey just wore a simple suit while Jackie wore a simple white dress.

"I feel so proud. Our boy has finally grown up." Eddie whispered loudly to Nick.

"I never thought he would ever leave the nest." Nick whispered back.

"He is finally a man." Owen piped up which caused all of the guys to laugh and their wives to sush them. Since they were in the second row Ickey heard them and sent a glare their way, which caused them to laugh even harder and then in turn made Ickey laugh. It wouldn't have been a true Ickey wedding if his friends didn't torment him a little and Ickey made sure he got them all back throughout the night.

Thirty seconds to midnight Eddie handed his wife a glass of sparkling grape juice while he held a glass of champagne.

"I'm sorry about my fit earlier tonight. I was being unreasonable but I couldn't help it. It's my hormones."

"Don't worry about it babe."

"Just promise me that you won't divorce me before this is all over. Because once these babies are born I will back to my normal non-hormonal self."

"I wouldn't dream about divorcing you. I love you too damn much."

"I love you too."

"Three…two…one…Happy New Year." The crowd yelled. Janet and Eddie clinked their glasses.

"Here's to another wonderful year. Happy New Year pretty girl." He whispered in her ear.

"Happy New Year." She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his and they brought in the New Year with some fireworks of their own.


	66. Chapter 66

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

Eddie grinned as he checked the caller ID on his cell phone and saw "wife" flashing. "Hey babe." He answered.

"Where are you? You were supposed to be home for lunch ten minutes ago." Janet had her ultrasound appointment today to find out the sex of their babies. They both took the afternoon off and had planned to meet at home for a quiet lunch before the appointment.

"Sorry hon. I got held up. Are you okay?" She never called to check up on him.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm extremely horny right now and I need you to come home and fuck me." Eddie sucked in a breath as he quickly got a hard on. Since her pregnancy her sexual appetite has definitely increased and he loved it.

"Nicky, I'll see you in the morning." He shouted as he headed to the truck. "Where are you right now?" He asked returning to his conversation with Janet.

"I already told you, I'm at home."

"Where at in the house?" He asked as he started his truck.

"I'm in our bed waiting for you."

"What are you wearing?" Janet didn't answer him and he knew exactly what she had on, nothing. "Janet, baby, tell me what you have on." He wanted her to admit it.

"Nothing." She whispered.

"I didn't hear you." She knew damn well her heard her. He was just tormenting her.

"I didn't want to waste time getting undressed when you got here so I have nothing on."

"Are your nipples hard?"

"Eddie!" She gasped. "I am not talking about this over the phone."

"I want to get you warmed up before I get home. So, are your nipples hard?"

"Yes, painfully hard."

"Touch them."

"Eddie…"

"Go on baby, touch them for me. Imagine it's my fingers touching them." From her spot on the bed she sighed and lay back against the pillows and slowly touched her hard nipples, imagining that it was Eddie's hands instead of her own.

"That's my girl." He said grinning into the phone, desperately wishing he was home with her. The drive home was taking forever. "How does that feel?"

"Nice but it would be better if you were here."

"I'm coming baby, just as fast as I can."

"Hold of on that until you are here with me." He burst out laughing.

"Janet Latekka, I am shocked at what is coming out of your mouth." She giggled. "Are you wet?"

"Ever since I heard your voice."

"Touch yourself."

"I want you to do it."

"Believe me, I will but until I get there, you do it for me." He heard nothing from her end. "I'm waiting."

"So am I. Hurry up and get your ass home." She said as she hung up.

Five minutes later he pulled into the driveway and he ran into the house, shucking his clothes off as he went. By the time he made it to his bedroom he was totally naked. Janet grinned when she saw him.

"I seriously hope you didn't drive home like that." She said with a smirk.

"No, clothes are in the living room, the stairs, and the hallway." He sat next to her and placed his hand on her rapidly growing naked belly. "Are you sure it's okay that we do this with your appointment today?"

"It's just an ultrasound so whatever we do is fine."

"So what exactly is it that you want pretty girl?" He asked seductively. She reached out, grabbed his neck and pulled her to her face.

"I want you to fuck me senseless." She whispered as she pressed her lips to his and kissed him hard. Their mouths opened and their tongues eagerly met. One hand cupped her face while the other hand caressed her breast.

"Hmm. Your nipples are definitely hard." He whispered huskily and he placed his mouth over her nipple. The hand that was cupping her breast traveled over her pregnant belly and then further down south. He slipped a couple of fingers inside of her and she gasped. "Baby, you are so wet." He murmured into her breast.

"Only for you." She moaned. Never taking his mouth away from her breast he swirled his fingers inside of her. Within minutes, she was writhing beneath him, whimpering in pleasure. Seconds after she climaxed Eddie was pushing himself into her. "Hmmmm…..yes." She groaned. She dug her nails into his back, wrapped her legs around his hips, digging her heels into him and she arched her back allowing him to go deeper into her.

"You feel so damn good." He grunted as he pumped himself into her.

"Fuck me hard Eddie. Fuck me fast."

"Damn, I love it when you talk dirty. " He said grinning as he moved himself harder and faster within her.

"Eddie….I'm… almost…oh…God." She screamed as her walls contracting around him. Two thrusts later Eddie's body was contracting in pleasure as he exploded inside of his beautiful wife.

"Thank you." She said as she untangled herself from his arms.

"For what?"

"For reliving my sexual tension." She climbed out of bed.

"My pleasure baby. Where the hell are you going? I wanna cuddle."

"We have an appointment and I have to shower but you can help me if you want." She winked at him as she walked into the bathroom with Eddie following behind her.

--

"Have you thought about what you want?" Janet asked as they waited for the ultrasound tech to come in.

"Would I be a bad parent if I had a preference?"

"Why would that make you a bad parent?"

"Because most parents say they don't care as long as it's healthy."

"It's okay to have a preference, as long as you say that you want your preference to be healthy."

"In that case I want two healthy baby boys."

"Boys?"

"Yeah, little men to follow my football steps, boys to play in the dirt with, to wrestle with."

"You wrestle with Natalie."

"Yeah, but I have to be gentle. My dad and I had so much fun wrestling around and believe me, there was nothing gentle about it." He grinned. "What about you hon?"

"I love being Natalie's mom so much that I want two more little girls just like her."

"Three girls and you…I don't know if I could handle that." He said with a smile.

"It would be lots of fun especially when they all are old enough to have their periods because woman who live together tend to have their cycles at the same time." Eddie's faced paled and she would never know if it was the thought of four women on their period at the same time or the thought of Natalie having her period that caused him to go pale because the technician walked in.

"Good afternoon Mr. & Mrs. Latekka. My name is Trish and I'll be taking care of you today. Are you ready to find out the sex of your babies?"

"We are." Eddie answered.

"Okay Mrs. Latekka, go ahead and lay back and we'll get started." She put the gel on her belly and within minutes their babies images came up on the screen. Trish pointed out all of their babies different pieces and parts, such as their heads, arms, legs, heart, fingers and toes. "I can see the sexes. Do you two have any guesses?" They started at the machine and shook their heads. "I see a little girl right here." Eddie and Janet both grinned and their tears began to fall.

"God help me." He whispered and she giggled.

"And I see a boy." Trish finished. Both of their mouths dropped open in shock.

"A boy?" Janet said

"And a girl?" Eddie asked.

"You are having fraternal twins. One boy and one girl." Trish printed the off two sets of pictures. "Would you like the DVD?" They both nodded numbly and Trish smiled. "I'll go copy it for you. Dr. Kline wanted to talk to you so I'll let him know that I'm all done and he will be right in."

"Well it looks like we both got our wish." Janet said with a huge smile.

"It's perfect. A little girl with your eyes and curls." He wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed her gently.

"I thought that you wanted a boy." She said coyly.

"I was just saying the manly thing. I really want a little girl just like you."

"I want a little Eddie." He leaned forward to kiss her again but was stopped when the doctor entered the exam room. They quickly pulled apart, both wearing a guilty expression. He handed Eddie the DVD and proceeded to place a blood pressure cuff around Janet's arm.

"They already did this." She stated

"I want to check it again." He said simply. "Janet your blood pressure is elevated." Dr. Kline said as pulled the cuff off of her arm after rechecking her blood pressure.

"How elevated is elevated?" She asked worriedly.

"It's still normal but it's on the high end of normal. Every time you come in, your blood pressure gets a few points higher and that's what concerns me."

"Our babies?" The tears she was now shedding were no longer happy ones.

"Perfectly healthy. I want to closely monitor your pressure so I want you to come in once a day, everyday so I can keep a close eye on it."

"What happens if it doesn't go down or get higher?" Eddie asked, clutching her hand.

"If it doesn't go down that's fine because it is still normal but if it goes any higher, I'll try meds and bed rest if necessary. Do you have any questions?" The both shook their heads. "Okay then, Janet I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as they were back in the safety of his truck, Janet burst into tears. Eddie pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, silent tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't break down in front of her. He needed to be strong for her and their children.

"I can't lose another child Eddie, I just can't." She sobbed into his chest.

"Everything is okay now. You're fine, the babies are fine. The doctor is just being cautious. We can't jump to the worst case scenario. We just need to take it one day at a time, okay sweetheart." She nodded. "Look at me Janet." She slowly lifted her swollen tear filled eyes to his equally swollen and tear filled eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"More then anything." She hiccupped.

"Then trust me when I say that whatever happens we will get through it together okay?"

"Okay." She sniffed

"That's my girl."

--

Over the next six weeks Janet went every day to have her blood pressure and it kept getting higher. She had been on medication for the past two weeks and it seemed to have brought it back down to normal. Eddie being the devoted father and husband that he was, went with her for every check. Janet had just had her pressure checked and they were waiting anxiously for the all clear from Dr. Kline.

"Hey Janet, Eddie."

"Hi Dr. Kline." Janet said softly. "So what's the verdict?"

"It's not good. Your preeclampsia is back. The meds alone are no longer working."

"So what do we do now?"

"Now, I increase the meds and Janet goes on bed rest."

"If you're increasing the meds why not try that alone instead of bed rest?"

"Because every time you stand your blood pressure rises. That means that you are on the bed, couch or recliner at all times only getting up long enough to walk from one room to another or to the bathroom."

"My baby shower is tomorrow. Can I go to that as long as I sit the whole time?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'll arrange for a nurse to come to your house twice a day to continue to check your pressure. Any questions?"

"What if this doesn't bring it down?" Eddie asked softly.

"We will admit her in the hospital and do a c-section as soon as it is safe for the babies." A strangled sob escaped Janet's throat. "Janet the probability of healthy babies after the seventh month is wonderful. We can give you a medication that will speed up the development of their lungs." She nodded with tears streaming down her face. "Janet, Eddie I promise you that I am going to do everything that I can possibly do to make sure that you deliver two healthy babies."

"Thank you Dr. Kline." Eddie said and shook the doctor's hand.

"My office will contact you shortly about the nurse schedule. Janet, if you experience any headaches or dizziness call me right away because that indicates that your pressure is getting higher." She nodded. "Call me if you have any questions." He smiled gently and left them alone.

"Don't think it J. Everything is still okay. This is just a slight bump in the road which actually isn't so damn bad cause you get to chill out at home, relaxing and have me wait on you hand and foot until these angel's are born. That's pretty fucking awesome. "Janet couldn't help herself she smiled. Eddie could always make her feel better, even in the bad times.

Once Janet was put on bed rest Eddie called his mom who had played a huge part in planning Janet and Hannah's double shower. She immediately began making some phone calls and the baby shower was moved from the Johnson Inn to Janet and Eddie's living room. Hannah was going to keep the room at the Inn for the afternoon to have a miniature shower with her family. She knew that they wouldn't want to go to Janet's house and Hannah knew that she would have more fun at Janet's without them there. All of their friends agreed to come over to Janet's in the early evening for the shower.

"Come on, sweetie. Come on downstairs and watch a movie with us." Samantha suggested. Janet was depressed that she had missed her shower and she had no idea that in thirty minutes her friends were going to be showing up. "No sense in sitting up here all by your lonesome sulking."

"I'm not allowed to say no am I?"

"Nope. Let's go." Samantha helped Janet down the stairs and onto the couch.

"Mommy." Natalie yelled as soon as she came in from the kitchen and saw her mother sitting on the couch. She crawled up on her lap and hugged her tightly. "We're having a party."

"NATALIE!" Samantha, Eddie and John gasped.

"I told you it was a secret." Eddie chastised.

"Opps." Everyone laughed.

"Party?"

"We are bringing your shower to you." Janet burst into tears.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and her friends all began arriving bearing gifts, food, balloons and cake and it turned out to be a better shower than Janet could ever have hoped for. Three hours later everyone had left and Janet, Eddie, Samantha and John were sitting in the living room looking at the generosity of their friends. Between the four of them, they had purchased all of the big items, two of everything of course, and their friends contributed the rest of the much needed baby items, such as diapers, lots of clothes, bibs, toys, two baby monitors, lotion, powder, Desitin, onesies, blankets and tons of other stuff.

"I need to start washing the clothes and get everything put away." Janet said.

"Not happening." Eddie said

""Shit, I'm sorry. Force of habit. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'll take care of everything." Samantha said.

"But I feel so bad. I'm the mom."

"Staying off your feet is the most important mom job that you have right now. There are rocking chairs in both of the nurseries and you can sit in them and give me instructions on where you want everything."

"You shouldn't have to do all that alone."

"Oh believe me hon, I'm not doing it alone. My baby here is perfectly capable of washing and folding clothes aren't you Eddie?"

"Yes mam." He mumbled

"Told you and I will have help starting right now when dad and grandpa take all of this stuff up to the appropriate room." Eddie and John looked at each other and without a word they stood up and began taking the gifts upstairs.

"You are amazing." Janet said with a grin.

"And you will learn one day too my dear." Samantha replied smugly and both women laughed.

Later that night Janet and Eddie were laying in bed watching TV, eating a bowl of ice cream.

"I can't believe that everyone brought the shower to our house today. It surprised the hell out of me."

"You shouldn't be surprised pretty girl. So many people love you. You have been such a wonderful friend to everyone and they wanted to return the favor today."

"I…feel so blessed and lucky to have such amazing friends, family, daughter and husband. What the hell did I ever do to deserve all of this?"

"You were born." He responded simply and she smiled.

"I love you cowboy."

"I love you too."

--

Three days after the shower the newest member of Knights Ridge, Nathan Robert Garrett made his appearance weighing at an even six pounds. Janet was heartbroken that she couldn't be there with her best friend to celebrate the birth of Hannah's second child, her Godson. Eddie went to the hospital, took lots of pictures for Janet and the two friends spent hours on the phone talking. It wasn't as good as being there but it worked. When Hannah and Nathan left the hospital two days later and their first stop was Eddie and Janet's where Janet spent hours holding her Godson. Sam was quickly becoming a very over protective big brother. He sat right next to Janet watching her every move. Janet thought it was absolutely adorable.

The next three weeks drug by for Janet. Hannah and Nathan came over for daily visits but she was still bored out of her mind. She was never one to sit around and do nothing and that's exactly what she was doing. There were only two positive things about being on bed rest. One was being able to spend time with Natalie and the other was Eddie waiting on her every need. One day she was lying on the couch reading a mystery novel when she suddenly got very dizzy.

"Mom." She yelled. Since Samantha had not gotten a full time teaching job, she took her name of the sub list so she could stay with Janet and Natalie during the day while was Eddie was at work.

"What is it sweetheart?" Samantha asked

"I'm really dizzy." She whispered with closed eyes.

"I'm calling your doctor." Five minutes later Samantha was back in the living room. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"We need to call Eddie."

"On the way." She responded. "I don't want to waste any time getting you to the hospital." She quickly got Natalie ready and helped Janet put on her coat and slippers because her feet were too swollen for shoes. "Can you walk on your own?"

"No, I'm still so dizzy. Can you help me?" Samantha put her arm around Janet's waist and helped her to the car. Once they were on the road she called her son. She quickly told him what was going on. "Okay sweetie, Eddie will meet us at the hospital." She said after she hung up the phone.

"Thank you." Janet whispered softly through closed eyes.

Five minutes later they arrived at the ER. Janet's doctor had called ahead of time so when they pulled up there was a gurney waiting outside. The doctors helped Janet onto it and they wheeled her into the hospital. The last thing Janet heard before entering the hospital was Natalie sobbing and calling her name.

Eddie arrived at the hospital five minutes after Janet was taken in. He rushed in and found his mother and crying daughter.

"Mom? Where is she?"

"They took her back five minutes ago." Eddie reached out and took Natalie in his arms.

"Mommy's sick." She sobbed.

"Mommy will be okay. The doctors are making her all better. Now you stay with Nanny and I'm going to go find mommy." Natalie nodded and Eddie kissed her and he handed her back to her grandmother then he rushed to the desk.

"My wife Janet Latekka was just brought in. She's pregnant." He was quickly taken to Janet's room.

"Eddie, Is Natalie okay? She was scared and crying when they brought me back," She cried when she saw him rushing to her bedside.

"She's okay." He answered. "Where the hell is Dr. Kline?" He was panicked. She was hooked up to all kinds of wires and there was a fetal monitor attached to her belly.

"I'm right here Eddie." Came the voice from the doorway.

"What's happening?"

"Janet's blood pressure is dangerously high. We need to do a c-section right away."

"It's too soon." He whispered.

"If we don't take these babies now Janet could have a stroke."

"Let's do this." Janet said

"Call the OR." Dr. Kline ordered.

"But.." Eddie began.

"Can we have a minute please?" Everyone but one nurse left the room. "Come on cowboy. You're the one who told me not to jump to conclusions. Our babies are strong because they are our children. Do you trust me?" He nodded. "I'm their mother and I know that they will be fine. Trust me on that okay cowboy." He squeezed her hand.

"Eddie, the nurse will take you to get changed. Janet are you ready?" She nodded. "Let's roll." Dr. Kline ordered.

"I'll see you in a few." Janet said with a small smile as she was wheeled out of the room.

Five minutes after Eddie had informed his mom about what was happening he was changed into scrubs and sitting on a stool in the OR gently running his thumb over her beautiful face. He was so glad that there was a drape hanging between them and her stomach because he didn't want to pass out; something that he was sure would happen if he saw all of the blood and other stuff. He shivered just thinking about it.

"You look pretty sexy in that cap." He whispered with a grin.

"Only you Eddie Latekka would think a surgical cap is sexy."

"It only is sexy on you pretty girl." They continued whispering to each other while Dr. Kline worked on Janet. Within minutes he announced that they had a girl. They both waited with baited breath, for her first cry and when they finally heard a small meow like sound, the tears flowed easily.

"She's alive." Janet said.

"She is." Eddie leaned forward and gently kissed her. "I love you so damn much."

"I love you too."

"Doctor, blood pressure is dropping." The nurse standing behind them announced.

"Hear that, you're getting better already." Janet nodded.

"Dammit." He heard Dr. Kline mutter under his breath.

"Pressure still dropping, 100/60."

"What the hell is going on?" Eddie asked and no one answered him. He looked at his wife and saw that her eyes were closed. "J, honey are you okay?" She didn't answer him. He felt his stomach lurch.

"She's hemorrhaging."

"Blood pressure, 92/56 Pulse 42 and weak."

"Janet talk to me." No response. "Janet." Still nothing. "Janet answer me." He was desperate to hear her voice. "Janet… baby please don't do this to me." He begged with a choked voice to her unconscious form.


	67. Chapter 67

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"I need ten units of blood NOW." Dr. Kline shouted

"Janet…wake up." Eddie continued to beg.

"Get him out of here." The doctor ordered.

"Mr. Latekka, you need to come with me please." A nurse said.

"No, I'm not leaving her."

"Eddie you need to go and let me work." Eddie allowed himself to be pulled to a standing position.

"What the hell is wrong?" He asked as he was led to the door but he received no answer. As he was walking out of the OR he saw Dr. Kline pull his son out of Janet's womb. "Please, tell me what's wrong with her?" He asked the nurse who was taking him to the waiting room.

"Dr. Kline will be out as soon as he has some news." She left him and headed back to the OR. Eddie stood there not knowing exactly what to do. His wife was very possibly dying at this very moment and he had no idea what was going on with his children. He slowly walked towards the waiting room and he saw all of his friends, their wives and children along with his parents and Natalie all sitting there waiting for news. He looked at Natalie who was playing on the floor with Caitlyn and he knew he couldn't look into his daughter's eyes and tell her that her mommy was going to be fine when he didn't know if it was true. He slowly walked through the back of the waiting room without Natalie seeing him and walked straight out the front door. As soon as he took a breath of fresh air his stomach lurched and he ran over to the side of the building and puked.

His friends and family saw him walk past them without a word and they noticed the look of pure agony on his face and they instantly became worried. Nick, Owen, Ickey and Phil all stood up to go after him but John stopped them.

"Hey guys, let me." They nodded and sat back down as John went after his son. He found Eddie heaving at the side of the building. "Eddie." He whispered. He turned around to face his father, walked over to his outstretched arms and sobbed.

"I…can't…lose….her…dad….she can't die…." He cried into his father's shoulder. "I need her…our children need her."

"Son, tell me what happened." Samantha had joined them but Eddie couldn't see anything through his tears.

"I don't know what fucking happened. One minute she is laying there, talking to me and the next minute she was unconscious. I heard them say that she was hemorrhaging and her blood pressure kept dropping which is what I thought that wanted."

"What about the twins?" Samantha asked softly and Eddie jerked his head up at the sound of his mother's voice.

"I don't know anything. Only one was born while Janet was still awake and she cried. I was leaving when he was born but I haven't heard anything so they could already be dead too." He sobbed.

"Don't think like that Eddie."

"How can I not mom? My entire world is crashing around me and there's not a God Damned thing that I can do about it. I can't raise these kids without her….I can't live without her."

"Edward Latekka you stop that right now. You cannot think negative. Fight for the woman you love, fight for the mother of your children to live Dammit." Samantha shouted. "Now pull yourself together and get your ass back in that hospital, hug your baby girl and wait for news on the rest of your family."

"I…can't face her." He choked out. "I can't look at my little girl and tell her that her mommy is going to be okay. I can't lie to her."

"Then don't baby. If she asks about her mom tell her the truth. Tell her the doctor is trying to make her all better."

"I'm so scared." He clung to his father.

"I know you are and it's okay to be scared but you can't think the worst until we know for sure. Your mom is right. You need to think positive right now, for Janet and your children okay?" He nodded slowly and released his grip and walked over to hug his mother.

"Now let's get back in there and wait for the doctor." He nodded and allowed her to take his hand and walk him back into the hospital. With her free hand she pulled a piece of gum out of her purse and handed it to him. He looked at her in surprise. "Your breath smells like vomit and I'm sure when Janet wakes up she doesn't want to smell that shit." In spite of the terrible situation, he grinned.

"Thanks mom." Once he returned to the waiting room he walked over and picked up Natalie and hugged her tightly.

"Where's mommy?" She asked as they sat down.

"She is still with the doctor pumpkin."

"Are the babies there too?"

"Yeah honey they are." Sensing that something was wrong with her dad, she wrapped her arms around his neck and simply hugged him. She was too young to really understand what was going on but she knew that her dad needed a hug right now.

"I'm hungry." She said five minutes later. Eddie looked at the clock and realized with a start that it was after eight. Before he could respond Allison was by his side.

"Caitlyn and Connor are getting hungry too. How about I take the kids home fed them and put them to bed." Eddie shot a grateful look to Allison.

"Thank you." He turned to Natalie. "Hey pumpkin Aunt Allison is going to take you home so you can spend the night with Caitlyn."

"No I wanna stay with you. I wanna see mommy."

"Mommy will be sleeping for a long time. I promise that as soon as you wake up in the morning I will come and get you and bring you back here to see your mommy." She shook her head. "Natalie, I really need you to go with Aunt Allison's for me okay?" She slowly nodded. "Thank you honey." He kissed her head twice. "One kiss from me and one from mommy. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you and mommy." As soon as Natalie was gone, Nick came over and sat next to his best friend but he didn't say a word. His presence was all that was needed.

"Eddie" Said Dr. Kline's voice. Eddie quickly jumped up and walked over to him.

"Is she…"

"Janet is critical right now. She has a condition known as Abruptio Placentae, which basically means that her placenta has torn away from the uterus. She has lost and is still loosing a lot of blood. We are transfusing her with blood but the only way that I can stop the bleeding is by performing a hysterectomy. Since you are next of kin I need your consent."

"Do what you have to do to save my wife." Dr. Kline nodded. "What about the twins?"

"I don't know anything about them. They are with the neonatologist right now."

"Thank you."

"I'll be back as soon as it's done." Eddie nodded and returned to the waiting room. He felt somewhat better about Janet's situation so now he was worried about the twins.

"What did the doctor say?" John asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Her placenta tore away from her uterus and they can't stop the bleeding so they need to do a hysterectomy."

"You do realize that means that she can't have any more kids don't you?" Nick asked and Eddie's eyes flashed in anger.

"I'm not a dumbass Nicky. I know what it fucking means, but I would rather have her alive and unable to have anymore kids then dead." Eddie snapped,and Samantha sent him a glare.

"I'm sorry man…I didn't mean anything by it."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. I'm just on edge right now." With the exception of Eddie who was pacing the waiting room, they all sat there in silence. When Eddie stopped pacing he turned and faced all of his friends who were there supporting him. "You guys don't need to hang out. I'm sure that you are tired and want to go home. I'll call when there is news."

Phil shook his head. "We aren't leaving man. We want to be here for all of you. Janet is our friend and we love her, hell probably more than we like you." It was a much needed icebreaker and everyone burst out into much needed laughter.

"Mr. Latekka?" The laughter quickly stopped and everyone's eyes traveled in the direction of the voice. He looked at his parents who quickly got up and walked over with him.

"That's me." Eddie said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Dr. Thomas, the neonatologist who has been assigned to your children." She shook his hand.

"Are they okay?"

"They are doing remarkably well. Your son weighed in at three pounds ten ounces and he is breathing without any problems. Your daughter weighed in at three pounds and six ounces. I am hearing a lot of wheezing with her breathing so I have her on oxygen and I have started her on breathing treatments and she has completed the first one and there is still wheezing but it is better so I am optimistic that she will be better in a day or two." Eddie let out a breath that he didn't realize that he had been holding.

"Thank you so much."

"You have two very strong children."

"Just like their mother."

"Would you like to meet your children?" He nodded. "Okay but right now only you can come back." Eddie turned to his parents and hugged them both tightly.

"I'm so happy for you son." John said.

"Will you let them know what's going on?"

"Of course. Tell them their grandparents love them." Samantha said tearfully.

"I will." Eddie followed the doctor back to the NICU. He was given a sterile gown, cap and slippers to put on.

"Their immune systems are so fragile right now so we need to take every precaution to avoid infection." Eddie nodded and put on the items. He was taken into a washroom where he washed his hands for ten minutes and then he was led into the nursery over to his children. "Their bassinets are placed right next to each other so you could be with them both at the same time. Have a seat right here between them. You may place your hand through the holes to touch them. You may stay as long as you want. I'll let an OR nurse know that you are here so the doctor can find you when there is news on your wife."

"Thank you." Eddie slowly sat in the rocking chair and looked at his children. They were so damn tiny. He was secretly glad that he couldn't hold them because he was terrified that he would break them. He leaned over to his left so he could check out his son. He had a light fuzz of dark hair over his tiny head. He saw both himself and Janet in his features. His eyes were closed so Eddie carefully put his hands into the bassinet and gently rubbed his belly until he stirred. His eyes fluttered opened and he saw Janet's blue eyes looking back at him. He then turned his attention to his daughter. His heart broke when he saw the oxygen tube up her tiny nose taped to her cheek. Unlike her brother, she was wide awake, in fact she seemed to be the complete opposite She had a head full of dark curly hair and she looked just like her mother. So far the only thing she had in common with her brother was they both had their mother's eyes and most importantly, they were both beautiful.

"Hey guys, I'm your daddy." He whispered looking back and forth between the bassinets. "You guys are the luckiest kids in The Ridge because you have the best sister and mommy. Speaking of your mom you two kinda gave her a rough ride. She is up in surgery right now but don't worry she is going to be fine. She is going to be so happy when she finally gets to meet you. She was so scared that it wasn't going happen. You guys have a big brother and he died before he was born so we were so scared that it might happen again but you two are strong as hell just like your mom. Speaking of siblings, you guys have an awesome big sister. Her name is Natalie and she is so excited to be your big sister. I can't for you guys to meet her. Oh I almost forgot, your grandparents, nanny and papa, trust me when I say this, they are going to spoil you rotten. They have done a hell of a job with Natalie. They are both wonderful people. I am so lucky to have parents like that and I hope that I can half as good a parent as they are. I don't worry about your mom, she is the best but I do worry about me. I didn't have the best dad. He was mean and he hurt me and my mom and there is still a very small part of me that thinks that I may turn into him but every time I look at your mom I know that I could never hurt her and the same goes for you two and your sister. I promise you this right now. I will never ever hurt you guys and I'm going to be the best dad ever. If you ever need anything I will be there for you and I will never let anyone hurt you." A knock at the window ended Eddie's speech. He turned and saw Dr. Kline motioning for him to join him out in the hall. "I'll be back guys. I love you." He quickly left the nursery and discarded his sterile garments.

"Janet?" He asked as soon he walked out into the hall.

"She is fine." Dr. Kline said with a smile. "She is in recovery. I preformed a hysterectomy and she is no longer bleeding. She should be in a private room on the maternity ward in a hour."

"Thank you so much." He wiped the tears off of his cheeks.

"I'll be in first thing tomorrow to check on her."

After the doctor left Eddie glanced into the nursery and then heading out to the waiting room to update his family and friends. As soon as he walked in everyone stood and walked over to him.

"She's fine. She is in recovery right now and should be upstairs in about an hour." He explained with a huge smile on his face.

"The babies?" Hannah asked gently.

"They are fine. I have been with them."

"Do you have pictures?" A blank look crossed his face and he shook his head.

"I think our camera is at home. I'll have some tomorrow. I will tell you that they are beautiful, perfect and so damn tiny."

After congratulations were passed around everyone began to disperse for the night with promises to return the next day to see Janet.

"Thanks again Big O for watching Nat tonight. I really appreciate being able to stay here with Janet and the twins."

"What are friends for?"

"I'll be by to get her in the morning when she wakes up. Call me if there are any problems."

"She'll be fine." Owen and Eddie shared a manly hug. "We'll call when she wakes up."

"Do you want us to stay with you?" John asked.

"No, I'm good. Go home and get some rest and come back in the morning." He hugged his parents.

"Give her our love when she wakes up."

"I will and thanks for everything."

After his parents left Eddie headed back to the NICU where he sat with his children until it was time for Janet to be in a room. As a last minute thought he pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of them to show Janet. It wasn't the best quality but it would do until he got their camera.

As he walked through the maternity ward he was attacked with the heartbreaking memories of Andy. This was the first time that he had been back since he died and the pain was raw. He stopped at the nurse's station to inquire about Janet.

"My wife should have been transferred her from recovery. Her name is Janet Latekka."

"We just got her settled. She is in room 4825, third door on the left. She hasn't come out of her anesthesia yet but it won't be long. Dr. Kline doesn't not want her out of bed so if she needs to go to the bathroom press the call light okay." Eddie nodded and walked down the hall to the third door on the left.

He slowly walked into the room and saw his wife lying on the bed looking very peaceful. He pulled a chair up next to her bed, grabbed her hand brought it to his lips and kissed each of her knuckles gently. "Hey baby. I'm so glad that you are okay. I'm glad that you unconscious right now because by telling you how damn scared that I was will cause my manliness rating to fall and I can't risk looking like any less of a man in your eyes." He smiled at his own joke. "Pretty girl, I was so fucking scared that you were going to die and leave me alone. I need you so much Janet. I don't want to ever be without you. You are my entire life. You and our kids are the reason that I wake up every morning and I don't know if I could face a day, any day without you. I am so glad that I don't have to face the rest of my tomorrows without you, that the rest of my tomorrows will be our tomorrows."

"On a scale of one to ten you will always be a ten on the manliness scale and nothing you can do will cause you to lose that standing. " Janet mumbled through closed eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Since you started talking."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"At first I thought that I was dreaming then when I realized that I wasn't I really wanted to hear you." She finally opened her eyes. "The babies?"

"They are fine. Absolutely beautiful like their mother."

"I want to see them." She struggled to sit up but her face quickly contorted in pain and she collapsed against the pillows.

"Do you need something for the pain?" She shook her head through clenched teeth. "Baby, you look miserable."

"It will make me all loopy and I want to have all of my brain present when you tell me about our twins."

"Our camera is at home but I took a couple of pictures on my cell." He pulled is phone out and brought up a picture of their son.

"Oh god, he his so tiny."

"Three pounds ten ounces."

"Three pounds?" Janet whispered

"His doctor said that he is fine. He is breathing on his own." He changed the picture and brought up the one of their daughter. "Three pounds six ounces."

"Why is she on oxygen?" Janet asked tearfully. Eddie took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"She is okay sweetheart. She was wheezing so she has been on some breathing treatments and oxygen to help with that. Dr. Thomas, their doctor said that she has already heard some improvements." They spent the next ten minutes talking about the newest additions to their family.

"Where is Natalie?"

"With Owen and Allison. She was worried about her mommy."

"What happened Eddie?"

"Dr. Kline said that you have something called ab…oh hell I don't remember the name. He said that your placenta tore away from your uterus which caused you to bleed a lot and he couldn't stop it."

"Well he must have stopped it."

"I had to make a decision J. The only way to stop the bleeding was to do a hysterectomy and I told him to do it." Tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry honey. I had to do it. I couldn't lose you."

"It's okay Eddie. I'm glad that you did it. We have our family now and we are together and that's all that matters." He leaned forward to hug her and she grimaced in pain. Eddie quickly pressed the call light and within seconds a nurse was in the room.

"You're awake Mrs. Latekka, how are you feeling?"

"She is in a lot of pain." Eddie quickly answered.

""That's to be expected Mrs. Latekka. I'm going to give you something for the pain and something to help you sleep okay?'

"When can I see my babies?"

"Dr. Kline will be here in the morning and then once he releases you to get out of bed you can go down to the NICU to see your children." Janet nodded as the nurse injected her IV. She immediately grew tired. "Press the call button if you need anything." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Go home and get some sleep." She mumbled through closed eyes.

"I don't want to leave you."

"You won't sleep in that chair. Go home and get a good night sleep then in the morning go pick up your daughter, take her out to breakfast then bring her here to see me."

"Janet…"

"Go Eddie. I'll be fine and I will be here when you come back." Eddie sighed. He knew that he wouldn't when this argument. He briefly considered waiting until she fell asleep then sneaking back in but he knew that she would be royally pissed off so he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I love you Janet."

"I love you too Eddie." She was asleep before he walked out of the room.

The next morning Eddie did as instructed, picked up Natalie, took her to breakfast and then met his parents at the hospital and together they went to go see Janet.

"Mommy."

"Hi sweetheart." Eddie lifted her up and placed her on the bed with her mother. They quickly wrapped their arms around each other.

"Why are you here mommy?"

"I came here to have the babies." Natalie looked at Janet's belly.

"Where are they?"

"They are taking a nap in their special room."

"I wanna see them."

"Maybe later pumpkin." Eddie said and that seem to pacify her. Eddie tried to put Natalie back on the floor but she refused to leave her mother.

The morning was filled with lots of visitors. Good thing Janet had a private room because it was always full with their friends. Dr. Thompson came by with a positive update on their children. Dr. Kline had an emergency so he didn't make it to see Janet until mid-morning. Once her exam was complete he told her that she could get out of bed and go see her children. Fifteen minutes later Eddie was pushing her wheelchair into the NICU. Eddie assisted her with putting on all of the sterile items, which he was now a pro at since he gowned up three times the day before and once already today. Before he went home last night he came down to see them and then he came down this morning at Janet's insistence to check on them.

"Ready?" Janet nodded and Eddie wheeled her to the two bassinets. As soon as she looked at the tiny creatures that she and Eddie had created her tears began to fall. She just stared at them without a word for five minutes.

"I don't think that you guys have been officially introduced." Eddie moved the bassinets so they were side-by-side then he helped Janet stand. "Sweetheart, I would like you too meet your children, Amber Elizabeth and Zachary John Latekka."


	68. Chapter 68

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

Janet stood next to her husband looking back and forth at the tiny children that their love created. They were so tiny and fragile but absolutely perfect in their mother's eyes.

"I can' t believe that they were inside of me." She whispered as the tears fell from her eyes. "They are amazing."

"I think that Amber looks just like you and Zach looks like both of us. He has your eyes, my chin, mouth and ears and everything else is all you." He was grinning like a kid in a candy store. He thought that he could never be happier then when he married Janet but he was very wrong. Standing in the nursery with his wife looking at their son and daughter was now the happiest moment of his life.

"Mr. Mrs. Latekka I'm glad that you are here. How are you feeling Mrs. Latekka?" Dr. Thomas asked.

"Please call me Janet and I'm tired, sore and happy as hell."

"Sounds pretty normal to me. Do you have names picked out yet?"

"Zach and Amber." Eddie said proudly.

"Those are beautiful names. Let me update you. I have taken Amber here off of the oxygen. There is still a little bit of wheezing but the breathing treatments should take care of it. She has lost two ounces since her birth." She heard Janet's sharp intake of breath. "Don't worry Janet. It's normal for newborns to lose weight after they are born. She is eating about and ounce to an ounce and half at every feeding which is great. Now Zach here is still doing well. His breathing is still fine. He has lost two and half ounces and he also is eating between an ounce and ounce and a half at every feeding. Have you guys talked about circumcision?"

"Yeah, we want him circumcised."

"We can take care of it tomorrow." She looked at her watch. "It's their feeding time. Are you guys up to feeding your children?" They both nodded eagerly.

Eddie helped Janet into a rocking chair and the nurses opened the bassinets and handed Zach to Janet and Amber to Eddie.

"I feel like I am holding air." Eddie said, "She is so light."

"Now don't force the nipple into their mouths. They will take it eventually. Because their systems are so tiny stop often to burp them. I know that there is only two ounces in the bottles but it will take them awhile to drink it so don't panic. Any questions?" The nurse asked as she handed the parents the bottles. They shook their heads. "Holler if you need anything." For the next forty-five minutes Janet and Eddie fed their children, occasionally looking over at each other and smiling and then back to the child in their arms. When they were done feeding Amber and Zach they switched children and just held them and watched them sleep.

"Can I bring my parents and daughter back to see them?" Eddie asked a nurse when she came back to check on the new family an hour later.

"I suppose that would be okay. How old is your daughter?"

"She is four."

"We still need to maintain a sterile environment so everyone that comes in here will need to be in sterile attire and you will have to hold your daughter. We can't have her running around touching everything."

"I can do that." Eddie said. He gently placed Zach back in his bassinet and kissed the top of Janet's head. "I'll be right back sweetheart." She nodded and he hurried to Janet's room.

"So do you guys want to meet the newest members of our family?" Eddie asked with a grin. Samantha squealed in delight and Natalie looked confused and scared. Eddie picked her up. "Hey pumpkin, you are a big sister now."

"I am?"

"Yep. Remember the babies that were in mommy's belly?" She nodded solemnly. "Well they came out and I want you to come with me and say hi. Will you do that for me?"

"Where's mommy?" Eddie felt his heart break for his daughter. Over the past couple days Natalie's world has been turned upside down. Her mother was in the hospital and he had pretty much abandoned her.

"She is with you brother and sister. Do you want to go see her?" She nodded. "I love you Natalie."

"I love you daddy." He proudly led them down the hall to the NICU. After everyone was in their sterile garb he walked them into the nursery over to Janet who was still holding Zach.

"Would you like to hold them?" Janet asked and John and Samantha nodded. Janet held out her arms and Samantha took Zach from her and John reached into the bassinet and gently picked Amber.

"Mom, Dad meet your grandchildren Zachary John and Amber Elizabeth." Samantha and John looked at each other with tears in their eyes and Eddie and Janet looked at each other and grinned. They had chosen to give their children the middle names of their grandparents. Amber Samantha didn't flow well together so they gave Amber Samantha's middle name and John didn't have a middle name so Zach was given John's name.

"They are beautiful." Samantha whispered as she stared at Zach.

"They sure are." John agreed.

"What's that?" Natalie asked staring at the bundles in her grandparent's arms.

"It's your brother and sister. Do you want to see them?" She nodded slowly. Samantha walked over to Eddie and Natalie and held the baby up to them. "Sweetheart, this is your brother Zach." Natalie just stared at the baby. "Can you say hi?"

"Hi." She mumbled. Samantha and John switched places.

"This is your sister Amber. Tell Amber hi."

"Hi Amber." She began squirming in Eddie's arms. "I want down."

"I have to hold you pumpkin or you have to sit on mommy's lap."

"Mommy's lap." Eddie gently placed Natalie on Janet's lap.

"So what do you think of your brother and sister?" Janet asked

"They are little."

"You are right. They are very little."

"Can I play with them?"

"When they get bigger you sure can." A sad look crossed her face at the thought of waiting to play with them. She laid her head on Janet's chest and began playing with one of her mother's curls. Janet smiled and traced gentle circles on her back.

"Mommy are you going to heaven too?" Natalie quietly asked about ten minutes later. Her head was still buried in Janet's chest so she was the only one who heard the question. It made sense to Janet that Natalie would associate hospitals with death because the only experience that she had with hospitals in her short life was when her mother was there she never came home and Natalie was told that she went to heaven.

"Oh sweetheart." Janet hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm not going to heaven."

"My other mommy went to heaven."

"I know that sweetie. I came here to have the babies and I did that so in a few days I am coming home."

"Why can't you come home now? I want you to come now." She whined

"You know how the babies were in my tummy?" Natalie nodded. "The doctor had to take them out and now I have a boo boo that needs to get better before I can come home."

"Can I see your boo boo?" Janet was in a slightly awkward position. She didn't want to hide anything from Natalie but she was in the nursery wearing nothing but a hospital gown and robe and she didn't think to would be appropriate to lift up her gown in front of her in-laws.

"When we get back to mommy's room I'll show you my boo boo okay?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah it does."

"Can I kiss it and make it better?"

"How about you kiss my cheek? I'm sure that will help it feel better." Natalie pulled her head up and kissed Janet's cheek.

"Is it better?"

"It sure is. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad that you aren't going to heaven mommy." Janet couldn't answer because of the lump the size of baseball that had taken up residence in her throat so instead she just hugged her tightly.

--

Later that night Eddie was lying alone in bed, missing his wife terribly and thinking of Natalie. He hated that he didn't notice what was going on in her little mind. It made total sense that she would think that Janet was going to die because the only thing that Natalie knew about hospitals was her mother went to one and never came home. Besides Emily, Eddie couldn't of asked for a better mother for Natalie then Janet. She was amazing with her and Natalie adored her.

"Daddy?"

"Are you okay pumpkin. Did you have a bad dream?" She had fallen asleep on the way home from the hospital and never woke up when he changed her into her pajamas.

"No, I'm hungry."

"Hungry huh? What sounds good?"

"Ice cream."

"I think that I can get you some ice cream. Do you want to eat it up here in bed with me?" Janet would kill him for letting Natalie eat ice cream in their bed but he would change the sheets and she would never know.

"Can we watch Shrek too?" She asked as she climbed up in bed.

"I think that can be arranged. Wait here and I'll be right back." He kissed her head, tucked her under the blankets and headed out of the room.

Five minutes later he returned with two bowls of rocky road ice cream and Shrek under his arm. He handed Natalie her bowl and he put the movie in the DVD player. Once the movie had started he climbed back into bed with his daughter. As soon as he was settled she scooted up right next to him and they watched the movie and enjoyed their ice cream. An hour later she had fallen asleep, covered in her rocky road and Eddie just grinned. She was too damn cute. He took a picture of her on his cell phone and sent it too Janet. He knew that she would get a kick out of it, Two minutes later his phone buzzed.

_Looks like she is wearing more than she ate._

He quickly texted back –_I know, isn't she cute? -- Is she in our bed? – Yep, we are spending quality time together with Shrek. – There had better not be any ice cream on my sheets when I get home or I will kick your ass. – Yes dear—I wish I in bed with you – Me too. – Miss you cowboy -- Miss you pretty girl—night- luv u – luv u too._

--

Janet was released a week after the twins were born but she went home alone, without her babies. Dr. Thomas wanted them to gain more weight. They weren't even four pounds yet and she wanted them at or very close to four pounds and she thought that within another week, they would reach that goal. Janet sobbed as she was wheeled out of the hospital. She hated that she had to leave her babies. No matter what the doctor or Eddie told her she felt like a horrible mother who was abandoning her children.

When they arrived home Eddie helped Janet into the house since she was still moving slow because of her c-section and hysterectomy. The second the door opened and Janet and Eddie stepped into their house Natalie came running in to greet them. Eddie was able to catch her before she threw herself at Janet.

"Easy there girl. Remember to be gentle around mommy." He set her down and she gently wrapped her arms around Janet's waist and hugged her gently.

"You still have a boo boo mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie but it's getting better thanks to your kisses."

"Where are the babies?" She asked looking around and Janet immediately teared up again and she was unable to answer Natalie so Eddie did.

"They had to stay at the hospital for a few more days but they will be home soon." She nodded as she accepted her father's answer.

"Nanny and I made your favorite chocolate chip cookies."

"Yummy. I can't wait. Why don't you ask nanny to help you poor me a glass of milk and mommy and I will be right in." She nodded and ran to the kitchen. As soon as they were alone he turned to his wife who had tears running down her cheeks.

"Honey?"

"We shouldn't of left them."

"I didn't want to leave them either but keeping them in the hospital is the best thing for them right now."

"My head agrees but my heart doesn't. They should be home with us and Natalie."

"They will be soon enough." He held her until her tears subsided. "Now how about some cookies?"

"I'm not really in the mood for cookies right now. I'm tired and I want a bath. I have missed our tub." He kissed her head.

"Go ahead and I'll explain it to Natalie. Just be prepared to eat some tomorrow."

"Deal."

"Do you need any help?"

"I'm good." She smiled at him and began the slow walk up the stairs.

An hour later Eddie found Janet sound asleep in the tub. It didn't surprise him in the least. Her bath's always relaxed her. He stuck his hand in the water and found that he was still warm so he figured that she hadn't been asleep for long.

"Hey babe." He whispered as he brushed his lips across her wet cheek.

"Hmmmmm." Her eyes fluttered opened.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here and into bed." She nodded in agreement and held out her hand for assistance. He grabbed a towel and gently pulled her out of the tub. As soon as her feet were on the bathroom floor he began to gently dry her off. Once that was accomplished they headed into their room and she got into her Pj's. Eddie turned down the bed and she climbed in and he quickly stripped down to his boxers and joined her. Janet always found it amusing that Eddie had insisted that they purchase a king sized bed because he wanted room to stretch and sprawl but he always slept right next to her leaving half of the bed empty but she would never complain. She loved the closeness that they shared. She always had a great night's sleep when his arms were around her.

"I need to call the hospital and check on Amber and Zach."

"I called them before I woke you from your tub nap. They had both just eaten and fallen back asleep." Janet nodded in relief and settled in bed. Eddie pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her exposed shoulder, well after he exposed it by pulling the flannel shirt of his that she was wearing down. "I've missed this." He whispered into her neck and she sighed.

"I have too."

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you."

"Goodnight and I love you too." Eddie quickly fell asleep but Janet remained awake thinking about her children. Her eyes flew open when she heard the shuffling of small feet coming towards her. "Natalie?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Come on up sweetheart." Natalie climbed up into bed and snuggled next to her mother. Janet ran her fingers through her daughter's blonde hair. "I know that you have been sleeping in here with daddy while I have been in the hospital but now that I'm home you will have to go back to your room starting tomorrow okay."

"Okay mommy."

"Do you know much I love you?"

"I love you too mommy."

"You will always be my special girl."

"You are my special mommy." Janet and Natalie whispered for a few more minutes before they finally drifted off to sleep. Eddie had woken up as Natalie came in the room but he decided to let them have their moment without him interfering. Pulling himself up on one elbow and looked over at his beautiful wife and daughter, thought about Zach and Amber and knew that life couldn't possibly get any more perfect then it was right then.

Over the next week Janet and Eddie came up with a schedule so that with exception of night Zach and Amber always had someone with them at all times. Eddie went to work in the mornings while Janet stayed home with Natalie and Samantha spent time at the hospital. After lunch Eddie and Janet went to the hospital while Samantha stayed with Natalie. When evening came around one of them stayed at the hospital while the other went home.

Zach and Amber gave their parents a scare. Instead of gaining weight they started dropping weight and it was a huge concern regarding their small size. Dr. Thomas changed their formula and they quickly began to gain weight again. After one of the longest weeks of Janet's and Eddie's lives they were finally able to bring their children home.

"Make sure that you feed them every two hours regardless if they are hungry or not." Janet nodded as she watched Eddie strap Zach into his car seat. "Arrange their feeding schedules so they eat an hour apart. It will help you keep your sanity." Dr. Thomas explained gently. Eddie took Amber out of Janet's arms and began strapping her in her car seat.

"Not to tight Eddie."

"I'll be careful."

"Do either of you guys have any questions?"

"So many but I can't remember any of them right now." Dr. Thomas smiled and handed Janet a card.

"This is my pager number. If you have any questions or concerns no matter what time call me."

"Thank you." Dr. Thomas checked to make sure that they were correctly buckled in and then she gave them the all clear.

"Good luck." Eddie and Janet each grabbed a carrier and slowly walked to the hospital entrance. When they got to the door Eddie left Janet and the kids and went outside to pull their new van around. Once they found out that they were having twins they quickly realized that Janet's jeep and Eddie's truck wouldn't be the best options with three kids so they accepted their fate and broke down and bought a van. Eddie still used his truck for work but Janet's primary vehicle was now the van.

Once the kids were strapped in their seats Eddie spent five minutes making sure that they were secure. Once he was satisfied that they were safe they began their journey home. On a good day with no traffic they live about twelve minutes from the hospital. Today it took them twice that to get home and the traffic wasn't the issue.

"Seriously Eddie, fifteen miles an hour. The speed limit is thirty five." An exasperated Janet said.

"We are carrying precious cargo. We can't be too careful."

"The beeping horns from the extremely long line of cars behind us are giving me a headache. Can you please speed it up a bit?"

"Fine." He gave in and stepped on the gas.

"Wow we're up to twenty Andretti."

"Ha Ha very funny."

--

Their first few days home was relatively uneventful. It was full of wonderful new parent activities such as diapering, bathing, puking, crying and feeding, lots of feeding. It seemed one or the other was always eating but thankfully they had a lot of help. Samantha was always there and of course their friends came over on a daily basis to visit and help out whenever they could. Natalie seemed to be adjusting well to her new siblings. She would spend hours staring at them and then she would ask her parents tons of questions about them. Why couldn't they walk, talk or play with her? Why did they cry or sleep all of the time? The one question that was constantly coming out of her mouth was her request to hold them like everyone else was doing and no matter how many times she was told that they were just too little for her to hold she continued to ask and no one could blame her. She just wanted to do what everyone else was doing.

On Sunday afternoon Eddie and Samantha were feeding the twins while Janet was napping. Eddie was going back to work the next day and Janet wanted to make sure that Eddie was able to sleep as much as possible so she insisted that he sleep while she got up with the twins and as a result she was exhausted.

"Daddy will you play with me?" She asked holding her Candy Land game in her hand.

"I can't pumpkin. I'm feeding Amber right now. Maybe later." Natalie sighed and went over to her grandmother with the same request.

"We'll play later okay." Tears filled Natalie's eyes. Clutching her game in her arms she ran upstairs. Instead of going into her room she snuck into her parents room. Janet was still sleeping so Natalie crawled into the bed next to her mother and snuggled as close to her as she could. It didn't take long for Janet to wake up because as with most four year olds, their crying was not quiet.

"Sweetie, why are you crying?" Janet asked softly as she rolled over and put her arm around her.

"No one wants to play with me anymore."

"What happened?"

"No one will play with me cause they are always feeding those stupid babies. I hate them." A wave of despair washed over Janet. Everyone had been so focused on tending to the needs of Zach and Amber that they have been neglecting Natalie's needs.

"Would you like to play Candy Land with me?" Janet noticed Candy Land lying on the floor. Natalie nodded eagerly. "Go get it and bring it up here."

A few minutes later Candy Land was set up in the middle of the bed with Natalie and Janet on either side of the board. They were five minutes into the game when Janet finally decided to broach the subject of Natalie's feelings.

"You're a big girl right?" Natalie nodded never lifting her eyes off of the board. "Because you are a big girl you can do things all by yourself like eat and go potty and you don't need any help. Zach and Amber are babies and they can't do anything without me, daddy, nanny or papa helping them and because there are two babies they need a lot of help right now."

"Your turn mommy." Janet quickly took her turn and continued talking. "I'm so sorry that we haven't been playing with you very much. We love you so much Natalie and I promise that we are going to do better and play with you more okay."

"Okay mommy."

"Next time that I need to feed Amber or Zach would you like to help me?" Janet thought they might have been a little too cautious not letting Natalie participate in helping with the twins.

"Yeah." Natalie's eyes were shining with happiness.

"Well you can only help feed the babies if you don't hate them."

"I don't hate them mommy."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Janet leaned across the board and kissed her. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too." Eddie had been standing in the hall listening to their conversation and he chose that moment to walk in the room.

"Who is winning?" He asked brightly, trying to cover the tears that had formed.

"I am." Natalie said proudly.

"That's my girl.

"Mommy said that I can help feed Zach and Amber."

"She did huh?" Natalie nodded. "Is it time for them to eat yet?" Eddie chuckled.

"Not yet pumpkin but it is time for you to eat. Head downstairs and we'll be there in a minute." Natalie jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Eddie sat in Natalie's vacated place, leaned forward and kissed his wife lovingly on the lips.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it." He said sadly. "I feel like such an ass."

"You and me both cowboy."

"Janet you are an amazing mother."

"Bull shit Eddie. If that were true then she wouldn't of have had to come crying to me saying that she hated her siblings."

"We both made mistakes J. We have been so worried about Zach and Amber we didn't realize what it was doing to Nat but you fixed it. You managed to get her involved in caring for them which does scare me a little."

"Don't worry. If one of us is holding the baby she can sit next to us and help hold the bottle. She will be fine." Eddie nodded in agreement.

"We all are going to be just fine."

**Thanks so much for reading and your reviews. Please keep them coming.**


	69. Chapter 69

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

Janet groaned as she heard the crying from the monitor. Untangling herself from Eddie's arms and legs she quietly climbed out of bed. Eddie mumbled, rolled over and continued sleeping. Pulling on her robe, she turned off the monitors and headed to Zach's room.

"Hey there little man." She whispered as she scooped him up. "Are you hungry? Let's get you something to eat."

Like all mothers before her Janet had learned some tricks to make the nighttime feedings go quicker. Before going to bed, Eddie makes up the bottles and stores them in the fridge so in the middle of the night all she had to do was heat and feed. After testing the milk to make sure it was the right temperature, she and Zach found their way to the rocking chair in the living room.

"Well little man, tomorrow is our first day on our own without daddy or nanny. How about you go easy on me? What do you say?" Zach responded by sucking on his bottle hungrily. Eddie had been back to work for two days already but Samantha had been there helping her. Janet finally convinced her that she needed to learn to take care of her three children on her own.

When Zach finished his bottle she warmed Amber's bottle and headed off to put Zach back to bed. Amber was just waking up when Janet went into her room. "Hey sweetheart." She whispered. The second child that woke up was fed in their room and thankfully they usually don't wake up at the same time. The nighttime feedings didn't really bother Janet. Granted she was tired but she really enjoyed the one on one time that she spent feeding and singing to them. Occasionally Eddie had woken up in the morning and found Janet sleeping in a rocking chair holding one of the twins.

--

The first couple of days that Janet was on her own were busy. It seemed that she would get one kid settled and another one would need something from her. Janet had managed to squeeze in quick shower and make a pathetic (in her personal opinion) dinner of hot dogs and macaroni and cheese. She was used to making good healthy dinners with all of the food groups and the simplicity of the dinner she made was not sitting well with her even though Eddie told her it was fine. After dinner Eddie spent time with the kids and Janet did the dishes that had been sitting in the sink all day, ran the vacuum, dusted the house, bathed her children, packed Eddie's lunch for the next day and finally went to bed for three hours before it was time to feed the kids. The second day on her own she was exhausted and couldn't even find time to shower or cook dinner. They ended up ordering pizza and the flowers that Eddie brought home for her didn't even help her mood.

The third day Janet woke up to three very cranky kids. Natalie had a cold and was cranky because she didn't feel well and she wanted all of her mother's attention. Neither of the twins had slept well the night before because they had stuffy noses and therefore their mother didn't sleep well. Eddie offered to call his mom to come over and help out but Janet insisted that she could handle it. By the end of the day Janet was physically and mentally exhausted. Her children cried all day and nothing that she did seemed to calm them down, even Natalie. When Eddie got home that night he was greeted with the sound of crying. Natalie was lying on the couch watching TV and Janet or the twins were nowhere to be seen. He walked over and kissed Natalie.

"Hey pumpkin. How are you feeling?"

"My nose is plugged up."

"Do you feel better?" She nodded. "Where is mommy?"

"Upstairs with the babies. They keep crying."

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

"I'm going to go check on mommy and the babies. Yell if you need something."

"Okay daddy." Eddie smiled and headed upstairs following the sound of the cries. He found Janet in Amber's room still in the same clothes that he left her in that morning, tears streaming down her face. She was rocking a screaming Amber and Zach was in his bouncy seat crying and Janet was using her foot to rock him.

"They won't stop crying." She cried as soon as she saw Eddie. "No matter what I do they aren't happy. I've fed them, burped them and changed them and they still keep crying."

"It's okay honey." He bent down and picked Zach up and gently rocked him in his arms into he fell asleep five minutes later. He put him in his bed and then went back to Amber's room. "Do you want me to take her?" Janet nodded and handed Eddie their daughter. Within ten minutes Amber had fallen asleep in her father's arms.

"I am a horrible mom." Janet said when they got out into the hall.

"No baby, your not."

"I am. My own children hate me." She sobbed. She ran into her room. Eddie followed behind her.

"Sweetheart, that's not true."

"It is true. I can't do this. I'm a horrible mom and wife."

"Honey…"

"Go away." She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her head and cried.

"Janet you are a wonderful mom."

"How can you say that? All they did today was cry no matter what I did but as soon as you picked them up they stopped because they hate me."

"Janet you are overreacting."

"Leave me alone." She sobbed from under the covers.

"Janet…"

"Go away." Eddie kissed her head through the blanket and left her alone. He went back downstairs to call in reinforcements via his mother. He knew that Janet wouldn't listen to him, but maybe she would listen to his mom.

Samantha arrived thirty minutes later, Chinese food in hand. Eddie explained to her what had transpired today. She immediately headed upstairs. She knocked on the bedroom door and she received no answer but that didn't stop her from walking in.

"Janet, sweetie?"

"Go away." Came the mumbled from under the blankets. Samantha sat on the bed next to her.

"Come on, talk to me." Samantha pulled the blankets down so she could look at her daughter in law's tear stained face.

"There is nothing to talk about. My kids hate me."

"No they don't sweetheart."

"Yes they do. They cried all day with me but Eddie got them calmed down and asleep right away."

"Are you tired?" Janet nodded. "Are you frustrated?" Another nod. "Are you tense?" She nodded again. "Those babies can sense that honey and when you are tense and frustrated they will be too."

"It's too hard. I can't do it all." Janet sobbed.

"Of course it's hard when you try to do it all. You are one person with three children, two of them are newborns. You cannot possibly do it all. When Eddie got home from work yesterday what did you do?"

"We ate dinner."

"After dinner, what did you do?"

"I ran the vacuum, I loaded and unloaded the dishwasher. I did a couple of loads of laundry and put them away and I packed Eddie's lunch."

"I know that you are obsessive about making sure that your home is spotless and your family is fed but the world won't end if the vacuum isn't ran for a couple of days and if something needs done Eddie can help."

"But he works hard all day. He shouldn't have to come home and clean." Samantha snorted.

"That's bullshit Janet. What the hell do you think that you are doing here all day? Sitting on your ass eating bon-bons? Of course your not. You are working just as hard, if not harder then Eddie. You guys now have three kids and for things to get done without stressing yourself to the hilt you both need to work together. You're married and working together is a huge part of it."

"But doesn't that make me a bad wife and mother?"

"No sweetheart. It makes you a normal wife and mother. It will get easier, I promise you that. You will get yourself on a schedule and eventually have time to spare. It will just take time."

"I don't want them to hate me."

"They won't hate you but if you keep this up you will end up hating yourself. Now promise me that you will take an easy and go with the flow. When Eddie comes home at night sit with him and enjoy your family. Go to bed early when you can and for God's sake if you don't get Eddie's lunch packed get over it. My son is perfectly capable of packing his own damn lunch." Janet smiled softly. "Now come downstairs, have some cold Chinese food with me, take a shower and get your ass to bed."

"Okay."

"I know that you want to do this all on your own and I'll let you but next time you get overwhelmed call me sweetheart so I can help okay? You are not alone. You have a family and friends that love and want to help you." Samantha hugged Janet tightly. When they broke apart they went downstairs. Eddie met them at the bottom.

"Are you hungry?" He asked anxiously. She nodded. "Go relax and I'll bring you a plate." Janet pulled him in her arms and hugged him tightly before he walked away.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I was so jealous that you could calm them down and I couldn't."

"Don't be. It was just dumb luck on my part."

"No it's not. You are a great dad."

"And you pretty girl, are a great mom. Don't ever forget that." He clucked her under the chin, patted her behind and sent her to the living room.

After her nice relaxing dinner in the living room with her family she and Eddie fed the twins then she went and showered and was in bed before nine o'clock. She was sleeping so soundly that she didn't move when Eddie joined her a couple of hours later. She didn't wake until Amber woke up hungry.

"I'll get them. You sleep." Eddie whispered when she started to get up.

"You have to work in the morning." She mumbled

"It's Saturday. So just sleep." She nodded and was back asleep before he left the room.

The next morning when Janet woke up to feed the twins she felt refreshed. She kissed her amazing husband and let him sleep in. After feeding them she decided to make breakfast for her family. She set up Amber and Zach in their bouncy seats in the kitchen with her as she whipped up Eddie's favorite chocolate chip pancakes. She just pulled the last pancake off of the griddle when she felt his arms around her waist and his lips on her neck. Janet closed her eyes and leaned back into the comfort of his chest.

"Morning." He murmured against her neck.

"Morning. Thanks for letting me sleep last night."

"Hey, we are a team baby. You and me all the way."

"I know. I just felt like I had to do it all to be a good mom and wife." Eddie spun her around and kissed her deeply.

"J, I am more then just a hot piece of ass for you and more then a sperm donor for our children. I am your husband and a father who is here with you, to support you, and help you with everything from housework to laundry, to helping with the kids. I'm here and I want to be used." Janet grinned.

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Use me baby." He chuckled.

"I love you cowboy."

"I love you." He leaned in to kiss her just as his stomach grumbled. They both laughed. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked looking at the stack of pancakes.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" He nodded. "It sure is. Thank Amber and Zach, it was their idea."

"Oh really?" He squatted in front of the bouncy seats. "Thanks for talking your awesome mom into making my favorite breakfast, just wait until you're older enough to eat solid food. Your mommy is a great cook. She makes yummy pot roast, that's my favorite dinner, chocolate silk pie, my favorite dessert besides ice cream of course which I k now that you two will love. There are so many different flavors to choose from. I could ice cream with ever meal, even with my favorite chocolate chip pancakes. I might start sneaking a spoonful into your bottles. What do you say?"

"Don't you dare Eddie Latekka." Janet warned with a grin as she handed him a cup of coffee. "Now sit down and eat before it gets cold."

"Yes mam." He plopped himself down at the table and Janet brought the pancakes over to the table and joined him. He greedily helped himself to a huge stack. "These are delicious." He said with a mouthful.

"Are you five? Chew with your mouth closed." He grinned and showed her a mouthful of food and unable to help herself she laughed. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No, but I'll kiss you with it." He leaned across the table and kissed her, smearing the chocolate syrup on her face. "Opps, I may have gotten a little something on you." Before she cold respond he was cleaning the syrup up with his tongue and Janet couldn't stop giggling. "When can we have sex again?"

"What am I going to do with you?" Before Eddie could make his dirty comment Natalie walked in the kitchen. "Morning sweetie. Are you hungry?" She nodded sleepily.

"Mommy made chocolate chip pancakes." Natalie grinned just like her father did when he found out what was for breakfast. "Are they your favorite?"

"I love the chocolate chips."

"That's my girl." Eddie said proudly.

--

"Is everyone asleep?" Eddie asked when Janet walked in their room.

"Sound asleep."

"Finally." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed. Janet had been cleared to resume sexual activity for the past week and a half but they had yet to start again because as wonderful as sex is with Eddie, when they were finally alone, the only thing that she wanted to do was sleep. So today Eddie made sure that Janet was able to nap because if they didn't have sex soon he was going to explode.

They kissed hard and fast. It really had been to long since they had any intimate time together. He untied her robe and slid it to the floor. She lifted her arms and he slid the tee shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He pushed her back onto the bed and he quickly got rid of his clothes. He gazed hungrily at her before he climbed on top of her. Pressing his lips to hers, he kissed her deeply while using his knees to spread her legs apart. Without separating their lips he pushed himself inside her.

"So nice." He whispered. He slowly thrust himself inside of her and just as they were beginning to work up a sweat, a small cry coming from the baby monitor filled their room. "Not now." He groaned.

"Maybe he'll stop." No such luck. Zach only cried harder. "Sorry baby." Janet said as he pulled out and rolled over.

"Talk about a mood killer." He grumbled as she climbed out of bed and put her robe on. "Hurry back." He requested with a seductive grin.

"I'll try." She quickly kissed him and headed to her son's room.

Tonight, of all nights Zach couldn't be quickly calmed. For some reason he was fussy. Janet would rock him to sleep, put him in his bed and he would start crying. This went on for about an hour before he stayed asleep in bed. When Janet got back to bed Eddie was sound asleep. She curled up next to him and he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her, never waking. She settled against his warm body and quickly joined him in slumber.

--

The next few months flew by. The twins were changing so quickly. Instead of getting up four times a night to feed them, they were just down to twice a night. Natalie adored her siblings and the feeling was mutual because every time that they saw her they would smile. She was always so sweet and gentle with them. Every night before they went to bed Natalie kissed them and she greeted them the same way every morning. Her favorite activity was feeding her siblings. Now that they were bigger, Natalie was able to sit on the couch next to one of her parents of course, and hold them while feeding them. She felt so important whenever Zach or Amber were in her lap.

Before they knew it, the weather had changed and it was fall again in Knights Ridge and fall meant that it was Janet and Eddie's one-year anniversary. Eddie had a romantic evening planned that wouldn't end until the next day. Since they had the twins their sex life was still present but nothing like it was before the twins due to interrupted intimacy, the restraints that had t o be put on because of the little ears that were around, or the lack of spontaneity because there were always children around. So hopefully tonight when they were absolutely alone, things would be as they once were prekids.

"I made a bunch of bottles, they are ready to go in the fridge. I washed and sterilized all of the bottles and they are in the cupboard ready to go. The cans of formula are in the lazy susan. Bibs are in the drawer under the coffee pot. Extra binkies are in each of their rooms in a basket. Natalie can definitely have some ice cream tonight and she will want to help feed them. She has been a little grumpy when she found out that we were leaving her home tonight so go ahead an spoil her. I feel like I am forgetting something." When Janet was nervous she rambled and she was obviously nervous because she had been rambling since Samantha and John arrived. This was the first time since Amber and Zach came home from the hospital that Janet and Eddie had spent a night away from them.

"Honey relax." Eddie said as he came into the kitchen looking extremely handsome in a suit. He hated wearing suits but Janet wanted a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant that required a suit and Eddie would do anything to make his wife happy. "They will be fine. Mom can handle it. Now would you please go get dressed so we don't lose our reservation?" She grinned sheepishly and went to their room to get dressed. Luckily her hair and makeup was already done so ten minutes later she was walking into the living room carrying her overnight bag.

"Wow. You look beautiful." He said as he drank in the sight of Janet standing before him dressed in a pale blue silk dress that hung loosely on her body. The sliver heels that she wore enhanced her already beautiful legs.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

Ten minutes later after Eddie literally had to drag Janet out of the house they were on their way to a fancy Italian restaurant twenty miles outside of Knights Ridge. It was one of their favorite restaurants.

"I should call and check on them." Janet said as they were seated.

"Sweetheart, they are fine. Mom will call if there are any problems."

"I know, you're right."

"Of course I am." He reached across the table and took her hand. "Tonight is about me and you and celebrating our first wonderful year of marriage." They smiled at each other and began to celebrate their anniversary.

Two hours and four-phone calls home later, they were in their room at the Johnson Inn. Janet was lighting the candles that she had packed and Eddie was digging through his bag. As soon as the last candle was lit Eddie's arms were around her.

"I love you so much." She whispered between kisses.

"I love you too pretty girl." He ginned at her "I know that we said no gifts but I couldn't resist." He placed a small box and a card in her hand.

"I couldn't resist either." She went to her bag and pulled out his gift and placed it in his hands. "I hope you like it."

"It's from you so I know that I will love it." They looked at each for a minute.

"Why don't you go first?" Janet suggested. He opened his card and smiled as he read the Hallmark words of love. He slowly opened his gift and pure pleasure and happiness registered on his face when he saw the signed baseball card of his childhood hero.

"Oh my God….How?"

"Ebay." She answered simply.

"I have always wanted this. You are amazing. Thank you so much." He kissed her. "Now your turn."

She opened the card first and was surprised that it was blank inside except for his written words.

Janet-

_I love you. _

_I loved you yesterday. _

_I love you today._

_I will love you the rest of my tomorrows. _

_I will love you forever._

_Eddie_

Tears filled her eyes as she read the simple words that meant so much to her. She slowly peeled the wrapping paper and a ring box was reveled. She was wonderfully surprised when she found a simple yet beautiful ring. Natalie's birthstone was in the center and there was a diamond, which happened to be the twins' birthstone on either side of Natalie's.

"Eddie….thank you." Eddie turned the lights off and the room was aglow with candlelight. He pulled his wife to her feet. "Make love to me." She requested.

He gently pressed their lips together and began to kiss her. The kiss started out slow and tender but it quickly became hot and heavy. Eddie removed his tie as soon as they got inside the room so Janet was able to focus on unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as the shirt was off of his body, she pulled her lips away from his and placed them on his muscular chest. As she ran her tongue around his nipples her hands were working on his belt buckle. He groaned in delight when she released him from the restraint of his pants. She continued to plant light feathery kisses on his chest, methodically moving down south. Before he realized what was happening she was on her knees taking him in her mouth.

"Fuck…….Janet." He mumbled as he grasped her hair in her hands. Within minutes he was exploding. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her. As he was kissing her, he reached behind her and unzipped her dress, pushing it to the floor. He was pleasantly surprised to discover that she had nothing underneath it. "Dear god woman…if only I would have known."

As Eddie's eyes roamed hungrily over her body Janet began to feel self-conscious. She still hadn't lost all of her baby weight and she was now the proud owner of stretch marks and a horribly ugly scar from her hysterectomy/c-section. He really hadn't seen her naked since the kids were born because every time they had made love the room was already dark. Her eyes dropped to the floor and her hand unconsciously tried to cover her scar. Eddie knew what was going through her mind so he lifted her head so she could look into his eyes. The second that their eyes met she saw that his eyes were filled with desire and love, all of her feelings of self-doubt quickly dissolved. He took her hand and led her to the bed.

He gently pushed her back onto the bed and he wasted no time in covering her body with his lips. He sucked, fondled and licked her breasts while Janet purred in pleasure. When he was satisfied with the job that he preformed on her breasts, his lips traveled to her belly brushing gentle kisses across her scar, letting her know without words how beautiful she was to him.

"Oh….Eddie…" She murmured when he stuck his tongue inside her. He relished in her sweet saltiness as he licked her like her like she was an ice cream cone. As Eddie drove her over the brink she clenched the sheets on either side of her, trying desperately to maintain control but it was useless, he always drover her over the edge. Her body was still contacting, when he sheathed himself inside of her.

"So tight…..feels so good…." He groaned. Janet snaked an arm around his neck and pulled him to her.

"I want you close." She brought his face down to hers and kissed him. Over the next hour they only time they broke their kiss was to breathe until their orgasms overtook their bodies with such force that they were screaming and clinging to each other when it was over.

"Can't breathe." Janet whispered. Eddie had collapsed on top of her ten minutes ago.

"I'm so comfy." He mumbled into her hair.

"I'm going numb."

"I love you." He kissed her once more and rolled off of her.

"I love you too." She curled herself around him, laying his head on his chest. His arm automatically wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. He ran his fingers through her hair while she ran her fingers through his chest hair.

"Don't get me wrong, I love our children and but I miss our life before them. I miss this, making uninhibited love whenever we want not having to worry about waking up the kids because we are too loud or just them waking up when we just are getting started. I hate that when we do make love we have to get dressed. I miss our naked bodies touching during the night. I miss morning sex. I miss the closeness that we have when we make love." Eddie said softly.

"I know what you mean. I feel like every time that me make love, we are rushing through it so we get done before the kids wake up. I miss the sweet soft kisses, the sweet tender moments, hell I miss just making out with you." Janet agreed

"Does that make us bad people?"

"No I don't think so. We love our children. We are just two very sexual people who enjoy making love to each other. It will get better and eventually they will sleep through the night and things will eventually get back to normal."

"I hope so cause Nicky's been getting more ass then I have been getting." He felt her tense up in his arms.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh baby, I didn't mean it like that. All I meant was it's unnatural for Nicky to have more sex then me. I totally understand that you are too tired to want to have sex. You are up with them a lot during the night while I snooze and your days are crazy with three kids. I'm sorry if I implied that I blame you for lack of sex. I don't at all. I need you to understand and believe me."

"I do." She said softly.

"Look at me Janet." She turned her head to look at her husband. "Do you really believe me?"

"Eddie, I really do. I just hate that you have to suffer sexually because I'm exhausted."

"Three kids honey, exhaustion is to be expected. I suffer sexually every hour that I can't touch or kiss you. For me to be totally sexually satisfied we would never get out of bed." She smiled. "I love you and I love our life together, everything about our life together and I wouldn't change a damn thing, including the lack of sex that we are experiencing right now. Do you know why I wouldn't change anything?" She shook her head. "Because if I changed one thing I wouldn't have you or our children and that is unacceptable to me. So because I have you and the kids, I am willing to suffer sexually until things get back to normal." A few tears fell from Janet's eyes. He gently kissed them away.

"Happy anniversary Eddie."

"Happy anniversary Mrs. Latekka." Eddie pulled Janet on top of him and kissed her and they were quickly onto round two of celebrating their first year of marriage.

**I want to send out a thank you for every one who is reading this story and a very special thank you to all that have read and reviewed. Your reviews keep me going.**

**Next chapter will take place a few years into the future. **


	70. Chapter 70

**own none of the characters of October Road**

_**Almost six years later years later**_

When the alarm went off Janet reached over and shut it off. She gently extracted her self from Eddie's arms and attempted to get out of bed but she was stopped when Eddie reached out grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the bed.

"Eddie" She giggled. He responded by pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

"Good morning pretty girl." He mumbled.

"I see you are feeling better." A few months ago Eddie had gotten a bad case of viral bronchitis. Janet was sure that he had never fully gotten over it because for most of the summer he was sick with a cold. He would get better and then a week later he would be sick again.

"I am." He agreed as he shoved his hand up her pajama top.

"It's the kids first day of school….hmmm….I have to get up and ready…..ohhhhh…..get them ready….breakfast." It was hard for her to form a coherent thought when his hands were on her breasts and his lips on her neck.

"I have to have you." He slid her pajama bottoms and panties off.

"You had me last night."

"That was yesterday and this is today." He pushed himself gently inside her.

"You are such a horn dog." She said laughing.

"Only for you babe." When the twins were a year old they started sleeping through the night their sex life returned to what it once was before she gave birth except over the summer when Eddie was sick. He just felt so crappy and he was always so tired that they didn't have sex as often but he seemed to be coming back around to his normal sexual stamina.

"As much as I would love to lay here in your arms all day the kids are going to need to get up soon and if I don't get into the shower soon, our children our going to be late for their first day of school." She said kissing his chest, her body still trembling from her orgasm. She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed.

"Are you going to cry like you've done every year on Natalie's first day?"

"Of course I'm going to cry." Eddie rolled his eyes. "I'm a sappy chick and you love that about me." She said as she headed in the bathroom for her shower with Eddie following behind her.

Jane was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair when she heard Eddie cussing.

"Everything okay out there honey?" She yelled from inside the shower.

"Yeah, I just cut myself shaving."

"Aww poor baby."

A few minutes later he joined her in the shower and they automatically switched positions so Eddie could be under the faucet to wet his body. They usually showered together in the morning and they had a system worked out.

"Oh God Eddie." She gasped when he turned around to face her.

"What?" She grabbed a washcloth and pressed it to his face.

"Your face is still bleeding."

"Dammit. I thought it was done. Son of a bitch." The washcloth quickly turned red with his blood.

"Jesus Eddie, you shouldn't be bleeding this much from a simple cut." She put the washcloth under the water and rinsed it out and examined his face. "It looks like it stopped. Maybe you should call the doctor."

"It's just a cut J. I'm fine. It's really nothing." She ran a finger along the cut. He could see the worry etched in her beautiful face. "Honey, I'm fine." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Don't worry. Now, I need to shower because if I recall we have kids to get ready for school."

"Oh shit. We are going to be so late." She nudged him out of her way and jumped under the faucet to rinse the soap off of her body.

"Relax babe, they won't be late."

"I'll get breakfast started and when you get out can you wake them up and bring them downstairs too eat." She instructed as she stepped out of the shower. He just grinned and she whipped the shower curtain open. "Did you hear me Eddie?"

"Yes dear, I heard you."

"Good, so move your ass." She closed the curtain and laughing he began his shower.

Fifteen minutes later Janet had scrambled up some eggs and toasted some bread. She had planned on making French toast but because of the mornings extra curricular activities she didn't have enough time. She had poured the last glass of orange juice when her family joined her in the kitchen.

"Good morning." She said brightly.

"Morning." Natalie mumbled. She was definitely not a morning person.

"Morning mom." Zach, her sweet natured boy said as he hugged her.

"Mommy, mommy, I'm going to school." Amber yelled as she threw herself at Janet's legs with her father following behind her.

"I know that. Are you excited?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Okay guys, sit on down and let's eat," They all sat down and Janet scooped eggs on to all of their plates.

"Where's the bacon?" Zach asked.

"Mom, you always make French toast on my first day of school." That came from Natalie.

"I don't want scrambled eggs. I want dippy eggs." Amber whined. Janet opened her voice to respond but Eddie beat her too it.

"Hey." His voice boomed across the table. " Have you ever heard of the words thank you? I didn't raise my kids to be ungrateful little snots. Your mother did not have to make you breakfast. You could be eating cereal right now but your mother got up and made you this delicious breakfast for you because she loves you." He glared at each of his children who put their heads down in shame.

"Sorry mommy." They all mumbled.

"It's okay guys." The remainder of breakfast went off without a hitch and when they were done Janet shooed them upstairs to get ready while Eddie loaded the dishwasher and the chaos began. Janet quickly got dressed so she could help her kids.

"Mommmm, Natalie won't come out of the bathroom room."

"Amber go use mine and daddy's."

"Okay."

"Zach, what did you do?" His hands were covered in hair gel.

"I'm putting it in my hair."

"That is way to much." She took a small bit out of his hands and put it in his hair then she grabbed a towel out of the linen closet and wiped his hands. "Remember Zach, you only need a little bit for your short hair."

"Mom, will you braid my hair in pigtails?" Natalie asked.

"Grab a brush and a couple pony tail holders and I'll meet you in your room in a couple of minutes." Natalie ran off and Janet headed to her bathroom where Amber was. "Come here sweetheart and let me fix your hair."

Forty-five minutes later all three children were standing in the living room, dressed in their new clothes and Janet was snapping pictures. Natalie was nine and she was the spitting image of her father. She had his brown eyes; the same toothless smile that made it very hard for her parents to resist her. Her blond hair was done in two French braid pigtails. She was absolutely beautiful and at her young age she had many boy admirers, which drove her father insane. Standing next to Natalie was her sister Amber who looked just like her mother. She had her mothers blue eyes and dark curls. Where Janet was shy and timid, Amber was loud and outgoing like her dad. Every time that Eddie looked at Amber he saw a miniature Janet and for that reason alone she had him wrapped around her finger. And finally there was Zach. He was a combination of both of his parents. His hair was lighter then Amber's but darker then Natalie's and he loved to wear it spiked up with gel, like his dad. He is the child that picked up his mother's shy and timid qualities. He was so sweet and always wanted to please everyone, just like his mother.

"Mom, can we go now?" Natalie asked

"One more picture."

"One more Janet but you need to get in the picture with the kids."

"Come one mommy." Amber yelled and Janet handed the camera off to Eddie and joined their children in a photo commemorating their first day of school.

Twenty minutes later Eddie and Janet had walked all three of the kids to their classrooms, Janet bawling the whole time and Eddie laughing at her. The second that Natalie saw her friends she sent a casual wave her parents way and strutted into her classroom. Amber did much the same thing. She was so excited she ran right into her room, anxious to get started while Zach on the other hand, clung tightly to his mother's hand. After some prodding, Zach finally went in to start his day.

"Auntie Janet, Uncle Eddie." The turned around to the sound of their Godson, Nathan yelling for them. Eddie bent down and scooped the child into his arms.

"Nate my man. What goes on?" Eddie asked

"Me and Zach are in the same class." Nathan said happily. He and Zach were best buddies.

"Janey, Janey." Janet smiled when Nick and Hannah's three year old daughter, Lauren yelling for her. When she was younger she couldn't say Janet so Janey she became. Janet took a squirming Lauren out of her mother's arm.

"Hey princess." Janet looked at Hannah. "You don't look well." She commented

"Sam drove to school today for the first time by himself and mom here is a nervous wreck." Nick supplied.

"God help the poor folks on the road at the same time as Sammy." Eddie smarted and Janet hit him on the arm.

"Go to hell Eddie." Hannah snapped and he and Nick just grinned.

After all of the kids were settled in their classrooms and their mothers were satisfied that they would survive the day they all headed out to the parking lot.

"What are your plans for today?" Eddie asked as they stood by his truck saying goodbye.

"Same as everyday. Going into work, picking up the kids."

"Maybe I'll swing by for lunch?"

"I'd like that." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. "Love you."

"Love you too."

As Eddie drove away she couldn't help but think how wonderful her life had turned out. She was married to an amazing man who she loved and adored and he loved and adored her back and together they had three beautiful wonderful children that she cherished. Ten years ago, she never thought that she would ever be this happy but she was wrong and not a day went by that she wasn't glad that she was.

--

About a month later Janet was in her office at Sully's doing the daily paperwork. Two years ago Sully died suddenly and he left his bar, his pride and joy to the woman that he thought of as a daughter. She had just started the kids in preschool a few hours a day so they could develop their social skills, so when Sully died so Janet decided to keep the bar. When the twins were in preschool Janet went to work at the bar. She mainly concentrated on the paperwork and scheduling. She promoted Karen to manager who was great at handling things in her absence. Occasionally she would work a night shift when they were short handed, leaving Eddie at home with the kids, which was always an adventure. A sudden knock at the door caused her to jump.

"Come in" She yelled, not looking up from her paperwork but she knew immediately that it was Eddie because as son as he steeped in the office, his scent filled the room. "Hey babe." She said waiting for him to kiss her but he never did. He plopped himself heavily into the chair next to her desk. She finally looked up and was shocked at how miserable he looked. She knew he wasn't feeling well when he left for work but he didn't look this bad. "Sweetie, you look horrible."

"I feel horrible." He said in a pitiful voice. "Hon, I think that I want to reschedule this weekend." Their anniversary was the next day and they were planning on celebrating on their own this weekend. "I just feel so shitty and I don't want to ruin our weekend. I'm sorry babe."

"Don't be sorry cowboy. I would much rather stay home and get you better so when we do celebrate our anniversary you will be at full capacity." He grinned weakly. "What can I do for you? Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"My throat hurts to bad to eat or drink. I so fucking tired. I feel like I could sleep for a month. Can you just take me home so I can go to bed? My head hurts too bad to drive."

"Of course." She got from her desk. "Let me tell Karen then we will leave." She kissed his forehead. "Oh baby, you are burning up. I'm making you a doctor's appointment."

"No doctor Janet." He snapped. He had hated doctors since he was a child and he acted like a child whenever she dared mention that he go to the doctor.

"Fine then Edie. Just sit around and continue to feel like shit." She snapped. Every time he was sick, he was a royal pain in the ass to be around and she was losing patience with his stubbornness regarding the doctor.

"He said that next time I got sick they would have to draw blood. You know I hate that." He whined.

"Grow up and get over it Eddie." She walked out of the office slamming the door behind her. She hated snapping at him but she had been codling him for months every time he got sick and it obviously hasn't helped him.

She returned to her office ten minutes later and Eddie was hanging up the phone on her desk. "I made a doctor's appointment for 4:30 today." He said sheepishly.

She chose not to gloat. "Good. You can sleep for a few hours before your appointment. Come on babe, let's get you in bed." He allowed her to lead him out to her van and then up to bed when they got home. "Sleep tight." She whispered after she shoved some Advil down his throat and tucked him in. He was snoring before she left the room.

A little after four they were leaving the house. Samantha had come over to sit with the kids while they were at the doctor. Unfortunately, the doctor was behind so Eddie and Janet had to wait for almost an hour before they were seen which made Eddie's nerves go crazy. He attempted to leave a few times but due to Eddie's weakened state Janet was able to easily force him to stay.

"Eddie, sorry about the wait. I had an emergency." Dr. Spencer said.

"No problem." Janet said

"So what's going on?" Dr. Spencer asked and Eddie explained his symptoms with Janet adding information as needed. After the talking was done Dr. Spencer began his exam. "Okay Eddie, I'm thinking that you may have a case of Mono."

"The kissing disease?" He croaked

"Yes Eddie, the kissing disease."

"Shouldn't Janet have it then because I do kiss her."

"If it is Mono then I'm, sure that Janet will come down with it."

"Sorry hon." He said sadly as he reached for her hand. She just smiled lovingly at him.

"Eddie the only way to confirm that you have Mono is with a blood test." Eddie paled. "I will have the results back tomorrow so for right now, until the results are back, my prescription is to rest and treat your symptoms. Advil, Tylenol for the fever, throat lozenges for your sore throat and decongestants for your congestion." He nodded numbly.

"Thanks Dr. Spencer." Janet said

"I'll send my nurse in for the blood work."

"Janet, I want to leave." He said and attempted to stand up. She sent him a glare.

"Sit your ass down." He knew he was in no condition to fight with her so he just stayed where he was until the nurse came in. Janet stood next to him, still holding his hand.

"Janet…" He mumbled as he watched the nurse set up for the blood draw.

"Hey Eddie." She cupped his face with her hand and turned his face towards her. "Baby, look at me." His eyes kept darting to his other arm. "Look in my eyes. Focus on me Eddie." He looked into her blue eyes and immediately felt calmer. "Did I tell you last week, Amber decided to make Zach look pretty?" He shook his head. "They found my makeup. Eddie it was so hilarious. She had makeup all over him. He looked so pathetic and funny at the same time. Remind me when we get home to show you the pictures. Amber was so proud of her masterpiece. I couldn't stop laughing. Unfortunately, my color lipstick isn't really his color." Eddie smiled.

"Okay Mr. Latekka, All done." The nurse said as she applied a Band-Aid.

"That's it?" He asked.

"That's it." Janet said.

"We'll call you as soon as we have the results."

"Thank you." Janet responded.

"J, I hardly felt a thing."

"Distraction is a wonderful thing." She winked at him and he wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her face to his and kissed her.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done this without you."

"I know." She pulled him off of the exam table. "Come on, let's get you home."

"I love you." He whispered as Janet got him settled in the truck.

"I love you too cowboy."

--

The next morning Janet was walking the house after dropping the kids off at school when the phone started ringing. She rushed over to pick it up before the machine kicked on.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly

"Mrs. Latekka?"

"Yes?"

"This is Denise from Dr. Spencer's office."

"Did you get Eddie's results?"

"Yes he did and Dr. Spencer would like to see him right away to go over the results. I have been trying to reach your husband but I've had no luck."

"He stayed home from work again and he's sleeping."

"Can you bring in him?"

"Yeah, I'll wake him. We could be there in a half hour. Is that okay?"

"I'll let Dr. Spencer know when to expect you."

Janet slowly hung up the phone and allowed her tears to fall now without Eddie there to see how scared she was. She knew that the test results were not good if the doctor wanted to tell them in person. She sniffed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She prayed that she was overreacting but she knew that she wasn't.

"Happy Anniversary to us." She muttered as she slowly went upstairs to wake her husband.

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Please continue to do so.**


	71. Chapter 71

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

Janet Latekka checked her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't been crying for very long so her eyes weren't swollen. Her makeup was all smudged from her tears. Sighing she washed her face and reapplied her makeup. She couldn't let Eddie know how scared she was. It was her turn to be brave for him. Once her makeup was on and she looked presentable she went into the bedroom to wake up her husband. She smiled when she saw him lying on his side, holding his pillow close to his chest. The only thing ruining this beautiful scene in front of her was the freight train snoring coming from him. He normally snores but it's very soft and somewhat soothing but since he was congested his snoring was out of control, which was why she spent the night on couch. She slowly walked over to him and kissed his neck, it always woke him up and this time was no exception.

"Hmmmm." He groaned as his eyes fluttered opened.

"Hey baby. You need to wake up."

"Sick….wanna sleep." He mumbled as he rolled over.

"I know cowboy but the doctor called with your test results and he wants to see us at his office." He rolled back over and looked at her.

"Why couldn't they just tell you over the phone?"

"I don't know Eddie." She pulled the covers down. "Now hurry up and jump in the shower. We don't want to be late." Grumbling and complaining he did as she told him and headed for the shower.

Forty-five minutes later they were both sitting in a room waiting for the doctor. Janet was nervous but Eddie was so tired that he was sleeping on the table. Janet wished that she could just go to sleep and wake up to a healthy husband. The knock on the door roused Eddie from his slumber.

"Eddie, Janet thanks for coming in." Dr. Spencer said.

"So doc do I have mono or what?" Eddie asked yawning.

"No Eddie you don't have mono."

"Hear that babe. I don't have mono." He said with a grin as he turned to his wife but she was not meeting his eyes. She was biting her lower lip and looking at the floor. His stomach suddenly lurched. "Janet do you know something?" She shook her head.

"No Eddie, she doesn't know. I'm afraid that I have some bad news." They instinctively reached for each other's hands and they held tightly. "Eddie you have a disease called Aplastic Anemia."

"Anemia isn't so bad. Give me a prescription for some iron pills and I'll be good to go."

"It's not that simple. Your bone marrow is failing to produce three of your major types of blood cells. Your white blood cell count is low which accounts for all of the infections that you have had. You don't have enough white blood cells to fight off the bacteria or viruses that enter your body. Your red blood cell count is low which accounts for your extreme fatigue. The third count that was low was your platelet count. Are you having any abnormal bruising or problems stopping bleeding?" Eddie was silent. He was still processing all of this information. He knew that Janet would answer for him.

"If he cuts himself shaving it takes forever to stop bleeding. Yesterday after the blood draw, it started bleeding after we got home and it took me a while to get it stopped. Eddie, show the doctor your arm." She demanded and he reluctantly rolled his flannel sleeve up and revealed a large bruise that took up a fourth of his arm. "This was from the blood draw yesterday. I've never seen him bruise like this before."

"That makes sense."

"Am I going to die?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Without treatment yes you will die."

"So how is this treated?" Janet asked focusing on the positive. The doctor said that he would die without treatment, which meant that he would be okay with treatment.

"The first thing I need to do is confirm my diagnosis with a bone marrow test. Once conformation is made Eddie will get a blood transfusion. That in it's self is not a cure but it will provide temporary relief of the symptoms until we can find a bone marrow donor. Once we find a donor and perform a transplant Eddie has a ninety percent survival rate."

"Can I be tested?" Janet asked

"Of course but I don't believe that you will be a match Janet. Blood family members are his best match options, parents, sibling, children but it won't hurt for you to be tested."

"You said you had to confirm my diagnosis so you could be wrong." Eddie finally snapped out of his funk that he had been in since hearing the diagnosis.

"You are right I could be wrong but I'm 99% certain that I'm not and the bone marrow test will only confirm what that the blood test is already telling me."

"Whoa wait one damn second. Did you say bone marrow test?" Dr. Spencer nodded. "Bone marrow as in needle in the hip?"

"That's correct."

"No way in hell."

"Eddie…" Janet said softly but he wasn't listening. He tore his hand out of her and stood up.

"No. You are not sticking a damn needle in my hip. No way. Not happening." He yanked the door open.

"Eddie…" She tried again.

"I'm not having the damn test done." He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry." Janet apologized. "He had a bone marrow aspiration done when he was a child and it wasn't the most pleasant experience of his life. I'll make sure he gets to the hospital." After the doctor gave Janet the rest of the information that they would need she headed to the parking lot. She saw him pacing next to the van, occasionally kicking the tire.

"That's really mature." She said when she walked up to him.

"Don't start Janet." He snapped.

"Come on, we need to get to the hospital."

"I'm not going." He said childishly.

"Quit acting like a child and get in the damn van so we can get you better."

"I'm not going to the hospital so they can stick a needle in my hip into my damn bone."

"Grow up Latekka. It probably will hurt…"

"Damn right it will fucking hurt. I've had it done before, remember." Janet walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Eddie, your not that scared little boy anymore. You are a grown man and you won't be by yourself this time. I'll be right there beside you, holding your hand through the pain." She said softly.

"Really?" She nodded her head.

"Dr. Spencer said that I could stay with you during the procedure."

"Okay." He said slowly. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"That's my boy. I love you."

"I love you too."

--

"Mr. Latekka, you will feel some pressure."

"Pressure my ass." He mumbled through clenched teeth and closed eyes.

"It's okay baby. I'm right here. It will all be over soon." Janet whispered.

"Now lay perfectly still." The doctor instructed as the needle was inserted.

"Janet….." He groaned. His face was contorted in pain. Sweet was dripping from his head and a few stray tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Hurts…bad"

"I know cowboy." She mopped up his face with a towel. "You are doing so well."

"God Dammit. Son of a bitch." He hissed.

"Hang in there Mr. Latekka. We are almost done."

"Did you hear that sweetie? You are almost done." He was holding his breath. "Eddie you need to breathe. If you don't you will pass out." He let out a slow ragged breath. "You are doing a great job."

"All done Mr. Latekka. You need to lay still for the next ten minutes."

"Deep breaths babe. It's all done." He did as she instructed. "I'm." Kiss. "So." Proud. "Of." Kiss. "You."

"That was horrible J."

"I know but it's over now."

"Thank you for being here with me."

"I just wish that I didn't have to be."

"Me too pretty girl. Me too."

An hour and a half later Janet had her blood drawn and Eddie was resting comfortably while they waited for his results. During this waiting period she called Samantha who was understandably upset. She was on her way to the lab to be tested.

"Hey Janet." Dr. Spencer said when he walked into the room.

"Do you have the results?" He nodded solemnly. With a heavy heart she woke Eddie.

"Hey doc. Sorry I was such an ass earlier." He mumbled sleepily.

"Don't worry about it Eddie. I have your results."

"I have it don't I?"

"The bone marrow did confirm the Aplastic Anemia." Janet squeezed his hand. "Your case is severe and our best treatment option is a Bone Marrow Transplant."

"So let's do it." He said

"Easier said then done. We have to find a donor first and that's the hard part. I registered you with the national database but it's a long process. Your family needs to be tested."

"I've been tested and his parents are on their way to be tested. I'll bring the kids in later today or tomorrow, depending on when we get out of here."

"Your best chance at a match would be a sibling."

"Only child." He mumbled.

"Talk to your friends. You never know who might be match. Now what I want to do today before you leave is give you a blood transfusion. It will temporally relive your symptoms. I will continue the transfusions until we find you a match. As the disease progresses the transfusions will become less and less effective so this is not a permanent solution. I need you to understand that."

"I understand."

"Okay let's get you started and you should be home in a couple of hours."

They ended not returning home until dinnertime. Thankfully after her blood was drawn Samantha went and picked up the kids. On their way home Eddie and Janet stopped and picked up some Chinese food and rented some movies. After the day that had all they wanted was a nice lazy evening at home with their children. When they walked into the house the kids ran over to their dad, happy to see him out of bed. Janet quickly managed to herd them into the dining room so Samantha could fuss over her baby in private,

"How are you doing sweetheart?" She asked softly when she released him from the tight hug she had given him.

"I'm great mom. I was just diagnosed with a potentially fatal disease." His face was expressionless.

"It's okay to be scared honey."

"I'm not scared mom. I'm tired and I'm pissed off."

"Can I do anything for you?"

"Can you make your bone marrow match mine?"

"I hope so baby. I really hope so." She kissed him and left him with his family.

After dinner and a dessert of ice cream they all gathered in the living room for a night of movies. Natalie was curled up on her father's lap. Zach was curled up on his mother's lap and Amber was stretched out in between the two of them. Before the second movie was over all three kids and Eddie had fallen asleep. Janet took the kids upstairs one by one and put them in bed. When Janet woke Natalie up Eddie also woke up and he carried her upstairs since she was too heavy for Janet to carry. After he kissed his babies goodnight, lingering a little longer than normal in their rooms, he went to his room, shutting the door. Janet found him sitting on the chair staring out the window. She walked over placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"What are you thinking cowboy?" She whispered.

"I don't want the kids tested."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Janet. I don't to put the kids through an unnecessary test." She pulled her hands away from his shoulders like she'd been shocked.

"Did you just say unnecessary?" She spat and he didn't respond. "I know that I probably won't be a match but one of the kids might be."

"And they might not be so why risk pain for a maybe?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"You are unbelievable Eddie Latekka. You heard what the doctor said it's going to be really hard to find a random match. You have a better chance with a family member then a stranger."

"He said my best bet was a sibling and I don't have one so I'm not making my children go through pain for nothing. They are too young."

"YOUR children?"

"I didn't mean…."

"You don't know that it would be for nothing. One of OUR kids might save your life and if they were given the choice I know that they would want to help their dad feel better."

"I'm not giving them a choice." He muttered.

"Neither am I. I'm taking them to the lab in the morning for the test."

"No your not Janet." He shouted.

"Why are you being so god damned stubborn?" She shouted back. Thankfully their bedroom door was closed so their shouting wouldn't wake the kids.

"I'm not being stubborn Janet. I'm being realistic. The chances of finding a compatible donor are slim. Were you not listening to the doctor?"

"Of course I was listening to the doctor and I'm listening to you right now and what I'm hearing is you giving up." He didn't respond. He just looked at the floor. "Since when does Eddie Latekka give up?"

"Since it's a fight that I can't win." She stared at him in shock.

"I don't even know who you are right now. The man I know never backs down from a fight, even when the odds are against him. The man I know would never leave his children without a father. The man I fell in love with would never leave me."

"It's not like I have a choice Janet." He yelled.

"Yes you do. You can choose to fight to stay alive. You have had the diagnosis for one fucking day and you're already throwing in the damn towel."

"It's my fucking life."

"You selfish son of a bitch it's not just your life Eddie. You have a wife and if you don't give a shit about me anymore think about your three children." They stood there staring at each other. Janet finally broke the silence. "I can't even look at you right now." She whispered. "I'm going to sleep on the couch. If you happen to find my husband you can send him down." She slowly opened her door but before walking out she said one more thing. "By the way, Happy Anniversary. Thanks for making this the most memorable one yet." Before Eddie could react the door was shut and he was alone.

For the next three hours Janet tossed and turned on the couch alternating between crying and anger while Eddie stayed upstairs mentally kicking himself for ruining their anniversary that he forgot about. When he was through kicking his own ass over that he started kicking it for all of the thoughts he had of giving up. He knew that Janet was right. He was giving up and he knew that was the chicken shit way to deal with this disease. He knew that he had to fight to live. He had to fight to stay alive for the woman he loved and his children. Tail between his legs he ventured downstairs.

"I'm scared." He admitted into the darkness. He knew she wasn't sleeping. She never could sleep after they had a fight and tonights had been a dozy.

"So am I." She whispered back as she pulled herself into a sitting position, making room for him next to her.

"J, I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you or the kids." He sat next to her and reached for her hand.

"Then why are you giving up?"

"I'm not babe. I promise. Upstairs it was my fear talking. I want to be here to walk Natalie and Amber down the aisle. I want to be here when Zach has manly questions that his mom would be to embarrassed to answer. I want to grow old with you. I want to sit in the living room running my fingers through your gray curls, surrounded by our grandchildren." He said tearfully.

"So we're going to fight this?" He turned to face her.

"Yeah babe, we're going to fight this." Using his thumb he wiped her tears from her cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere for a very long time." He pressed his forehead against hers. "A very long time." He whispered.

"I'm glad to hear that cause I want you around for a very long time."

"I'm sorry sweetheart for being an ass. I'm sorry for being a coward and most importantly I'm so sorry for ruining our anniversary. I have been thinking about it all week but this morning when you woke me up my whole life was turned upside down and our anniversary never crossed my mind. I'm such a bastard."

"Eddie I understand. It's okay."

"No it's not Janet." He whispered hoarsely. "I did the one thing I never wanted to do. I hurt you and I did it on the day that six years ago I promised to love you forever and never hurt you. I broke my vow and I'm so fucking sorry baby…so sorry." Janet wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I love you so much Eddie Latekka and I'm looking forward to growing old with you." She told him breathlessly.

"Janet I…"

"Shhh." She placed a finger on his lips. "No more words." She reached out took his hand and led him up to their room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked when the door was shut and locked.

"Much better. I'm not as tired. The transfusion must be working." Janet could tell he was telling the truth. He wasn't as pale has he had been and the circles under his brown eyes weren't as dark.

"Up for a little post anniversary celebration?" She giggled at he choice of words seeing that he was most definitely up for it as she pulled her shirt over her head. He answered her by removing his clothes and climbing onto the middle of the bed. She turned the light off and joined him.

"I love you Janet." He choked out as he grabbed her and pulled her down on the bed, kissing her hard.

"No cowboy, not like this." She said as she broke the kiss. "I want to be close to you."

"Whatever you want pretty girl. Just tell me." He whispered huskily.

"Will it hurt your hip if you sit up?" She asked almost shyly and he quickly sat up. "Are you sure?"

"More than anything. I want to be close to you too babe." He took her hand and she climbed on top of him and slid herself on top of his erection. He moaned as they became one. He placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing them at the ankles. She grabbed his neck, pulled his face towards hers and pressed her lips to hers. For the next hour they slowly rocked back and forth, kissing and whispering words of love until they were sobbing in each other's arms at the height of their climax.

"Don't leave me." She sobbed into his neck. "Please…don't leave me."

"I won't sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." He cried as he held her as tightly as he could, reassuring her that he was still with her.

**Thanks for reading. Review and let me know what you think**


	72. Chapter 72

**I own none of the characters of October Road. **

Janet just finished putting on the final touches on Natalie's birthday cake when she heard Amber and Zach yelling at each other. Sighing she dropped her knife in the sink and went into the living room. She found Zach and Amber fighting over the video game controller. Before she could open her mouth the controller slipped from Zach's hand and nailed Amber in the head, who promptly started screaming.

"Mommy." She screeched.

"Amber, keep it down. You're going to wake your dad up." Janet said. Eddie's transfusions had been working up until a month ago when they were only lasting a week then he was back to his extreme exhaustion. Janet, the, kids, Samantha, John, all of their friends and their families had their bone marrow tested but there had been no matches. Today was Natalie's tenth birthday and they were having a party for her and Eddie was sleeping so he would be able to attend the festivities.

"Zach hit me with the remote." She cried as she rubbed her head.

"Come here baby, let me see." Amber walked over to her mother and Janet pulled her hair back and saw the beginnings of a bruise forming on her head.

"It's just a bump. I'll get you some ice and you'll be fine." Amber sniffed and nodded. "Now what have I told you both about fighting over the games?" They stood there and looked at the floor. "You both just lost your video game privileges for the rest of the weekend."

"That's not fair. Zach hit me." Amber whined.

"It was an accident. I saw I you two fighting over it and it slipped from his hand into your head. If you weren't fighting then you never would have been hit so it's both of your faults."

"But mom, she started it. I was playing and she tried to take it from me."

"I don't want to hear it. You both know the rules."

"I hate you." Zach said to his sister as pushed her to the floor. Amber quickly jumped up and pushed him to the floor.

"ENOUGH." Janet yelled as she separated her children and placed them on the couch. "Now both of you, go to your room and I don't want to see you until the party." She instructed as she left them.

"But…I." Zach began but she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. You both broke the rules." She stood there staring her children down.

"What about my ice?" Amber whined.

"I'll bring it to you." The kids sat on the couch staring at her. "Now GO." They stomped up the steps, yelling at each other as they went. "Knock it off or so help me if you wake your father up you won't come out of your room for a week." They stopped stomping and yelling. Sighing she went into the kitchen to grab some ice for Amber's head and she froze in her tracks. Frosty was finishing off the last bit of Natalie's cake. "God Dammit Frosty." She shouted. "Get out of here and go lay down." She stared at the mess in her kitchen, frosting and cake crumbs all over the floor and her tears began to fall. Natalie's birthday was ruined and it was all her fault. She should have put the cake up where Frosty couldn't reach it. She sank onto a chair, placed her head in her head and began to cry.

Hearing all of the commotion with her brother and sister Natalie came out of her room to investigate. She wanted to make sure that they didn't wake her dad up so she cracked her parent's bedroom door open, poked her head in and saw that he was still sleeping. She then went downstairs to see her mom and to find out what the heck Zach and Amber got in trouble for this time. She knew that Janet was baking her birthday cake so she headed into the kitchen but froze when she saw her mother sitting on a chair crying. She snuck quietly away from the kitchen and into the living room where she found her mom's cell phone. She grabbed it and ran into the bathroom. She scrolled through the phone book until she found the number that she wanted and she hit send.

"Hey girl." Came the answer from the other end.

"Aunt Hannah, it's Natalie."

"Nat honey, what's wrong? Is your daddy okay?"

"Daddy is sleeping."

"What's goes on sweetheart?"

"Mommy is in the kitchen crying really bad."

"I know that you are worried about mommy and you did a good job by calling me. I'll be over in a few minutes." They disconnected the call and Natalie left the bathroom. She returned the phone and ventured to the doorway of the kitchen. She decided to leave her alone and let her cry because she knew if she went into the kitchen her mom would stop crying and tell her everything is fine. Five minutes later she heard her Aunt Hannah letting herself in the front door and she ran to meet her throwing her arms around her in the process.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm here now." Hannah whispered as she wiped Natalie's tears away. "I'll take care of your mom." Natalie nodded. "Why don't you go upstairs and play while I talk to her." She nodded again and slowly made her way to her room.

Hannah walked into the kitchen and her heart broke when she saw her best friend crying at the table. She walked over and put her arms around Janet. Surprising Hannah, Janet didn't resist the gesture. She just clung to her best friend and sobbed into her shoulder. Hannah knew that Janet needed this release. Since Eddie's diagnosis Janet hasn't let go. She has been holding her fear inside, being brave for her husband and children. In fact since the transfusion had stopped working she has been both mother and father to her kids and it was taking its toll on her.

"Natalie's…cake…ruined." Janet blubbered. Hannah looked around the kitchen and saw the cake platter on the floor no longer holding a cake, just crumbs and a little bit of frosting.

"What happened?"

"The God damned dog got to it but it was all my fault. I should have put the cake up where Frosty couldn't of gotten it but the twins were fighting and I just left it on the table where he could get it. I ruined Natalie's birthday."

"It was an accident Janet. You didn't ruin anything."

"Yes I did. The party starts in two hours and I don't have time to make and frost another cake. My daughter won't have a birthday cake." She quickly stood up and began to do what Janet does best; she began to clean up the mess that the dog left her.

"Janet, Natalie will have a cake. I'll go to the bakery and pick up a cake for her." Janet looked at her best friend incredulously.

"A store bought cake? Are you kidding me? No child of mine has ever had a store bought cake before."

"I know that its killing you that Nat won't have one of your delicious, made from scratch cakes for her party but a bakery cake is the only option right now. After the party you can make her another cake and have a private family celebration tomorrow." Janet thought this over and she finally agreed.

"I guess that will work." She whispered. "Are you sure you don't mind picking up a cake for her?" Hannah shook her head. "Her favorite is Vanilla with white icing."

"Got it. One birthday cake coming up." Hannah turned to leave but stopped. "Janet, honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little breakdown." She stopped scrubbing and looked at her friend. "What are you doing here by the way? Did you need something?"

"Natalie called me when she found you sobbing." Janet clamped a hand over her mouth "She is worried about you and so am I."

"I'm fine."

"No you are not fine Janet. If you were fine then you wouldn't have broken down like you did over a ruined cake. Your husband is very sick and you have basically become a single parent over night."

"I don't need a fucking reminder that Eddie is sick. I have to see it and deal with it everyday." Janet snapped. "I see it everyday when I look at him and when my kids ask me why their daddy is sleeping all of the time. My God Damned life is falling apart and I am hanging on by a thread."

"Janet…"

"There has been no bone marrow matches and he is dying right before my eyes and there is nothing that I can do about it." She broke down in sobs and slid to the floor. Hannah was by her side in a second. "I'm so scared Hannah. He can't die. I can't lose him." Hannah held her tightly. "Why him Hannah? Why Eddie? He is such a good man. He doesn't deserve this. Our children don't deserve this."

"It's not fair." Hannah agreed. Ten minutes later Janet stopped crying and pulled herself off of the floor.

"Thanks, I needed that." She sniffed as she finished cleaning up the kitchen.

"Will you be okay if I go get the cake?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks I appreciate it. I would go get it myself but I still have a ton of shit to do."

"I'm your best friend and it's my job to go out and buy an emergency birthday cake." Hannah picked up her purse. "I'll be back with the kids in an hour. Call me if you need anything before then."

"I will, thanks Hannah." She smiled weakly at her friend as she left. Fifteen minutes later the kitchen was mopped up and it was clean again. Once it met her approval she went up to check on her kids. Zach and Amber had fallen asleep, which was a good thing because without a nap they would have been monsters during the party. She opened Natalie's door and found her stretched out on her bed reading. Janet sat on her bed next to her.

"Hi mommy." Natalie put her book down and sat up.

"Hi baby. Whatcha reading?"

"Nancy Drew."

"I ruined your birthday cake sweetheart. I left it on the counter and Frosty ate it."

"It's okay mommy. I don't need a cake." Tears sprang to Janet's eyes.

"Yes you do baby. Everyone deserves a cake on their birthday so Aunt Hannah is going to buy you one and then I'll make you another cake either tonight or tomorrow."

"You don't have to make me another cake."

"Yes I do. It's my job. I'm your mom." Natalie smiled softly at her mom. "By the way, thanks for calling Aunt Hannah."

"Why were you crying mommy?"

"I was sad because your cake was ruined." Natalie climbed onto her mom's lap.

"I know that you were crying cause daddy is sick." She was so smart for her young age.

"Okay sweetie that may have been part of the reason that I was crying."

"Is daddy going to die?" She asked tearfully and it broke Janet's heart.

"We are doing everything we can to make sure he gets better." She didn't directly answer Natalie's question but the answer that she was given seemed to appease her for now. "I'm going to go wake daddy up and get ready for your party." Janet lifted Natalie off of her lap and pulled Natalie's new outfit out of the closet. "Why don't you get ready too?" Natalie nodded and Janet kissed her. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mommy."

Thirty minutes later a freshly showered and dressed Janet was sitting on the bed waking Eddie up which was proving to be difficult.

"Come on cowboy, wake up." He groaned and rolled over. "Eddie you can't sleep through Natalie's party." His eyes fluttered and finally opened.

"Party?"

"Natalie's birthday party is starting in an hour. You need to get up and showered."

"I almost forgot." He grinned sleepily at her. "Can I have a kiss? It might help me wake up." Janet leaned forward and their lips met. He snaked an arm around her neck and pulled her closer. His tongue gently pushed into her mouth and she savored his taste.

"Feel better?" She asked when they broke apart.

"Yeah, I'm much more awake now. Maybe later tonight we can take this kiss a little further." Janet knew that by the time later tonight he would be too exhausted to make love but she didn't tell him that. Instead she just smiled.

"I would like that." He responded with a grin. "Do you need my help?"

"No babe. I've got it. I'll be down as soon as I'm done."

"Okay then. I'm going to wake Amber and Zach up." Before leaving she turned back to him. "I love you cowboy." She whispered softly.

"I love you too pretty girl."

An hour later the party guests had arrived and Eddie had finally made it downstairs. His friends were in shock when they saw him. He had lost a considerable amount of weight because it took much energy to eat and his clothes just hung off of him. He was pale and the circles under his eyes were black. Owen, Phil, Ickey and Nick couldn't help but stare at their once energetic muscular friend.

"Close your mouths asswipes. Have you never seen a sick guy before?"

"Sorry." Nick mumbled. He and Eddie hadn't seen each other since Eddie had to quit working a month ago.

"Sorry dude." Ickey, Owen and Phil said together.

"Ickey sorry I haven't been around to see the baby since she was born. Fatal illness tends to keep a man busy. Where is the little angel?" His friends stood there in shock.

"Umm, Jackie's got her. I'll go get her." Ickey quickly walked away from the uncomfortable situation.

"Eddie that is so not cool man." Phil said biting his lip to keep from crying.

"It's the truth Phyz." Eddie said as he walked over to the couch to sit. Owen and Nick sat next to him.

"Phil is right man, that wasn't cool." Owen said

"There have been no bone marrow matches O and without a transplant I'm a goner. I'm just facing the truth head on."

"Sounds like you are giving up." Nick said softly.

"No I'm not. I still am hoping like hell that a match will be found but that's all I can do is hope but unfortunately hope doesn't keep you alive." His friends didn't know how to respond to the cold hard truth.

Janet stood back watching Eddie and his friends interact. She could tell by the body language that Eddie was talking about his disease and he was making them uncomfortable. Thankfully Ickey brought his daughter, Sarah over to see her uncle. Janet smiled as Eddie cradled the baby in his arms. He looked so natural with the baby and she felt a twinge of sadness that she was never able to give him any more children. She just hoped like hell that he would be around for the three children that they had. Eddie looked up and caught her eye and smiled softly at her. She returned his smile and went to help Hannah pass out the pizza that had just arrived.

"Here you go baby." Janet said as she handed a plate with one slice of pizza to Eddie.

"I'm not really hungry." He said

"I know but you need to eat to keep your strength up." He looked helplessly at her. "At least half a slice."

"Fine, a half of slice." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered and walked away.

When Natalie opened her presents she sat herself on her father's lap with Janet right next to them. She just needed to be close to her father and when it was time for Natalie to blow out her candles, she only had one wish. She wished that her dad wouldn't die.

A few hours later the party had wound down. The kids and John were playing with Natalie's new gifts, Eddie had gone back to bed and Janet and Samantha had just finished cleaning up and were enjoying a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

"How are you doing honey?" Samantha asked softly.

"I'm fine." She answered softly.

"You're lying."

"I know. I'm tired, mentally exhausted and I'm scared." She admitted to her mother in law.

"What can I do?"

"I wish that there was something that you could do but there's nothing." Janet stirred her coffee aimlessly. "I hate watching this. He is wasting away before my eyes and I can't stand it. It's too hard."

"I know it's hard honey but there is still a chance that a match can be found and this will all be just a horrible memory."

"That's what I keep telling myself but it's hard to keep hope alive when I have to watch him fade away. I'm not strong enough mom."

"Yes you are. You're the strongest woman I know and right now my baby boy needs your strength because he doesn't have enough of his own right now. Can you be strong for him Janet?" Janet wiped the tears from her face before answering Samantha.

"Yeah, I can and I will." She said in a determined voice. "I love him too much not too."

--

Janet was sitting in the living room going over the liquor order for Sully's a month later. Eddie never got out of bed anymore and Janet didn't want to leave him alone so she never went to the bar anymore and she worked from home. She couldn't believe how fast his health was failing and she knew that if they didn't find a donor soon he would die. She was intently scrutinizing the order when she heard a thud coming from their room. She threw her pen to the floor and flew up the stairs.

"EDDIE!." She screamed when she opened the bedroom door and saw Eddie lying on the floor, not moving. She ran over to him. "Eddie, don't do this, please god, don't leave me." She felt for his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she found it. She crawled over to the phone and dialed 911.

"They're on the way sweetheart. Just hang in there. Don't give up." Moments later she heard them coming up the stairs and five minutes later Eddie was on the way to the hospital in the ambulance and Janet was following behind them, calling Samantha and Hannah as she went.

While she was waiting for word about her husband Janet called and made arrangements for the kids to stay with Owen and Allison and Hannah called all of their friends to let them know what had happened and they were all ready to pitch in whenever they were needed.

"Mrs. Latekka?" Janet jumped at the sound of her name being called. She walked over to Eddie's hematologist standing in the waiting room.

"How is my husband Dr. Meyer?"

"Very dehydrated and malnourished. I have him on an IV of fluids and unfortunately I had to insert a feeding tube. Why don't you head back and I will meet you in a minute?" Janet, Samantha, John, Hannah and Nick headed to Eddie's room.

"Hey babe." He greeted when they walked into the room.

"Don't hey babe me." Janet snapped. She was so angry that she had come so close to dying and at the same time she was so happy that he didn't die. Right now her anger was winning out. "You scared the shit out of me and all you can say is hey babe?" Angry tears began falling from her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry." He said helplessly while Hannah, Nick, Samantha and John stood back and let this unfold. He reached for her hand but she jerked it away.

"Sorry? You are damn right you are sorry Eddie Latekka. I told you that you have to keep eating and drinking but you didn't listen did you? You never fucking listen Eddie and this time it nearly cost you your life. Do you have any idea what I thought when I saw you lying unconscious on the floor? DO YOU?"

"Janet…honey."

"I thought you were dead Eddie. I thought that you left us." He reached out and pulled her to him and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Janet. I didn't mean for this to happen. I should have listened to you. I didn't mean to scare you honey." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you so much and I'm not ready for us to end yet."

"Me either babe." Dr. Meyer walked in and Janet pulled herself away from Eddie's chest but clutched his hand.

"Eddie, things are not looking well."

"Tell me about it doc. I feel like shit."

"Your most recent blood work shows that your blood counts are barely there Eddie. That is not good."

"How good is not good?" He asked softly not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Honestly you may live a month, maybe two if your lucky." Janet turned pale and a sob escaped from Samantha. "But it could be even less if you get a simple virus like a cold. You have no white blood cells to fight it off and it could kill you."

"What can we do?" John asked.

"I'm admitting you and moving you to a sterile room so we can avoid any infection and I'm going to start you on immunosuppressants but that won't give us much more time. We need a bone marrow transplant. That is the only sure way to save your life Eddie. I'm going to arrange a bone marrow drive through the hospital and local communities so maybe that will find us a match. Have you talked to every family member?" Dr. Meyer asked.

"Yes." Eddie answered.

"No." Janet answered. The doctor looked confused and Eddie glared at her.

"Excuse me?" The doctor said.

"His biological father. We haven't asked him." Janet said

"And we aren't going to." Eddie snapped.

"Eddie, baby, he might be able to help. He might have a child that could help you." Samantha pleaded.

"No." He said stubbornly.

"Will you guys give us a minute please?" Janet asked and everyone left them alone. "Eddie…"

"No Janet. Don't go there. We are not asking him for any help. I don't need anything from that bastard."

"Did you hear Dr. Meyer? He said you have one month Eddie, one month left with your children and me. Are you willing to die rather then ask for help?"

"I don't need him."

"You stubborn son of a bitch." She shouted. "You do need him Eddie. He may be able to save your life or knows someone who does."

"I don't want that bastard in my life." He shouted back.

"Well I don't give a shit what you want Eddie Latekka. I'm going to do what is necessary to save your stubborn ass."

"Don't do it Janet."

"You don't have a choice anymore." She walked over and kissed him. "I love you. I'll be back tomorrow. Don't die before then."

"Janet, please I'm begging you. Don't go to him."

"I'm sorry but I have to. I'm not going to let you die." She said softly as she walked out the door.

"GOD DAMMIT JANET." He shouted as she shut the door.

"What's going on?" Hannah asked

"I need to go out of town."

"Why?"

"To save his life."

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are really appreciated. **


	73. Chapter 73

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"You're going to Boston to find Joe aren't you?" Samantha asked softly.

"I have too, I am not just going to sit idly by and watch the man that I love die. He may be able to help. There may be more Latekka offspring that can be a match. I have to do something, even it will piss him off."

"You're doing the right thing sweetheart. You go and I'll talk him down." She told her daughter in law.

"I'm going with you Janet." Hannah said.

"Hannah you don't have to come. I'll be fine."

"If Eddie was healthy he would kick my ass if I let you go to Boston alone to face his father." One drunken night a few years ago Eddie had confided in Nick about his childhood forgetting that Hannah was present.

"The kids. I need someone to watch the kids." Janet said desperately.

"Don't worry honey. Mom and I will watch them. You just worry about doing what needs to be done to save my son." John said softly.

"Thank you so much. Tell the kids that their dad and I love them very much." Janet whispered as she hugged the two people she had come to think of as her parents.

Before getting on the road Janet and Hannah had stopped home and packed an overnight bag. They were both driving in silence Hannah thoughts on her best friend and the pain that she was going through and Janet was thinking of Eddie and his anger. The ringing of Janet's cell phone interrupted their thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Came Eddie's sleepy voice.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah, when they moved me into my sterile room I knocked out. When I woke up I hoped that you would be here." He said softly

"You know where I'm going."

"Dammit, Janet please don't bring him into to this."

"Why not Eddie? I don't understand. Why the hell are you so against the possibility of Joe saving your life?" He didn't answer her and for a moment she thought that she may have lost the connection. "Baby, are you there?'

"What about if the bastard ends up saving my life and you are so grateful that you let him into our lives, into our kids lives? What if he convinces you that he is a good man?" He said softly.

"Oh cowboy, if he does manage to save your life of course I will be grateful but as far as I'm concerned that bastard could be The Messiah and I wouldn't let him in our lives, in the lives of our children. My God, what he did to you and your mother is unforgivable and he is poison. I would never poison myself or our kids."

"He can be so god damned convincing and I can't risk him convincing you."

"He won't baby. I know what he is all about and he can't or won't convince me that he is nothing less than a monster."

"I…I…hell Janet. I just don't know anything." Her heart was breaking for the man on the other end of the phone.

"Know this Eddie Latekka. Know that I love you more than anything and I won't let him hurt our family. Trust me."

"I hate this J. I really do. I can feel myself dying…" He choked on a sob. "And I don't want to. God dammit, I don't want to fucking die."

"Then let me help you live the only way I know how, please baby. You know that I'm doing this with or without your blessing but I would prefer your blessing." She heard him sigh.

"Do what you need to do Janet." He finally said.

"I'll take that as your blessing."

"I love you so fucking much pretty girl."

"I love you too cowboy. Sleep well. I'll miss you tonight baby."

"Me too." When the call disconnected both of them were wiping away their tears. Hannah reached across the car and squeezed Janet's hand.

"So what's the plan?" Hannah asked when they entered Boston.

"Find him and convince him to be tested."

"How are you going to find him?"

"Phone book. There really can't be that many Joseph Latekka's in the phone book."

"Or you could just call his office and make an appointment." Hannah said and Janet turned to look at her friend.

"Huh?"

"Look." They were stopped at a red light and Hannah pointed to a billboard to her right.

"Well I'll be damned. This is going to be easier than I thought." Janet mumbled as she read the billboard that had that bastards smug face advertising his realty company. "Let's get a room for the night and I'll call in the morning to make an appointment and hopefully save my husband's life."

--

"Good morning Latekka Reality. How may I help you?"

"I would like to make an appointment with Mr. Latekka as soon possible. I am in need of an immediate residence." Hannah giggled from her spot on the bed and Janet sent her a glare.

"The soonest that I have available would be a week from tomorrow."

"Oh that's a shame because I can't wait that long and I have a lot of money that I am willing to spend. Delmar Reality can squeeze me in today but I thought that I would try your office first because Mr. Latekka's reputation is excellent. I guess I'll just have to go Delmar. Thanks for your time"

"Wait…I can squeeze you in at ten o'clock. Will that work for you?" Janet smiled triumphantly.

"I suppose that will have to do."

"Great, your name please?"

"Janet Meadows."

"We will see you at ten Ms. Meadows." Hannah was staring at her when Janet hung up the phone.

"Why the hell did you use your maiden name?"

"Do you think that Janet Latekka would have been able to schedule an appointment?"

"Good point." For the next forty-five minutes they both called home to check on their families. Eddie's status still hadn't changed which was both good and bad. Bad because he isn't improving but good because he hasn't gotten worse.

At ten sharp Hannah and Janet walked into Latekka Realty. They were greeted promptly and they only had to wait five minutes before they were escorted into a conference room and offered pastries and coffee.

"Wow, so this is how rich people are treated huh?" Hannah remarked as she sipped her coffee.

"I wouldn't know."

"Jesus Janet, who are you kidding? You have a shitload money."

"I do not."

"Quit fooling yourself. How much money do you have?" Janet sighed. She really hated discussing money.

"Enough that my children's college education will be paid for and I haven't had to struggle financially since Eddie quit working." Hannah let out a low whistle. "What? I have a great accountant. When my parents died and I got their life insurance money, money from their practice and the settlement from the company that the drunk was working for the night of the accident it all got put into a trust for me until I was eighteen. My grandparents got a monthly check for raising me but other than that I never saw a dime. My grandparents hired an awesome accountant because they wanted to make sure that I would always be provided for and he did some investing stuff and that's all there is too it."

"Why the hell do you work?"

"Because I can. Because I want a normal life with a normal family that doesn't rely on nannies or servants. For the first fourteen years of my life I had all that and I would give anything to of had more time with my parents then all of the wonderful things and privilege that I was raised with." She finished sadly. Before Hannah could respond the man they wanted to see walked in the room.

"Good morning Ms. Meadows, Joe Latekka. So I hear that you are in the market for a new home and I'll be glad t help you with that.' Joe said with a cocky smile that made Janet sick to her stomach.

"Actually Joe, my last name isn't Meadows anymore it's Latekka and I'm not looking to buys another house. I have a wonderful home in Knights Ridge." Joe stared at her for a few minutes until his eyes widened in recognition.

"I remember you. So Latekka huh? My pitiful excuse for a son actually married the likes of you." He muttered and Janet had to reach out to keep Hannah from attaching Joe.

"We have been happily married for six years and we have three wonderful children."

"Goody for you so why the hell are you here? Is my boy looking to reconnect with his daddy because if that's the case you can go home and tell your husband that I want nothing to do with him or his family." Joe used air quotes with the word family.

"Eddie is sick. He is dying." Janet had expected some sort of reaction but the smile that crossed his face was not the reaction she expected and anger surged through her. "Is there something funny about that?"

"Not funny just…fitting. My son was never a real man. He was a mamma's boy. Samantha coddled him too much and made him weak. No strong son of mine would of married the likes of a woman like you."

"Why you arrogant…" Hannah began but Janet cut her off.

"Eddie needs a bone marrow transplant and we haven't been able to find a match."

"And that has what to do with me?" Janet had to bite her lip to keep from slapping him.

"The best chance for finding a match is a family member."

"His precious mommy didn't match."

"No Samantha wasn't a match. I would like for you to be checked and any other children that you may have." Janet said softly.

"I would of liked for my son not to have married a fat ass but we don't always get what we want do we?"

"He's your son. How could you not be checked?"

"We all reap what we sew."

"Do you have any other children that I could talk to?" Joe thought about this.

"Maybe. One woman that I was with told me that she was pregnant right before she left me so I honestly don't know what happened."

"Her name?" She mumbled.

"Why should I help you?" Janet stood and walked over to the selfish bastard.

"Because I'm asking."

"You're a little spitfire aren't you?" Their faces were inches away from each other.

"I am doing what I have to do to save the life of someone I love more than anything, something you know nothing about." Before she could react he slapped her hard across the mouth. Janet could immediately taste the blood.

"My boy has obviously not taught you how to respect a man." Janet lifted her leg and sent her knee as hard as she could into his groin. He crashed to the floor yelping in pain. Hannah quickly got up and locked the door to keep the nosy secretary from entering.

" Eddie taught me that I don't have to take shit from anyone and I give respect to those who have earned it. Now, the name of the woman you got pregnant."

"I…I'm not…telling you…anything." He gasped

"Tell me her name." Janet demanded as she lifted her leg again.

"Fine…Catherine Thomas."

"Does she live in Boston?" He nodded. "

"She is some sort of therapist now."

Thank you." She motioned to Hannah with her eyes to bring her the pitcher of ice water that was sitting on the table. Hannah giggled and brought the pitcher of water over to Janet. "You are a bastard Joe Latekka. You have no idea what an incredible husband and father your son has become. I hope that you rot in hell and maybe this will help cool you off." She dumped the pitcher of water over his crotch.

"You BITCH."

"Damn straight and don't you forget it asshole." Her head held high she walked out of the office. "Your boss may need some assistance." Janet smarted as she walked pass the secretary and Hannah giggled.

Once they were in the security of the car Janet let the tears fall. Hunched over the steering wheel, she sobbed until her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID and saw it was Eddie's hospital room. She really didn't want to talk to him this particular moment because he would know how upset she was but if she ignored the call he would worry and continue to call her so it really was a no win situation. Taking a deep breath she answered the phone.

"Hey cowboy." She said brightly, maybe a little too brightly.

"What's wrong J?'

"Eddie, I'm fine."

"You are such a bad liar." She grinned. Even on death's door he still knew her better than anyone.

"I've got a lot to do and I really don't want to get into it right now babe."

"Did he hurt you?" She decided to be partially honest with him.

"Emotionally yes." He didn't need to know about her fat lip. She hoped that the swelling would go down before she returned home because he would be furious when he found out and that wouldn't help his condition. "He is a horrible monster Eddie."

"Won't help huh?"

"No." She sniffed. "But there is a possibility that he has another child. Hannah and I are on our way to see if we can find out anything."

"Come home baby. Just forget about it and come home." He begged.

"Not yet. When I find out something I will come home."

"Janet…"

"I've got to go babe. I love you and I'll see you later."

"Janet…"

"I love you Eddie." She said clearly ending the conversation. She heard him sigh on the other end.

"Love you too." Janet slowly hung up her phone.

"You okay sweetie?" Hannah asked softly.

"I'm fine."

"How's your lip?" Janet pulled down her visor and examined the damage. It was swollen and it hurt like hell.

"I'll be okay. I just hope that the swelling goes down before we get home cause Eddie will lose it."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that but you sure the hell gave it right back." Janet grinned.

"I sure the hell did. Come on we've got work to do." They headed to The Boston Public Library and began their research. Three hours later they had two possible matches for Catherine Thomas.

"Oh my God, I hope this works Janet." Hannah said as they drove to find the first Catherine Thomas.

"Me too."

"So what are you going to say?"

"I guess I'm going to stat off by finding out if she knew Joe and then go from there I just hope I can find her."

They drove in silence until they arrived at the location of the first Catherine Thomas. Janet took a minute to collect herself and then she and Hannah slowly walked inside the building. The first Catherine Thomas was a therapist who specialized in domestic abuse. Janet's gut was telling her that this was the right woman.

"May I help you?" The pleasant secretary asked when they walked into the office.

"I need to speak with Catherine Thomas please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No I don't but it's a family emergency and it'll only take a few minutes." The secretary looked at Janet's swollen lip and excused herself. Five minutes later Janet and Hannah were being ushered in to a room.

"Are you okay?" No greeting, just the question. Janet's hand flew to her lip.

"Oh, I'm not here because of this. It was a misunderstanding. I'm here for a personal reason." Catherine raised her eyebrows. "Personal for you."

"I'm sorry I don't have time. Perhaps you can schedule an appointment for another time."

"My husband is dying and I think you may be able to help me." Catherine sat down and motioned for Janet and Hannah to do the same.

"How can I help?"

"Did you once know Joe Latekka?" Catherine inhaled quickly.

"Yes a long time ago. What does he have to do with anything?"

"Joe is my husband's father but he has no contact with him due to the abuse that was inflicted on him and his mother. My husband needs a bone marrow transplant or he will die within a couple of months." Janet took a deep breath to keep from crying. "The best possible match is that of a family member and we have all been tested but none of us match."

"I take it you have contacted Joe and he won't be tested."

"Unfortunately, yes. You know him well."

"Sadly yes."

"He told me that before you left him you told him that you were pregnant."

"Joe beat me and when I found out that I was pregnant I left him because I was not going to raise my child in an abusive environment, I never told Joe about his daughter and I never told Heather about her father. We were all better off that way."

"Would you consider giving me Heather's information so I can contact her to see if she would be willing to be tested? There may a chance that she could be a match." Janet's tears began falling. "I know that this is a horrible thing to ask but I don't have a choice right now. My husband is dying and I can't lose him. Eddie, my husband, is a wonderful man. He saved my life and he is nothing like his father. He has never laid a hand on me. We have three wonderful children who will be destroyed if they lose their father. I will be destroyed." Janet admitted

"I remember Joe talking about Eddie, nothing positive though. He couldn't stand that his son was so weak."

"He was only a scared child. He is the strongest man I know."

"Heather is a doctor. I am very proud of her and I know that she would help out her brother. Hell, my girl would help out a stranger and that's why she became a doctor. She is a neonatologist and pediatrician working in a small town hospital."

"So she's not here in Boston?" Janet felt frustration rising. She could be clear across the country.

"No she's not. She didn't want to work in a big hospital where money comes first and patients come second. So she found a hospital where the patients come first and she is very happy."

"Where is she?"

"Knights Ridge. It's about a…" Janet clapped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Dr. Heather Thomas?" She asked and Catherine nodded. "We are from the ridge and your daughter took care of my twins when they were born early. She is a wonderful doctor."

"How about I call her now?" Janet nodded and Catherine who also had tears running down her face dialed the phone. Janet and Hannah sat back while Catherine talked to her daughter. Fifteen minutes later she hung up the phone. "She is on her way to the lab now to be tested."

"Thank you." Janet sobbed.

"I didn't do anything."

"You raised a wonderful daughter."

"She wants to see you when you get back into town. She asked that you page her when you get to the hospital." Janet nodded as she stood and hugged Catherine. "I'll pray for your family."

--

Janet stood waiting for Dr. Thomas at the information desk at the hospital. When she had got back into town she dropped Hannah off and drove straight to the hospital calling Samantha on the way to update her and talk to her children because they had just gotten home from school. Zach and Amber happily told her about their day but Natalie was quiet and withdrawn and now Janet was more worried about her then she already was.

"Mrs. Latekka?" Janet turned around and came face to face with Eddie's sister. She could see the resemblance between her and Eddie on Joe's features that they both inherited. She was surprised that she didn't notice it before.

"Dr. Thomas. It's good to see you again."

"Please call me Heather. We are family after all." She said

"Call me Janet. I'm so sorry that I sprung this on you. I wish that we learned about you through different circumstances."

"When I treated your children I didn't know that I was related. The only thing about my father I knew was he beat my mother. She never even told me his name and I honestly didn't want to know."

"Good decision. He is an asshole."

"I had my blood drawn and we should have the results shortly." Heather reached out and took Janet's hand. "I really hope that I can help him."

"Do you have time to go up with me to his room?" Heather nodded and Janet led the way.

Eddie was sleeping when they walked in his room donning a sterile gown, hair covering and gloves. He looked about the same as he did when she left.

"He looks horrible." Heather whispered and Janet just nodded. She walked over and gently kissed his lips, causing him to wake up. He grinned before opening his eyes but as soon as he opened and focused his eyes on his wife's face, his grin quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Your lip…did he do that?" She had forgotten about her damn lip. She nodded slowly. "Bastard." He hissed weakly. "I'm going to fucking kill that son of a bitch."

"Eddie I'm fine and trust me I gave him worse than what he gave me." He smiled weakly.

"Did Joe do that to you?" Heather whispered and Janet nodded. Eddie finally noticed that someone else was in the room.

"Dr. Thomas. You were Zach and Amber's doctor when they were born." A sudden look of fear crossed over his handsome face. "Oh God, is something wrong with one of the kids?"

"No babe, the kids are fine. Remember that I told you that Joe had another child?"

"J, I really don't think that this is something we should be talking about right now."

"Eddie, I am Joe's daughter."

"Huh?"

"I never knew his name until my mom called me this afternoon. When she told me about your situation I went to the lab to be tested."

"I don't know what to say except for thank you. It really means a lot that you would do this for me, a stranger."

"You are more than a stranger Eddie. We are family."

"I have a sister."

"And I have a brother." They all spent the next hour getting to know each other. Eddie and Heather hit it off right away and Janet couldn't have been more thrilled. Heather wasn't only interested in establishing a relationship with her brother but with her sister in law as well. They were all only children and they were all excited for the possibility of a sibling relationship and Heather couldn't wait to start the job as doting aunt.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt." Dr. Meyer said as he walked in on the group laughing.

"Hey doc." Eddie said.

"Heather, we got your results." Janet reached for her husband's hand and Heather reached for the other. A smile crossed the doctor's face. "We finally have a match."

**Please send me a review with your thoughts.**


	74. Chapter 74

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"Okay doc, so how soon can we do this?" Eddie asked as soon as he broke the kiss that he and Janet were sharing in celebration of the good news.

"Not for a few days Eddie."

"A few days? Do I even have a few days left?" Janet squeezed his hand.

"Yes you do."

"Why are we waiting?" Janet asked anxiously.

"I have a lot of things to explain to you right now about the whole process of the transplant and the recovery process. The next six months are going to be very challenging."

"Six months?" Eddie squeaked. "Unbelievable. I thought that when we found a match it would be over. Will it ever be over?" He mumbled.

"Since it's so late today we will start the preparation tomorrow. The first thing I recommend is that your family and friends come in for one last visit because for the next three to four weeks I don't want you to have any visitors except maybe for Janet and possibly your mother, but definitely not your kids."

"Why not?" Janet asked

"I'm getting to that. Tomorrow afternoon I'm going to insert a catheter into a vein in your chest."

"You're going to do what?" He croaked.

"You heard me and trust me, you'll thank me for it. With this catheter we will be able to administer your medication, your new bone marrow and draw blood painlessly."

"No pain, I like that. Will it hurt when you put the catheter thing in?"

"I'm going to have to make a small incision into the vein so there will be some pain but I will numb the area with a topical spray before I cut." Eddie looked slightly green. "After that is done, I will administer your first dose of chemotherapy."

"Oh my God." Janet whispered.

"I have cancer now?"

"No Eddie." Heather took over. "Your bone marrow has to be destroyed so your body can accept mine and chemotherapy is the only way to do that."

"So I don't have cancer?"

"No you don't have caner." Dr. Meyer said with a grin. "Now chemotherapy isn't the most pleasant thing. In fact, the side effects can be brutal, weakness, irritability and nausea."

"Will I lose my hair?"

"That is a possible side effect but the good news is that your bone marrow is so bad anyway that I think that it will only take one or two does max to destroy your bone marrow and two doses isn't enough to cause you to lose your hair. With no bone marrow your body won't be able to fight any infection at all, even worse than now and that's why your kids can't visit. School age children carry more germs than anyone else and I can't risk you receiving any visits. I would restrict Janet's visit but I think not seeing her would hinder your recovery so she can visit but only for an hour a day and no physical contact." Dr. Meyer explained and Eddie and Janet looked crestfallen.

"For six months?" He asked. They have never been apart for longer than a day since they started dating and six months seemed like a lifetime.

"Anywhere from two to four weeks." That was a little better and they were both willing to put aside their own personal needs if it meant that Eddie would be healthy again.

"As soon as I start the chemo I'm also going to start you on a constant stream of antibiotics to fight any possible infection and those to will have side affects. I want you to be prepared Eddie because for the next month, things are not going to be pleasant." He nodded. "After your marrow has been destroyed we will transplant Heather's marrow into your body."

"How bad is that going to be?" Even after everything he had been through he was still a chicken and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Not bad at all. That's why you will have the catheter. Everything from here on out will be done via the catheter. After the transplant is complete we will draw multiple samples of blood a day to check the status of the transplant and you will still be getting transfusions until your body regenerates Heather's marrow as your own. Now do you have any questions?"

"Will the procedure be painful for Heather?" Eddie asked as he looked gratefully at his newly discovered sister who was saving his life. She smiled encouragingly at him.

"It will feel like I fell hard on my ass, a little sore but that's it." Eddie still looked worried. "Don't worry Eddie. It's really a win win situation for me. I get a couple days off work, I get to save my big brother's life and we get to know each other as a family, actually I guess it's a win win win situation for me."

"Eddie. Janet anymore questions?" They both shook their heads. "Okay I'll see you both in the morning. If you think of anything else write it down."

Thank you Dr. Meyer."

"My pleasure." He nodded to the family and walked out of the room.

"Heather, why are you doing this for me? You hardly know me." Eddie asked.

"That's one reason. When I donate my marrow it saves your life and we get the chance to get to know each other. I became a doctor to help people and now I get to help my brother." She said softly. "I know that we only just met but I feel a connection with you and Janet. I know it may sound crazy but it's true. I hope that you aren't just using me for my bone marrow and then blow me off because I really would like a relationship with my brother, his wife and children. I really want to be a sister and an aunt." She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Janet quickly jumped up and wrapped her arms around her sister in law.

"I know that I speak for Eddie when I say that we are not using you for your bone marrow. We are so extremely grateful that you are a match and besides saving his life which is wonderful, we found you, a sister that we have never had and now we do. You have two nieces and a nephew who will adore you, a brother who will be there for you, protect you and love you and you have a sister. Need I say more than that? A sister. The only good thing that Joe Latekka did for either of you two was contribute his sperm to an egg to make you family and Heather, I am so glad that you are a part of ours." Janet said and Eddie reached out and took Heather's hand.

"My wife speaks the truth sis." She leaned forward and the newfound siblings hugged tightly. Just as they broke apart Heather's pager went off.

"Duty calls. Can I return tomorrow?" She asked nervously.

"You can come back anytime you want."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Heather said as she slipped out of the door.

"She's amazing." Janet said when they were alone.

"Yeah she is." He pulled her over to the bed and kissed her until she winced in pain and pulled away from him. He gently ran his thumb over her still swollen lip.

"I'm sorry he hurt you babe."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"You were there because of me." He said yawning.

"It was worth it. We found a match."

"Thank you."

"You know I would do anything for you, including getting a busted lip. I love you."

"I love you too." Another yawn escaped.

"Get some sleep baby. I'm going to go home and put the kids to bed. They haven't seen me since yesterday morning and I need to kiss them. I'll see if your mom can stay the night again and I'll come back and spend our last night of freedom together." His eyes were already closed and he nodded sleepily. She kissed his head and he was asleep before she was out the door.

--

"Mommy, mommy you're home." Zach shouted as soon as she walked in the door. She picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you." She whispered in his ear.

"Where did you go?"

"I had to go on a trip. You smell good. Did you have your bath?"

"And ice cream." Janet grinned. All of their children had an obsession with ice cream like their father.

"Where are your sisters?"

"Natalie is in her room. She has been there all night and Amber is brushing her teeth."

"Why don't you go brush your teeth and I'll be up in a minute to read you a story?" He nodded eagerly and quickly ran upstairs.

Janet went into the kitchen where she found Samantha cleaning up the kitchen. She gave her an update on finding Heather, the procedure and the hell the next six months were going to be. Before Janet could even ask Samantha offered to stay another night with the kids so they could have one more night together even if he would be sleeping through most of it. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such an amazing mother in law.

After hearing about Zach and Amber's adventures of the day she read them a story and tucked them into bed. She didn't tell them that they would be missing school tomorrow to see their dad because she knew that if she did they wouldn't sleep tonight and then they would be terrors at the hospital. After her two youngest children were asleep she headed to Natalie's room. When she opened the door she saw her on the bed she assumed that she was sleeping. She quietly slipped into the room and turned off the TV. As soon as the sound was off she heard sniffling coming from the bed.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" As soon as Janet sat on the bed and placed her hand on Natalie's back her sobbing increased. Janet quickly pulled her daughter in her arms and held her tightly until her sobbing subsided. "Baby, tell mommy what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

"Daddy." She hiccupped.

"What about daddy?"

"He's…gonna…die." She sobbed. "I…heard…Uncle Owen and Aunt Allison…..they said that he was…"

"They told you that?" Janet was suddenly outraged.

"I was supposed to be asleep but I got up cause my belly hurt and I heard them talking." Janet quickly calmed down.

"He's not going to die honey."

"Stop lying!" Natalie shouted causing her mother to jump. "Daddy is so sick and he has been in the hospital FOREVER. I know that he is going to die."

"Come on." Janet took her hand and pulled her off of the bed.

"Where are we going?"

"To see your dad." Janet knew that no matter what she said to her Natalie wasn't going to believe her right now. The only way she would be convinced that her father was going to live was to hear it from his own mouth. The drive to the hospital was silent. Janet held Natalie's hand while she stared out the window with tears streaming down her face.

"Come on baby. We're here." They walked hand and hand into the hospital up o Eddie's room. Janet helped Natalie wash her hands and put on the sterile gown.

"Why do I have to wear this?" She asked.

"This helps keep the germs away from daddy." Natalie nodded. "Are you ready?" She nodded very slowly but Janet could tell that she was nervous. "Hey, don't be scared. Its just daddy."

"Okay." They linked hands and walked into his room. He was still asleep so Janet lifted Natalie up on the bed but he didn't stir.

"Go ahead sweetie wake him up." She began to shake his arm and within a few minutes he was grunting.

"Daddy, wake up." He opened his eyes at the sound of her voice.

"Natalie, honey what are you doing here?" He was thoroughly confused.

"She needs to talk to you." Janet spoke up.

"Hon, will you sit my bed up?" Eddie asked and Janet found the lever and raised his bed to a sitting position. He looked exhausted but he would never let his exhaustion get in the way if his children needed him and right now Natalie looked like she needed her father.

"Come on over here." He patted a spot next to him on the bed and she crawled over next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. "So what do you want to talk about pumpkin?"

"I should have been sleeping but I wasn't and I heard Uncle Owen and Aunt Allison say…" She couldn't finish her sentence because she started crying.

"What did you hear pumpkin?" He asked softly

"Your gonna die." She sobbed into his chest and neither Eddie nor Janet could keep the tears from falling.

"Natalie, sweetie, look at me." Eddie begged and she slowly raised her head.

"I am not going to die." He said firmly. " Mommy helped find me some medicine that I'm going to get in a couple of days."

"Really?"

"Yes pumpkin really. Now the only bad thing about this medicine is that it will make me sicker before I get better. For the next few weeks I won't be able to see you guys…"

"Why not?"

"Because we have to keep all germs away from me right now and if daddy gets some germs it could make me really sick. Do you understand?"

"I guess so."

"Pumpkin I know how scared that you have been since I got sick and I'm sorry for that sweetheart. I love you, your mommy, Zach and Amber so much and I'm not going to die."

"So you're really not going to die?"

"No baby girl, I'm not. I promise." She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you daddy." She sniffed into his neck.

"You too pumpkin, I love you too."

--

An hour later Janet had taken Natalie back home and returned to the hospital. Due to the impromptu visit with his daughter Eddie was sound asleep when she got back to his room. Which didn't surprise her but it did sadden her. She was hoping that they could just talk before their time was limited. Sighing she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and to her shock he responded. She placed her hand on his stubble filled cheek and gently caressed it. He moaned softly into her mouth and she grinned.

"I thought you were asleep." She mumbled.

"I was but your kiss woke me up."

"I'm sorry." He opened his eyes and looked into her blue ones

"Never be sorry for kissing me."

"Well in that case…" She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"How is she?" He asked when they broke apart.

"Better now that she saw and talked to you. She was so heartbroken and sobbing when I got home and when I told her that you weren't dying she yelled at me to quit lying to her. I didn't know how to ease her fears."

"You did a perfect job by bringing her here babe." Janet nodded her head in agreement.

"It really helped her to be able to actually see you and hear the words come from your mouth. This has been so hard on us. I am so thankful that Zach and Amber are still young enough not fully understand what is happening to you but poor Nattie. She is taking this so hard."

"It will be over soon enough and then our family will be back to normal."

"Thank God." She whispered.

"I'll tell you I can't wait to not be tired again. I'm so tired of being so damned exhausted all of the time." He let out a huge yawn. "How long are you staying?" Janet could see he was really struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I'm going to stay all night." He looked around the room and saw only chairs.

"Where the hell are you going to sleep?"

"On this chair."

"J, you can't do that. You won't be comfortable."

"I'll be fine. As long as I can hold your hand I'll sleep like a baby." Eddie began to shift his body on the bed.

"Get up here." He demanded.

"Eddie, it's a twin bed. There is not enough room."

"How many times have we slept together on the couch? It's a hell of a lot smaller then this bed. Now get your sexy ass up here so I can sleep."

"I don't…" He held up a hand to stop her from talking.

"I don't want to hear it. Now come on up here." She just stood there. "You're not going to deny a dying man are you?" She glared at him as tears filled her eyes.

"That's not funny." She snapped.

"I'm not trying to be. Technically until I get the transplant I am still dying babe." He held out his hand and she took it. "For the next month, I'm only going to be able to see you for one hour a day. I won't be able to touch you. Please Janet give me tonight." She couldn't deny him this simple request so she climbed in the bed and snuggled next to him. Once she was comfortable he placed his hand on her breast through her clothes.

"Eddie." She gasped.

"I've missed them." He complained as she removed his hand, linked their fingers together and placed his arm around her waist.

"They have missed you too." He chuckled. "I've missed this too, just being close to you."

"Me too pretty girl, me too." He placed a soft kiss on her neck. "When this nightmare is over let's go to New York."

"Why New York?"

"Because I know how much you love those sappy Broadway Shows and I want to do something special for you."

"Even a sappy Broadway Show?" She giggled.

"If it will make you happy then even a sappy Broadway Show."

"Having you healthy again will make me happy."

"Oh you're getting that baby and when the sappy Broadway Show is over I'm taking you to a hotel and I'm going to make love to you all night long and by the time the sun rises you will have no voice because of all the screaming that I'm going to make you do." She couldn't help herself, she blushed.

"You don't have to take me to a sappy Broadway Show to get me to put out. For you baby, I'll put out anytime."

"I know that. As soon as I have some strength back you will be putting out. I want the weekend in New York to be about you and I making and being in love."

"I have missed making love." Janet whispered softly. She didn't want to make him feel bad.

"You have no idea Janet but believe me, we are going to make up for lost time." He kissed her softly.

"I'll hold you too that." She felt him smile.

"I love you." He told her tearfully which caused the tears she holding back fall.

"I love you too."

--

The next morning before Eddie's procedure was scheduled his room was packed with his friends and family. The looks that the guys were getting from the nurses as they walked down the hall carrying tennis rackets, the microphone stand with the hairbrush attached to it, drumsticks, golf clubs and everything else that was needed for the band, was priceless. They must have thought that they just escaped from the mental ward. Eddie groaned when they began to set up for the concert.

"Dorks." He said when they were done but he couldn't be heard over the cheering from the wives and kids.

"Shhh quiet." Owen yelled. "We didn't hear what Eddie said." The room erupted in laughter.

"I said you guys are such dorks." Another round of laughter sounded in the room.

After the concert Eddie made Janet get everyone out of the room so he could spend some time alone with his boys. After some lighthearted conversation Eddie got serious.

"I need favor."

"Anything dude." Being married with a daughter had not changed the way that Ickey talks one bit.

"If this transplant doesn't work…"

"Don't talk like that." Phil interrupted

"It's a possibility Phiz so I need to talk about. If you don't want to hear it then leave." Eddie waited and no one moved. "Now anyway if this doesn't work I need you guys to promise me something."

"What?" Owen asked softly.

"I need to know that you guys will look out for my kids."

"You know we will Eddie." Nick responded and his friends nodded in agreement.

"I will need you guys to talk about guy things with Zach because Janet will be too embarrassed to do it himself." As Eddie spoke he looked at his friends and saw all of the love and support they had for his family. "Be there to play football with him, teach him the right way to treat a woman, teach him not be like I was before Janet. My girls; be there for them too. If there is a father daughter dance one of you guys take them so they don't feel left out. Scare the living shit out of any guy that thinks that they are good enough for my girls. Threaten to kill them if they break their hearts. I need to know that you guys will be a father figure for my kids if I can't be here to do it myself." There were many tears falling, including Eddie. "There is no one else that I would trust more then you guys."

"I hope to hell that it doesn't come to that but if it does you can count on us Eddie." Phil said.

"One more thing, be there for Janet. Encourage her to…" Eddie had to take a deep breath before he could finish this next sentence. "Encourage her to move on, find someone to love her and if she does make sure he is worthy of her love. I expect you guys to make sure he is a good guy who will love my wife and kids. Make sure he treats my family like I would treat them." He choked out. He didn't want to think about Janet being with anyone else but him and another man raising his children. The five men who had been friends since childhood embraced and each of them sent up a silent prayer that they would never have to make good on the request of their friend.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review with your thoughts.**


	75. Chapter 75

**I own none of the characters of October Road.**

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Janet asked when she walked into her husband's room. He was sitting up in bed but his eyes were closed.

"Just fucking peachy. I haven't puked in oh about…" Before he could finish his sentence he was puking again. "Fifteen seconds."

"Cowboy I am so sorry." Since she was wearing a mask and gloves she was able to touch him so she walked over and gently rubbed circles on his back.

"Don't say that. I am so fucking tired of everyone being sorry." He snapped. Janet took a deep breath to remind herself that he was sick and not himself. He just got his last dose of chemo yesterday and he was absolutely miserable. He had been puking non-stop and when he wasn't puking he was wishing that he was because he was experiencing such severe nausea. His body hurt from all of the puking that he doing, he was weak and exhausted and therefore he was snapping at his only visitor.

"I got the kids mid-term reports yesterday. Natalie and Zach's were perfect but our little girl Amber, the only problem that her teacher has is she is talking too damn much. She must get it from you because I never used to talk in school."

"That sounds about right." He mumbled through closed eyes. He discovered that if he kept his eyes closed and didn't move his head the nausea wasn't as bad. For the next forty-five minutes Janet updated him on the window shop, the bar and the kids. When she had only a few minutes left she brought up the subject that she knew was going to piss him off.

"The twins' birthday is next week."

"Yeah I know."

"I tried to talk them into waiting until you are better for a party but…"

"Don't make them wait."

"Well I figured that since you can't be at the party we can bring the party to you. Your parents, Heather, me and the kids could hang out in the observation room and that way you will be able to see them blow out their candles and open their gifts." She was thrilled about her idea and she got it cleared with the nurses.

"No way J."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want them to have to celebrate their birthday at the hospital."

"They want to. They want their dad to part of their birthday."

"I don't want their memories of their sixth birthday party to be at a hospital with me puking every two minutes." And if on cue he started throwing up again.

"Look I know you feel like shit…"

"No Janet you don't know." She ignored him and kept on talking.

"But it's not about what you want. By the time their birthday comes around the effects of your chemo should be out of your system. It is their birthday and they want to spend it as close to their father as they can. They miss you Eddie. You need to give this to them."

"I don't want my kids celebrating their birthday in a hospital."

"I love you Eddie but right now I really don't care what you want. Amber and Zach want to spend their birthday with you and that's how it's going to be so I suggest you get used to the idea because it's happening." She hated talking to him like that but he was being an ass and he needed to be put in his place.

"So why the hell did you even bother asking me?" He snapped.

"Because I was hoping that you would agree to the idea."

"Fine, do whatever you want. You always do anyway." A nurse knocked on the glass letting Janet know that her time was up.

"I need to go but I don't want to leave like this, pissed off at each other." She said softly.

"I'm not mad at you J. I'm mad at myself, at this whole damn situation."

"It could be worse Eddie. You could be dead but your not. You are doing what needs to be done to get better. The worst is almost behind you. Tomorrow you get the transplant and things can only get better."

"What if it doesn't work? What if I reject it?" He voiced his biggest fear.

"Then I'll find you another donor. I'm not ready to lose you Eddie Latekka. We haven't nearly had enough time together." The nurse knocked again, this time more impatiently. "Baby, they're kicking me out. I've got to go."

"I know." He picked up her gloved hand and brought it to his lips. "I love you J. I'm sorry that I am being such an ass."

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again."

"Mrs. Latekka. Your time is up." The nurse got tired of knocking.

"I love you." Janet told him as she us being ushered to the door. "I'll call you later." Before he could respond Janet was gone.

Five minutes later after he had finished puking, again, he turned very slowly to the observation room and saw that she was gone and he was alone, again. Having that fact confirmed he allowed his tears to fall. After every visit or phone call from her or the kids he allowed himself to cry but only after he was alone. He didn't want his Janet to see the pain he was in. He was miserable both physically and emotionally. He could deal with the physical stuff. He could get through it but he couldn't handle the emotional stuff. He hated being alone. He hated that he could only see his wife once a day for an hour and he really hated that the only way he could see his kids was through a damn glass window. Granted Janet called him numerous times during the day and the kids called when they got home from school so they could tell their dad about their day at school and then they called before bed so he could read them a story. Janet had brought some of the kids' favorite books and every night he read to them over the phone and when the call ended and he hung up he was overcome with loneliness that caused him to sob. Nighttime was the worst time. At least during the day he could expect multiple phone calls from his friends and family and there was always a doctor or nurse coming in but a night everyone he knew or loved was asleep and the nurses only came in when his vitals needed checked, maybe once every two or three hours. Other than that he was alone with his thoughts. He thought of his family at home, living their lives without him. The most consuming thoughts were those of his possible death, leaving Janet and the kids. He was terrified that it was going to happen and it was slowly destroying him.

"Mr. Latekka?" Eddie wiped his eyes and looked at yet another nurse or doctor, he couldn't really tell with the sterile gown, gloves, mask and hair covering on.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Dr. Walters one of the hospitals physiatrist."

"Are you joking? A shrink? Did my wife send you?" He could see Janet requesting he get therapy.

"No sir, it's hospital policy that transplant patients get some counseling."

"I'm good. I don't need any therapy. Thanks for stopping." He really wasn't in the mood for a stranger to shrink his head.

"I would disagree Mr. Latekka. The fact that you were crying when I walked in the room makes believe otherwise."

"Can't a guy cry without being shrinked?"

"Not when you are in a hospital awaiting a transplant. Patients usually experience many different emotions and talking about them can help your recovery. We'll start out easy. You mentioned your wife, what's her name and how long have you been married?" Eddie sighed. He knew that he wasn't going to get out of this.

"My wife's name is Janet and we have been married for six years."

"Do you have any children?"

"Three. Natalie is our oldest, she's ten and our twins Zach and Amber are turning six next week."

"That must hard for you not to be able to celebrate their birthday with them."

"It sucks. I was still pretty sick on Nattie's birthday. I slept until the party started and as soon as her gifts were opened I was asleep. So yeah it really sucks that I won't be able to celebrate my kid's birthday. I hate that Janet wants to bring them here and have me watch them through the window. It fucking sucks." He made the mistake of moving to fast and ended up vomiting again. "This is exactly why I told Janet not to bring the party here. I don't my kids seeing this."

"You sound angry. Are you angry?"

"Hell yes I'm angry. I have a disease that could still possibly kill me. My kids could be without a father and my Janet…"

"The thought of leaving your family behind scares you."

"Yes it scares me. My kids need me and I want to be needed by them. I want to teach Zach how to play football. I want to walk my girls down the aisle. I want so much and I'm afraid that I won't get it." Eddie was trying to control his emotions because if he didn't he knew that he would get sick again.

"What about your wife? Does it scare you to leave her?" Tears started rolling down his face.

"Not so much scared as just not wanting to. Janet is the strongest woman that I know. She will get through this and push forward for the sake of the kids. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. She saved my life. I wanted to spend at least the next seventy-five years with her, not six. That's not enough time to love her." His tears had increased to a soft sob.

"Mr. Latekka, all of these feelings that you are having are normal. What's not normal is holding them in. Have you talked with your wife about this?" He shook his head.

"Not really. I don't want to upset her. I did talk to my friends and made them promise me that they would look after my family if something happens to me."

"I can guarantee that she is having the same feelings as you are. We should set up a meeting with her at some point."

"No offense but I only get an hour a day with her and I don't want to waste it on therapy."

"How about if I that visit doesn't count for one of your daily allotted time?"

"I could agree to that."

"How are you sleeping?" He snorted through his tears.

"Too much."

"Any nightmares?" He nodded slowly. "Do you get them every time you sleep."

"Mainly at night, when I'm alone."

"What are they about?"

"I dream that another man is walking my daughters down the aisle on their wedding day, I see Janet in love and happy with another man. I see my entire family happy without me."

"If you die do you not want you're family to be happy?"

"I do. I don't want them to be miserable but I hate seeing that their perfect happiness doesn't include me." He sighed. "I know it's selfish to think like that but I can't help it."

"It's not selfish Mr. Latekka. It just shows me that you have a strong desire to live."

"I want to live so damn bad. Why the hell is this happening to me? Is God punishing me? I'll admit it. I was a total ass when I was younger. I'm not proud of the fact that I slept with any skinny woman that crossed my path. I'm not proud that I used these women for sex and then never called them again but is that seriously worth dying for? This punishment isn't fair because the ones who will really suffer will be my wife and kids and none of them deserve that."

"Your illness is not a punishment. It's a horrible thing that has happened to you."

"I fucking hate this. I hate being alone and having to rely on strangers to care for me. I want Janet." He knew he sounded like a spoiled chid. "Her touch is gentle, her voice is soft and kind. I hate that I can only see her for an hour a day. I hate that if I do touch her it's through gloves. I hate that I can't feel her soft skin. I hate that I have to fall asleep every night alone. I hate that my kids are going to have to spend their birthday here in this place. I hate that I have to read them their bedtime story over the phone. I hate that I haven't hugged my children in two days and it could be another month before I do. I hate that I am so angry that I take it out on Janet whenever she is here. This isn't her fault but I treat her like it is. If I survive this I won't be surprised if she asks for a divorce after the way I have been treating her, but hell I just can't help it."

"Have you ever heard the saying, we hurt the ones we love?" He nodded. "Sometimes when people are scared and angry they take it out on the ones who love them the most. From what you have told me about your wife I'm sure that she won't divorce you. She sounds like she is very understanding about what you are going through."

"She is amazing. I have no idea why the hell she puts up with me. Hell, I wouldn't want to put up with me." He said softly.

"Because she loves you. In times of turmoil the people you love can either step up to the plate or run away. It sounds like Janet stepped up and hit a home run. Do you have any other family?"

"My parents are great. Janet was able to locate a sister that I didn't know that I had and she ended up being a bone marrow match and I have four friends that are amazing. We have been friends since we were kids and I think of them like family."

"It sounds like you have a great support system."

"I do." He agreed has he laid his head back on the bed. His nausea had suddenly increased.

"Rely on that support Mr. Latekka. That support will get you through this." Dr. Walter became concerned because his color went from pale to gray/green very quickly. "Would you like me to call a nurse?" He nodded and Dr. Walter hit the call button. "I'll be back tomorrow. If you need anything before then have the nurse page me."

"Eddie, what's going on?" His nurse asked.

"I'm really sick." He whispered. She stuck a thermometer in his mouth and flipped through his chart while Dr. Walters snuck out.

"Okay no fever." She said when the thermometer beeped. "Would you like another shot for the nausea?" He nodded weakly. She drew up his shot, rolled him over on his side so she could have access to his hip and waited patiently while he vomited again. When he was done she inserted the needle into his hip and five minutes later he was sound asleep.

--

"Hello?"

"Hey pretty girl."

"Hey there cowboy. How are you feeling?"

"Physically I'm okay. I had a three hour nap without puking."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For being such an ass to you. I got shrinked today."

"Oh really?" Even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was smiling.

"Yes dear really. I guess it's a policy for transplant patients. As much as I didn't want to talk once I did it helped me figure out some shit."

"What kind of shit?"

"That I'm scared and angry as hell and I've been taking it out on the one I love the most and that has been you baby."

"I understand Eddie. I'm not taking it personally."

"You should. You don't deserve to be treated the way that I have been treating you."

"Remember when I was pregnant with the twins how badly I treated you? You didn't take it personally. So why should I take it personally. I know that you love me and if you weren't sick we wouldn't even be having this conversation just like you knew that if I wasn't pregnant and hormonal then I wouldn't have treated you like shit."

"I so scared Janet." He whispered softly and tearfully.

"I know baby, I'm scared too."

"You're not acting scared."

"I know how scared that you are and you don't need to know that I'm scared so when I'm with you and the kids I am wearing my brave face. At night when I'm alone in our bed is when I allow myself to be scared." She admitted to him.

"I will get back home to you. I swear to God J. I will be holding you at night again." They both were crying by this time.

"I'm going to hold you to that Eddie Latekka."

"I want you to bring the kids here for their birthday. I want to see them blow out their candles."

"It's a date."

"I love you Janet, so damn much."

"I love you too."

--

_Happy Birthday dear Zach and Amber_

_Happy Birthday to you._

Eddie sat in his hospital room watching through the observation window as his youngest two children blew out their birthday candles. Janet had a party planned for the weekend for them where all of their friends and their parent's friends could come and celebrate. The hospital party only included Janet, Samantha, John, Heather Natalie, Zach and Amber. Janet had made a small cake so they could blow out the candles with their dad. She actually did that every year if one of their birthdays fell on a weekday she made them a cake so they could have a small family celebration. She even made her own cake, at Eddie's insistence after he attempted to make her a cake during their first year of marriage. He smiled as he remembered the cake that was crispy on the outside and gooey in the middle. Janet, as sweetly as she could told him that it was a very sweet gesture and she loved him for trying but she never wanted him to do it again and she made him swear to it. After his first bite of the hideous cake he readily agreed. Janet saw his smile through the window and she winked at him because she knew that he was thinking about his infamous baking attempt. An hour later the cake had been cut and a few gifts had been opened. The kids were each being held up to the window by an adult so they could wave and blow kisses to their father.

"Bye daddy. I love you." They all yelled. Eddie waved and blew them kisses back.

"Okay guys Aunt Heather is going to take you to lunch. You better be good." Janet instructed.

"Why aren't you coming?" Zach asked

"I'm going to stay here with daddy for a few minutes."

"I wanna stay too." Amber whined.

"You can't baby. Remember we have to keep our bad germs away from him."

"I wanna stay." Amber began crying.

"Amber quit being a baby." Natalie said.

"Natalie." Janet warned.

"I'm not a baby. I miss daddy and I wanna stay."

"Quit crying. Daddy will hear you and then you'll make him sad." Natalie instructed her sister.

"I don't want to make daddy cry." She sniffed.

"Amber Nattie is right." Janet said softly. "If daddy sees you crying he is going to be really sad. Can you be a brave girl for daddy?"

"Yes ma'am." She sniffed.

"Now wipe your eyes and wave to daddy." Amber wiped her eyes with her sleeve, Janet lifted her up and she waved goodbye. As they were leaving Janet pulled Natalie aside.

"Be nice to your sister." She demanded.

"She shouldn't have cried and made daddy sad."

"You, Amber or Zach are allowed to cry anytime they want to. I seem to remember one night that you were crying and I wasn't mean to you. If Aunt Heather tells me that you were mean you will be in big trouble. Do you understand me young lady?"

"Yes ma'am." Janet kissed her.

"Have fun and I'll see you soon."

"Tell daddy I love him."

"I will." Janet waved to her children until they were out of site then she scrubbed her hands, applied the sterile garments and went into her husband's room. Eddie looked horrible. He was pale, the dark circle under his eyes was very prominent and he was covered in a rash from one of his antibiotics. He was facing the window and tears were streaming down his face. She walked over to him and took his hand in her gloved covered one.

"I talked to Dr. Meyer before the party and he said things are looking good. Your counts haven't improved yet but they haven't dropped either which is a good sign." She had quit asking him how he feels because he always felt crappy and it pissed him off when he had to admit out loud how bad he felt.

"Yeah."

"Did you like the party?"

"Yeah."

"The kids were glad to see you."

"Yeah."

"We saved you a piece of cake and we're going to freeze it so you can have it when you get home."

"Yeah." These one-word responses were getting on Janet's nerves.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Eddie talk to me."

"I saw Amber crying. Did I make her cry? Did I scare her?"

"No baby. You didn't scare her and you didn't make her cry. She was crying because she misses you and wanted to stay. That's all." Relief washed over his tired features.

"The party was nice."

"The kids enjoyed themselves.

"How about when I get my appetite back and the kids are allowed to come back and visit me you bring my frozen piece of cake. I don't want to wait until I get home." Janet had a desperate urge to kiss him but unfortunately she couldn't so she just squeezed his hand. His sprit was returning. Her Eddie was slowly coming back to her.

"I think that sounds perfect." She whispered softly.

**Finally Eddie comes home in the next chapter. Stay tuned. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I always appreciate reading how much you all are enjoying reading this story. I want you to know I have had a blast writing it.**


	76. Chapter 76

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

Eddie weakly reached over and hit his call button. He felt miserable. It had been two weeks since his transplant and according to Dr. Meyer his counts were slowly, very slowly coming up so as of right now the transplant was working.

"Eddie what's going on?" His day nurse walked in the room.

"Hurts." He moaned

"What hurts?"

"Chest…breathing." She stuck a thermometer in his mouth and placed a stethoscope on his chest.

"I need Dr. Meyer in here stat." She buzzed the nurses' station the second that she was done listening to his chest sounds. She pulled the thermometer out of his mouth.

"How long have you felt like this?" She asked as she charted her findings.

"Since I woke up."

"Elizabeth, what's going on?'

"He has a temperature of 102.4. His oxygen level is down to 89% and there is bilateral wheezing." Dr. Meyer took his stethoscope and placed it on Eddie's chest.

"Sounds like pneumonia." He reached for Eddie's chart. "Get him on O2 now, I want a portable x ray to confirm the diagnosis and I'm changing his antibiotic."

"Yes sir." Elizabeth said as she immediately got to work.

As Dr. Meyer was walking out of the room he ran into Janet in the observation room staring in at Eddie with tears running down her face.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"Eddie has developed pneumonia." He briefed her on what had happened and what the plan was.

"Is this my fault? Did I do this to him with my visits?'

"No Janet it's not your fault. His immune system is shot. A simple bacteria could of easily slipped into the room and due to his compromised immune system the simple bacteria easily manifested itself into pneumonia."

"Is the transplant not working?"

"If it wasn't working Eddie would be dead right now." She heard him coughing and she cringed when she saw how much pain he was in and how he was struggling to breathe.

"Can't you do something? He is hurting." They moved aside to the x-ray team could go into the room.

"As soon as I have the diagnosis confirmed by the x-ray I will give him some pain meds that will keep him pretty well sedated for the next couple of weeks until he heals."

"Couple of weeks?" She squeaked.

"Yes Janet a couple of weeks which you won't be able to go in and see him."

"I figured but as long as he gets better then it will be worth it." Eddie glanced at the window and saw Janet standing there looking terrified. He sent her a very weak smile and she blew him a kiss and mouthed I love you before she was ushered out of the room.

It took two very long weeks but Eddie fought the pneumonia with the little bit of strength that he had and he conquered it.

"How ate you doing Eddie?" Dr. Meyer asked.

"Weak and tired."

"Normal part of the pneumonia but I have some good news."

"Finally."

"Your counts are still rising. If we have no other complications I can see sending you home in three to four weeks." A slow smile crossed his face.

"You know a year ago before I got sick three to four weeks would have seemed like a lifetime but since I have spent the last twelve weeks in this dump three weeks is a very small amount of time." The doctor sent him an encouraging smile.

"Well I can't wait to have you out of this dump. You've been a pain in my ass for the last twelve weeks." Eddie managed a small chuckle.

"Does Janet know?"

"I thought that you would want to tell her."

"I would like that very much." Dr. Meyer left him alone and Eddie called his wife.

"I'm coming home baby." He said as soon as she answered the phone.

"What? When?"

"In three or four weeks as long as I don't get sick again." He heard a strangled sob come from him. "J, honey?"

"I'm sorry. I've been wanting to hear those words for a very long time."

"Me too babe. Me too. Just don't tell the kids until we know for sure. I don't want disappoint them again."

"You have never disappointed the kids. They love you."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

--

"Now I'm keeping the catheter inserted so we can still continue to draw and give blood without hurting you."

"Thanks for that." Eddie quipped.

"The catheter needs to be covered at all times and Janet you need to change the bandages on a daily basis. Do you have any questions?"

"No the nurse went over the process and I have written instructions." She held up a piece of paper.

"You have a standing appointment every other day for blood work and transfusions. As your counts improve the appointments will not be as often. Now I recommended a home health nurse come to your house but Janet insisted that she can care for you on her own. So with that being said, Janet I expect you to make sure that he gets plenty of rest, which I'm sure, won't be an issue that you will have to enforce because Eddie will still be fatigued. You need to check his temperature multiple times a day and any elevation, no matter how slight you need to bring him right back so we can nip any infection in the bud."

"I understand."

"Now because you have three school age children who are germ carriers I'm going to require that you wear a mask whenever you are around them."

"But…." He began to argue.

"Eddie, listen to the doctor." Janet said and Eddie shut his mouth.

"I know that it will be awkward but it's only until your counts are high enough to fight over possible invaders, maybe only another month or so. Anyone that comes to visit will also need to wear a mask and anytime you go out in public you will need to wear a mask."

"Fine." He mumbled.

"One more thing you two, no mouth kissing." Both looked extremely disappointed.

"Why?" Eddie asked but it came out like a whine.

"Janet is around the kids who are loaded with germs. We need to take every precaution to keep you healthy. Now do you two agree to my conditions?"

"Yes we do." Janet said staring at Eddie who nodded.

"Okay Eddie, get the hell out of here." He reached out and the two men shook hands and then Dr. Meyer helped Eddie out of the bed and into the wheelchair, As the orderly wheeled Eddie to the elevator the nurses who had been his caregivers for the last four months all stopped to wish him luck and hug him goodbye.

"Last time I was outside it cold and snowing." He commented as he looked out the window on the drive home. "I never thought that I would see the summer."

"I knew you would."

"Are the kids home or at camp?" Since they started school every summer they went to The Knights Ridge day camp and they looked forward to it every year.

"I couldn't of paid them to go to camp today. Their daddy is coming home. Your mom and dad are at home with them."

"Good." He said softly. "Any other guests coming over?"

"Not today. I've had to beat all of your friends off with a stick They all wanted to come over today but I wanted today to be about you spending time with your kids so I have set up a schedule of visits over the next week."

"Always thinking J." She grinned as she pulled into their driveway. Eddie stared at the house, his home, the home where he and Janet lived with their children. Tears filled his eyes. Janet reached over and took his hand. "I've been gone for so long."

"You're home now and that's all that matters now." She squeezed his hand. "Come on, let's go in." She got out of the van, grabbed Eddie's bag and met him as he was slowly climbing out of the van. He was still very weak. He felt like he had the never-ending flu. Dr. Meyer told him that he would eventually regain his strength, it would just take time. Janet helped him out of the van and then pulled out his mask.

"Aww come on." He complained.

"I just got you home and I'll be damned if you are going back so put on the damned mask." He grudgingly pulled it out of her hand and placed it over his face and she grinned triumphantly. She linked her arm in his and they slowly made their way into the house.

"Welcome home daddy." Eddie was overcome with emotion as he stared at his three children standing under the homemade banner that read what they had all yelled. He looked around room and saw that they had decorated the living room with streamers, balloons and homemade pictures. He sank to the floor, held out his arms inviting his children to join him, an invitation that they eagerly accepted. With tears streaming down his face Eddie wrapped his arms around his babies while Janet, Samantha and John stood behind the tender scene as it unfolded, their own tears falling.

"I have missed you guys so much." He said as he covered their faces in kisses.

"All right guys, let's get daddy to the couch." Janet said wiping her tears away. Eddie slowly released his grip and John helped him to his feet and then to the couch.

"Thanks dad." Eddie said as he collapsed onto the couch.

"My pleasure son." Eddie looked up and saw Natalie standing off to the side.

"Come here pumpkin." He patted his lap and she slowly walked over to him. "Sit on my lap." She just stood there. "You won't hurt me Nattie." She gently sat on his lap and he pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly. "How's my girl?"

"I'm good."

"How is camp?"

"It's fun. I'm going to dance in the end of the summer talent show."

"That's great pumpkin. I'm so proud of you."

"Will you come or will you be back at the hospital?" He figured that she was afraid that he would return to the hospital.

"I'm going to be honest with you pumpkin. There may be a chance that I will have to go back to the hospital." Her eyes filled with tears and she tried to get off of his lap but he held her tight. "Natalie, listen to me. I'm going to do whatever I can to stay home with you. That's why I'm wearing this mask but I might catch some germs and have to go back for some medicine."

"I don't want you to go back daddy."

"I don't to either honey so I'm going to do exactly what my doctor tells me to do okay." She nodded. "Mommy has told me how what a good girl that you have been and how helpful you have been. I am so proud of you."

"I knew that you wanted me to help mommy."

"I did. Thank you pumpkin. I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

"Surprise." Came Amber and Zach's voices. Eddie looked up and saw Amber carrying a giant bowl of ice cream.

"Is it rocky road because you know that's my favorite."

"Of course it is daddy." Amber said in her famous "duh" tone of voice.

"And we put in chocolate chip cookies in the ice cream." Zach said as Amber handed her dad his dish.

"Chocolate chips cookies too?" All three of his children nodded.

"Homemade ones." Zach said.

"Grandma helped us make them for you because we know how much you love them." Amber said proudly. Eddie removed his mask and took a huge bite of his cookies and ice cream.

"Wow, this is delicious. They don't have food like this in the hospital."

"That's what mom said. She's making your favorite stuffed peppers for dinner." Natalie told him.

"Why are you wearing that mask daddy?" Zach asked

"The mask is to help keep germs away from me."

"Can I have one?" He asked.

"No stupid you can't have one. It's just for daddy." Natalie snapped.

"Nat be nice." Eddie scolded his oldest child

"Sorry." She mumbled.

After they all enjoyed a bowl of ice cream the kids gathered around their father and caught him up on their lives until he fell asleep on the couch. Janet didn't want to wake him so she shooed the kids upstairs to play. He didn't even budge when she reclined the couch and covered him with a blanket.

During dinner Janet found it hard to watch the man who could eat an entire pan of her stuffed peppers struggle to just eat one. Eddie had always been thin but now he was nothing but skin and bones and his clothes hung off of him.

"This is delicious baby." He commented. "I have really missed your cooking."

"Thank you." He knew she was worried about his lack of appetite and weight loss but Dr. Meyer assured him that his appetite would return and he would gain his weight back.

The night after the newly reunited family watched a movie and Eddie read them a couple of bedtime stories the kids begged and pleaded with their parents to allow them to sleep in their bed. Eddie actually didn't mind the kids sleeping with him. He knew how much they missed him and they needed this closeness, he needed the closeness and Janet knew they all needed it so she agreed to let the kids sleep in their bed. Granted, she really was looking forward to sleeping in the same bed as her husband again but right now her kids needed him more than she did and that's what matters.

--

"Morning cowboy." Janet greeted Eddie as he came out of the bathroom.

"Morning beautiful." He sniffed the air. "Do I smell pancakes?"

"You do, chocolate chip pancakes. I thought that we could have a nice quiet breakfast in bed. Are you hungry?"

"Honestly not really, but I'm not going to turn down anything you make for me." She smiled at him as he shuffled back to bed. As soon as he was settled, Janet took his temperature and was relieved that he didn't have a fever. She set the tray over his lap and then climbed up on the bed next to him.

"How did you sleep last night with three kids?"

"Like a log. Didn't wake up once."

"Must be nice because every time they sleep with me they spend the night kicking the shit out of me." Eddie chuckled.

"Did you sleep with us last night?" He took a small bite of his pancakes.

"No, I crashed on the couch."

"That's not very fair."

"It's fine. The kids needed you last night and I have all day today to spend in bed with you."

"Oh really?"

"The kids are at camp and I've taken the day off and my plan for today is to spend it in bed next to you."

"Now that is a plan I definitely can get behind."

After they finished their breakfast they stretched out in bed together. Janet laid her head on Eddie's chest and he snaked his arm around her and ran his fingers through her curls. He felt her tears fall onto his tee shirt. He tightened his arm around her.

"It's okay Janet. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay again."

"I'm sorry." She sniffed. "I've just missed this so much. I've missed your touch. I've missed everything about you so damn much.

"Never again baby. I'm never leaving you ever again."

"You better not." He leaned forward and kissed her head through his mask.

--

"How are you feeling Eddie?" Dr. Meyer asked a month later.

"Much better. I'm not nearly as tired as I have been. I can actually stay awake during the day now. Granted I still need a couple of naps daily but only for a couple of hours and my appetite is coming back, thank God. My clothes are finally starting to fit again. They are still baggy but at least my old belt can hold them up again." He smiled proudly.

"Well you're weight gain definitely proves that you are eating again. You've gained seven pounds since last week. Janet must be a good cook."

"Janet's a great cook." He smiled tenderly at his wife.

"Some more good news. Your counts are continuing to rise. They look really good. So good in fact that I'm going to forgo your transfusion today. Now if you start to feel any worse at all call me right away and will get you a transfusion but I think that we are at the point now instead of every other day for your transfusions we can go to twice a week." Eddie couldn't stop himself. He stepped off of the table and hugged his doctor.

"Thank you doctor."

"My pleasure Eddie but I swear to God if you get worse and you don't call I will readmit your sorry ass so quick you won't know what hit you."

"Yes sir." He saluted the doctor.

"I'm serious Eddie."

"I'll watch him Dr. Meyer. I'll make sure to call if I sense any problems whatsoever."

"Now that I can trust. Oh yeah one more thing. Your mask, you only need to wear it outside of your home and you can kiss again. Have a good day and I'll see you on Friday for your next transplant."

As soon as they were in the car Eddie pulled his mask off and pulled Janet towards him and kissed her passionately until they were both breathless.

"Wow." Janet whispered.

"I have wanted to do that for so long. I have missed your lips." Before she could respond he was kissing her again.

"Eddie we need to get home."

"Okay but I am so not done with you baby."

"I should seriously hope not." She winked at him as she pulled out of the parking space.

--

A couple of hours after the kids had gone to bed and Janet had straightened up the house she was ready for bed. When she walked into her room she smiled sadly when she saw that Eddie was sound asleep. She was really hoping for another kiss like the one that they had shared earlier before she went to bed. She quietly washed her face, brushed her teeth, changed into a nightgown and slipped into bed next to him. He was lying on his side so she turned to face him and she gently ran a finger along the line of his chiseled jaw. A slow smile crossed his face and his eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered.

"I'm glad you did." He closed the space between them and pressed his lips to hers. His hand traveled under her nightgown, up her thigh to her underwear.

"Eddie." She moaned into his mouth as he slid her underwear down her legs and she easily kicked them off. " Are you sure about this?"

"God yes." He grunted as he disposed of his boxers and returned his mouth to hers. He pulled her to him until their chests were crushed together. He lifted her leg and wrapped it around his hip until the sole of her foot was planted firmly behind him on the bed. Grabbing her hips he swiftly pushed himself inside of her. "Son of a bitch." He groaned as he filled her. "So tight."

"It's been a long time baby." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Only taking their lips away from each other long enough to breathe they slowly pushed their hips into each other. Tonight wasn't about foreplay nor it wasn't about achieving mind blowing orgasms. Tonight was about two people in love feeling each other's presence again and connecting together as one unit.

"Oh. My. God." Janet panted into his chest after she had recovered from her orgasm.

"That was wonderful baby." He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Sorry I wasn't more energetic."

"It was absolutely perfect cowboy."

"Honestly?" He looked worried and she gently kissed his lips.

"I've never lied to you before and I'm sure as hell not starting now. It was perfect Eddie."

"I love you pretty girl."

"I love you too."

**Eddie confronts his dad in the next chapter. Please, Please review.**


	77. Chapter 77

**I own none of the characters of October Road**

"Eddie I'll see you back here in one month. If everything continues to go as well as they have been I'll release you back to work and you can return to a normal life."

"Finally." Eddie said. It had been almost a year since this whole nightmare started and it had been the longest year of Eddie and Janet Latekka's life.

"After you are released you will still need monthly blood tests to monitor your levels."

"Can it come back?" He asked fearfully.

"There is always a possibility but it's a small one." He nodded. "Eddie you have made a miraculous recovery. You were practically on death's door but look at you now. You are almost as healthy as a horse. I don't think that you have anything to worry about."

"Thank you for everything. Dr. Meyer. You saved my life. I can't tell you what that means to me and my family."

"It was truly my pleasure Eddie." The two men shook hands. "I'll see you in a month."

--

"Hey baby." He and Janet had stopped for a celebratory lunch in a little Italian restaurant outside of The Ridge

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about the trip to New York."

"Have you picked out a show that you want to see?" He asked her excitedly. He was really looking forward to treating his wife to a weekend alone.

"I don't want to go." He choked on his pasta when she said that.

"Why not? Is it me? Do you not want to spend time with me?" He looked devastated. Janet reached across the table and took his hand.

"Of course not cowboy. There is nothing more in the world that I love then spending time with you."

"Then why not?"

"I'm thinking about the kids. They have missed you this past year as much as I have this and they need time alone with you as much as I do so I was thinking that we can take a family vacation before you go back to work."

"A vacation?"

"Yea a vacation, just you, me and the kids." A slow smile crossed his face.

"Ya know, I like that idea. Do you have any idea where you would like to go?" She nodded. "Of course you do."

"I want to go on the Disney cruise." Her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"You've got this all planned out don't you?" She nodded happily. "J, you know that I can't deny you anything you want."

"We've enjoyed our cruises so much so I know that the kids will enjoy it to, especially this one because it's catered to kids. There is so much to do for them to do. We can set up breakfast with the characters which I know they will love and like our first cruise on the last night they have an all night party for the kids." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"When are we leaving?"

"I haven't officially booked anything yet. I wanted to talk to you and make sure that it's okay with you but with one phone call it will be done and we will leave in three weeks."

"What about school?"

"They can miss school for one week. I'll get their assignments and we can spend an hour a day during the trip working on them. I wanted to do this before you went back to work."

"Have you gotten this okayed with Dr. Meyer?" He asked knowing that she did.

"Remember when I went to the bathroom?" He nodded. "I really didn't. I talked to Dr. Meyer then."

"Janet Latekka, you are an amazing woman."

"So your game?" He flashed his wife his toothless smile, reserved only for her.

"I'm game."

--

"Why isn't Janet doing this with you?" Heather asked him on the drive to Boston two weeks later.

"She doesn't want me defending her honor to him and she is going to be really pissed when she finds out."

"So why are you doing it?"

"Because he hit my wife and no one gets away with laying a hand on my wife."

"Janet is going to kick my ass when she finds out that I'm doing this." Heather said.

"I'll deal with Janet. It's my ass she's going to kick. Not yours." He said with a smirk.

"So why me? Why not one of your friends?"

"Since I'm not allowed to drive long distances alone, I did consider asking Nicky but he cant keep a secret from Hannah and he would blab and considering that our wives are best friends Hannah would tell Janet and I would be grounded." Heather snickered at that comment. "Then I thought of you. You came into my life when I was sick. We haven't had much alone time to get to know each other so I figured a few hours in a car would be a great chance for us to get to know each other better."

"Makes sense."

"And I thought since he is your father too you might be curious about him."

"He's not my father Eddie. He is a sperm donor who beat my mom. I'm much better off having never known him."

"I agree. I wish I had been so lucky."

"Did he hit you?" She asked softly.

"Just once when I was seven and that's all it took for mom to leave him but for years I can remember waking up to him screaming at her and I would sit at the top of the stairs and watching him beat her. If I close my eyes I can see it like it happened yesterday."

"I hate that my mom had to go through that and I am so glad she left before I was born so I wouldn't have to go through that."

"Thank God that she did Heather."

"Were you scared to have kids because of the abuse?"

"Terrified." He admitted. "It first started with Janet. My mom never knew how much I witnessed so we never got counseling and I buried it really deep. I never even told my best friends. Before we were married Janet and I were house hunting and she wanted to look at the house that I grew up in. I never told Janet so she didn't know and everything came rushing to the surface. I was so afraid that I was going to become like him and abuse Janet. Luckily for me John raised me and showed me how a woman should be treated. J and I have had many fights, some real whoppers and I have never once ever been tempted to raise my hand to her, no matter how pissed I got."

"I couldn't picture you hurting Janet."

"I have never laid a hand of Natalie. Maybe it's because I didn't know her until she was three but usually a stern look, time out, some yelling or taking a toy away from her has always worked. Things with Amber and Zach were totally different. I didn't have to experience Natalie's terrible two's like I had to with the twins. Now I'm not saying that I hit Zach and Amber on a regular basis, hardly ever in fact but when they were little and crawling and getting into things Janet practically had to force me to smack their hands when they got into something that they shouldn't. I remember one time, they were about two and a half and Amber ran out into the street and it wasn't the first time that she had done it. I was the closet and I went and got her and brought her back telling her no. Janet told me that I needed to bust her ass so she knows not to do it but Heather I was so scared. I thought that if I did it I wouldn't be able to stop. Janet always told me that there is a difference between abuse and punishment. Abuse is doing it over and over and over. Punishment is just once so they know and do you know what that little shit did the next day? I'll be damned if she didn't run out into the street again and she took her brother with her. That time I grabbed them both and I was so scared because a car was at the end of the rode this time so I gave them both one nice smack on the ass. I felt horrible and I wanted to take them in my arms and hug them and tell them I was so sorry but I knew I couldn't because they had to learn and they did. They never ran out into the street again."

"You're a great father Eddie." Heather said softly.

"It's easy when the kids are as good as mine." He said proudly.

They spent the rest of the drive talking about their childhood, Eddie's goofy friends, Natalie, Zach and Amber. They had just pulled into the parking lot of Joe Latekka's office when Eddie's cell phone rang.

"Here it comes." He said as he answered his phone. "Hey pretty girl."

"Boston, you're on your way to Boston to see him?" She sounded furious.

"So you got my note?" He joked

"I asked you not to go. There is no reason for you to see him. Why? I handled it when I was there. I don't need you running off and getting yourself thrown in jail." She shouted.

"J, honey I'm not going to hit him."

"Then why the hell are you dragging Heather to Boston? Sight seeing?" She snapped.

"Of course not Janet. I'm going to see him but I just want to talk to him."

"Then you just should have called."

"I can't get the answers I need over the phone."

"What answers Eddie?" She asked softly

"I need to know why J. Why he beat my mother. Why he has to beat woman in general. Why he wouldn't help his dying son."

"Oh Eddie. He's not worth it."

"Once I find out what I need to know it'll be over. I'll never talk to him again."

"I don't think that it will ever be over for you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's your father."

"He's not my father Janet, John is. Look J, we're here so I need to go."

"Eddie…"

"Not now Janet. I need to do this."

"I hope you find what you're looking for." She said softly and hung up the phone.

"Is she mad?" Heather asked

"A little."

"Do you really just want to talk?" She asked me as we got out of the car.

"Yeah I just want to talk to the bastard." He casually threw an am around her shoulders. "Come on little sis, let's go see daddy." Eddie said sarcastically.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"We're here to see Joe." Eddie said.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Nope." Eddie said.

"I'm sorry sir but Mr. Latekka's schedule is full. Perhaps you would like to see one of his associate's?"

"An associate will not work. I'm his son so I'm sure he can make time to see me." Eddie cringed when he used the word son. He did not consider himself that man's son.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know that Mr. Latekka had a son but I can see the family resemblance."

"Can you see if he is available please?" Eddie asked impatiently. He stared the secretary down as she buzzed her boss's office.

"Mr. Latekka your son his here to see you. Yes sir. I'll send him right in." She hung up the phone. "He'll see you. His office is the first one on the left. You can go on back." Eddie grabbed Heather's hand and they headed to see their father. Heather froze about three feet away from the office.

"I don't think that I can do this." She whispered.

"It's okay. You don't have to do this. This is my fight between Joe and I."

"I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek.

"Don't be sorry. I'll see you in a few minutes." She nodded tearfully as he walked to the office.

"Eddie wait." He turned to face her. "I need to meet him."

"I won't let him hurt you." He whispered as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Joe called. They both took a deep breath and walked in. "So you're not dead." He said when Eddie and Heather walked in. "That woman you married told me that you were dying."

"A bone marrow match was found and I got better." His eyes found Heather.

"You must of gotten that bone whatever from a real man with his priorities straight cause I see you finally got some brains and dumped that pudgy princess and found a nice piece of ass." Joe walked around his desk and slapped Eddie on the shoulder.

"You sick bastard." Eddie jerked away from Joe. "This woman is your daughter." Joe's eyes grew wide.

"Not bad if I do say so myself. How about a hug for daddy?" Joe attempted to place his arms around Heather.

"Don't fucking touch me you son of a bitch."

"Come on sweetheart. Daddy just wants a hug." Eddie reached out, grabbed Joe's arms and yanked him away from his sister.

"Back the hell off Joe." Eddie said through clenched teeth.

"So are you here to tell me that you finally grew a pair and dumped your fat ass wife?" Eddie saw red when he heard Joe talking about his Janet with such disrespect but he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Janet and I are still happily married."

"How happy can you possibly be banging someone like her? How can my son be so stupid?" Eddie clenched his fist. He really wanted to hit the bastard in front of him.

"You have no idea what happiness really is."

"Oh trust me son. I know happiness." Joe pulled a picture off of his desk and handed it to Eddie. "Now this is happiness. You have no idea how happy she can make me, sometimes three or four times a night." Eddie felt sick to his stomach.

"How long will it take before you start hitting this one?" Eddie handed the picture of the Barbie doll look-alike back to Joe.

"Until she needs a reminder of who wears the pants in the relationship. Some woman just don't know their place and they need to be reminded."

"So mom didn't know her place?"

"Sammy was a stupid bitch. Do you know how many times I came home from work and my dinner wasn't ready. That was fucking unacceptable. I worked hard during the day and I deserved to have a hot meal on the table when I walked through the door every night."

"She had a god damned job and she was a mother, a damn good mother. She had other priorities." Eddie roared. Hearing Joe talk about his mother like that pissed him off almost as much as it did when he talked about Janet.

"If she was any type of mother she wouldn't of raised you to be such a pansy ass who would marry that woman."

"That woman's name is Janet and she is the most wonderful, caring, compassionate woman ever born and I am lucky enough that she chose to love me."

"Oh for God's sake Eddie. You make me sick. Get some balls and find a real woman."

"I'm done talking about Janet."

"Then get the hell out of my office. As touching as this reunion has been I do have a company to run."

"I'll leave as soon as you answer a question."

"Well ask it already so I can get back to work."

"Why didn't you get tested to save my life?" He had no idea why but he needed to know why the man standing in front of him was going to let him die.

"Honestly I was I quite offended when that pig came asking me to help save your life after you told me that you weren't my son and I wasn't your father but suddenly when you need something from me I'm good enough to be considered your father. It's very insulting to me."

"It wasn't my idea. I never wanted to ask for your help but I was knocking on death's door and Janet was desperate to save my life. I asked her not to come here but once she has made up her mind I couldn't change it."

"See now that's what I'm talking about. If you were a man you would have been able to control her and she wouldn't of disobeyed you."

"Disobey? Are you kidding me? My marriage isn't about obeying. We are equals."

"There is no such thing as an equal marriage. You are the man and your woman needs to respect her. It's your own damn fault that your wife won't listen. You need to man up and show that bitch who is boss." With this last comment Eddie's patience filtered away. He took a step towards his father and their faces were an inch apart.

"I love my wife. She is a much better person than you are."

"Much bigger." Joe smarted.

"I want you to know that I am nothing like you. I love my wife and kids and I have and will NEVER beat them to prove that I am a man." He growled

"You are pathetic."

"I won't hit a woman or my kids but I have no problem hitting assholes like you." In a flash Eddie drew his arm back and connected it with his father's nose and he grinned when he felt it crunch beneath his fist.

"You arrogant son of a bitch." Eddie drew back and punched him again, this time in his jaw, angry tears falling from his eyes. "That is for hitting Janet." He threw another punch. "You don't deserve to live." Another punch. "It should have been you that got sick and almost died." He couldn't stop himself. He had never felt such hurt and anger before. "It should have been you." Eddie hit him in his broken nose again a sick thrill shot through him when Joe yelled out in pain.

"Eddie." He heard Heather yelling at him but he couldn't stop. "EDDIE." She grabbed his arm. "ENOUGH." He relaxed his arm and stared at his sister, shame and anger etched in his features.

"Oh God."

"Let's go Eddie." He allowed her to lead him to the door.

"Wait." He slipped out of Heather's grip and walked over to the man crouched in the corner. "You will never hear from me again. I hope you rot in hell you sorry son of a bitch." Eddie spit on his father and walked out of the office. "He might want to call an ambulance for your piece of shit boss." He told the secretary as he strode past her with a smile on his face.

"What happened to not hitting him?" Heather said about thirty minutes into their drive home. Neither had spoken a word since they left.

"I tried not to but he just kept pushing, talking that shit about Janet. No one talks about my wife and gets away with it."

"Well if you didn't hit him I was about to." A slow smile crossed his face. "How is your hand?" She asked him gently.

"Hurts." Heather pulled into a rest stop and reached for his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you broke it."

"Heather you are a kid doctor."

"I went to med school and I see broken bones in my practice all the time. Now let me see your hand." He relinquished his hand to her and she poked and pushed on it for a few minutes eliciting a few "oww's" from Eddie. "It's not broke."

"That's good because Janet really would kick my ass if that happened."

"It will probably hurt like hell for a few days but Joe will be feeling a whole lot worse then you." She said laughing.

"Good."

"He is such a horrible person. I couldn't believe the things he said about Janet. She didn't deserve it."

"You're damn right Heather, she didn't deserve it. Janet has had a hell of a hard life. Her parents died when she was a kid and her grandparents raised her. All through high school kids made fun of her weight and it really affected her. In college she lost her virginity due to some sorority joke and during our honeymoon we ran into him again. Before we started dating I was an ass. I was Knight's Ridge male whore. I slept with any skinny female that would have me but along the way the bartender at Sully's and I became friends and I slowly fell in love with Janet. She was unlike any other woman that I had ever been with. She was independent, strong and the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. Sure she was overweight but I never saw that. I just saw my beautiful Janet. The worst thing about it was by the time I realized that I was crazy in love with her she was dating another man. Paul was an asshole and I knew it right from the beginning that something was off with him but she was happy, or so I thought and I didn't push the issue and then I found out that he was beating her."

"Oh my god." Heather whispered.

"When I finally convinced her to leave him she was already pregnant. At first she didn't know if she wanted the baby because it was his but she quickly decided to that she wanted it. I asked her if she would let me be the baby's father and she agreed. I was so happy Heather and I hadn't even told her that I loved her yet but I was ready to commit to her. When Janet was eight months pregnant we found out that baby's cord was wrapped around his neck and he was dead. After she finally got over that Paul was released from jail and he showed up at Sully's with a gun and he tried to kill her but Janet's a fighter and she fought back and Paul ended up dying in the process and naturally Janet blamed herself. After everything she had been through Janet finally broke. She left town to get help and it took awhile but she finally got better and was stronger than ever. Things since then haven't always been easy but my Janet is a fighter and after everything we have been through I can honestly say that I love her more today then I did yesterday I am never going to let anyone ever hurt her, especially Joe Latekka."

"You were so lucky that your mom found John and he raised you."

"You have no idea. John didn't have to love me as his own but I am so glad he did. He showed us family doesn't revolve around hurt and fear. He showed us that a family meant hugs, kisses, encouraging words and support and I am trying to show my family the same thing."

"You are showing them Eddie. Anyone can see how much you love and how devoted you are to your kids and especially to Janet. You are a wonderful father and husband. Your family is lucky to have you." Heather said softy.

"No Heather, I'm the lucky one."

--

"I can't believe you hit him." Janet snapped as she roughly placed an ice pack roughly against his hand. "You promised me you wouldn't.

"I tried not to J but the shit he was saying…"

"About me?" He nodded slowly. Janet sat on his lap. "Baby he's an ass. You shouldn't of let his words get to him, I didn't let them get to me."

"I love you sweetheart and I'm not just going to sit back and let that bastard talk shit about you. I'm always going to protect you, your feelings, your heart from getting hurt." He whispered softly.

"My hero." He laughed. "Eddie I'm serious. You are my hero." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed. How about doing it again? The next chapter will be their family vacation and then I probably will only have one more chapter left in this story. Thanks for reading. **


	78. Chapter 78

**I own none of the characters October Road - not a new chapter just a repost to fix a bobo from an earlier chapter**

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing?" Eddie asked when he walked into the kitchen and saw his youngest daughter struggling with a bag of dog food.

"Natalie told me that I had to pack up Frosty's stuff to take to Nanny and Papa's since it's my day to take care of him." Eddie reached down and took the bag out of Amber's hand.

"Natalie told you that did she?" Amber nodded. "Why don't you go upstairs and see if your mom needs any help and I'll finish this up okay chipmunk?" She nodded and ran out the kitchen.

"Natalie Rose get in here right now." He yelled. He had seen her in the living room watching TV.

"What's up?" She asked when she joined him in the kitchen.

"Why was Amber in here gathering up Frosty's stuff when I asked you to do it?"

"I don't know." She answered. Eddie noticed that she was twirling her hair, a sign that she was lying but he already knew that she was.

"Would you like to try to answer my question again?" She just stood there looking at the floor. "Amber told me that you told her that she had to do it because it was her day to take care of the dog."

"It is."

"That may be true but I asked you to take care of this for me. You lied to your sister and you lied to me. How do I feel about lying young lady?"

"You don't like it." She mumbled.

"You're darn right I don't like it. Since Amber pretty much did what I asked you to do when we come back next week you will have Frosty duty for one week along."

"But daddy…"

"No buts young lady. You disobeyed and lied to me and you know that lying is unacceptable so besides Frosty duty I will come up with another punishment for you by the time we get back."

"It's not fair." She whined.

"You should of thought of that Natalie. Now go upstairs and apologize to your sister." She huffed out of the kitchen and stomped up the stairs.

Eddie grinned as he grabbed the bag of dog food and carried it to the van. His girl, actually both of his girls could be such drama queens. When he returned to the house he heard Natalie and Amber yelling at each other. Sighing he headed upstairs.

"You are such a tattletale." Natalie yelled.

"You never told me not to tell."

"Because you're such a baby you got me in trouble."

"You should have listened to daddy and not tricked me. It's not my fault." Amber defended herself.

"I hate you." Natalie screamed at her sister.

"I hate you too." Amber screamed back. Eddie walked into Amber's room just as Natalie pushed her on the floor.

"NATALIE." He yelled as he picked Amber up off of the floor. "Are you okay?" Amber nodded and he turned to his eldest. "You are really pushing your luck young lady."

"She got me in trouble."

"No you got yourself in trouble. If you don't knock this crap off I will leave you here with Nanny and Papa. Do you understand me?" He would never actually leave one of his children behind during their vacation but she didn't know that. She nodded tearfully. "Good. Now go to your room and stay there until it's time to leave and by that time you had better be ready to really apologize to your sister." She knew by his tone that he wasn't messing around.

"Yes sir." She mumbled.

"This is going to be a blast." He said to himself on his way back downstairs to load more luggage.

Three hours later the girls were fighting again, this time over who was going to get the window seat on the plane. Their seats were in two rows, two seats in one row and three in another.

"I'm the oldest so I get to sit by the window." Natalie told her sister.

"I saw it first so I'm sitting there." Amber countered.

"Am not." Natalie shoved Amber out of her way but Amber quickly reacted and shoved her sister back.

"Am too." Before the brawl could start Janet quickly interceded.

"How about this idea?" She said as sweetly as she could and both girls looked at her. "Since you two can't stop fighting Zach gets the window seat."

"Yes." Zach said as he climbed into his newly assigned seat.

"But…." Amber began.

"Not another word. Natalie you sit with me and Amber you are with your dad and brother." Pouting both girls slowly made their way to their seats.

"I'm not so sure that this was the best idea." Eddie mumbled in Janet's ear.

"They'll be fine. Neither slept much last night because they were so excited so they are tired and grumpy. Maybe they will fall asleep once the plane is in the air." She said hopefully. Eddie leaned forward, quickly kissed his wife and then they proceeded to arrange their children in their seats. Eddie sat in between Zach and Amber and Janet sat in the row directly in front of them with Natalie. Before the plane even took off Amber was kicking the seat in front of her, annoying Natalie in the process, which was the point.

"Amber knock in off." Natalie warned but Amber ignored her and kicked harder.

"Stop kicking me you stupid baby." Natalie was on her knees looking over the op of her seat glaring at her sister.

"I'm not a baby."

"All right you two." Janet spoke. Her patience were wearing thin. "Keep this up and we will get off of this plane before it takes off. Amber do not kick Natalie's seat. In fact right now you both need a break from each other so until we land in Florida don't say one word to each other. In fact I want you both of to close your eyes and rest until we land."

"I'm not tired." Amber whined.

"You don't have to sleep." Eddie interjected. "Just rest."

"Fine." Amber conceded and twenty minutes later the plane was in the air and all three children and their parents were all sound asleep.

They managed to arrive at their ship with no more fighting among the kids. While their luggage was being taken to their rooms the family explored their new home for the next four days. The kids were ecstatic. They couldn't believe all of the things that they were going to be able to do. When they encountered the many Disney characters that filtered throughout the ship Eddie and Janet knew that they had made the right decision to come on this trip regardless of the fighting that had occurred earlier because the looks of pure joy that was shined on their children's faces made everything perfect.

After they explored the ship and enjoyed dinner at the ship's buffet they headed to their room for the first time since they arrived so they could change into their swimsuits for an evening swim in one of the many ship's pools.

"Where are we all going to sleep?" Zach asked when they walked into the room.

"See that door over there buddy?" Janet asked him pointing to the door that led to the adjoining room that they kids would be sleeping in. "You and your sisters will sleep in there."

"I've gotta sleep with girls?"

"Just for a few days bud. Why don't you go check it out?" Janet handed him a key and he proudly ran over and opened the door with the girls following behind him.

"Wow this is so cool."

"Did you see the tub? It's huge."

"These beds are so big." The excited comments from their children made their parents smile. Janet and Eddie headed into the room.

"You guys like it?" Eddie asked and all three kids nodded. Janet opened their suitcases and found their suits.

"You guys get changed so we can go swimming." She instructed

"Not with Zach in here."

"Use the bathroom to change Natalie." Eddie said. Natalie grabbed her suit and ran into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Eddie and Janet emerged from their bathroom to the sound of Amber and Natalie yelling at each other again. Before rushing right in they took a few minutes to decide the best course of action to nip the fighting in the bud.

"Are you sure about this babe?" Eddie asked

"Yeah I'm sure. If we don't punish them now they will continue this bullshit all week. If I wanted to listen to them fight we could have stayed at home."

"But aren't you the one who will be punished?" She smiled softly at him.

"Of course not baby. I can't remember the last time I was able to just sit back and relax with a book. I'll be fine."

"Okay, let's do this." He said with a smirk.

"Put your game face on Eddie." He quickly transformed his normally happy go lucky face into stern dad mode and they strode into the kids' room.

"I'm sleeping in the bed. I'm the oldest and you're the youngest so you get the couch."

"I called the bed first."

"ENOUGH." Eddie roared causing all three kids to jump. "Your mother and I have had it with you two fighting."

"But she…"

"I told…" Both girls tried to defend themselves but Janet cut them off.

"I don't want to hear it right now. Zach you and daddy are going swimming and I'm staying here with your sisters who will be doing their homework."

"That's not fair." Both girls said at the same time.

"What's not fair is your mother and I listening to you two arguing all damn day. We spent a lot of money on this vacation and as of right now you both have practically ruined it for us." Tears filled both of their eyes.

"Why does Zach get to go swimming?" Amber asked, never afraid to push the line.

"First of all Zach hasn't been fighting with his sisters all day and right now he is the only kid that I like right now." Eddie answered

"Who gets to sleep on the couch?" Amber asked and Eddie had to bite the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't burst out laughing.

"I'll figure it out when it's time for bed."

"You two sit in here, do your homework and let your mother enjoy her book. So help me if you two start fighting I will ship you both home in a box. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." They whispered.

"Come on sport let's go." Eddie said to Zach who eagerly joined his father.

"Ladies your school work is in the green suitcase. Get started on Monday and Tuesday's assignments." Janet instructed before she walked out of the room. She heard the grumbling under their breath as they got into the suitcase.

"I wish you were coming mommy." Zach said softly.

"You and daddy will have fun and we have the rest of the week to go swimming together." She leaned forward and kissed both of her boys.

"Are you sure?" Eddie whispered in her ear.

"Yes. Go and spend time with your son. We'll be fine." Eddie gave her one last look and then he and Zach headed off leaving her alone with the girls. She went to check on them and saw they were both sitting at the table doing their homework. She smiled softly, grabbed a book and curled up on her bed.

An hour and a half later Janet was engrossed in her book that she didn't realize that she had company until she heard Amber's voice.

"Mommy." Janet lifted her eyes away from her book and looked at her girls who were standing next to her bed. "We finished our homework."

"We did Monday and Tuesday like you said." Natalie said.

"Can we go swimming now?" Amber asked and Janet shook her head.

"No. You can put your jammies on and watch some TV until bed time."

"Who has to sleep on the couch?" Janet reached over to the end table and grabbed the notepad that was lying there. She wrote a number down, ripped the paper off and folded it in half.

"Pick a number between one and ten and whoever is the closest without going over gets the bed."

"Four." Amber said

"Seven." Natalie replied. Janet opened the piece of paper. "Yes. I win." Natalie sang. "Mom wrote down the number eight." Janet shot Natalie a warning look and she immediately stopped teasing her sister. "Sorry Amber." She mumbled.

"Come here Amber I need to show you something." Janet walked into the kids' room and showed Amber that the couch pulled out into a bed.

"I didn't know it did that."

"I didn't think you did. Now get changed and get into bed." Janet turned to walk out of the room but was stopped at the doorway by Natalie's voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry mommy." She whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" Janet wasn't letting them off that easy.

"For fighting with Amber and ruining our trip."

"I'm sorry for fighting with Natalie." Amber spoke up.

"Thank you for saying that."

"Is daddy mad?" Amber asked.

"Yeah he's mad."

"Oh."

"But I bet if you apologize to him when he gets home he'll forgive you."

"I love you mom." Natalie said.

"Me too." Amber spoke up.

"I love you guys too. Now please get to bed."

"Yes ma'am." They said as they walked back into their room.

Eddie and an exhausted Zach returned about ten minutes later. Zach was practically asleep on Eddie's shoulder. They quickly got him changed into his P.J's and put him to bed with his already sleeping sisters. Once Zach was settled Janet and Eddie quickly changed into shorts and tee shirts and climbed into bed.

"Did you guys have fun?" She mumbled sleepily.

"We had a blast. How were our little angels?"

"No more fighting and they apologized."

"Good. Hopefully they learned their lesson."

"I think they did." Eddie tightened his arm around her shoulder and she curled closer to him. "Night Cowboy."

"Night pretty girl." He kissed her head and they both quickly drifted off to sleep.

--

The remainder of their vacation went by perfectly. The girls acted like perfect sisters and they didn't fight for the rest of the trip. They spent their mornings together swimming or going on the waterslides. The kids couldn't get enough of the pools. The afternoons they all split up, the kids joined other kids for kid only activities and Eddie and Janet were able to spend some time alone, either walking the decks, going to the spa, learning how to golf, (Eddie tried to teach Janet but she wasn't a very good student), playing Bingo, (one of Eddie's least favorite activities), and making love. The evenings they all were together again, going to dinner at one of the restaurants that the kids choose and then they would find a family oriented activity to enjoy.

The week flew by and all too quickly it was their last night on the ship. The kids were all going to an all night party, which gave their parents a whole night to themselves. They had both enjoyed the afternoon quickies but they weren't able to fully relax and let themselves go so Eddie had planned a super romantic evening planned for the two of them. As soon as the kids were at the appropriate party the happy couple met back in their room.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Janet asked her husband.

"Dinner, dessert, sex, ya know, the normal thing we do when we get rid of the kids for a night." She playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Okay, I thought we would start off with a nice relaxing bath." He took her hand and led her into the bathroom where the tub was already full of hot, steaming water.

"How did you…" He placed a finger over her mouth.

"No questions." He quickly removed her clothes and assisted her into the tub. As soon she was settled he turned on the jets.

"Are you going to join me?"

"In a minute." He walked out of the bathroom and returned a few minutes later with a bucket of chilled champagne and two flutes. He popped the cork, poured two glasses, handed one to her and set one on the edge for himself. Janet scooted forward as he stripped out of his clothes. He stepped in behind her and she easily scooted back into his chest. She giggled when she felt his hardness against his back.

"I want to make a toast." He said picking up his flute. "To my wife, the most amazing woman on this earth. I wouldn't have survived this past year without your love and support. Without you I would be dead right now. You saved my life and I am going to spend the rest of my second chance thanking you that. You gave me two wonderful children and you took on my daughter as your own. Not many women would do that. You are the best mother and wife that any man could ever ask for and you have made me the happiest man alive. I love you Janet Latekka, more then the first day I saw you and I'll love you more tomorrow then I do today." He had tears in his eyes when he finished his speech as did Janet. The clinked their glasses and took a small sip.

"My turn." Janet said softly. "Before you came into my life I was miserable and lonely. Your friendship was more than I could have ever hoped for. I may have saved your life cowboy but you saved mine. If you hadn't been there for me I may not have been strong enough to leave Paul. I never thought that I deserved any better but you showed me that I did deserve better and I got the best. Eddie Latekka fell in love with me. You also loved my son as your own and had he lived I know that you would have been an amazing father to him." Eddie wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes. "You stole my heart Eddie Latekka. You showed me what true love is, you showed me that all men weren't asses. You loved every part of me, my weight and my insecurities regarding my weight. You made me believe that I was beautiful in your eyes and that love changed my life. You have made all of my dreams come true. You made me a wife and a mother and I have never been happier. I love you Eddie and my love for you grows stronger everyday. I came to close to losing you and I never want to feel that way again. I don't want to ever be without you. My life was incomplete without you and being your wife completes me. I know now that I was born to be your wife and it is the best job that I have ever had, one I never want to end." She was softly sobbing by this time. Eddie took her flute from her and placed it on the edge of the tub. He set his next to her and pulled her around so she was facing him.

"This past year was a nightmare J so I can't promise you that I won't die because we both know that's a promise that I can't keep but what I will promise you is that I will never leave you of my own accord. I promise that if I get sick again I will fight like hell to stay with you but if I lose that fight know that I will love you beyond this life. I will love you forever Janet."

"I love you too." She sobbed into his neck.

"Don't cry baby. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You didn't make me cry. I'm just a sappy right now." She lifted her head and kissed him passionately, pouring all her love for him into it. "Can we take this to the bed?" She whispered when they broke apart for air.

"Hell yeah." He pulled himself out of the tub and quickly dried himself off and then he reached in and assisted his wife out of the tub. She tried to dry herself off but he grabbed the towel from her and gently dried off every soft inch of her skin. By the time she was dry they were both incredibly turned on from the gentle touches. Grabbing her hand he led her into their room.

"Oh Eddie. How did you do this?" She breathed as she looked around the candlelit room. Somehow Eddie had lit a ton of candles and their bed was covered with rose petals.

"A man never reveals his secrets." This time she took his hand and led him to the bed. He quickly pushed her back on the bed and immediately began to devour her body with his lips.

"Eddie." She moaned as he slid his fingers inside of her and attached his teeth to her nipple. She began writhing beneath him as his fingers and mouth worked perfect magic on her body and within minutes she was bubbling over with pleasure.

"Roll over babe." He requested.

"It's your turn." She argued.

"No. You have been working so hard during this last year taking care of everybody but yourself. It's time for you to be taken care of. Let me take care of you pretty girl." She lifted her head kissed him sweetly and rolled over.

Eddie grabbed the massage oil and began a slow, sensual, erotic massage. He gently massaged every part of back, arms, hands, legs feet and butt. By the time he was done the candles had burned out and Janet was completely relaxed.

"That was amazing baby." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Glad you enjoyed it." He said as he ran his tongue down her neck.

"Make love to me Eddie. As wonderful as that massage was I need you inside of me." Eddie groaned and flipped her over and covered her body with his own. "No cowboy, not like this. I want you to take me from behind. It's been so long."

"Whatever you want Janet." They quickly pulled themselves up on their knees. Eddie placed tiny kisses all over her neck and shoulders while his hands roamed over the front of her body, mainly concentrating on her breasts.

"Pleas Eddie…" She begged. She bent over, placed her hands on the bed, spread her legs and Eddie easily pushed himself inside of her. They both groaned in pleasure as he pushed himself as deep as he dared. He thrust himself in and out of her slowly savoring every moment of being inside of her. As he felt her walls tightening around him he pulled out and kissed every inch of skin available to his mouth. When she was relaxed he entered her again, drawing out their lovemaking for over an hour. When their orgasms finally occurred they were so powerful it left them both trembling long after their bodies stopped contracting.

"That was amazing." She whispered in his arms when she finally got her breath back.

"This wasn't exactly what I had planned for tonight."

"You didn't want to have sex?" She asked him with a giggle.

"Oh believe me baby, the sex was definitely in my plan. I wanted to take you out for a nice romantic dinner and then come back and make love."

"This was perfect. We can go out to eat anytime."

"I know but I'm hungry now." As if on cue his stomach growled.

"That's what room service is for baby." Janet said with a wink.

After they had a nice quiet dinner they made love again for dessert. Since they were the proud parents of three children their lovemaking sessions were usually fast and rushed so when they had the chance to be totally alone they took their time and enjoyed exploring each others bodies again so the second time they made love was slow and tender.

"Thank you for loving me and giving me this wonderful life Janet." He whispered in the darkness.

"Don't thank me. It's easy to love you."

"I love you so much Janet, for the rest of my life."

"I love you too Eddie, forever." As they spoke those words of love to each other, they both knew without a doubt that they each spoke the truth, that they would love each until they took their last breath and beyond. A true love like their's was a rareity and they planned to tresure it each and every day becasue they learned the hard way that it could be taken away in the blink of an eye.

**THE END**

_**I ended this story quicker than what I had planned. I had another chapter planned but I figured the declaration of a forever love was the perfect ending place. I want to thank each and every one of you that read and took the time to review my story. Your reviews meant so much to me. I truly appreciated your thoughts. Your reviews are what kept me writing. **_

_**I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading a sequel to this story where I concentrate on Eddie and Janet raising their family together. I love the whole family dynamic and I know that I could have a lot of fun with it. Please send me a review and let me know if I should write it or not. Thanks again for all of your support. OR fans are the best.**_


End file.
